Ice Eyes
by Colonel-Tavington's-Lady
Summary: Questa è la storia di Natasha Halliwell, una normale ragazza americana ai tempi della rivoluzione, che si trova coinvolta in un'orrenda situazione, nel quale il Colonnello Tavington, anke se in modo brusco e violento, si innamorerà di lei, lasciandola i
1. Capitolo1:Dragoni alla Spiga Dorata

Alla mia migliore amica Sara, l'unica persona che la leggerà.  
  
"Due occhi azzurro ghiaccio"  
by Priska Nicoly  
  
"It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone"  
  
"It's easier to run" - Linkin  
Park  
  
Prologo  
  
South Carolina, gennaio 1779  
  
-Maledizione, stanno arrivando!- un urlo squarciò l'aria tesa e fredda di quella notte invernale.  
  
George Halliwell alzò la testa e drizzò le orecchie, guardando allarmato verso l'entrata della tenda. Gocce nere d'inchiostro caddero sulla lettera che stava scrivendo, sbafando sulla firma. George Halliwell lasciò cadere la piuma d'anatra sulla cassa che fungeva da scrittoio. L'urlo era arrivato dall'esterno. George si alzò di scatto, afferrò il fucile e si affacciò all'entrata della capanna. Ai suoi lati, teste ansiose si sporsero dalle tende lì intorno. Individuando un compagno che correva verso di lui affannato, George gli urlò:  
  
-Cos'è successo, Garrett?-  
  
L'uomo cercò di riprendere fiato premendosi una mano sul petto. Anche alla pallida luce della luna piena, si vedeva bene che il soldato era grondante di sudore. Il che non era da ridere, visto che la serata era gelida.  
  
-Dragoni...verso di noi...almeno una quarantina...-  
  
Il sangue che ancora non si era gelato per la temperatura si gelò dopo quella rivelazione nelle vene di ogni singolo soldato che aveva sentito ciò che Garrett aveva appena detto.  
  
-Ne siete sicuro?-  
  
-Sì, Colonnello...li ho...visti...- ansimò l'uomo.  
  
Il Colonnello George Halliwell lanciò occhiate tutt'intorno. C'era poco tempo ed era davanti ad una scelta: che fare? Scappare? Prepararsi all'attacco? Non sarebbero riusciti a fuggire. I Dragoni erano famosi per avere i migliori cavalli mai visti nel South Carolina...non avevano scelta.  
  
-Alle armi!- gridò George ai suoi uomini.  
  
I soldati corsero nelle tende a prendere spade, pugnali, baionette, fucili, pistole...tutte le armi che trovarono, e poi tornarono fuori, pallidi e stravolti. Ovunque si sentivano gli scatti che il fucile produceva quando era pronto a far fuoco, i singulti che la paura faceva trasalire nelle gole di ogni soldato e i passi affrettati di uomini terrorizzati che si domandavano incessantemente quale fosse il luogo migliore per riceverli. Perchè loro, i temibili e temuti Dragoni Verdi, stavano per dare inizio ad una nuova notte di strage, di carneficina, e questa volta la preda era proprio il loro piccolo accampamento nei pressi di Charlestown. Anche i grilli, che in genere erano l'unico rumore che facesse compagnia alle sentinelle di turno, sembravano essersi zittiti, in attesa di qualcosa. Forse erano corsi al riparo anche loro. Molte gocce di sudore dopo, i Dragoni cominciarono a sentirsi. Quelli che avevano la sfortuna di trovarsi nella parte anteriore dell'accampamento arretrarono di qualche passo, tremanti. Ostentavano sicurezza, ma le loro emozioni si leggevano nei volti irrigiditi dal freddo, dalle mani tremanti che tenevano convulsamente il fucile, dalle ginocchia che si piegavano piano piano. Non una parola vibrava nell'aria tesa come il vetro. Non un rumore, e neppure un pensiero invadeva la testa di quei disgraziati. Solo paura. Terrore ceco che inzuppava i loro cervelli, stringeva in una morsa tremenda i loro cuori...la morsa della morte...La morte che stava arrivando al galoppo di cavalli velocissimi...  
  
Ci furono i primi spari da parte dei soldati situati più avanti. I Dragoni erano apparsi. Raggi di luna facevano brillare le pistole che tenevano dritte davanti a loro. Degli spari risuonarono nell'aria. George vide alcuni dei suoi uomini cadere. Pallottole iniziarono a volare, a penetrare nella debole carne di quei soldati malnutriti, fermando i loro cuori, neutralizzando le loro speranze di sopravvivere. George vide crollare a terra tante persone che conosceva...uomini coraggiosi che avevano mogli, figli e progetti per il futuro... George deglutì, ma rimase fermo nella sua postazione. Non sarebbe scappato a gambe levate, no...gli avrebbe fatto vedere quanto valeva. Scorse delle ombre a cavallo. Erano proprio loro, sempre più vicini a lui. George sparò, ma la sua vista lo tradì e la pallottola mancò di parecchi centimetri il bersaglio, un cavaliere con la pistola sguainata. Veniva verso di lui. George si affrettò a ricaricare il fucile, ma l'altro fu più veloce...  
  
Bang.  
  
George Halliwell cadde a terra. Il fucile gli sfuggì di mano e rotolò lontano da lui. L'udito gli si annullò completamente. Tutto quello che vedeva era il cielo, molto limpido e stellato, di un blu velluto, che giaceva su di lui come il coperchio di una bara. Vide correre davanti ai suoi occhi molti suoi compagni, le bocche spalancate in urla senza voce. Poi, per quello che vedeva il suo occhio rasente terra, un paio di stivali gli si stava avvicinando. Erano stivali da cavalcata, con la rotellina posteriore argentata che girava e tintinnava ad ogni passo. Quello era l'unico rumore che riusciva a udire. Con immenso sforzo, alzò la testa fino al proprietario di quegli stivali neri di pelle...una divisa rossa e verde...un cinturone di pelle nero con uno stemma dorato...E mentre il sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca iniziava ad inzuppargli il collo, vide l'ultima cosa che avrebbe veduto prima di cedere alla morte... Due occhi azzurro ghiaccio brillavano nell'oscurità.  
  
Capitolo 1.  
Dragoni alla "Spiga Dorata"  
  
Natasha Halliwell sbadigliò alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. La vestaglia da notte bianca le ricadeva larga sulle spalle. Due gambe rosate spuntavano da sotto la stoffa. Quella che indossava era una vestaglia di lino che sua madre le aveva cucito per il suo tredicesimo compleanno ed era piuttosto semplice. Molto scollata, aveva le maniche che le arrivavano al gomito e la stoffa che le copriva le gambe solo fino a sotto il ginocchio. Suo padre la considerava un po' troppo audace, ma a lei piaceva. Era una sensazione meravigliosa sentirsi il fresco del lino scorrerle sul corpo nudo e strusciare mentre si rannicchiava a dormire. Le coperte poi, che la coprivano dal freddo, le davano un senso di protezione, soprattutto ora che Sharon non c'era più. Sharon era la sua sorella maggiore. Se fosse stata ancora lì con loro, avrebbe avuto vent'anni. Era nata il dieci gennaio e quella data era passata da una settimana. Natasha divideva la stanza con lei due anni prima: entrambe dormivano in un massiccio letto matrimoniale di legno che stava al centro della loro semplice cameretta. Ma le cose non erano più così, da quando Sharon era scomparsa misteriosamente nell'estate del '77. Natasha sospirò ricordando quel brutto episodio. Voleva bene a sua sorella, anche se era evidente che lei invece non gliene voleva affatto. Sharon detestava la sua famiglia e Natasha non sapeva spiegarsi il perchè. Lei stessa credeva di odiare sua sorella per questo, ma da quando se n'era andata, si era accorta che in realtà le voleva bene e le mancava. Natasha non vedeva Sharon da due anni. Ora la camera e il letto matrimoniale erano tutti suoi. Ma lei ci avrebbe rinunciato volentieri per riavere la sorella. Non ne sapeva più nulla di lei. Chissà se era morta o era ancora viva. Forse era scappata di casa e ora viveva da qualche parte da sola. O forse si era sposata. Natasha non sapeva cosa pensare, ma tutte le sere pregava perchè non fosse morta e affinchè lei stesse bene. Pregava anche che tornasse a casa presto. Comunque, a lei piaceva pensare che si fosse persa, poi aveva incontrato un ragazzo meraviglioso e si erano sposati felicemente. Magari adesso avevano anche dei figli, chissà. Natasha sperava che le cose stessero così. Ma Sharon non era la sola a mancarle. Anche la mancanza di suo padre, che era in guerra da molti mesi ormai, si faceva sentire nel suo cuore. La faceva piangere. A volte di notte, quando i lenzuoli le si appiccivavano al corpo immerso nel sudore freddo, lei faceva incubi nei quali degli inglesi sparavano a suo padre senza pietà e lui urlava il suo nome, chiedendole aiuto. Era tremendo averlo lontano da casa. Tutte le lunghe settimane che lei trascorreva cercando di pensare ad altro, aspettando lettere dal fronte che erano sempre più rare. Natasha aveva pregato sua madre di lasciare a lei le lettere che arrivavano, e lei aveva acconsentito. Così, Natasha le teneva in un cassettino della sua vecchia scrivania ed ogni notte che non riusciva a dormire le tirava fuori e le leggeva rapita al lume di una candela, sfiorando con un dito la scrittura del padre. Gli voleva così bene...  
  
Non che Natasha non avesse nient'altro da fare. Anzi, si sarebbe dovuta sbrigare perchè un'altra giornata stava per iniziare. Doveva aiutare i suoi fratelli, Alan e Rupert, a scongelare il campo. Con quel dannato freddo non cresceva un bel niente. Infatti lei aveva di recente trovato un lavoro come cameriera in una locanda di Pembroke. Era un mestiere miserabile, e la paga era ancora più penosa, ma doveva in qualche modo aiutare la sua famiglia. Suo fratello Rupert lavorava come impiegato in un negozietto di antiquariato a nord di Charlestown e Alan a volte andava al porto e pescava insieme a dei suoi amici. Quando il pescato era abbondante lo andavano a vendere e poi tornavano a casa con un sacco di cose buone da mangiare; quando invece era scarso non lo vendevano e mangiavano addirittura quello. Sua madre, invece, non lavorava. La sua occupazione principale era la casa, che era piuttosto grande considerando la loro povertà. Appartenuta agli Halliwell da generazioni come il modesto terreno che la circondava, si stendeva su due piani più un solaio molto polveroso e pieno di ragni in cui Natasha si rifiutava di mettere piede. Adorava il resto della sua casa, però. Era probabilmente la cosa più preziosa che possedessero.  
  
Quella sera Natasha avrebbe lavorato alla locanda per tre o quattro ore e proprio non ne aveva voglia. Era solo un lavoretto per l'inverno, per quando il campo non prometteva bene, ma lei lo detestava comunque. Starsene per ore in mezzo al fumo, alla puzza di sudore, di alcol, in un mare di uomini ubriachi era proprio tremendo per una ragazza quindicenne timida come lei. Ma non aveva scelta ed era costretta a farlo. C'era da dire poi che quegli uomini puzzolenti e odiosi avevano rivolto i loro occhi offuscati su di lei più di una volta. Troppe volte avevano provato di...ma lei era sempre stata fortunata ed era riuscita a scappare più velocemente di quanto potessero le sue gambe. In realtà non correva affatto veloce, ma quella era una massa di uomini gonfi di alcol che non riusciva neppure a camminare: per questo se l'era sempre cavata. Non l'aveva detto a sua madre, ovviamente: Natasha era certa che le avrebbe impedito di tornare a lavorare, se l'avesse fatto. E quel poco che guadagnava serviva a tutti loro. Così, rassegnandosi ad una dura giornata di lavoro, Natasha si sfilò la vestaglia e indossò un lungo abito rosa pallido con un motivo floreale: era appartenuto a Sharon ed era uno degli abiti più belli che avesse. Dopo essersi sistemata, Natasha prese una spazzola dalla toletta e si accarezzò i lunghi capelli lisci e ramati. Se li lasciò sciolti sulle spalle, sorrise alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio e scese a fare colazione.  
  
Dopo aver sceso una scala scricchiolante, Natasha raggiunse la cucina inondata di sole, dove sua madre stava riordinando alcuni piatti di porcellana nella credenza ad angolo.  
  
-Buongiorno, madre- la salutò lei allegramente, sedendosi a tavola e afferrando una mela dalla ciotola davanti a lei.  
  
Sua madre si voltò: -Ben svegliata, tesoro. Non vuoi mangiare altro a parte quella?- disse, indicando la mela.  
  
Natasha scosse la testa: -Grazie, no, devo correre ad aiutare Alan e Rupert- e così dicendo Natasha si alzò, salutò la madre e corse all'aperto.  
  
Fuori faceva molto freddo, ma non c'era vento e la giornata era piuttosto soleggiata. Natasha strizzò gli occhi per cercare i suoi fratelli: aveva un leggero difetto alla vista, così doveva stringere gli occhi per vedere da lontano. Una volta un uomo alla taverna le aveva detto che era molto sexy quando faceva così, e lei aveva tossito e si era voltata, piena di imbarazzo. Dopo qualche secondo di ricerca, riuscì ad individuare due sagome lontane.  
  
-Alan! Rupert! Serve una mano?-  
  
Per quello che riusciva a vedere, i due si erano voltati.  
  
-No, sorellina, và tutto bene, grazie!- le rispose la voce di Rupert.  
  
Felice di non dover uscire con quel freddo, Natasha si chiuse in casa e finì la sua mela guardando fuori dalla finestra, immersa nei suoi pensieri.  
  
-E' arrivata la posta?- chiese a sua madre, che stava spolverando dei soprammobili di vetro.  
  
Lei scosse la testa e sospirò: -No, purtroppo. Non riesco a capire...sono due settimane che non abbiamo più notizie di lui. Cosa credi che gli sia successo?-  
  
Natasha ingoiò l'ultimo boccone di mela e disse, cercando di suonare convincente: -Anche la volta scorsa la lettera è tardata molto. O forse è stato molto occupato, in fondo...non mi dicevate che è il Colonnello dei volontari?-  
  
George Halliwell non parlava molto del suo ruolo in quella guerra, per il bene dei suoi figli: in effetti anche sua moglie ne sapeva ben poco, ma non osava chiedere di più. Era solo che Natasha voleva sapere nei minimi dettagli cosa stava facendo suo padre.  
  
-Sì, dev'essere così. Essere Colonnello lo carica senza dubbio di molte responsabilità, tesoro. E poi non fare domande su queste cose, lo sai che parlarne è pericoloso-  
  
Natasha annuì e rimase in silenzio mentre sua madre proseguiva nelle pulizie. Non aveva niente da fare, così decise di coprirsi bene e andare a fare visita ai cavalli nella stalla. Indossò una lunga e logora mantella di lana, uscì dalla porta e si avviò verso la stalla.  
  
Dentro il basso edificio di legno la temperatura era un po' più calda. Gli Halliwell avevano due cavalli: uno adulto e forte, si chiamava Fiammargento. Era color castagna con occhi nerissimi e profondi. Lui era il destriero che suo padre si era portato alla guerra, perchè era molto veloce e agile. A loro aveva lasciato Meliyss, una splendida puledra bianca con una criniera color crema che gli era stata regalata da degli amici di famiglia, i Wilkins. Era molto dolce e Natasha la amava. Era Meliyss che in genere la portava alla locanda. Natasha sapeva cavalcare molto bene ed adorava i cavalli: con loro aveva un rapporto speciale, e con Meliyss specialmente. Era la sua migliore amica; a Meliyss confidava cose che non sapeva nessun altro.  
  
-Ti prepari per questa sera, Meliyss?- le sussurrò dolcemente Natasha all'orecchio. La puledra battè le palpebre e nitrì lievemente.  
  
Natasha sospirò: -So che non ti piace Pembroke, davvero. Però mi devi accompagnare, d'accordo? Non posso permettermi di prendere un carro o una carrozza. Quindi non fare la noiosa, và bene?-  
  
Sorrise alla puledra.  
  
-Come farei senza di te, Meliyss. A volte penso che sei l'unica che mi capisca davvero. Ti voglio così tanto bene...- e l'abbracciò forte.  
  
***  
  
Quella sera lei e Meliyss stavano viaggiando verso Pembroke. Era il calar del sole: il tramonto coinvolgeva in un trionfo di colori ogni elementi della natura; alberi, fiori, steli d'erba...proprio tutto. Ed era stupendo osservare il rosso, il viola e un debole azzurrino colorare il paesaggio. Era tutto così pacifico che Natasha si sentì in pace con tutti, anche se stava per affrontare la parte più brutta della giornata: la sera in locanda. Chiaccherò con Meliyss per tutto il tragitto, fino a quando un campanile non apparve in lontananza: la chiesa di Pembroke. Natasha si sentì stringere lo stomaco al pensiero di essere già arrivata. Ma quando giunse al paese, le si gelò il sangue. All'albero contorto che segnava l'inizio del villaggio erano appesi tre uomini: una corda gli stringeva il collo, e i loro abiti svolazzavano alla brezza leggera. Erano tutti, a giudicare dalla loro immobilità e dal pallore dei loro volti, morti.  
  
-Oh, mio Dio- mormorò lei, senza staccare gli occhi da quelle sinistre figure oscillanti.  
  
-Spaventoso, vero?- disse una voce dietro di lei. Natasha si voltò. Un giovane se ne stava là, seduto disinvoltamente sul suo cavallo nero inchiostro. Aveva un viso pallido e capelli biondissimi, pettinati all'indietro in modo insolito. Il ragazzo non aspettò una sua risposta.  
  
-Chi siete?- chiese, lanciandole uno sguardo di superiorità. Lei lo guardò confusa, mentre i suoi occhi ancora vedevano i tre impiccati.  
  
-Ehm...io...non sono di qui. Devo...devo andare, arrivederci...- Non le sembrava una grande idea dire il suo nome ad uno sconosciuto. Voltò il cavallo per andarsene, ma lui le bloccò la strada. Sentendo la paura serrargli lo stomaco, Natasha deglutì.  
  
-Non dovreste allontanarvi tutta sola in tempi come questi- disse lui a voce bassa, guardandola negli occhi - I ribelli tendono molte imboscate alle fanciulle solitarie-  
  
Era un inglese. Motivo in più per stargli alla larga.  
  
-Io...credo di...sapermela cavare da sola, grazie- biascicò lei.  
  
Lui sorrise e se ne andò senza una parola. Natasha lo seguì con lo sguardo per quasi un minuto poi, ricordandosi che avrebbe dovuto essere alla locanda, si affrettò a legare il suo cavallo nel cortile della locanda.  
  
-Ciao, Tasha- la salutò Anne Howard, che passeggiava lungo la via.  
  
-Ciao, Anne- disse Natasha, cercando di sorriderle. Ma fu inutile. Il pensiero degli impiccati le annodava ancora lo stomaco.  
  
-Come mai così pallida oggi, cosa ti è successo?- chiese Anne.  
  
Natasha deglutì e la guardò. Quindi fece un cenno con la testa verso l'albero degli impiccati. Anne capì all'istante e annuì, triste.  
  
-Lo so, è terribile. Sapessi io quando li ho visti per la prima volta...Credo che siano stati...-  
  
-Scusa, Anne, ma ho molta fretta. Sono in ritardo al lavoro. Scusa, ci vediamo- tagliò corto Natasha. Non se la sentiva di parlarne.  
  
-Ci vediamo, allora- la salutò Anne, mentre riprendeva la sua passeggiata.  
  
Natasha le lanciò un'ultima occhiata, fece un respiro profondo ed entrò nella locanda in cui lavorava. Appena oltrepassò la soglia e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, le sembrò già di essere là dentro da ore. Una nube di fumo le annebbiò la vista, facendola tossire, e le sue orecchie furono ben presto piene del brusco ed incessante rumore di chiacchere, bestemmie, urla e brontolii. Raggiunse il bancone, dove il proprietario la stava guardando come un toro inferocito.  
  
-Halliwell! Dannazione! Hai visto che ore SONO???-  
  
-Scusate, signor Whilpest, sono davvero spiacente- mormorò Natasha.  
  
-Al diavolo le tue scuse, Halliwell! MUOVITI!!!!-  
  
-Sì, signore- disse lei obbediente, prendendo il vassoio di bicchieri di birra che lui le porgeva.  
  
Si affrettò a servire alcuni clienti particolarmente ubriachi che stavano in un tavolo in fondo alla stanza e continuò così per circa un'ora: prendi il vassoio, porta il vassoio, prendi i soldi, versa il vino, mettilo sul vassoio, porta il vassoio, prendi i soldi, versa la birra...a Natasha sembrava di diventare matta.  
  
Ad un tratto, dopo circa un'ora di lavoro, la porta della locanda si aprì di nuovo e lei si affrettò a ricevere i nuovi ospiti. Vedendo gli uomini che si stagliavano sulla soglia, rimase di stucco. I suoi occhi abbracciarono ogni dettaglio degli stranieri in un lampo. Divise rosse tranne che per striscie di verde smeraldo al centro, bottoni d'oro, tracolla di pelle nera, stivali, guanti...una spada sul lato sinistro che tintinnava minacciosamente ad ogni passo e pistola sul lato destro.  
  
Dragoni Verdi.  
  
Davanti a lei.  
  
Una ad una, le teste di chi era nel pub si voltarono e si zittirono. Le menti di tutti gli avventori sembrarono sgombrarsi dall'alcol, mentre una paura paralizzante invadeva i loro corpi. Natasha incontrò gli occhi dell'uomo di fronte a lei. Due occhi azzurri e gelidi, che la immobilizzarono completamente. Lontano un miglio, Natasha udì Whilpest, il locandiere, schiarirsi la gola con fare eloquente. Natasha deglutì e sorrise ai soldati molto forzatamente.  
  
-Benvenuti alla "Spiga Dorata", gentili signori- quegli uomini non parevano affatto gentili, ma lei continuò lo stesso -Permettete che vi accompagni ad un tavolo?-  
  
L'uomo di fronte a lei sorrise, un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno. Brividi convulsi le attarversarono la schiena mentre gli occhi di ghiaccio di lui brillavano.  
  
-Sì, perchè no?- aveva una voce bassa e roca. Lei tentò nuovamente di sorridere, mentre conduceva gli uomini al tavolo più vicino al bancone.  
  
Loro vi giunsero, seguiti da bisbigli e sussurri. Natasha udì distintamente un uomo mormorare al suo vicino:- Maledizione, quello è il Colonnello Tavington-  
  
Lentamente il chiasso all'interno del locale tornò quasi alla normalità, anche se tutti gli avventori non potevano fare a meno di lanciare occhiate furtive ai Dragoni di tanto in tanto.  
  
-Cosa desiderate, signori?- chiese Natasha timidamente una volta che ebbero preso posto.  
  
I soldati non le prestarono molta attenzione, ma uno di loro, un uomo grassotto con radi capelli castani e due occhi molto piccoli, disse:  
  
-Portateci del vino, miss, grazie-  
  
Lei annuì e corse verso il bancone. Versando il vino nei bicchieri, le tremavano le mani. Quel'uomo dallo sguardo gelido doveva essere il Colonnello Tavington, pensò. Aveva sentito dire cose orribili su di lui. Pareva che si fosse macchiato del sangue di moltissime donne e bambini, per non parlare dei ribelli che aveva massacrato. E il padre di Natasha era il Colonnello dei volontari...se i Dragoni l'avessero scoperto...Natasha deglutì, sperando che Whilpest non urlasse il suo nome a squarciagola proprio adesso, come era suo solito fare quando la chiamava. Se avessero saputo...  
  
Cercando di impedire alle proprie mani di tremare, Natasha prese il vassoio e lo portò al tavolo dei Dragoni. Subito sentì gli occhi di Tavington fissarsi su di lei.  
  
-Che giovane cameriera, per una locanda del genere- disse Tavington, sfiorandole la mano mentre lei appoggiava il bicchiere. Natasha sentì alcuni Dragoni sghignazzare dall'altro lato del tavolo. Arrossì e non rispose.  
  
-Qual è il vostro nome, miss?- chiese lui con il suo tono basso.  
  
"Inventati qualcosa, Tasha, dai..."  
  
-Ehm...io...- balbettò lei. La mano guantata di lui era ancora posata sulla sua e lei non osava tirarla indietro.  
  
Ma ad un tratto, uno degli uomini seduti a quello stesso tavolo alzò la testa dal suo bicchiere e la fissò negli occhi. Lei lo riconobbe. Era James Wilkins, uno degli amici di suo padre. Ma...perchè era un Dragone?  
  
"Oh, mio Dio...se io ho riconosciuto lui anche lui riconoscerà me..."  
  
Wilkins la guardò a bocca aperta.  
  
"Vi prego, non dite niente, vi supplico..."  
  
-Non siete per caso Natasha Halliwell?- disse.  
  
Il sorriso scomparve dal volto di Tavington. D'un tratto parve più minaccioso che mai e la fissò, mentre la presa sulla sua mano diventava più salda.  
  
Si voltò verso Wilkins.  
  
-Halliwell? La figlia del Colonnello Halliwell?- chiese Tavington. Wilkins annuì. Natasha chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, terrorizzata. Cercò di scappare, ma Tavington ora si era alzato in piedi e la teneva stretta.  
  
-Dove credete di andare, eh?- le sussurrò.  
  
Era molto più alto di lei: la testa di Natasha gli sfiorava a malapena il mento. Lei si accorse all'improvviso di quanto fosse forte. Aveva spalle larghe ed un fisico atletico e asciutto. La forza delle sue dita era impressionante.  
  
-Miss Halliwell, giusto?- continuò lui con malizia.  
  
Natasha non disse nulla, ma il colonnello prese il suo silenzio come assenso. Fece un cenno ai suoi uomini, che lasciarono perdere il vino e si alzarono in piedi. La mano di lui era ancora stretta e salda sul suo polso sottile.  
  
-Andiamo fuori, mia cara- le sussurrò malevolo all'orecchio. Lei oppose resistenza, ma inutilmente. Quell'uomo la stava trascinando verso la porta.  
  
-Colonnello, vi prego...-  
  
-Silenzio, Miss Halliwell- disse lui a bassa voce. Natasha aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Possibile che nessuno la aiutasse? Molte teste si erano voltate quando i Dragoni si erano alzati, ma nessuno si era mosso. Dai volti di tutti gli uomini seduti ai tavoli, si intuiva che avevano troppa paura per intervenire.  
  
Natasha lanciò occhiate supplichevoli tutt'intorno, ma nessuno si alzò per prendere le sue difese, e i Dragoni che la seguivano le davano una leggera spinta tutte le volte che lei voltava la testa. Giunti alla porta della taverna, però, Whilpest si schiarì nuovamente la gola. Tavington si voltò con sguardo arrogante, come se volesse vedere chi era lo sfacciato che osava contraddirlo. Whilpest impallidì sotto lo sguardo di Tavington, ma borbottò:  
  
-Dove state portando la mia cameriera, Colonnello?-  
  
Tavington ghignò.  
  
-Questo, oste, non è affar tuo. Sarebbe meglio che ubbidiate agli ordini di Sua Maestà Re Giorgio III senza fiatare. Non so se ne siete a conoscenza, ma i Dragoni Verdi, di cui io sono il Colonnello- Tavington parlava con voce lenta e chiara, prendendosi beffe di Whilpest -sono la cavalleria ufficiale del re. Quindi badate a non opporvi o questa locanda potrebbe trasformarsi ben presto in un mucchio di cenere-  
  
Nel pub cadde il silenzio. Volute di fumo salivano dalle pipe e dai sigari degli avventori, ma nessuno osava parlare nè muoversi. Natasha sapeva che Pembroke era per lo più un villaggio di ribelli, ed era certa che i Dragoni ci passassero ogni tanto per controllare la situazione. Non avevano mai avuto prove per accusare nessuno, comunque.  
  
Whilpest deglutì con l'aria di uno che inghiotte un boccone molto amaro e poi borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che non aveva affatto intenzione di disubbidire agli ordini del re. Soddisfatto, Tavington aprì la porta della locanda e uscì fuori, trascinando con sè Natasha, seguiti dal resto dei Dragoni. Aveva iniziato a nevicare, e già da molto, a quanto pareva. Il suolo era coperto per due o tre pollici di soffice e granulosa neve e grossi fiocchi scendevano ancora dal cielo. Natasha rabbrividì per il freddo e per la paura. Cosa volevano i Dragoni da lei?  
  
Una mezza dozzina di cavalli marrone scuro erano legati nel cortile, vicini alla sua Meliyss, anche lei tremante e piena di fiocchi di neve. Natasha vide Wilkins lanciare un' occhiata alla puledra e abbassare lo sguardo, quasi imbarazzato. Era stato lui a regalare Melyiss agli Halliwell, tanto tempo prima, Natasha se n'era quasi dimenticata. Ma cosa era successo ai Wilkins? Un tempo erano una famigliola felice...Natasha ricordava James Wilkins con sua moglie e il loro figlioletto appena nato. Erano dei cari amici di famiglia, ma poi gli Halliwell li avevano persi di vista. Ed ora, James Wilkins stava con gli Inglesi. Con i Dragoni Verdi, per di più. E l'aveva appena venduta al nemico. Non essere drastica, si disse, Magari vogliono solo qualche informazione...  
  
I suoi stessi pensieri non la convincevano per niente. Tavington e i suoi uomini la guardavano con occhi molto più sadici di quelli di persone che volevano solo chiedere una semplice informazione.  
  
-Cosa volete da me, Colonnello?- chiese Natasha debolmente, mentre i suoi denti iniziavano a battere.  
  
Lui ghignò, gli occhi che brillavano oltre i fiocchi di neve che stavano cadendo.  
  
-Ci siamo fermati a Pembroke solo momentaneamente. Il nostro obiettivo era ed è casa vostra-  
  
Natasha si sentì come se qualcuno le avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
-Vostro padre era un colonnello dei ribelli e noi stavamo giusto cercando la sua famiglia- Natasha sentì due domande sorgerle spontanee. Primo: cosa voleva Tavington dalla sua famiglia?  
  
Secondo: suo padre "era" un Colonnello dei ribelli? Mio padre "è" un Colonnello dei ribelli, pensò Natasha confusa.  
  
-Che cosa volete dalla mia famiglia?- chiese, tremante.  
  
-Uccidervi, è chiaro- ribattè Tavington -O forse...tenervi al campo e farvi fare qualche lavoretto...-  
  
Così dicendo le si avvicinò e squadrò il corpo di lei in ogni particolare.  
  
-Tu, ad esempio, mi sembri perfetta per entrare a far parte delle puttane del campo, tesoro-  
  
Natasha si sentì insultata e offesa. Alcuni dei Dragoni stavano ridacchiando sgradevolmente e lei si sentì avvampare di rabbia e vergogna.  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo, ma Tavington le alzò il mento con la mano, per guardarla negli occhi.  
  
-Scommetto che ti piacerebbe- le sussurrò all'orecchio, un lieve ghigno ancora sulle labbra. Lei cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ancora tremante di rabbia.  
  
-Vi sbagliate, Colonnello. Mi farebbe schifo- disse, facendo ricorso a tutto il suo coraggio.  
  
Fu una mossa sbagliata. Tavington le tirò uno schiaffo talmente forte che lei cadde a faccia in giù nella neve. Le risate dei soldati di Tavington raggiunsero la sua mente sconvolta. La guancia le doleva. Cercò di tirarsi in piedi da sola, ma Tavington con un calcio la fece cadere di nuovo a terra. Natasha rimase là stesa nella neve, incapace di provare a rialzarsi ancora, incapace di ragionare, di pensare, tutta la sua mente impregnata dal dolore e dal freddo. Ma ad tratto sentì una voce che le risuonò vagamente familiare:  
  
-Colonnello, cosa state facendo?-  
  
Tutti si voltarono, ma Natasha non aveva le forze per fare altrettanto. Così rimase con la faccia seppellita in un cumulo di neve, mentre la guancia le pulsava e il fianco colpito dallo stivale di Tavington mandava fitte di dolore che la facevano gemere lievemente.  
  
-Felton? Che ci fate qui?- chiese la voce di Tavington.  
  
-Cosa ci fate voi qui, Colonnello- rispose la voce. D'un tratto Natasha la riconobbe. Doveva appartenere al ragazzo pallido dai capelli biondi che aveva incontrato venendo a Pembroke.  
  
-Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, Felton, ma cosa facciamo io e i miei uomini non è di vostra competenza-  
  
-Ma può essere di competenza di mio zio- rispose asciutto il ragazzo.  
  
Seguì una lunga pausa. Dopo qualche minuto, Natasha si sentì tirare in piedi da due braccia forti e robuste. Le braccia di Tavington. Lui evitava il suo sguardo. Natasha riuscì a stare in piedi, anche se piuttosto ingobbita per il dolore, e lanciò un'occhiata a Felton. Era proprio il ragazzo che aveva incontrato prima. Anche Felton la stava osservando. La sua espressione era difficile da interpretare: era un misto di rabbia, compassione e disgusto, anche se Natasha ebbe la vaga impressione che quel disgusto non fosse rivolto a lei.  
  
-Colonnello, ora avete iniziato a malmenare le ragazzine?- disse Felton molto piano.  
  
-Sparisci di qui, Felton- disse Tavington con altrettanta calma.  
  
-Come volete- disse lui, risalendo sul suo cavallo nero -Ma riferirò tutto a mio zio, statevene sicuro-  
  
Natasha vide i pugni di Tavington stringersi impercettibilmente, come se volesse fare qualcosa ma non potesse farla.  
  
-Ah, un'altra cosa- disse Felton girandosi -Chi è la signorina?-  
  
-Miss Halliwell- rispose Tavington a denti stretti.  
  
-Miss Halliwell...molto bene- disse Felton, come prendendo mentalmente nota della cosa -Domani le daremo il benvenuto al nostro accampamento-  
  
Natasha sentì un peso istallarsi nel suo petto. Il loro accampamento? Domani?  
  
Non era la sola a sembrare presa in contropiede, comunque. Tavington era livido di rabbia.  
  
-Cosa diavolo stai dicendo, Felton? Avevo intenzione di uccid...- Tavington si interuppe di colpo ed abbassò gli occhi a terra.  
  
Felton sembrava molto serio.  
  
-Spiacente di interferire con i vostri piani, Colonnello, ma voi non le torcerete un capello finchè mio zio è il Generale. Domani voglio vederla -- viva -- all'accampamento dei Dragoni. Le troveremo un impiego, sapete che Lord Cornwallis vi ha ammonito contro le vostre tattiche brutali, perciò non la ucciderete. Chiaro?-  
  
Tavington borbottò qualcosa e Felton se ne andò, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata a Natasha.  
  
Il Colonnello si voltò verso i suoi uomini: -Avete sentito cosa ha detto il nipote del Generale O'Hara? Non dobbiamo ucciderla...- Tavington le lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante, poi alzò gli occhi, un vago sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
-Perciò andiamo a trovare gli Halliwell- disse, gli angoli della bocca piegati in un sorriso crudele.  
  
-Signore?- aveva parlato l'uomo dai capelli radi che aveva ordinato il vino quando erano alla locanda. Il suo tono era ansioso e esitante.  
  
-Avete sentito benissimo, Bordon- rispose Tavington -Andiamo dagli Halliwell. Ora.-  
  
-Ma signore, il nipote del Generale O'Hara ha detto...-  
  
-Ha detto che non dobbiamo uccidere lei, giusto? Ma non capisco perchè allora non possiamo andare a trovare la sua famiglia- un sorriso crudele illuminava il suo viso -Muovetevi, voialtri-  
  
-Colonnello, vi supplico- gemette Natasha, toccandogli il braccio -Non fate del male alla mia famiglia, vi prego! Farò tutto ciò che vorrete, ma lasciate stare la mia famiglia...-  
  
-Avremo tutto il tempo per farvi fare ciò che voglio, mia cara, ma prima voglio uccidere la vostra dannata famiglia- disse Tavington.  
  
Una lacrima rotolò sulla guancia fredda di Natasha. Tavington le si avvicinò e l'asciugò con un dito guantato.  
  
-Salite sul mio cavallo- ordinò lui. Natasha non si mosse. A quel punto Tavington perse proprio la pazienza. Prima che lei potesse dire anche solo una parola, prima che lei potesse muovere un solo muscolo, si ritrovò la gelida canna della pistola di Tavington puntata alla tempia. Natasha trattenne il respiro: bastava un movimento, lieve e leggero del dito di Tavington e lei sarebbe morta. Si sarebbe ritrovata con una pallottola nel cervello e la morte nel cuore. La pistola sembrava premere contro la sua testa, fino a farle male.  
  
-Lo ripeterò solo una volta, Miss Halliwell- le sussurrò lui, le labbra che le sfioravano l'orecchio procurandole brividi freddi -Salite sul mio cavallo-  
  
Lei salì sul cavallo con destrezza, nonostante avesse il corpo congelato dal freddo e dalla paura. Tavington notò la sua naturalezza e sorrise freddamente.  
  
-Sapete cavalcare, Miss Halliwell?- domandò, salendo anche lui dietro di lei.  
  
Lei deglutì. Aveva preso per un attimo in considerazione l'idea di spronare il cavallo e scappare ad avvertire la sua famiglia, ma non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Tavington era un soldato esperto: senza dubbio le avrebbe sparato prima ancora che lei potesse allontanarsi di un paio di piedi. E poi era anche circondata dal resto dei Dragoni, che possedevano cavalli velocissimi.  
  
Tavington ridacchiò minacciosamente.  
  
-Non vi hanno insegnato a rispondere alle domande, Miss Halliwell?-  
  
Era difficile ragionare con le braccia di Tavington ai lati del suo corpo. Natasha, comunque, si costrinse ad aprire bocca per rispondere.  
  
-Sì, so cavalcare, Colonnello- disse, asciutta.  
  
Tavington fece un cenno ai suoi uomini e partirono, Wilkins in testa, seguito a ruota da Tavington, da Bordon e da un altro paio di Dragoni. Natasha voleva girarsi indietro per lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Melyiss, ma Tavington era seduto proprio dietro di lei. Poteva sentire il petto di lui aderire con la sua schiena, mentre il gelido metallo delle medaglie che aveva sulla divisa le facevano venire la pelle d'oca al contatto con la pelle. Il livido sulla guancia non le faceva più male, se non lo toccava: si era formato un brutto ematoma viola e grigio che le ricopriva la guancia. Le costole invece, dolevano ancora e la cosa era peggiorata dai sobbalzi del cavallo. Natasha chiudeva gli occhi ad ogni buca e gemeva piano, sperando che Tavington non la sentisse. Il Colonnello sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, comunque, perchè rimase silenzioso per tutto il viaggio. Anche Natasha aveva molto a cui pensare: prima di tutto -lacrime minacciavano di bagnarle ancora le guance a questo pensiero- la sua famiglia era in pericolo mortale e immediato. Avrebbe tanto voluto avvisarli in qualche modo, ma loro si aspettavano che lei tornasse a casa più o meno a quell'ora lì, quindi non avrebbero mai potuto accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. Se solo avesse slegato Melyiss dalla staccionata! Lei sarebbe corsa immediatamente a casa, e Rupert, Alan e sua madre, vedendola tornare da sola, si sarebbero allarmati. Ma non c'era stato tempo per farlo, Tavington aveva subito iniziato a picchiarla...E poi c'era Wilkins. Anche lui occupava i suoi pensieri. La sua bontà, a quanto pareva, era arrivata solo a non dire a Tavington che Melyiss era la puledra degli Halliwell. E Natasha non gliene era affato grata. Melyiss sarebbe rimasta lì, in quel cortile innevato, a patire il freddo, finchè non sarebbe morta. Oppure qualcuno l'avrebbe rubata e poi l'avrebbe rivenduta ad un allevatore lontano che la frustava...Natasha sospirò. Odiava Wilkins con tutta sè stessa, non sapeva dire se era peggio lui o Tavington. Se non fosse stato per Wilkins lei ora sarebbe stata ancora alla locanda...il pensierò in sè non era molto rassicurante, ma Natasha avrebbe tanto preferito tornare alla sua vita normale, anche se non era granchè. Wilkins l'aveva venduta. Ed ora conduceva Tavington e gli altri Dragoni verso la sua casa. Natasha pregò in silenzio che la sua famiglia non fosse in casa in quel momento. Ma era impossibile che fossero fuori. Era quasi ora di cena: Alan probabilmente era tornato da Charlestown con un po' di pesce che sua madre stava già cucinando, spargendo un delizioso profumino per tutte le stanza della casa; Rupert forse era appena tornato con una bracciata di ceppi che ora scoppiettavano nel caminetto; forse sua madre si stava lamentando del freddo e Rupert raccontava la sua giornata al negozio mentre Alan leggeva un libro in salotto... e la poltrona davanti al camino sarebbe stata vuota, perchè ancora Natasha doveva arrivare. Peccato che lei non si sarebbe mai più seduta lì. Sarebbero arrivati i Dragoni e avrebbero sparato a tutti loro, sotto gli occhi attoniti di Natasha. Lei sarebbe stata risparmiata, come aveva detto Felton, ma avrebbe sofferto per il resto della sua vita fino a che, un giorno, non si sarebbe uccisa...Lacrime calde percorsero ancora le sue gelide guance arrossate dal freddo. Vedeva tutto appannato. Perchè, perchè, doveva succedere? Perchè proprio alla sua famiglia?  
  
Tavington chinò la testa di lato e vide le sue lacrime.  
  
-Piangi?- il tono di Tavington era arrogante -Per la tua famiglia?-  
  
Natasha sapeva che se avesse risposto si sarebbe messa ad urlare di disperazione. Una profonda tristezza le invadeva lo stomaco, la gola, la mente...Voleva solo morire. Morire prima di arrivare a casa sua. Perchè Natasha sapeva quello che sarebbe successo... Ma aveva anche paura di morire. Per questo era in preda al panico, alla disperazione... Cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare? Prima che potesse pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, il loro cavallo si fermò. Era davvero così confusa? Erano arrivati a casa sua e lei non se ne era neanche accorta.  
  
La porta sotto la veranda si aprì e ne uscirono Rupert e Alan, entrambi che guardavano i Dragoni con evidente preoccupazione.  
  
-Cosa volete?- chiese Rupert a Wilkins. Evidentemente non lo aveva riconosciuto, nè aveva visto sua sorella. Invece di Wilkins, rispose Tavington.  
  
-Abbiamo una sorpresina per te, ragazzo- disse, tirando ancora fuori la pistola e puntandola alla tempia di Natasha.  
  
Alan e Rupert impallidirono.  
  
-Tasha...? Cosa...- balbettò Alan.  
  
-Lasciatela subito!- intimò Rupert.  
  
Le labbra di Tavington si incresparono in un ghigno.  
  
-Entrate e chiamate vostra madre, ora- ordinò.  
  
Rupert deglutì lentamente. Natasha immaginò che stesse cercando di guadagnare tempo.  
  
-Chi siete? Perchè volete vedere nostra madre?- chiese.  
  
-Sono il Colonnello William Tavington dei Dragoni Verdi di Sua Maestà. Ora, da bravi, entrate e chiamate vostra madre, o la vostra sorellina farà una brutta fine-  
  
Rupert deglutì di nuovo.  
  
-Tavington? Siete...siete proprio voi?-  
  
-Bando alle ciance ragazzo, e chiama tua madre- disse Tavington spazientito, passando il braccio sinistro attorno al collo di Natasha.  
  
Alan entrò, esitante, e Natasha lo sentì chiamare a gran voce la madre. Poco dopo la signora Halliwell emerse dalla porta principale. Stava asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio e guardava Tavington con grande apprensione.  
  
-Colonnello, perchè state minacciando mia figlia? Toglietele subito quell'arma dalla testa, povera ragazza!-  
  
Tavington la guardò storto, nascondendo un altro dei suoi ghigni.  
  
-Vostro marito, George Halliwell, è stato sorpreso a combattere nell'esercito dei ribelli. Pertanto ora la sua famiglia è dichiarata nemica alla Corona. Dobbiamo portarvi via e giustiziarvi-  
  
I tre fissavano Tavington, pietrificati. La signora Halliwell era pallida come non mai, però avanzò con aria decisa e disse:  
  
-Cosa ne sapete voi di mio marito?-  
  
Gli angoli della bocca di Tavington si arricciarono.  
  
-Vostro marito è morto- un lampo di gioia maligna illuminò i suoi occhi azzurri -L'ho ucciso personalmente-  
  
La madre di Natasha si portò le mani alla bocca e ruppe in un piccolo singhiozzo tremante. Natasha si sentì mancare il fiato. Suo padre? Morto? Non poteva essere vero...  
  
-Oh mio Dio- mormorò Alan, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Rupert scosse lentamente la testa, e abbracciò sua madre.  
  
-State mentendo- disse Alan, guardando Tavington con rabbia -State solo raccontando storie-  
  
Tavington lo guardò con insolenza, quindi fece un cenno ai suoi uomini.  
  
-Legateli e caricateli sui nostri cavalli-  
  
La signora Halliwell era troppo disperata per opporre resistenza quando un paio di Dragoni le legarono i polsi. Rupert continuava a guardare Tavington con odio.  
  
-Ora però lasciate nostra sorella, Colonnello, ve ne prego- disse, mentre i soldati facevano un nodo con le corde di Alan.  
  
Tavington scosse la testa.  
  
-Non credo proprio, ragazzo-  
  
Un Dragone si avvicinò al colonnello.  
  
-Sì?-  
  
-Non ci sono corde a sufficienza, signore-  
  
-Come, non ci sono corde?-  
  
-No, signore-  
  
Tavington rimase pensieroso per un attimo, quindi disse:  
  
-Bè, allora temo che dovremo farli fuori qui-  
  
-No!- gridò Natasha -Colonnello, vi supplico...-  
  
-Silenzio, Miss Halliwell-  
  
-Non potete...-  
  
-Certo che posso. Volete che ve lo dimostri?-  
  
Così dicendo puntò la pistola verso la signora Halliwell, ancora piegata in due dai singhiozzi.  
  
Premette il grilletto.  
  
-NOOOOO!!- gridò Natasha con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Ci fu uno schiocco, un colpo tremendo che risuonò orribilmente nell'orecchio di Natasha, troppo vicino alla canna della pistola.  
  
La signora Halliwell cadde pesantemente a terra e lì giacque, inerte. Lo strofinaccio che teneva in mano era rosso di sangue, così come la parte anteriore del grembiule, dove era stata colpita dalla pallottola. I suoi occhi prima così pieni di vita divennero vitrei lentamente, impercettibilmente.  
  
Natasha non riusciva a respirare. Era troppo. Suo padre, sua madre...no, non era vero. Non poteva essere vero.  
  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, Tavington ricaricò l'arma nel silenzio attonito che circondava la scena. Il minaccioso clic che diceva che un'altra pallottola era pronta a troncare un'altra vita era solo un rumore distante e confuso nella mente incredula di Natasha.  
  
Fu per questo che non si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo fino a che non vide Alan cadere a terra, la bocca sanguinante e le mani imbrattate nel tentativo di coprire la ferita.  
  
Un secondo colpo aveva ucciso una delle persone più care che Natasha avesse al mondo e lei, ancora con il braccio di Tavington attorno al collo, urlò di disperazione, gli occhi accecati dalle lacrime.  
  
Natasha urlò. E urlò. Continuò ad urlare finchè il fiato non le mancò. Ma non cercò di prenderne ancora. Era come se non si ricordasse più come si faceva a respirare. Urlava senza pensare, senza rendersi conto che non stava più urlando, ormai. Stava con la testa piegata in avanti in un urlo senza voce, con i polmoni vuoti e la faccia arrossata dal gelo e dal dolore. Neanche le lacrime che le rigavano le guance la scaldavano più. Finalmente riprese fiato e gemette per la mancanza di aria. Come era potuto succedere? Perché era successo tutto così in fretta? Perché, perché, perché...  
  
Ma quello che accadde dopo successe in meno di un attimo. Ancora immersa in una speranzosa e inconsolabile incredulità, Natasha sentì la pistola scattare una terza volta. No, no, non anche Rupert. No, no, no, doveva fare qualcosa, ma cosa?  
  
In uno stato di semi-coscieza, Natasha si costrinse a pensare. Doveva salvarlo, almeno lui doveva salvarsi...no, non sarebbe stata a guardare questa volta, no...no...  
  
Natasha vide la pistola di Tavington sollevarsi e puntarsi nella direzione di Rupert. Doveva impedirlo.  
  
Doveva.  
  
Come in un sogno, con immenso sforzo, diede una gomitata al braccio teso di Tavington nel momento esatto in cui la pallottola partiva.  
  
Il colpo finì a vuoto e prima che qualcuno potesse realizzare quello che era appena successo, Natasha gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola:  
  
-Rupert, SCAPPA!!!!!-  
  
Attraverso la cortina di fitte lacrime che ancora bagnava i suoi occhi, Natasha vide Rupert spiccare una fuga, senza guardarsi indietro. Lui correva molto più velocemente di lei, era praticamente un fulmine. Lo vide insediarsi nella foresta che circondava la loro piantagione, inseguito da tre goffi soldati.  
  
Non sarebbero mai riusciti a prenderlo.  
  
Col fiatone, Natasha osò alzare gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Tavington. Ora, Tavington le aveva fatto paura sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto; ogni sua azione le incuteva il terrore più nero...ma come appariva adesso... Natasha, nonostante si sentisse distrutta, nonostante avesse paura per il suo destino e fosse sconvolta per la notizia della morte di suo padre, per aver assistito alla morte di sua madre e di uno dei suoi fratelli maggiori, non potè fare a meno di dimenticare ogni cosa sotto l'espressione di Tavington. Ogni suo muscolo facciale era contratto; i suoi occhi non brillavano, ma sembravano ghiacciare qualunque cosa fissassero; la presa sul collo di lei era diventata ancora più salda e aveva i pugni stretti. Natasha deglutì. Tavington era arrabbiato. Davvero arrabbiato. Con lei. Dopo qualche secondo, lui la guardò. La sua espressione era disgustata, piena di ira e di rabbia repressa. Se fosse stato possibile uccidere con un'occhiata, lei sarebbe morta sul colpo. Invece ricominciò a piangere. Stava guardando l'uomo che le aveva ucciso la famiglia, che le aveva rovinato la vita...  
  
La presa sul suo collo divenne talmente stretta che per un attimo si sentì soffocare. Ma in fondo non gliene importava... sarebbe stato doloroso, certo, ma forse morire sarebbe stato meglio che vivere, in quel caso...  
  
Però la mancanza d'aria era insopportabile...  
  
No, non riusciva più a prendere fiato, stava soffocando...  
  
D'un tratto divenne tutto nero, tutto tranne gli occhi di Tavington, che brillavano austeri e sprezzanti...  
  
La guardavano cadere nel vuoto e sfiorare la morte... 


	2. Capitolo 2: Il patto

Capitolo 2  
Il patto  
  
-Un comportamento inammissibile, Colonnello. Per l'amore di Dio, una ragazzina!-  
  
-My Lord, con il dovuto rispetto, questa ragazzina, come la chiamate voi, è una ribelle e per colpa sua Rupert Halliwell è riuscito a fuggire-  
  
-E' ovvio che abbia cercato di difenderlo, Colonnello! Era suo fratello maggiore, a quanto mi avete detto!-  
  
-My Lord...-  
  
-Non ammetterò un comportamento del genere in futuro, Colonnello Tavington! Voi e la vostra dannatissima sete di gloria! Non si è mai, dico mai sentito di un soldato nobile del vostro calibro compiere simili atrocità! Prima i ribelli impiccati agli alberi di Pembroke, poi questa povera ragazza che rischia di essere strangolata da uno dei miei colonnelli più in vista! Vi rendete conto della gravità della cosa?? Vi rendete conto della reputazione che date a voi stesso, a me, all'intero corpo dei Dragoni e persino a Sua Maestà???? Ci state facendo passare per carnefici!! Tutto per colpa vostra!-  
  
Un sospiro profondo e spazientito.  
  
-Le mie scuse, My Lord-  
  
Le due voci provenivano da piuttosto lontano. Si udì un sospiro un po' più vicino e una porta chiudersi lentamente.  
  
Natasha aprì gli occhi. Inizialmente vide tutto sfocato, poi riuscì a distinguere un soffitto bianco un po' confuso che si definiva pian piano. Arrivarono le prime sensazioni: un dolore sordo intorno al collo, al fianco, alla guancia... qualcosa di fresco, umido e ristorante sulla fronte... il caldo di pesanti coperte sul suo corpo non più congelato dalla neve ma asciutto e pulito... Le prime emozioni furono di grande benessere e sereno oblio. Fino a quando non le arrivarono dei ricordi e allora il malessere psicologico soffocò la comodità fisica... Sua madre che cadeva a terra ricoperta di sangue... Alan che moriva nel giro di pochi secondi... Rupert che scappava veloce nella foresta... un braccio che le stringeva il collo fino a farle perdere i sensi... due occhi azzurro ghiaccio...  
  
Natasha battè le palpebre ripetutamente, cercando di vedere un po' meglio. Intanto, qualcuno le disse:  
  
-Ben svegliata, Miss Halliwell-  
  
Natasha, con un certo dolore, voltò la testa e vide chi aveva parlato. Felton le sorrideva rassicurante dal lato destro del letto.  
  
-Dove... sono?- chiese Natasha, la voce impastata e arrochita. -A Fort Carolina- rispose lui –Siete giunta qui in condizioni molto gravi. Eravate svenuta per... bè... il Colonnello Tavington ha cercato di strangolarvi. Immagino che non ricordiate molto...-  
  
-Qualcosa- ammise Natasha, cercando comunque di scacciare il ricordo.  
  
Felton scosse la testa con disapprovazione.  
  
-In ogni caso, ho espresso a Lord Cornwallis il mio disappunto. Volevano che voi cominciaste a lavorare domani! Nelle vostre condizioni, direi che una settimana di riposo sarà più che necessaria-  
  
-Grazie- disse Natasha debolmente –Ma perché vi prendete tanta cura di me? Non sono che... una ribelle-  
  
Felton sorrise.  
  
-E' vero, siamo in guerra, ma questo non vuol dire che tutti gli inglesi si debbano comportare come Tavington. Voi che ne dite?-  
  
Natasha annuì dolorosamente.  
  
Felton le si avvicinò e girò il panno che aveva sulla fronte.  
  
-Avete bisogno di riposo, Miss Halliwell-  
  
Regnò il silenzio per qualche minuto. Felton continuava a guardarla con quell'aria compassionevole che le dava uno strano senso di sicurezza.  
  
Poi Natasha disse:  
  
-Cosa dovrò fare una volta guarita, signor Felton?-  
  
Felton fece un piccolo sbuffo divertito: -Non sono ancora "signor Felton", Miss Halliwell. Ho diciotto anni. A proposito, non mi sono ancora presentato come si deve. Thomas Felton, futuro Sir Felton-  
  
-Natasha Halliwell- mormorò lei in risposta.  
  
-Potete chiamarmi semplicemente Tom-  
  
-E voi potete darmi del tu, se volete. E chiamarmi Natasha o Tasha. Come mi chiamava mia madre...-  
  
Gli occhi di Natasha si riempirono di lacrime. Il ricordo di sua madre era troppo doloroso. Era troppo da sopportare. Tom le accarezzò il viso con la mano.  
  
-Mi dispiace-  
  
Natasha non riusciva a parlare: il pianto le serrava la gola in una morsa.  
  
In quel momento la porta si spalancò. Tom e Natasha si voltarono giusto in tempo per vedere il Colonnello Tavington avanzare deciso nella stanza, il caschetto da cavalcata sotto il braccio.  
  
-Colonnello Tavington, cosa ci fate qui?- chiese Felton.  
  
-Sono venuto a trovare Miss Halliwell- rispose la fredda voce del Colonnello. Natasha chiuse gli occhi e cercò di addormentarsi prima di vederlo ancora.  
  
-Non mi sembra il momento più adatto, Colonnello- replicò Tom.  
  
-Davvero? Bè, si dà il caso che ho molta fretta e il Generale Cornwallis mi ha ordinato di venire a farle visita. Perciò, Felton, se volete scusarmi...-  
  
Dopo aver scansato Felton, Tavington si sedette su una sedia vicino al letto su cui giaceva Natasha. Poi si voltò verso Tom.  
  
-Lasciatemi solo con lei-  
  
Tom scosse la testa: -Non se ne parla-  
  
-Felton, sono qui per ordine di Lord Cornwallis, come vi ho già spiegato. Fatemi il piacere di andarvene-  
  
-No, Colonnello-  
  
-Felton...-  
  
-Perché volete starvene da solo con lei, se non per farle del male? Non le avete fatto abbastanza? Ha rischiato di morire, Colonnello, solo per colpa vostra!- disse Tom arrabbiato.  
  
-Gli ordini di Lord Cornwallis non si discutono, Felton- disse Tavington, un ghigno nella voce.  
  
-Uscirò, allora, Tavington. Ma ascoltatemi bene: voi provate a torcerle un solo capello e siete un uomo morto-  
  
-Sì, certo, Felton. Chiudete la porta- la voce fredda di Tavington accompagnò Tom fino all'uscita dalla camera.  
  
Tavington si voltò verso Natasha. La ragazza tremava sotto le coperte e aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. -So che siete sveglia, Miss Halliwell- disse lui –Aprite gli occhi- Natasha rabbrividì, ma non aprì gli occhi.  
  
-E' un ordine... Natasha-  
  
Il modo con cui disse il suo nome, così strascicato e sarcastico, la spinse ad aprire gli occhi.  
  
-Molto meglio-  
  
Natasha non riusciva a credere che stava guardando l'uomo che aveva ucciso sua madre, suo padre e suo fratello. Non riusciva a credere di essergli così vicina...  
  
-Avete dei bellissimi occhi, Natasha- disse lui, scostandole un ciuffo ramato dal viso.  
  
Brividi, brividi la attraversavano...  
  
Avvenne in un attimo.  
  
Tavington si chinò lentamente su di lei, e Natasha non aveva la forza di muoversi... sentì il suo profumo più intensamente che mai, un profumo da uomo, che ora le riempiva le narici... Vide il viso di lui sempre più vicino al suo... lo vide socchiudere gli occhi... poi sentì le labbra di lui appoggiarsi sulle sue... La baciò. Le sue labbra accarezzarono quelle di lei, poi le aprirono la bocca e la esplorarono brevemente. Natasha non riusciva a capire nulla. Sentiva solo quello che lui le stava facendo. Brividi la percorsero. Non riusciva a muoversi, avrebbe tanto voluto andarsene... spostarsi... stava baciando un assassino... Tavington si alzò. Aveva un'espressione di grande compiacimento.  
  
-Credo che ci divertiremo molto nei prossimi giorni, Natasha. Quando tu sarai completamente al mio servizio...-  
  
Con un ultimo ghigno malefico, Tavington abbandonò la stanza, lasciando Natasha sola con i suoi miserabili pensieri.  
  
****  
  
I giorni trascorsero velocemente e Natasha stava sempre meglio. Di salute. Per tutto il resto, avrebbe benissimo potuto suicidarsi. Tavington, fortunatamente, fu molto impegnato nei giorni seguenti, e Natasha non lo incontrò più dopo la sua ultima, terrificante visita. Il terzo giorno di permanenza a Fort Carolina, Tom arrivò con il vassoio della colazione come era suo solito. Natasha aveva avuto modo di scoprire che Tom era davvero un ragazzo simpatico: gentile e premuroso, le portava sempre un vassoio con delle cose da mangiare, si preoccupava della sua salute, chiacchierava con lei, la rassicurava. Era l'unica persona con cui lei riuscisse a sentirsi tranquilla, là dentro. Il peggiore di tutti era Tavington: Natasha non riusciva a credere a cosa le avesse fatto. A volte si chiedeva se fosse successo veramente: in fondo era traumatizzata ed era appena rinvenuta da uno svenimento. Proprio non lo sapeva. Troppe volte le era venuta la tentazione di raccontare tutto a Tom; di lui si fidava ciecamente, nonostante non lo conoscesse da molto. Ma confidargli ciò che forse era successo non era una buona idea comunque. Se Tavington avesse saputo che lei aveva parlato? L'avrebbe uccisa, senz'altro. E lei aveva troppa paura di morire. Il dolore della morte dei suoi cari non si era ancora estinto; bastava che Natasha parlasse o pensasse a loro che le lacrime le giungevano spontanee. Infatti lei e Tom parlavano molto raramente dell'argomento. Si limitavano a chiacchierare sulla guerra, sul tempo, spesso si raccontavano le loro vite. Natasha ora sapeva che Tom era figlio di un barone molto ricco che al momento aveva deciso di tornare in Inghilterra con la moglie fino alla fine della guerra. Tom non aveva avuto voglia di lasciare l'America, perciò era andato a stare a Fort Carolina, che oltre ad essere un ottimo riparo dai ribelli, era anche la dimora di suo zio, il Generale O'Hara, il fratello di sua madre. Natasha lo aveva visto solo una volta: era un uomo basso e pallido, con due grandi occhi molto attenti e vispi. Era un soggetto molto strano, a quanto le aveva raccontato Tom: era sì, un gentiluomo, ma essendo il secondo Generale, doveva sottostare agli ordini di Lord Cornwallis, il Generale vero e proprio. O'Hara seguiva Cornwallis ovunque, era come il suo fedele cagnolino. Inoltre O'Hara aveva confidato a Tom che il suo sogno nel cassetto era diventare un tenore. Il che lo rendeva davvero una persona curiosa. Erano tante le volte in cui Natasha e Tom erano scoppiati a ridere nel sentire O'Hara urlare: -Aprite i cancelli!- con evidente intonazione canora. Natasha stessa riteneva O'Hara un uomo piuttosto affabile. Per quanto riguardava Lord Cornwallis, Natasha non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona, ma anche quando era ancora con la sua famiglia aveva sentito parlare bene di lui: era un nobile inglese ricco e distinto, combatteva la guerra con lealtà, anche se con evidente snobbismo. Era la persona più importante all'interno del forte e l'unico con cui si confidava era O'Hara. Da quando, tre anni prima, sua moglie era morta di febbre, era diventato sempre più introverso ed ora trovava la gioia solo nei suoi cani, Jupiter e Mars, che si vociferava gli fossero stati donati da Re Giorgio III in persona. Quel freddo giorno di fine gennaio, comunque, era appena iniziato e Tom portava con sé, come al solito, il vassoio della colazione. Le due grandi finestre della stanza erano coperte da una cortina di neve e fiocchi candidi ancora cadevano sul cortile all'esterno.  
  
-Buongiorno, Natasha- disse Tom, entrando. Ormai entrambi si chiamavano per nome e si davano del tu.  
  
-Buongiorno, Tom- rispose Natasha.  
  
-Stai bene? Come và il collo?-  
  
-Bene- disse lei –Ma mi stavo domandando una cosa-  
  
-Cosa?- domandò Tom, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
  
-Tre giorni fa, quando ti ho chiesto che lavoro mi affideranno, non sei riuscito a rispondermi... è arrivato il Colonnello-  
  
-Già- disse Tom, pensoso –Bè... ho parlato con mio zio, gli ho detto ciò che tu mi avevi raccontato riguardo alla tua passione per i cavalli e... bè, ci farebbe piacere che tu facessi la stalliera. Dovrai pulire la stalla, spazzolare, nutrire e sellare i cavalli... cosa ne dici?-  
  
Natasha sorrise debolmente: -Andrà benissimo. Grazie, Tom-  
  
Tom ora sembrava imbarazzato.  
  
-Tom? Qualcosa non và?- gli chiese Natasha.  
  
-No, è solo che... vedi, i cavalli di tutti i soldati sono in un'unica, grande stalla, quella di cui ti occuperai tu. Quindi, bè...-  
  
Natasha deglutì:- Ci sarà anche il cavallo del Colonnello Tavington, vero?-  
  
Tom annuì.  
  
-Mi dispiace, ma è così-  
  
Regnarono alcuni minuti di silenzio nei quali Natasha non potè fare a meno di ricordare la sensazione provata quando Tavington aveva posato le labbra sulle sue. Deglutì, quindi cominciò a fare colazione. Tom non parlò. Entrambi erano quieti. Entrambi avrebbero voluto fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione, ma nessuno di loro poteva. Era una sensazione alla quale entrambi, come vedremo poi, avrebbero dovuto abituarsi.  
  
****  
  
Quella notte, il Colonnello Tavington se ne stava nel suo studio, strofinandosi gli occhi stanchi. Era distrutto. Fissò annoiato i fogli sparsi sulla sua scrivania di mogano illuminati dalla debole luce aranciata delle candele sparse nella stanza. Quelle lucine fioche facevano sembrare tutto più noioso, lo facevano sentire spossato. Si versò un bicchiere di brandy. Mmm. Adesso andava un po' meglio. L'indomani avrebbe avuto una battaglia e proprio non voleva andarci. Almeno avrebbe ucciso qualche altra dannata giubba blu. Come quando aveva ucciso George Halliwell... che soddisfazione immensa. Ed ora aveva anche sua figlia, la bella Natasha. Era strano che un fiore delicato come lei fosse nata da uno zoticone come Halliwell. Com'era stato inebriante baciarla, mentre lei non poteva muoversi. Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un sorriso crudele a quel ricordo. Se solo Felton non si fosse intromesso, che bel lavoretto le avrebbe trovato lui... anzi, se Felton non si fosse messo in mezzo probabilmente ora lei sarebbe stata lì con lui, legata al suo letto, mentre lui le sfilava lentamente via i vestiti...  
  
William, vecchio mio, si disse tra sé e sé, Anche con le ragazzine?  
  
-Perché no?-mormorò fissando il vuoto.  
  
Quanti anni doveva avere? Quindici o sedici, probabilmente. Ed era così piccolina. Fragile, delicata...proprio il genere di ragazze che lui era solito violentare... mmm... sarebbe stato bello portarla a letto, proprio sì...  
  
-Troverò il modo- si disse, riordinando i fogli e buttandosi nel letto. Dopodichè, s'immerse in pensieri insani che lo portarono al sonno profondo.  
  
****  
  
Natasha, nella sua stanza, non riusciva a prendere sonno. Aveva troppa paura di fare un incubo che le era capitato la notte precedente. Sua madre, suo padre e Alan la accerchiavano e le ripetevano che era colpa sua se erano morti... poi arrivava Tavington che la prendeva e la baciava, mentre lei d'un tratto si paralizzava e non riusciva più a muovere un muscolo... era stato terribile. Visto che proprio di dormire non se ne parlava, decise di alzarsi. Aveva recuperato molte delle sue forze negli ultimi giorni: riusciva a camminare bene, anche se le gambe erano un po' indolenzite, dopo essere stata tre giorni nel letto. Si alzò e raggiunse la finestra, davanti a cui c'era il comodino con la brocca dell'acqua. Mentre si versava da bere, lo sguardo le cadde sul cortile oltre il vetro. Come avrebbe voluto essere là fuori... provò, più silenziosamente possibile, ad aprire la finestra, solo per scoprire che non era una finestra bensì una vetrata. Non c'era modo di aprirla, a meno che non la si rompesse. Il rumore avrebbe svegliato l'intero forte (Colonnello Tavington compreso) e le sentinelle all'esterno sarebbero accorse per catturarla. La sua situazione sarebbe solo peggiorata. No, tentare una fuga era una pazzia. Sospirò, quindi si avvicinò lentamente alla porta della camera. Non aveva mai visto il resto del forte. Ma se c'erano delle guardie in corridoio avrebbero di certo pensato che stesse tentando di fuggire. Così, Natasha si rimise a letto. Non a dormire, a pensare. Come evitare il destino? Come superare quel momento? Come stava Rupert? Dov'era? Oh, come avrebbe voluto rivederlo... Ma sapeva che Tavington ora gli stava dando la caccia, quindi senza dubbio ora Rupert era nascosto. Chissà se era ancora in America... probabilmente sì. Non aveva i mezzi per lasciare il paese. Oh, tutte le cose che la guerra le aveva fatto perdere... padre, madre, uno dei fratelli maggiori... e forse anche sua sorella gliel'aveva sottratta la guerra. Già, Sharon. Presa dagli eventi tremendi degli ultimi giorni, Natasha non aveva più pensato a lei. Si augurò che stesse bene, ovunque fosse.  
  
****  
  
I giorni seguenti trascorsero veloci. Tom le fece visitare i giardini intorno al forte, e le disse che comunque non era molto sicuro andarci, per via delle varie scorribande e dei numerosi attentati. Bastava muovere un piede fuori dall'alto cancello di legno (cosa comunque impossibile perché era sorvegliatissimo) che eri in pericolo mortale. Bisognava avere una scorta di almeno quattro uomini per farlo. Fu per questo, forse, che la passeggiata con Tom non piacque moltissimo a Natasha. Detestava essere seguita e sorvegliata. Il giorno dopo, cioè il giorno in cui Natasha avrebbe cominciato a lavorare, Tom l'aveva condotta nel cortile, dove le aveva mostrato la stalla, luogo sorprendentemente vasto. Le pareti e il pavimento erano di pietra: la stanza era divisa in piccoli reparti, circa due dozzine per lato, nei quali stavano i cavalli. Alcuni destrieri al momento erano fuori, come aveva spiegato Tom, ma i rimanenti erano comunque numerosissimi. Erano tutti cavalli adulti molto forti e robusti: i loro manti lucidissimi erano di colore scuro, dal castagna al nero inchiostro. Il reparto con la targhetta "Destriero del Colonnello Tavington" era il più spazioso di tutti ed era vuoto. Natasha aveva sentito dire che il colonnello era in battaglia con la maggior parte dei suoi uomini (e dei cavalli della stalla).  
  
-Il cavallo del Colonnello Tavington è uno dei migliori- disse Tom, accennando allo scomparto vuoto.  
  
Natasha non replicò e la visita proseguì fino a che non arrivarono alla fine della stalla, dove c'era un ultimo cubicolo.  
  
-Fai piano, Daisy sta dormendo- le sussurrò Tom.  
  
-Daisy?-  
  
-Già. L'unica puledra della stalla. La usano per far riprodurre gli altri cavalli maschi-  
  
-Terribile- fu il commento di Natasha. Tom sorrise. Che ragazza genuina, pensò.  
  
-Vieni- le disse Tom, prendendola per mano. Natasha sentiva qualcosa di confortante nella mano calda di lui che stringeva la sua, qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Tom la condusse fino ad una scaletta a pioli.  
  
-Ti aiuto io- disse, porgendole una mano. Una volta sopra, si ritrovarono su una sorta di balconcino interno, che si affacciava sull'intera stalla. Era un fienile sopraelevato.  
  
-Tu dormirai qui, Natasha- le spiegò Tom, indicandole un letto arrangiato con un lenzuolo, una coperta ed un cuscino di piume sgualcito.  
  
Natasha sospirò.  
  
-Dovrò vivere in questa stalla, non è vero?-  
  
Tom le lanciò un'occhiata penetrante.  
  
-Sì, temo di sì. Ma ho già parlato con mio zio, sai... ho insistito e lui mi ha detto che potrai uscire in cortile una sera alla settimana, non per più di un'ora, però, e con il permesso di un ufficiale-  
  
-E per il resto starò sempre qui, vero?- domandò Natasha.  
  
Non avrebbe mai più potuto godere della vista del tramonto quando voleva, l'aria fresca e il vento le sarebbero stati razionati...  
  
-Ti verrò a trovare spesso. Potremo anche chiacchierare, quando non lavoro-  
  
Natasha dimenticò la sua disperazione per un attimo.  
  
-Lavori?-  
  
-C'è carenza di personale, al forte, così mi occupo di scartoffie e documenti vari. E' un lavoretto che mi sento di dovere a mio zio, anche se lui non mi ha chiesto di farlo. Mi faccio pagare solo qualche soldo-  
  
-Cosa ci fai con quei soldi?-  
  
-Bè, dipende...- Tom alzò le spalle –A volte vado in paese con la carovana che passa ogni tanto di qui per portarci le provviste da Charlestown. Mi compro dei libri, in genere-  
  
-Libri? Anche a me piace leggere, ho letto praticamente tutti i libri di mio padre...- "Non metterti a piangere adesso, no, Tasha, non farlo"...  
  
Natasha si accasciò a terra. Tom si inginocchiò davanti a lei.  
  
-Mi dispiace così tanto... vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te, davvero...- le disse.  
  
-Hai già fatto tanto, Tom...- singhiozzò Natasha. Tom l'abbracciò e lei posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Lui le mise una mano dietro il collo.  
  
Lei avvertì di nuovo quello strano senso di protezione, di sicurezza che lui le trasmetteva... lo sentiva più forte che mai, stando tra le sue braccia. "Sono al sicuro finchè Tom è con me..."  
  
Natasha si asciugò le lacrime e fissò Tom. Per un attimo qualcosa di magnetico si creò fra i loro sguardi... nessuno dei due riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall'altra, quindi continuarono a guardarsi, senza neppure comprendere pienamente cosa stesse succedendo... I loro visi si avvicinarono lentamente ed entrambi socchiusero gli occhi, pronti a fare incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio spontaneo, naturale, avvertito più che voluto... Quando all'improvviso l'incantesimo si spezzò ed entrambi riaprirono gli occhi con uno strano senso di vuoto. C'era stato un rumore lontano, lungo e strascicante. Il cancello doveva essersi aperto. I Dragoni dovevano essere tornati dalla battaglia.  
  
-Vieni giù- disse Tom, prendendola nuovamente per mano –Devi uscire ad accoglierli-  
  
-Accoglierli?- domandò Natasha, senza capire.  
  
-Ehm... le persone bè... diciamo "non nobili" devono per forza interrompere qualsiasi attività quando i Dragoni tornano da una battaglia. E' una cosa ridicola, lo so, ma è comunque qualcosa che devi imparare a fare, per cavartela. E non dimenticare di prendere i loro cavalli-  
  
Natasha uscì dalla stalla insieme a Tom e parandosi con una mano dal sole del tramonto vide i Dragoni, Tavington in testa, entrare trionfalmente dal grosso cancello.  
  
-Allora potrò uscire anche tutte le volte che loro tornano dalle battaglie- bisbigliò Natasha a Tom.  
  
Lui assentì: -Poi però devi subito rientrare-  
  
Natasha annuì, maledicendo dentro di sé tutte quelle stupide regole. La sua rabbia repressa però, venne completamente accantonata dalla scena che le si parò davanti. Nonappena Tavington smontò da cavallo, da una fila di tende sbucarono un gruppetto di donne dall'aria appariscente. Vestivano abiti con corpetti aderenti e sensuali ed avevano tutte i capelli sciolti sulle spalle nude. Le donne circondarono i Dragoni ridendo e puntando soprattutto sul Colonnello. Natasha notò che alcune erano molto giovani, anche della sua età. Tavington sorrise –un sorriso che, Natasha doveva ammetterlo, era pieno di fascino e sensualità- alle donne ridenti, che subito si presero a gomitate per stare davanti a lui.  
  
-William... ti ricordi l'altra notte?- domandò una, con una vocetta particolarmente acuta. Tavington ghignò:- Come potrei dimenticarmene, Alyssa?-  
  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò al suo braccio con fare possessivo.  
  
-Dai, Willy, scegli!- esclamò una donna dal fondo della fila.  
  
-Stanotte Sharon andrà benissimo, ragazze- disse lui.  
  
Una ragazza nel mezzo del gruppo, con capelli biondi e corti, si mise a saltellare per raggiungere Tavington.  
  
-Non te ne pentirai, William caro- disse lei.  
  
-Certo che no, Sharon- rise lui, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle. D'un tratto Natasha la riconobbe e le mancò il fiato.  
  
-Oh mio Dio- mormorò, senza staccare gli occhi dalla ragazza.  
  
-Disgustoso, vero?- disse Tom.  
  
-No, è che... quella... ragazza è... è... mia sorella!-  
  
-Tua sorella??- chiese Tom sbalordito.  
  
-Sì, te l'ho raccontato un paio di giorni fa... sono due anni che non avevamo più sue notizie! Ed ora fa... la...-  
  
Lo sguardo di Tavington si spostò su Natasha.  
  
-Ehi, stalliera!- le gridò, beffardo –Non vieni a prendere i nostri cavalli?- La folla di prostitute scoppiò a ridere alla vista di Natasha. Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono.  
  
Natasha si fece coraggio e cominciò a raccogliere le redini di tutti i cavalli. I Dragoni se ne andarono con le donne ancora ridacchianti e Tom le disse: -Scusa, Natasha, ma ora devo andare. Ho il lavoro arretrato di un intero pomeriggio. Ci vediamo domani mattina-  
  
-D'accordo- disse Natasha, ancora sconvolta per la vista di sua sorella. Sharon certamente non l'aveva riconosciuta, era ancora più miope di lei...  
  
Natasha condusse tutti i cavalli nelle loro rispettive stalle laterali, quindi cominciò a spazzolarli con una setola che aveva trovato appesa a un gancio. I suoi genitori e suo fratello morti... l'altro suo fratello fuggito chissà dove... prigioniera in una stalla ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro... un lavoro che era più una schiavitù... sua sorella, per la quale aveva pregato due anni interi, trovata a fare da puttana all'uomo che più odiava e temeva al mondo... costole e zigomo doloranti, per non parlare del collo, dove si era formato un lungo pesto bluastro... Natasha si chiese come sarebbe potuta andare peggio. "Ma ho Tom", riflettè, "Lui è un bravo ragazzo e io gli voglio bene". Sì, su questo non c'erano dubbi, pensò Natasha, passando ad un altro cavallo, gli voleva bene. E anche lui teneva a lei. Lo sguardo vagò fino alla terrazza dove avrebbe dormito quella notte per la prima volta.  
  
Ma cosa era successo lassù? Si stavano davvero per baciare? Era successo veramente?  
  
"Sì, è successo. E quando ci hanno interrotto mi sono sentita così vuota... avrei voluto baciarlo..."  
  
Stava davvero pensando questo? Lei voleva che lui la baciasse... lo amava?  
  
"Sì."  
  
La risposta era arrivata così veloce e nitida che Natasha si stupì della propria lucidità.  
  
Andò al cavallo successivo. Amava qualcuno. Davvero. E si sarebbero baciati, se non fossero arrivati i Dragoni. Maledetti. Ed ora lei, per la prima volta in vita sua, amava qualcuno. Non riusciva a crederci.  
  
"Sei confusa, ecco tutto. Arriva questo ragazzo bello e gentile e tu non sai resistergli. Sei debole. Debole e sciocca. Quanto ci scommetti che ora lui è con una di quelle donne? Si staranno dando alla pazza gioia e tu sei l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri..."  
  
No, non era possibile. Tom non era il tipo. Dio, quanto era bello... con quei capelli lucidissimi e di un biondo quasi innaturale, con quegli occhi grigio chiaro così profondi...  
  
"Piantala, sei patetica", si disse, cambiando cubicolo. "Lui non mi ama."  
  
Anche questo non era possibile, lo sapeva bene. Quel momento, lassù sul fienile, era stato... magico. Sì, proprio magico. Non sapeva come, ma in qualche modo sapeva che lui aveva provato i suoi stessi sentimenti, in quell'attimo di pura follia, di distorsione del tempo, di...  
  
Dei passi interruppero le sue riflessioni. Si voltò, giusto in tempo per vedere Tavington entrare nella stalla con passo pesante. I suoi stivali producevano un tung tung inquietante sul pavimento di pietra e il tintinnio della spada appesa al fianco non faceva che incrementare la paura che la sua improvvisa apparizione aveva scaturito in Natasha. Le cadde la setola che aveva in mano. Lui la guardava, sorridendo con gli occhi e gustando gli effetti del terrore che la ragazza aveva di lui. Le mani di Natasha iniziarono a tremare, così le nascose dietro la schiena. I denti battevano. E un nuovo sentimento la invase. Improvvisamente, davanti a quest'uomo bello, affascinante, sicuro di sé e con un manipolo di donne che cadeva ai suoi piedi, davanti a quest'uomo il cui potere era quasi palpabile attorno a lui, davanti a questi due occhi così freddi eppure così canzonatori e ammiccanti, lei, nella sua semplice tunica da stalliera, lei, con il corpo tremante e coperto di lividi, si sentì stupidamente goffa. Si sentì inspiegabilmente insignificante, davanti ad una tale figura di ambizione e potere. Lui le si avvicinò, così tanto che il viso di lei era a poco più di un pollice dalla sua divisa. Lei lo guardò negli occhi, riluttante.  
  
-Vi è caduta la setola, Natasha- disse, scandendo crudelmente le parole –Raccoglila. E' un ordine-  
  
Natasha sospirò, l'ultima parte della frase del colonnello che le rimbombava nella testa. Si chinò, fino a trovarsi a poca distanza dai suoi stivali neri. Raccolse la setola e si rimise in piedi. Lui la guardava ancora.  
  
-Cosa... perché siete qui, Colonnello?- domandò a fatica.  
  
-Per vederti, è chiaro- rispose lui.  
  
Il cuore di Natasha le saltò in gola.  
  
-V-vedermi?- balbettò.  
  
-Vederti da solo- precisò lui. Si tolse un guanto sfilandolo dito per dito. Ogni suo movimento sapeva di minaccia.  
  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò: -Credevo che una di quelle... donne fosse con voi-  
  
Lui diede in un piccolo sbuffo divertito: -Per quello che la pago, deve stare ai miei comodi. Aspetterà-  
  
Natasha lo guardò: -Aspetterà cosa?-  
  
Lui ghignò: -Fai troppe domande, Natasha-  
  
Lei continuò a fissare per terra, incapace di alzare lo sguardo.  
  
Lui le prese un ciuffo di capelli e iniziò a giocherellarci.  
  
"Scappa, Natasha. Scappa ora che puoi. Corri al palazzo e vai da Tom. Lì, solo lì, sarai al sicuro." Natasha arretrò di un passo, ma Tavington le venne così vicino che lei si ritrovò come soffocata dalla sua divisa. Prima che potesse arretrare ancora, le braccia del Colonnello la circondarono, imprigionandola.  
  
-Vi prego, Colonnello...- mormorò Natasha, cercando di spingerlo via.  
  
Tavington sorrise vedendo che ogni suo tentativo di fuga era vano, e la strinse più forte, costringendola ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.  
  
-Lasciatemi...-  
  
Lui le alzò il viso con una mano, mentre l'altro braccio la teneva ancora saldamente. Con suo grande orrore, Tavington abbassò la testa sulla sua e prima che lei potesse fare qualunque cosa, lui la stava baciando con passione. Natasha sobbalzò sentendo la lingua calda di lui esplorarle la bocca. Un senso di nausea la investì; non riusciva a muoversi, lui la teneva ferma...  
  
Il bacio continuò. Natasha vide che Tavington aveva gli occhi chiusi e le sue braccia la stringevano sempre di più in una morsa immobilizzante. Natasha non aveva più fiato; aveva le narici piene della sua essenza maschile, il corpo tremava, stretto da quelle braccia forti e robuste... quelle braccia da uomo...  
  
Finalmente, dopo quella che le parve un'eternità, le labbra di lui si staccarono morbidamente dalle sue. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio si riaprirono e la guardarono beffardi.  
  
Natasha stava riprendendo fiato, perché il bacio le aveva impedito di respirare. Abbassò ancora lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo colmo di soddisfazione.  
  
-Come...- ansimò lei, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime –Come avete potuto?-  
  
-Shh... non parlare- sussurrò lui, stringendola tanto da farle male. Anche se non lo vedeva, Natasha avvertiva il suo sguardo su di lei e ciò la metteva in imbarazzo.  
  
Tavington abbassò la testa e l'appoggiò sui capelli ramati di lei. Inspirò a lungo, godendo del suo profumo da ragazza.  
  
Natasha sentì le dita di lui passarle tra i capelli lentamente, dolcemente, ed era così vicina a lui che sentì la sua erezione premerle appena sotto l'ombelico. Ciò la impaurì. Significava che lo stava eccitando... e cosa le avrebbe fatto Tavington, per soddisfare i suoi stimoli?  
  
-Per favore... lasciatemi, vi prego- mormorò, spingendo con più veemenza sul suo torace robusto.  
  
-No, non credo che ti lascerò- disse lui con fare minaccioso –Non ora che sto per dirti ciò che più mi sta a cuore-  
  
Era strano sentire la parola "cuore" pronunciata da lui. Per la seconda volta in una settimana, Natasha sentì le labbra del Colonnello toccarle l'orecchio.  
  
-Ho visto il tuo fratellino di recente- sussurrò.  
  
Lei sobbalzò, il cuore che le batteva molto più violentemente di quando lui l'aveva baciata.  
  
-State mentendo- mormorò, senza in realtà crederlo.  
  
-Credi pure ciò che vuoi, ma so dove si nasconde. Non l'ho ucciso semplicemente perché ero stanco, essendo tornato da una battaglia... ma la prossima volta puoi stare certa che gli sparerò, a quel bastardo-  
  
-Non lo farete. Non vi credo!-  
  
-L'ho visto passando per quella foresta che, se viene attraversata, conduce a dove una volta stava la tua casa-  
  
Fu come se qualcuno le avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Sapeva che Tavington doveva aver ragione: in quella foresta c'era un vecchio capannone dove un tempo viveva suo nonno. Era proprio nel cuore della foresta, e quasi nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza. Doveva immaginarsi che Rupert si sarebbe nascosto là. Ed ora Tavington lo avrebbe ucciso, perchè sapeva dove si trovava.  
  
Si costrinse a guardare negli occhi freddi di Tavington.  
  
-No, vi prego, non fategli del male! Vi prego, non potete uccidere anche lui! Vi supplico!-  
  
-Dammi una buona ragione per cui dovrei risparmiarlo- disse lui con un sorriso crudele, sfiorandole il viso con due dita.  
  
Una strana idea si fece strada nella mente di Natasha. Un'idea disperata, ma in qualche modo sapeva che Tavington avrebbe accettato... ma il problema era che per lei sarebbe stato troppo duro sottostare a questo "patto" che l'era venuto in mente... Dio, non sapeva proprio che fare...  
  
Tavington ghignò, quindi la lasciò andare.  
  
-Credo che mi occuperò di lui tra un paio di giorni- disse, prima di andarsene verso l'uscita della stalla. Natasha rimase a guardarlo mentre lui se ne andava. "Ucciderà Rupert e sarà tutta colpa mia... avrei dovuto cercare di fare il possibile e l'impossibile per salvarlo, invece sono stata tanto codarda... tra un paio di giorni avrò anche lui sulla coscienza..."  
  
-Aspettate!- esclamò improvvisamente, correndo verso Tavington.  
  
Lui si voltò e la guardò come se tutto quello che stava succedendo fosse perfettamente programmato.  
  
"Sapeva che io non lo avrei lasciato uccidere mio fratello senza prima aver combattuto..."  
  
Non era altro che una pedina. Una pedina con cui lui adorava giocare.  
  
-Sì, miss Halliwell?-  
  
-Mi avete chiesto di darvi una ragione per risparmiarlo- disse Natasha lentamente eppure tutto d'un fiato –Ed io ve ne darò una-  
  
-Sarebbe?- chiese lui in tono falsamente sarcastico.  
  
-Me- rispose Natasha, abbassando lo sguardo –Io sono pronta a fare di tutto per salvarlo. Quindi, se voi non lo ucciderete, mi avrete-  
  
Le labbra di Tavington si incurvarono: -Posso già avervi, miss Halliwell-  
  
Stava ancora giocando con lei. Sapeva che per lei era difficile fare ciò che stava facendo, perciò voleva metterla a disagio il più possibile.  
  
-Ma io potrei andare a raccontare tutto a Lord Cornwallis- biascicò lei.  
  
L'espressione di Tavington si irrigidì come se qualcosa non stesse andando secondo i suoi piani.  
  
-Non vi piacerebbe avermi per nemico, Natasha- disse, d'un tratto minaccioso.  
  
-Siete già mio nemico- rimbeccò lei.  
  
Alzò la testa e lo guardò fisso negli occhi: –Pensateci, Colonnello. Farò tutto ciò che vorrete, potrete avere tutto ciò che desiderate da me, senza il rischio che io lo dica a qualcuno. E senza alcun prezzo, solo il risparmiare la vita di mio fratello. Vincerete comunque- aggiunse.  
  
Lui parve pensieroso per un attimo. Quindi piegò le labbra in una smorfia di piacere.  
  
-Bene, miss Halliwell. Questo sarà il nostro piccolo segreto- disse, prima di riprendere a camminare verso l'uscita.  
  
Arrivato sulla soglia, si voltò. La sua alta sagoma si stagliava contro le ultime ombre del tramonto alle sue spalle.  
  
-Ah, e un'altra cosa. Se vengo a sapere che ne avete parlato con qualcuno, sappiate che vostro fratello morirà-  
  
Natasha annuì: -Avete la mia parola, Colonnello-  
  
-A domani allora, Miss Halliwell- e con queste ultime parole, Tavington lasciò la stalla e s'incamminò verso l'edificio principale.  
  
Natasha lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non scomparve, ancora incredula di essersi appena venduta a lui. 


	3. Capitolo 3: Conseguenze

Capitolo 3  
Conseguenze  
  
Il giorno dopo Natasha fu svegliata dai potenti raggi del primo sole che filtravano tra le fessure nelle assi. Per un attimo si chiese dov'era: le capitava quasi tutte le mattine, da quando era arrivata a Fort Carolina. Poi realizzò tutto e si preparò ad affrontare un'altra giornata di lavoro. Sperava con tutto il cuore di non incontrare Tavington durante il giorno, ma sapeva che le sue speranze erano vane. A quanto le aveva detto Tom il pomeriggio prima, di solito il Colonnello si prendeva due giorni di riposo dopo una battaglia. Due giorni che avrebbe trascorso interamente a Fort Carolina. Natasha sospirò. Durante la notte aveva riflettuto molto sulla sua situazione, sullo sporco accordo che aveva raggiunto con Tavington, ma non era riuscita ad elaborare molto o a cambiare qualcosa. Le cose stavano proprio così, non c'era nulla da fare: per la salvezza di suo fratello doveva vendersi a lui. Non riusciva a stabilire se quello fosse un prezzo alto, giusto o basso; ovviamente la vita di Rupert valeva molto di più della sua verginità, ma erano comunque due cose importanti. Due cose che, una volta finite, non sarebbero tornate indietro. Se lei avesse rifiutato di concedersi a Tavington, Rupert sarebbe stato ucciso da lui. Se invece lei manteneva fede al suo patto, Tavington l'avrebbe violentata. E' terribile, ma sicuramente ho fatto la cosa giusta. Non voglio che Rupert muoia, l'unico parente che mi è rimasto sulla Terra! Natasha si era accorta di non considerare più Sharon come sua sorella: aveva bisogno di parlarle, per sapere se lei l'avesse dimenticata, se le voleva ancora bene, se era costretta a fare quello che l'aveva vista fare l'altra sera. Il che era sia probabile che improbabile. Poteva essere possibile che alcune delle prostitute del campo fossero obbligate a fare quel lavoro, perché Natasha si ricordava fin troppo bene che Tavington aveva quei programmi proprio per lei. D'altra parte, era difficile dimenticare la felicità che si era dipinta sulla faccia di Sharon quando Tavington l'aveva scelta per passare la notte con lui. Probabilmente sta solo recitando una parte che è costretta a fare. Nessuna di quelle ragazze voleva davvero andare a letto con Tavington. Eppure quando le aveva viste era rimasta così sconvolta...  
  
****  
  
Sei ore dopo, a mezzogiorno, Natasha si ritrovava accucciata in un angolino della sua nuova "camera". Aveva freddo, molto freddo. Il legno delle pareti lasciava filtrare tutto il gelo esterno, insieme a qualche fiocco di neve. Natasha si mise le mani a coppa e ci soffiò dentro, per riscaldarsi. Aveva lavorato costantemente tutta la mattinata, spazzolando e pulendo i cavalli. Cominciava a conoscerli meglio e ad affezionarsi a loro, persino a quello del Colonnello Tavington, che era forse l'esemplare maschio più bello di tutti quelli nella stalla. Era un colosso; alto e marrone scuro, era sempre molto energico e rumoroso. Natasha aveva fatto molta fatica a calmarlo, la notte prima. Ma la sua preferita era Daisy. Sentiva di avere strane somiglianze con lei e le piaceva spazzolarle il bel manto nero lucido. Ormai, a forza di accarezzare i cavalli e occuparsi di loro, le dolevano i muscoli del braccio, ma sinceramente preferiva di gran lunga mettersi al lavoro che starsene lì al patire il freddo. Almeno il fiato dei cavalli la teneva bene al caldo. Più di ogni cosa Natasha voleva qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che la distraesse dai pensieri cupi della sua mente: dai pensieri sui suoi genitori, su Alan, dalle preoccupazioni per Rupert, dalle domande senza risposta sul conto di sua sorella, dal freddo, da Tavington... Fu per questo che quando la porta della stalla si aprì, Natasha drizzò la testa immediatamente. Era Tom che, sorridente, le stava portando un vassoio con il pranzo. -Buongiorno, Natasha. Tutto bene?- disse, mentre saliva disinvoltamente la scala a pioli tenendo il vassoio con una sola mano. -Non c'è male- mentì Natasha, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo passare. Lui si sedette accanto a lei e le porse il vassoio. -Grazie- disse Natasha, afferrando un sandwich. Non si era accorta di quanto fosse affamata. -Senti, Natasha... devo parlarti di una cosa- esordì Tom, guardandola serio. -Di che si tratta?- chiese Natasha, la bocca piena di insalata e formaggio. Tom esitò. Quindi disse: -Ieri sera, quando stavo lavorando su alcune carte, ho lanciato per caso un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e ho visto... ho visto Tavington entrare nella stalla- Natasha smise di masticare. Tom la guardò, quindi le si avvicinò quasi quanto il giorno prima, quando si stavano per baciare. -Volevo solo chiederti cosa ti ha fatto- Natasha evitò il suo sguardo. E adesso? Dirgli la verità avrebbe condannato a morte Rupert. Doveva mentire. -Non mi ha fatto niente- disse, schiva. Tom alzò le sopracciglia. -Vorrei che fosse così, ma so che non è vero. Sono qui in questo forte da quasi un anno e conosco il Colonnello Tavington. Non è mai andato nella stalla solo per fare una passeggiata. Dimmi la verità- Natasha sospirò. -Doveva solo... parlarmi- buttò lì. -Natasha, ho visto come ti guarda. Sono pronto a scommettere che ha cattive intenzioni su di te. E' capace di...- -So benissimo di cosa è capace!- ribattè Natasha arrabbiata –Si può sapere perché mi stai dicendo di stare in guardia da lui quando ha ucciso i miei genitori e mio fratello?! Credi davvero che sia così stupida da non temerlo?!- -Non ho detto questo!- disse Tom, guardandola fisso –Ti ho solo chiesto cosa ti ha fatto ieri il Colonnello, Natasha, perché so che ti ha fatto qualcosa..., come puoi negarlo?- Natasha sospirò profondamente. Quindi appoggiò il sandwich sul vassoio e si seppellì il viso nelle mani. -Tom, non posso- singhiozzò –Ti prego, non chiedermelo più. Non posso dirtelo- Tom la guardò con apprensione. -Natasha, io sono preoccupato per te! Ieri sera avrei voluto venire a vedere cosa stava succedendo, ma poi ho cambiato idea, pensando che forse Tavington era andato a prendere un cavallo per fare una cavalcata o qualcosa del genere. Poi ho visto che è stato là dentro molto tempo, troppo. Ho cominciato ad insospettirmi. Stavo per lasciare tutto e venire a controllare, ma proprio in quel momento ho visto Tavington uscire. Quando è rientrato, gli ho chiesto cosa fosse andato a fare. Mi ha risposto: 'Due chiacchiere con la signorina Halliwell'. La sua risposta mi ha preoccupato ulteriormente, ma ho pensato che dal momento che non avevo sentito urla, né gemiti, né richieste d'aiuto, tu stessi bene e fosse stupido avere tutte queste paure. Ma ieri notte non sono riuscito a dormire. Mi sono maledetto per non essere neppure venuto a vedere se stavi bene. Ed ora che sono venuto tu non sai cosa raccontarmi. Ti prego Natasha, dimmelo e vedrai che risolveremo tutto. Non devi sopravvalutarlo. Ricordati che qui il capo non è lui, bensì Cornwallis, che è un gentiluomo. Parlamene e troveremo una soluzione- Natasha lo fissò negli occhi. Era così sincero, buono, rassicurante. Doveva valutare le possibilità che aveva. Se gli avesse raccontato tutto, le probabilità che suo fratello non venisse ucciso si assottigliavano, perché per contro era più probabile che Tavington venisse a sapere che lei lo aveva raccontato a qualcuno, infrangendo le regole del patto. Ma se lei lo avesse raccontato a Tom, poi si sarebbe sentita meglio, e lo sapeva. Se invece non glielo avesse detto, sarebbe stata sempre peggio, schiacciata dalla malvagità di quell'accordo che era stata costretta a stipulare. Ma almeno suo fratello sarebbe stato al sicuro. Un momento... chi le assicurava che, se lei si fosse concessa a Tavington, lui non avrebbe ucciso ugualmente suo fratello? Dannazione, a questo non aveva pensato... -Natasha?- Natasha diede in un piccolo sobbalzo: si era quasi dimenticata che Tom fosse ancora lì. Ci mise qualche secondo a ricordarsi che domanda le avesse fatto. -Tom... io...- era ancora profondamente incerta –Non posso dirtelo. Non adesso, almeno. Ti prego, non complicarmi le cose. Ti prego- Tom abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. -Natasha, capisco che per te dev'essere difficile tutto questo. Io stesso al tuo posto non so se sarei resistito. Ma...- deglutì –se Tavington ti ha fatto del male, devi dirmelo. Immagino che lui ti abbia minacciato di morte o qualcosa del genere per fare in modo che tu non lo dicessi a nessuno, vero?- Natasha esitò. Questo poteva dirlo. Annuì. -Sì, è così. Ma non voglio più parlarne- -Non riesco a non parlarne! Non riesco a pensare che lui ti fa del male e io sono qui a stare a guardare senza fare niente per proteggerti- -Proteggermi?- ripetè Natasha. Nessuno prima le aveva mai detto una cosa del genere. Tom voleva proteggerla. Da Tavington. Protezione. La cosa di cui lei aveva più bisogno in quel momento. E lei la stava rifiutando così, senza indugi. La posta in gioco è troppo alta... si ripetè nella mente. Bastava un piccolo sgarro e Rupert sarebbe morto. -Sì, proteggerti. Io... io...- sembrava che Tom cercasse di trovare le parole giuste per esprimersi –io tengo a te, Natasha. Non voglio che tu soffra- così dicendo le accarezzò con un dito la guancia. Quel gesto la riscaldò molto più della coperta bucherellata che teneva sulle spalle per proteggersi dal freddo. Natasha alzò lo sguardo. -No, Tom, non mi ha fatto del male- rispose brevemente. -Mi stai dicendo la verità?- chiese lui. -Sì- rispose Natasha. Quella era una bugia solo in parte: è vero che il giorno prima Tavington non l'aveva ferita fisicamente, ma la sofferenza psicologica che le aveva inflitto non aveva eguali. In fondo non è neanche tutta colpa sua. Anzi, per la maggior parte è colpa mia. E' colpa della situazione. Ovviamente se Tavington non avesse appeso la vita di mio fratello ad un filo, io non avrei avuto bisogno di arrivare a questo punto. Ma d'altra parte non è stato Tavington a proporre il ricatto. L'ho dovuto stipulare io e lui l'ha accettato. Avevo proprio ragione, ieri. In ogni caso avrebbe vinto lui. Ma ora ho paura di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata... se Tavington mentiva? Se ucciderà Rupert ugualmente? L'espressione sul viso di Tom si rasserenò, ma non del tutto. Era chiaro che si stava domandando se Natasha stesse dicendo il vero. Ed anche il fatto che Tavington l'avesse minacciata di morte se avesse detto a qualcuno che lui non le aveva fatto del male non lo convinceva. -D'accordo, non parliamone più se non vuoi- concluse lui. Trascorsero il pomeriggio chiacchierando sui cavalli e sulla guerra. Con grande sollievo di Natasha, Tom non nominò più Tavington nè fece riferimenti a ciò di cui avevano parlato prima, anche se continuava a studiare ogni minimo movimento che la ragazza faceva, cosa che la infastidiva tanto che ad un tratto si sentì costretta a riaprire il discorso. -Tom, si può sapere perché mi guardi così?- sbottò. Lui impiegò qualche secondo per rispondere: -Bè... sarai stanca di sentirtelo ripetere, ma sono preoccupato per te. Molto preoccupato- -Ma non ne hai motivo! Perché tutte queste angosce?- Tom sospirò. -Non mi hai detto la verità- Natasha deglutì chiedendosi se davvero non fosse neanche capace di raccontare bugie. -Cosa... cosa te lo fa pensare?- Tom la guardò dritta negli occhi. -Natasha, hai ammesso che lui ti ha minacciata di morte se tu me l'avessi detto, e poi mi racconti che non ti ha fatto niente. Perché allora ti ha minacciata?- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo e non rispose. Tom era troppo furbo. Che stupida era stata. -Ma la mia non è curiosità- continuò Tom -E' apprensione. Sappi che se tu non me lo dirai --e sono sicuro che hai le tue buone ragioni se non lo fai-- lo cercherò di scoprire da solo. Il problema è che così mi complichi le cose. Natasha, di cosa hai paura? Se lo dici a me, puoi stare certa che non lo andrò a dire ad anima viva. Te lo assicuro. Hai la mia parola- La mia parola... pensò Natasha. Era la stessa cosa che lei aveva detto a Tavington il giorno prima. -Ho dato anch'io la mia parola al colonnello che non l'avrei detto a nessuno. C'è una vita in gioco, Tom, oltre la mia. Ormai è diventata una questione tra me e il Colonnello Tavington. Non posso rischiare di dirtelo. Non è che non mi fidi di te- aggiunse in fretta, perché Tom aveva aperto la bocca arrabbiato -E' che non posso tradire la mia parola. Se vorrai scoprirlo da solo... bè... questo non posso impedirlo. Ma non posso dirtelo- Tom scosse la testa, senza capire. -Credimi Tom... vorrei tanto confidarmi con te. E' un peso troppo pesante per me e ho bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno. Quindi oserei dire che forse è solo questione di tempo. Forse un giorno, se ancora non l'avrai scoperto, te lo dirò- Tom sospirò profondamente. -Cercherò di scoprirlo da solo, allora. Capisco la tua posizione, Natasha. Ma ti prego, giurami una cosa- Natasha lo guardò implorante. -Dipende cosa, Tom- -Giurami che se lui ti farà del male tu verrai a dirmelo immediatamente- Natasha valutò per un attimo la richiesta di Tom. Nel patto che aveva fatto con Tavington forse non si sarebbe fatta male... forse non avrebbe dovuto soffrire per salvare suo fratello. Invece sì, si disse, Il Colonnello Tavington è un uomo malvagio e calcolatore. Sono certa che sfrutterà al meglio tutte le possibilità che il nostro accordo gli offre. Bastardo. -Và bene, Tom- Sì, se però Tavington le avesse fatto del male, troppo male (un po' si aspettava di soffrire, ma fino a quello che riusciva a sopportare), lei sarebbe andata a raccontare tutto a Tom. Si fidava ciecamente di lui. E poi, erano in una stalla, come avrebbe mai fatto Tavington a scoprire che lei lo aveva detto a qualcuno? I cavalli di certo non avrebbero parlato...  
  
****  
  
Era quasi il tramonto quando Tom si congedò da lei. Natasha riprese ad occuparsi dei cavalli. Mentre riempiva le mangiatoie, rifletteva. Era incredibile quanto avesse bisogno di riflettere in quei giorni. Troppe cose erano successe, troppe preoccupazioni la soffocavano. Ogni giorno ne arrivava una nuova. E adesso era ancora sola, a pensare, a rimuginare, a ricordare... -Basta- mormorò, mentre faceva cadere per sbaglio del fieno sul pavimento. -Basta?- una voce la raggiunse dall'entrata della stalla. Natasha si voltò, sapendo fin troppo bene chi avrebbe visto. Tavington le si avvicinò, con il solito tung tung dei suoi pesanti stivali e della spada che tintinnava. I suoi occhi azzurri la immobilizzarono prima che lei potesse dire una parola. -Basta cosa, Natasha?- Lei abbassò lo sguardo sul fieno che aveva fatto cadere. -N-nulla, parlavo da sola- balbettò, mentre lui si avvicinava tanto da non consentirle di vedere altro che la sua divisa. Le labbra di Tavington si incresparono e le sue dita iniziarono a passarle tra i capelli. Rimase lì, ghignante, ad osservare ogni riflesso ramato con attenzione e estasi. Natasha tremava. -Perché siete qui, Colonnello?- domandò lei timidamente, cercando di distogliere la propria mente dal pensiero del dolce gioco che le dita di lui facevano con i suoi capelli. -Volevo rammentarti la tua promessa, Natasha- disse lui. La sua voce era roca, bassa, mormorante. Il corpo di Natasha si irrigidì. Sentir pronunciare il loro patto da lui, in qualche modo, l'aveva resa ancora più depressa. Forse aveva mezzo sperato che se ne dimenticasse, o che provasse pena per lei e decidesse di lasciare in vita suo fratello senza niente in cambio. Ma anche queste speranze (già flebili, remote e fioche) erano state calpestate da quegli stivali neri, come tutte le speranze che aveva nutrito nei giorni precedenti. La speranza che quella ragazza non fosse Sharon, la speranza che non avrebbe mai più visto Tavington, la speranza che i suoi genitori e Alan fossero sopravvissuti... -E' una promessa difficile da dimenticare- mormorò lei. Lui sorrise, alzandole il viso con due dita e costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. -Voglio vederti stasera. Nella mia stanza- disse in un sussurro roco. Paura, terrore e violenta apprensione le attraversarono lo stomaco come un'onda devastatrice. Un lungo brivido scosse la sua spina dorsale. Espirò profondamente per scacciare quell'angoscia pesante e fitta che le invadeva il corpo. Ma non era possibile. All'improvviso si sentì fragile e piccola, nelle mani di un uomo forte, potente e soprattutto adulto. Per la prima volta, nonostante le ore trascorse a rifletterci sopra, si rese conto che quel patto, quel terribile, sporco, odioso patto era stato stipulato troppo in fretta. Lui era un uomo fatto, lei una ragazza di quindici anni. Non era alla sua altezza. Lui l'avrebbe usata per soddisfare stimoli che lei non conosceva, dei quali non sapeva nulla. Le cose sporche che lui aveva pianificato di fare con lei le erano sconosciute. Non si sentiva alla sua altezza affatto. Non era pronta. Non quella sera, non con lui. -Io... io...- Dì qualcosa, qualcosa di furbo, Tasha... pensa... pensa... Tavington la guardava ancora, studiando con evidente piacere le sue reazioni. -Stasera è la sera nella quale ho il permesso di uscire. E' la mia uscita settimanale- disse, d'un fiato, sperando che Tavington rimandasse. Il Colonnello alzò le sopracciglia con fare arrogante: -Quanto potrai stare di fuori?- Natasha deglutì, pensando tristemente che il suo piano improvvisato non stava funzionando affatto. -Un' ora- mormorò, tremante. -Non vedo quale sia il problema, allora- disse lui, circondandola con le braccia. Natasha si ritrovò ancora una volta a fissare i bottoni dorati della sua divisa. Il problema è che ho commesso un errore. Ci dev'essere qualche altro modo per salvare Rupert, non posso fare ciò che mi ha chiesto Tavington... come posso...? Lei alzò la testa per fissarlo: -Non c'è...- deglutì -Non c'è nessun altro modo per salvare mio fratello, Colonnello?-  
  
****  
  
Tavington osservò il viso della ragazza che teneva fra le braccia in ogni particolare. Era un viso impaurito, supplichevole. Con quei bellissimi occhi ambrati rilucenti di lacrime, quelle labbra tremanti... Che labbra invitanti... Così morbide, rosate, innocenti... Sì, "innocente" era sicuramente una perfetta definizione per Natasha Halliwell. La ragazza era così delicata e pura... pronta a sacrificarsi per i suoi familiari, ma non per questo combattiva... no, di certo lei non era una dura. Non aveva un caratterino arrogante, nè era maliziosa come quelle galline senza cervello che erano le puttane dell'accampamento. Natasha era molto diversa da loro. Era diversa da tutte. Tavington si era scoperto a pensare a lei molto più del dovuto. Erano molte le ragazze, o le donne che lo attraevano, ma a nessuna aveva mai pensato così ripetutamente. Per lui tutte quelle donne erano solo giochetti, passatempi per una notte o due. Dopotutto, come si fa ad innamorarsi di una puttana? Ci scopi e basta... Ma questa ragazza... cosa diavolo aveva di speciale? Tavington se lo domandava in continuazione, soprattutto quando i suoi piedi, presi da un istinto indipendente e irrazionale, iniziavano a incamminarsi verso la stalla. Perché perdeva tempo con questa ragazzina? Perché preferiva lei ad una trentina di donne molto più attraenti? Il Colonnello Tavington non ne aveva la più pallida idea, proprio no. Sapeva solo che non vedeva l'ora di portarsela a letto, di baciarla, di imprigionarla con le sue braccia e costringerla a stare ferma mentre lui la spogliava... Quella tunica che lei indossava... era assolutamente disadorna, semplicissima, eppure lo eccitava molto più dei vistosissimi vestiti delle prostitute. Era praticamente uno straccetto, bianco ma strappato e sporcato in più punti, con una scollatura molto ampia ma casuale e sotto... eh, sotto era nuda. Già, sotto non doveva avere nulla. In ogni caso, non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo. Rimase ad osservarla, ignorando completamente la sua domanda...  
  
****  
  
Natasha distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi gelidi, mentre sentiva le lacrime giungerle spontanee. Ora la stava anche ignorando... era tutto inutile. Lui non avrebbe cambiato idea, l'offerta era troppo allettante. Come si poteva essere tanto crudeli? Natasha sospirò. -D'accordo. Stasera nel vostro appartamento- biascicò, cercando di non dare peso a ciò che stava dicendo -Come farò a trovarlo?- La sua domanda sembrò risvegliare Tavington da una profonda fantasia. -Il mio appartamento è l'ultima porta a destra del primo corridoio a destra, nell'ingresso. E' il corridoio più grande, lo vedrai subito- Natasha fece un respiro lento e profondo, cercando prima di tutto di riprendere il controllo di sé stessa, poi di smettere di tremare. -A che ora devo venire?- chiese con voce malferma. -Verrai all'una di notte e sii puntuale o saranno guai- -Non ho orologi con me!- protestò lei, mentre i denti le battevano. -Questo- disse Tavington con tono freddo -è un problema tuo. E mi raccomando: non farti vedere da anima viva, intesi?- -Come faccio?!- esclamò lei, in preda al panico. C'erano guardie al portone del palazzo giorno e notte: era impossibile entrarvi o uscirvi senza essere visti. -Le guardie sanno che tu sei la stalliera. Non ti degneranno di uno sguardo-  
  
Natasha abbassò la testa. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbero potuto andare storte... e lei avrebbe dovuto correre tanti rischi per una cosa che non voleva assolutamente fare... Ricordati di Rupert. Sì, se ne ricordava. Era per lui che faceva tutto questo e non doveva rimpiangere la sua scelta. Per lui avrebbe venduto la sua anima al Diavolo... ed in effetti era quello che aveva appena fatto.  
  
****  
  
Tavington lasciò la stalla pochi minuti dopo, lasciando sola una Natasha ancora tremante e preoccupata. Che ore erano? Il tramonto era già passato da un po' e la sera cominciava a scendere. Natasha guardò da una fessura della stalla il cielo bluastro con sfumature azzurre. La luna già appariva lassù, alta, serena, senza problemi. Sarà questa stessa luna che mi vedrà perdere la verginità... -Piantala, Tasha. Smettila di pensarci- si disse per l'ennesima volta. Di nuovo si domandò che ore fossero. Dovevano essere le sette, le sette e mezza, forse le otto. Ciò significava che tra non molto sarebbe arrivato Tom con la cena. Aveva bisogno di stare un po' con lui, di distrarsi, prima di... Smettila. In effetti pochi minuti dopo la porta della stalla si aprì ed entrò Tom. -Ciao Tasha, buonasera. Ecco qui la tua cena- disse, salendo come al solito la scala a pioli per arrivare da lei. -Grazie Tom. Sono davvero affamata- Un'altra bugia. Lo stomaco le si era chiuso, la testa le girava, c'era nell'aria un senso di irrealtà e le sembrava di sentire in lontananza una lancetta di orologio che faceva tic tac tic tac e le ricordava che ogni secondo che passava lei era sempre più vicina a Tavington... forse stava impazzendo. Può darsi, si disse, mentre mangiava gli avanzi di caviale che Tom era riuscito a procurarle, Non mi stupirei affatto se fossi impazzita del tutto. Ma era ancora determinata a non fare notare nulla di strano a Tom. Lui non doveva saperne niente. Così, fingendo di essere addirittura di buon umore, stette ad ascoltare il racconto di  
  
Tom su come avesse rubato il caviale dalle cucine. Tom appariva felice di vedere che finalmente Natasha si trovasse allegra. Quanto a lei, le facevano male i muscoli facciali a forza di sorridere ed ogni sua risata risuonava più falsa dell'altra. -Tom, mi piacerebbe usare questa sera come mia uscita settimanale. Posso?- chiese Natasha col tono più naturale possibile, pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. Tom sorrise: -A dire la verità ci vorrebbe il permesso di un ufficiale per farti uscire, ma visto che in questo momento stanno tutti ubriacandosi... perché no?- -Grazie mille- disse lei con una vena di vera felicità, stavolta. Chissà, forse una boccata d'aria le avrebbe fatto davvero bene. Pochi minuti dopo uscivano dalla stalla, Natasha con una coperta sulle spalle per proteggersi dal freddo. Aveva smesso di nevicare da circa una settimana, e la neve si era quasi completamente asciugata, ma la temperatura era lo stesso molto bassa e il respiro si condensava in nuvolette ogni volta che aprivano bocca. -Hai scelto proprio una bella serata- le disse Tom, prendendola per mano -C'è una luna stupenda- -Già- rispose lei distrattamente, mentre i suoi pensieri precedenti sulla luna le tornavano in mente. Li scacciò scuotendo leggermente la testa. -Ho un'idea- disse Tom, guardandola negli occhi -Ti và di venire nel cortile dietro il palazzo? Non è proprio un paradiso, ma c'è una panchina e addirittura qualche fiore. Là c'è una vista magnifica- -Per me và benissimo- acconsentì lei, mentre lui la conduceva dietro il palazzo. Il luogo di cui aveva parlato Tom era senza dubbio l'angolino migliore di tutto il forte, pensò Natasha nonappena vi giunsero: non era molto grande, ma per terra cresceva rigogliosa un'erbetta all'inglese il cui verde era brillante anche di notte; qualche fiore campestre ondeggiava qua e là nella leggera brezza notturna e tra la murata del palazzo e la staccionata era stata posta una vecchia panchina di legno dall'aria robusta. -Vieni- le disse Tom, accompagnandola alla panchina e facendola accomodare. Lui si sedette accanto a lei. Per qualche minuto rimasero in silenzio, con i giovani visi rivolti al cielo stellato. Anche se con difficoltà, Natasha riuscì a dimenticare, almeno in parte, cosa la aspettava quella sera stessa: il suo sguardo, come la sua mente, si era dilettato a perdersi nell'immensità del cielo e delle sue sfumature vellutate. -Fa dimenticare ogni preoccupazione- mormorò, senza staccare gli occhi dall'immensità. Tom la guardò, ma Natasha impiegò qualche secondo ad accorgersi che lui la stava fissando. -Se solo potessi sapere cosa ti angoscia...- disse lui, ed il suo sguardo era intenso, profondo. Una lacrima scivolò sulla guancia di Natasha. Il mondo le stava cadendo addosso. Era una povera disperata e la sua vita futura sarebbe stata un susseguirsi di sofferenze, ansie e dolori. E non ne avrebbe mai parlato con nessuno, tenendosi tutto per sé, aggiungendo carico a carico sulla sua povera anima lacerata... Tom, come se avesse appena visto cosa Natasha stesse pensando, la strinse forte a sé. Lei si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia, piangendo forte sul suo petto. Lui appoggiò la testa su quella di lei, chiudendo gli occhi. -Scusa, non importa- le sussurrò. Natasha non riusciva più a smettere di piangere, ora che aveva cominciato. Era troppo. Troppo. -Tom, ho tanta paura!- singhiozzò -Io... io non ce la faccio...- -Shh- la quietò lui -Non avere paura, Tasha. Ci sono io qui. Ci sono io- Quelle parole, incredibilmente, la confortarono nel profondo. Non aveva paura, non aveva freddo, ora. Era lì, stretta dalle braccia di Tom, ed era al sicuro. Niente poteva succederle finchè era con lui. Quel che sarebbe accaduto dopo, non le importava. Non adesso, almeno. Alzò la testa lentamente e lo guardò. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un istante lungo un'eternità. Le braccia di Tom, ancora attorno al suo corpo, la avvicinarono a lui. Anche i loro visi si avvicinarono, gli occhi di entrambi si chiusero... le loro labbra si incontrarono. Si sfiorarono lievemente, quindi si posarono. Natasha avvertì una sensazione di calore mai provata prima. Le labbra di lui erano così morbide, così dolce il movimento di esse sopra la sua bocca. Istintivamente, Natasha circondò il collo di Tom con le braccia e continuarono a baciarsi... il loro bacio da dolce e soffice diventò passionale e profondo. Entrambi si sentirono mancare il fiato. Entrambi avvertirono il palazzo sparire alle loro spalle, insieme alla staccionata... anche il cielo sparì, o forse non aveva più importanza... nulla più importava, tranne che il bacio continuasse all'infinito... perché se quel loro dolce, dolcissimo contatto si fosse interrotto, cose terribili sarebbero accadute... E così fu. Un rumore, troppo vicino, troppo seccante, li riportò alla realtà. Pian piano ricomparirono il palazzo, e il cortile, la staccionata e il cielo. Anche il freddo, improvviso e schietto, li investì di nuovo. Ma nessuno dei due aveva davvero voglia di voltarsi a vedere chi o che cosa avesse provocato quel rumore. Volevano solo continuare a guardarsi, ognuno perso negli occhi dell'altra e dimenticarsi del mondo intero e delle sue maledette preoccupazioni e inquietudini. Ma il peso che Natasha aveva sulle spalle la spinse a muoversi per prima. Sbattè le palpebre ripetutamente, come domandandosi cosa fosse successo. Ma quel piccolo movimento fu sufficiente a spezzare l'incantesimo. Tom sospirò, continuando a guardarla. -Sarà meglio muoversi da qui- disse, porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. -Sì- disse lei, afferrandola. Le girava ancora la testa, ma molto più vorticosamente di prima. Quello che era successo era stato meraviglioso, stupendo, fantastico. Un sollievo, anche se temporaneo, da tutto. Sollievo totale. Leggerezza. Ardente passione. Arrivati all'angolo appena precedente al cortile principale, Natasha fermò Tom con un braccio. Senza bisogno di parlare, i due si baciarono di nuovo, appassionatamente, amorevolmente. Tom le sfiorò la guancia con la mano: -Starai attenta, vero, Tasha?- Natasha annuì: -Sì, Tom- e poi aggiunse, di getto -Mi mancherai- Lui sorrise: -Anche tu, tesoro- Dopodichè la baciò sulla fronte e le augurò la buonanotte. Mentre stava per entrare nel palazzo, Natasha si ricordò di una cosa. -Ehi Tom, aspetta!- esclamò. Lui si voltò verso di lei: -Dimmi- Natasha alzò le sopracciglia con aria casuale: -Sai che ore sono?- Tom parve vagamente sorpreso dalla domanda, ma tirò fuori un orologio da taschino e lo consultò: -Le dieci in punto. Perché?- -Devo sapere a che ora dare da mangiare ai cavalli. Sai, li nutro ad intervalli di cinque ore, per non viziarli troppo- Tom sorrise: -Ottima idea. A domani, allora- -A domani- rispose lei, sollevata che almeno lui avesse creduto a questo. Tornò nella stalla e si rannicchiò sul pagliericcio sul quale dormiva. Aveva voglia di rivivere, nella sua mente, il bacio con Tom, ma invece doveva dedicarsi ad un compito assai meno piacevole. L'unico modo per sapere esattamente quando fosse stata l'una di notte era contare secondo per secondo. Per tre ore. Iniziò, sperando di ricordare il ritmo delle lancette che scandivano i secondi nella pendola che c'era nella sua vecchia cucina. Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque... Un minuto e due, un minuto e tre... Quaranta minuti e otto, e nove, e dieci... Un'ora e uno, due, tre... Un'ora, quaranta minuti e due, tre, quattro, cinque... Due ore, trenta minuti e uno, due tre... Due ore, quarantacinque minuti e uno, due, tre, quattro... Mancavano quindici minuti al suo appuntamento. Poteva già avviarsi. Il suo cuore iniziò a martellare contro le costole violentemente, molto violentemente... pum, pum, pum, pum. Doveva andare. Lentamente, con mani e piedi tremanti, Natasha scese dalla scaletta ed atterrò sul freddo pavimento della stalla. C'era una sensazione di totale irrealtà nell'aria. La stalla, illuminata solo dalle grandi ed alte torce esterne, era immersa nella penombra e in un silenzio quasi innaturale. Com'è possibile che i cavalli non producano neppure un rumore? Perché l'unico suono è il mio respiro? Probabilmente i cavalli stanno dormendo, riflettè. Era così tremendo stare in quel luogo buio e silenzioso, senza altro pensiero che la proprio ansia, senza nulla che potesse distrarla dal suo destino, così temuto, così rimuginato... ed ora così vicino. Ma sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di poter tornare alla stalla il più presto possibile. Aprì la porta con cautela, ed una volta fuori immerse la testa nel freddo pungente per guardarsi a destra e sinistra. Non sapeva neppure lei chi avesse paura di incontrare: le guardie stavano come al solito ritte davanti all'ingresso del palazzo e non si mossero nemmeno quando lei richiuse la porta della stalla alle sue spalle. Natasha si strinse le mani sugli avambracci, abbracciandosi. Tentava di riscaldarsi, ma era impossibile. Faceva troppo freddo. Si domandò come avesse fatto ad uscire con una temperatura del genere, qualche ora prima. Il suo cuore si calmò un poco al ricordo del bacio con Tom. Oh, come voleva rivederlo ancora! Lui le mancava davvero, soprattutto in questo momento angosciante. Cercando di non pensare a nulla, Natasha percorse i pochi passi che la separavano dalla scalinata frontale del palazzo. Iniziò a salire i gradini, automaticamente, senza esitare... ogni esitazione le sarebbe costata sofferenza, incertezza, ed una voce in lei che gridava sempre più forte... Vattene! Che stai facendo?? Scappa! Non puoi andargli incontro! Stupida, scappa!! No, non posso farlo... La vita di Rupert è nelle mie mani! E' nelle mani di Tavington, Tasha. Non capisci? Lo ucciderà comunque...! NON DEVO PENSARE. Giunse sul pianerottolo e spinse il massiccio portone di quercia senza guardarsi indietro, senza rivolgere neanche uno sguardo alle guardie sull'attenti che stavano di fianco a lei. Straordinariamente, anche essi la ignorarono e ben presto Natasha si ritrovò a contemplare il maestoso ingresso del palazzo di Fort Carolina. L'aveva visto una sola volta, e di sfuggita, quando era uscita dalla sua camera con Tom diretta alla stalla. Adesso non era, come lei si era aspettata, buio o ombroso: al contrario, delicate torce dorate erano appese qua e là, gettando una luce decisa sull'elegante mobilia, sul tappeto persiano sul quale i suoi piedi stavano camminando e sulla scala imponente che si apriva davanti a lei. Delle porte si susseguivano ai lati del salone, e subito Natasha immaginò che si trattasse dei vari corridoi del piano terra. Cosa aveva detto Tavington? Il primo corridoio sulla destra? Natasha si voltò e vide una porta che corrispondeva alla descrizione. Era leggermente più larga delle altre, e anche se era praticamente identica ad ogni altra, a Natasha pareva molto più minacciosa di qualunque altra porta lei avesse mai visto in vita sua. Il corridoio in cui si trovava l'appartamento di Tavington doveva celarsi là dietro... Natasha avanzò decisa ed appoggiò la mano tremante sul gelido metallo della maniglia. La abbassò. Entrò. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e osservò il corridoio che le si parava davanti. Era arredato con lo stesso stile dell'atrio: muri di pietra bianca, tappeto rosso per terra, torce fiammeggianti ai lati di ogni porta. C'erano molte porte... Tavington doveva vivere nell'ultima... Il corridoio era piuttosto lungo, ma non molto largo; Natasha iniziò a percorrerlo mentre i suoi stessi passi, ovattati dallo spesso e morbido tappeto, le risuonavano nelle orecchie quasi minacciosamente. Oltrepassò le prime tre porte in uno stato sognante: sì, tutto intorno a lei le pareva appartenere ad un sogno... ad un incubo, per essere più precisi... Dalla quarta porta alla sua sinistra proveniva un rumore di voci: dovevano essere due uomini che discutevano. Natasha passò oltre in punta di piedi. Quelle pareti, così strette... sembrava la stessero soffocando... Andò avanti, aumentando l'andatura. Camminò così velocemente che i muscoli dei suoi polpacci iniziarono a protestare... non le importava nulla. Doveva arrivare in fondo, doveva porre fine a tutto questo... Era quasi ansante quando giunse al termine del corridoio. Si fermò, il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata. Lentamente, tristemente, voltò la testa verso la porta alla sua destra. Il suo sguardo terrorizzato percorse con lentezza il legno lucido della superficie... poi i suoi occhi si fermarono sulla maniglia. Tavington l'avrebbe mossa, quella maniglia, dall'interno della sua stanza... Fece più di un respiro profondo. Chiuse gli occhi ed alzò la mano per bussare. No, non ce la faceva, la mano non rispondeva ai comandi del cervello. Natasha la guardò e vide che tremava violentemente, e non per il freddo. Fece un altro respiro. Poi, più velocemente che potè, alzò il piccolo pugno e bussò delicatamente, tre volte, senza pause. Sperava ardentemente che lui avesse aperto subito. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare la forza per bussare di nuovo. Si udirono dei movimenti dall'interno della stanza. Il cuore di Natasha batteva così forte che ne avvertiva i battiti nelle orecchie. Dopo quello che parve un millennio, la maniglia della porta si abbassò di scatto e la porta si spalancò. Quel rumore, così brusco nel silenzio che la circondava, la fece sobbalzare. Guardò d'istinto l'uomo sulla soglia e il suo cuore si fermò. Tavington si era sciolto i lunghi capelli castano scuro dal loro ordinato codino, ed ora gli ricadevano sulle spalle, ondulati e in disordine. Il suo fisico atletico era messo in evidenza da un'ampia camicia bianca leggermente sbottonata, che lasciava intravedere il suo torace robusto e scolpito. Su tutto risaltavano i suoi occhi azzurro-ghiaccio, in forte contrasto con i capelli scuri. Quegli occhi la scrutarono, apparentemente deliziati, ed un ghigno si formò sulle sue labbra. -Miss Halliwell...- disse, continuando a studiarla -Entrate- Si fece da parte per lasciarla passare, tenendo aperta la porta con una mano. Natasha mosse qualche timido, breve passo all'interno della stanza, guardandosi intorno. Era una locale largo e spazioso, dall'aria comoda ma poco accogliente. Aveva più l'aspetto di uno studio che di una camera da letto. Il pavimento era di legno scuro e lucido, anche se, in parecchi punti, non era perfettamente levigato: alcune rigature, anche se sottili, erano ben visibili alla luce tenue e aranciata fornita da due piccoli lampadari appesi alle pareti; l'unica illuminazione. Una scrivania possente, della stessa tonalità lignea del pavimento, troneggiava al centro della stanza, ricoperta da fogli scritti, carte, calamai di diversi colori e una pila di lettere ancora non aperte. C'erano tre sedie vicino allo scrittoio: una, imbottita come una poltroncina, era posta dietro alla scrivania; le altre due, di fattura più semplice, vi erano davanti, pronte a ricevere ospiti. La mobilia era scarsa: a parte le sedie e l'elegante scrivania, vi era un grosso armadio immerso nell'ombra, che se ne stava silenzioso ed inosservato alla destra della porta; e, per ultimo (ed in effetti pareva anche fuori posto in quella specie di studio) vi era un letto matrimoniale, nella parte più posteriore della stanza: un letto semplice, ma che manteneva intatti i colori della stanza, tutta sul legno scuro, l'arancio pallido ed il bianco. Le sue lenzuola candide, di lino a giudicare dalle apparenze, si intonavano alla perfezione con il soffitto e le pareti nude. La testata del letto era probabilmente la sua parte più degna di nota: un bell'intaglio nel legno sovrastava altero i cuscini e le coperte in disordine. Natasha lasciò vagare il suo sguardo su tutto quello che la circondava, mentre Tavington chiudeva la porta con un rumore leggero. La ragazza non sapeva se avrebbe osato voltare la testa e fronteggiarlo. Udì, con il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, i suoi stivali muovere alcuni passi sul legno, avvicinandosi a lei. D'un tratto, troppo presto, avvertì chiaramente il petto di lui contro la sua schiena. Non riusciva ancora a realizzare di essergli così vicina. All'improvviso, eppure lentamente, le sue forti braccia la circondarono all'altezza della vita, imprigionandola. Natasha fece un respiro profondo, per sciogliere il disagio che, come una nuvola nera che porta tempesta, stagnava nel suo stomaco. Quel respiro non servì a tranquillizzarla, nè a rassicurarla, nè a rilassarla. Non servì a nulla. Era come una persona che cercasse di consolarsi mentre si avviava al patibolo. La paura, il terrore di quella situazione mai l'avrebbero abbandonata, lo sapeva. Tuttavia nutriva ancora tante speranze. Speranze che lui non le avrebbe fatto del male, speranze che un giorno, forse vicino, lei se ne sarebbe andata per sempre da Fort Carolina. Speranze che la sua felicità potesse tornare intatta come lo era un tempo. Le labbra di Tavington che le si posavano sul collo nudo la risvegliarono da quel torpore, da quel panico tumultuoso ma così confuso... aveva paura di ciò che lui, quell'uomo così forte e vigoroso, le avrebbe fatto quella notte... aveva paura perché non conosceva il pericolo. Percorrendo quel corridoio, bussando a quella porta, sapeva che sarebbe andata incontro all'ignoto. E pensare che non era del tutto ignoto, non era del tutto nuovo quello che di lì a poco avrebbe incontrato. Ricordava (e quei ricordi l'avevano ossessionata da quando aveva preso quell'orrido accordo con Tavington) quello che Caroline le aveva detto riguardo al sesso. Caroline era sua cugina, una ragazza di venticinque anni che lo scorso anno si era sposata con un giovanotto di Boston, e che poi era andata a vivere col marito in una proprietà del Massachussets senza più mettere piede nel South Carolina. Quando ancora abitava in questa regione, Natasha era andata con la sua famiglia ad assistere al matrimonio. Dal momento che si era svolto nella cittadina di Pembroke, gli Halliwell si erano offerti di ospitare i due sposi per qualche tempo, e Caroline, insieme al marito, aveva accettato. Nel tanto tempo che trascorrevano conversando, Caroline e Natasha un giorno erano arrivate all'argomento del sesso. Natasha le aveva chiesto, un po' timida ma segretamente curiosa, com'era la prima volta. Sapeva che poteva chiederlo a sua cugina, perché Caroline non era una ragazza vecchio stampo, anzi aveva un caratterino piccante e vivace. Le aveva risposto senza indugi e senza occhiate maliziose. "-Non voglio metterti in ansia, mia cara, ma è un'esperienza assai dolorosa. Voglio dire, quando si arriva al momento di fare l'amore con un uomo, devi essere sicura che tu, di quell'uomo, puoi fidarti. Ed anche quello comunque non basterà. Ma non c'è solo il dolore, mia cara, c'è anche il piacere. E' un'esperienza meravigliosa, da consumare insieme al tuo sposo, ovvero la persona che più ami al mondo. Non vi è nulla di scandaloso in ciò. Ma ricorda: la responsabilità sta tutta nell'uomo a cui ti concederai. La verginità è il dono più grande che una donna, o una ragazza, può fare ad un uomo. Sono sicura che tu, tesoro, con la tua intelligenza e il tuo bel carattere dolce, troverai l'uomo giusto nel giro di pochi anni e sono certa che quest'uomo non ti ferirà in nessun senso...-" Quanto si sbagliava! D'accordo che Tavington non era l'uomo con cui era fidanzata, ma era quello a cui si era concessa! Come l'avrebbe rovinata, il Colonnello Tavington... con quale coraggio poteva farle questo? Con quale cuore? Ma lui non ha cuore, nè pietà, ricordò a sé stessa, cercando di distrarsi dai baci che ora Tavington le stava dando sul collo e sulle spalle, procurandole lunghi brividi freddi, E stanotte mi farà sua... -Voltati- ordinò lui a bassa voce, sciogliendo il suo abbraccio. Natasha obbedì, lentamente, senza guardarlo in viso. Come ormai aveva fatto tante volte, abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto: non era affatto tranquillizzante, ma era senza dubbio meglio dei suoi occhi gelidi e beffardi. Le sue braccia la circondarono di nuovo, tenendola stretta a sé. Natasha posò le mani sulla camicia di Tavington cercando allo stesso tempo di spingerlo via e di proteggersi. Tavington chinò la testa e posò le sue labbra su quelle di lei. La baciò con impeto, quasi con furia. Natasha ebbe difficoltà a respirare. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, le mani di Tavington avevano raggiunto i bottoni della sua tunica ed ora li stavano slacciando. Natasha aveva la pelle d'oca e le ginocchia le iniziavano a cedere. Tavington la sorresse con un braccio, mentre l'altra mano era ancora al lavoro con la fila di sottili bottoni... Natasha avvertì una lacrima scenderle sulle guance, mentre il bacio forzato di Tavington non accennava a spegnersi. Tavington slacciò il primo bottone. Quindi il secondo. Ora, la scollatura era abbastanza ampia per permettergli di osservare il seno della ragazza. Natasha sussultò avvertendo la fredda mano di lui insidiarsi nel suo vestito semi-aperto, raggiungere il suo seno e accarezzarlo lentamente, deliberatamente... Natasha gemette lievemente. I brividi la scuotevano in tremiti convulsi. Lui separò le labbra dalle sue e la fissò... Natasha si sentì prigioniera dei suoi occhi di ghiaccio, mentre la mano di lui si fermava, salda, su uno dei suoi seni. Natasha non riusciva a reagire. Era perduta. Tavington la condusse, quasi impercettibilmente, verso il fondo della stanza. Natasha se ne rese conto solo quando lui la spinse violentemente sul letto. Dopodichè, Tavington montò sopra di lei. Allora Natasha urlò. Urlò di paura, urlò per il peso di lui sul suo corpo fragile... urlò istintivamente. Tavington le tirò uno schiaffo che le girò la faccia. -Zitta!- intimò. Si chinò nuovamente su di lei, baciandola, mentre le sue mani slacciavano gli ultimi bottoni e le facevano scivolare delicatamente il vestito dalle spalle. Ben presto i seni della ragazza furono nudi di fronte a lui. Natasha pianse, e pianse ancora. Voleva coprirsi, voleva proteggersi da quegli occhi bramosi e da quelle mani insidiose. Invece rimase ferma, chiuse nel suo dolore, imprigionata nel patto che lei stessa aveva stipulato. Tavington si concesse un minuto per togliersi la camicia, che buttò a terra, rivelando un torace muscoloso e ben proporzionato. Un torace forte. Poi si tolse gli stivali, che caddero sul legno del pavimento con un tonfo. Quindi Tavington concentrò nuovamente la sua attenzione su di lei, sul suo seno nudo, innocente, che mai un uomo aveva toccato prima. Natasha vide le sue labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso, prima di posarsi su uno dei suoi capezzoli. Natasha inarcò la schiena. Le labbra di lui succhiarono, poi si aprirono leggermente per permettere alla lingua di leccare, puntellare, descrivere cerchi concentrici. Natasha si mosse, a disagio. Pensa a qualcos'altro, Tasha, dai, si disse, mentre calde lacrime le scorrevano ancora sulle guance. No, era impossibile pensare a qualcosa che non fosse il ritmo della lingua di lui, così calda e viscida, che giocava con il suo seno... -Per favore, basta- mormorò, la flebile voce rotta dal pianto e dalla disperazione. Lui si alzò e la guardò negli occhi: erano occhi che assaporavano la sua vittoria... occhi altezzosi, canzonatori, furbi. -Perché dovrei smettere? Vuoi forse dire che a questo punto vuoi che tuo fratello muoia? Se è così, allora...- Natasha singhiozzò, in preda alla disperazione. -No, vi prego, non fatemi altro... per favore- Tavington avvicinò ulteriormente il viso a quello di lei. Natasha non potè fare a meno di soffrire del forte contatto del suo petto muscoloso sui suoi seni nudi. -Abbiamo un accordo, Miss Halliwell- le sussurrò malevolo all'orecchio -Se volete che io smetta qui, sapete qual è il prezzo da pagare- Natasha rabbrividì dopo quelle parole, ma non disse nulla. La sua mente era svuotata. Tavington sorrise beffardo, e dopo qualche secondo le sue labbra iniziarono a esplorarle l'altro capezzolo. Natasha diede in un sospiro penoso e tremante. Dopo altri minuti di tortura, Tavington iniziò a eccitarsi febbrilmente. Natasha lo udì ansimare e voltò la testa, per non vederlo. Una mano di Tavington iniziò a frugare sotto la sua gonna... le gambe di Natasha si mossero nervose, cercando di impedire che succedesse... ma Tavington raggiunse la sua intimità in pochi secondi, nonostante i tentativi di resistenza di lei. Ghignando perfidamente, lui le alzò la gonna in un lampo. Natasha singhiozzò, colma di terrore. Vide Tavington iniziare a slacciarsi i pantaloni... -No!- esclamò Natasha, cercando di alzarsi -Vi prego, no!- -Stà seduta!- ringhiò lui, spingendola nuovamente sul letto e tenendola ferma con una mano, mentre l'altra continuava a slacciare i pantaloni. Natasha fu accecata dalle lacrime. -Vi prego, vi scongiuro, no!- lo supplicò -Io... io... non ho mai...- Il ghigno di Tavington si allargò. -Ti farò mia, Natasha. Che tu lo voglia o no- Dopo queste crudeli parole, Tavington si chinò ulteriormente su di lei e la penetrò. Il dolore arrivò in un'ondata pesante e inevitabile. Natasha gridò con tutte le sue forze, ma ben presto Tavington, ansante, le coprì la bocca con una mano. Il corpo di Natasha si irrigidì sotto il peso di lui. Un acuto dolore si spanse come veleno in tutte le parti del suo corpo. Lacrime di panico continuavano a sgorgare dai suoi occhi, mentre con le mani Natasha cercava disperatamente di staccarlo da lei, di mettere fine a tutto questo... Tavington iniziò a spingere, sempre più a fondo, sempre più dentro di lei. Natasha sentiva il fiato di Tavington sugli occhi, ne sentiva il rumore, avvertiva ancora il peso del suo corpo sopra il suo, ma erano diventate tutte cose di secondaria importanza: la mente di Natasha era totalmente concentrata sul ritmo con cui il colonnello spingeva in lei... all'improvviso un senso di nausea la avvolse, mentre sentiva il seme di lui sprigionarsi dentro di lei, spandersi nel suo corpo già avvolto dalle convulsioni. La testa di Natasha iniziò a girare e a dolere. Le sue mani sottili, svanito il tentativo di scacciare quel mostro dal suo corpo semi-nudo, ora giacevano inerti ai lati del petto scoperto di lei, talvolta scosse da un tremito. Ma ad un tratto, tutto finì.  
  
****  
  
Tavington contemplò, col fiatone, il corpo inerte della fanciulla che aveva appena stuprato. Natasha Halliwell era lì, scossa dai tremiti, con la mano di lui ancora postata sulla bocca per impedirle di urlare. Meglio lasciarle la bocca coperta ancora per un po', riflettè, osservandole tuttavia i seni, Non si sa mai, potrebbe iniziare a chiamare aiuto. Tavington si posò su di lei, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello della ragazza. Ancora non avevano ripreso fiato, nè lui, nè lei. Tavington la osservò ancora, appassionatamente. I suoi bei capelli ramati, così pieni di riflessi, erano sparsi sul copriletto, in disordine. I suoi occhi dolci ora erano colmi di lacrime e di paura e lo guardavano imploranti. Le sue guance rosate, per metà coperte dalla mano di lui, erano umide di pianto. Caspita, doveva averle fatto male. Fu sorpreso a pensare di non averle voluto fare male. Se l'aveva ferita, stranamente, quella volta non era stata sua intenzione. In effetti era difficile voler far del male ad una ragazza così. Insomma, era difficile odiarla, una volta che la conoscevi almeno un po'. Si ricordò di quando aveva tentato di strangolarla. Diavolo, probabilmente Natasha ora lo detestava. Ma di certo lei non si era domandata perché mai lui non l'avesse strangolata del tutto. La risposta era strana: per un attimo, nonostante la rabbia che provava dopo che lei aveva permesso la fuga di Rupert Halliwell, quella piccola, indifesa ragazza gli aveva fatto pena. Aveva provato pietà per lei. Bah, era stato senz'altro un miracolo che, quel giorno, gli aveva fatto allentare la presa sul collo di Natasha. Un miracolo senza dubbio l'aveva salvata. Sebbene Tavington non fosse certo religioso, conveniva che non vi era altra spiegazione. Lui mai aveva provato pietà per qualcuno. Donne, bambini, ragazzi e fanciulle aveva ucciso, nella sua vita, senza ombra di rimpianto. Senza esitazioni, senza dubbi, senza rimorsi di coscienza. Lui non era quel genere di uomo. No, William agiva, senza pensare alle conseguenze, ed agiva sempre per arrivare ad uno scopo prestabilito. Nessuno, non una persona si sarebbe dovuta mettere sulla sua strada, perché questo qualcuno sarebbe morto. Nessuno, su quel pianeta, nè su altri, avrebbe mai potuto fermare William Tavington e le sue ambizioni. Come colonnello non aveva mai perso una battaglia, forse perché nella vita di battaglie ne aveva perse fin troppe. In un lampo, William si ricordò di suo padre, la prima persona che lui avesse odiato a tal punto da desiderare che morisse... Alexander Tavington era una alcolista. Uno sporco ubriacone, forse peggiore di quelli che lui, William, aveva incontrato di recente in quel pub di ribelli dove lavorava la ragazza. Se fosse ancora vivo lo ucciderei , pensò William. Alexander Tavington era un ricco mercante di Liverpool: aveva trovato la ricchezza nelle colonie del South Carolina, dove alla fine si era sposato felicemente con una donna, anche lei inglese, di nome Paula. I due si amavano follemente, e dopo pochi anni dal loro amore nacque William, un bambino meraviglioso, intelligente, sveglio, precoce. I suoi genitori avevano molti progetti per lui... William non ricordava esattamente quando e come tutta quella felicità iniziò a vacillare, ma così successe. Ricordava solo che sempre più frequentemente suo padre tornava a casa, di sera, e si comportava in una maniera che un bambino poteva definire strana. William allora era troppo piccolo per capire che suo padre si ubriacava una sera sì e una no. Vedeva solo che ogni tanto suo padre urlava contro sua madre, la spingeva contro il muro... e sua madre piangeva, gridava a William di andare in camera, di chiudere gli occhi, di non stare a guardare cosa succedeva... e poi, quando lui aveva tredici, o forse quattordici anni, era successo. Suo padre era entrato sbattendo la porta. Era bastato uno sguardo per far capire a William che stavolta aveva proprio esagerato con la birra. Ricordava troppo bene come avesse cercato di fermarlo... -No, papà, non andare dalla mamma. Rimani qui, cerca di calmarti...- -Chi sei tu per darmi ordini, BASTARDO?? Fuori dai piedi...!- William che cadeva per terra dopo il potente schiaffo di suo padre... passi possenti verso la cucina... la voce di sua madre... -No, Alex, no! Ti prego, lasciami, mi fai male!- -Chi ti credi di essere, puttana?! Ti farò stare zitta per sempre, eccome se lo farò...- -No, lasciami...!- E poi quello sparo. L'inconfondibile tonfo di un corpo che si accasciava sul pavimento. La voce di suo padre... -Mio Dio! Paula! Paula! Che cosa ho fatto!! Che cosa ho FATTO!- Quelle furono le sue ultime parole. Poco dopo si era infilato una pistola in bocca e si era sparato. Da quel giorno William se l'era sempre cavata da solo... aveva dato fuoco alla casa, con dentro ancora i suoi genitori morti... non voleva più vederli, gli avevano rovinato la vita, quei due stupidi... Ed ora era lì, a trentotto anni, Colonnello dell'Unità dei Dragoni Verdi. Ma era ancora rimasto in lui qualcosa del ragazzino che quel lontano giorno aveva dato fuoco alla casa. L'odio. Quello era rimasto intatto, invariato. Solo che ora gli tornava utile, facendo un mestiere dove si uccideva per professione. E se ne fotteva altamente, lui, del codice di guerra. Voleva uccidere. Provocare dolore. Morte. Sofferenza. Panico. Distruzione. Perché tutti quegli idioti che se ne stavano intorno a lui, e lo disprezzavano, e si divertivano ad impartirgli ordini, non avevano idea di cosa avesse passato. Nessuno aveva idea dell'odio bruciante, della rabbia che ancora ardeva in lui come un fuoco implacabile. Per questo era strano che per quella ragazza avesse provato pena, desiderio di non farle del male, di non ferirla. Ma ora che gli erano tornate alla mente tutti questi ricordi era difficile trattenere la rabbia. E visto che aveva un'occasione proprio sotto di lui, perché rifiutarla?  
  
****  
  
Il dolore nel corpo di Natasha, il prezzo della brutalità del colonnello, si era leggermente placato. Natasha si domandava cos'altro sarebbe venuto. Tavington l'aveva guardata per un'eternità, e nonostante tutto i suoi occhi erano persi, la sua espressione vuota. Sembrava stesse riflettendo molto intensamente su qualcosa. Era stato torturante attendere che lui facesse qualcosa, che la lasciasse andare, o che almeno si spostasse. Il corpo di Tavington era molto pesante, per una ragazza esile come lei. Dopo qualche minuto, comunque, Tavington tornò in sé e le parve arrabbiato. Evidentemente aveva ricordato o pensato cose poco felici. Natasha iniziò a tremare mentre lo sguardo malvagio di Tavington riprendeva vita e la contemplava. Tavington si avvicinò alle sue labbra e prese a baciarla violentemente, spingendo sempre più il corpo su quello di lei, schiacciandola, togliendole il respiro, facendola gemere di dolore. Natasha potè riprendere fiato solo quando lui si rialzò e scese dal letto con inaspettata velocità. Mosse alcuni passi lontano dal letto. Dopo qualche minuto, Natasha afferrò incerta il vestito, ormai arrivatole alla vita, e si coprì i seni, risistemandosi le spallucce. Quindi si abbassò la gonna, sempre con mano tremante. Si sedette sulla sponda del letto, puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e appoggiandosi la testa sulle mani. Si asciugò con il palmo della mano le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Le doleva la testa. Le dolevano le gambe e il bacino, per il costante peso del corpo di un uomo massiccio il triplo di lei. Da in mezzo le gambe le partiva un bruciore acuto e costante. In bocca aveva il sapore della saliva di lui. Tavington si era seduto alla sua scrivania, dandole le spalle. Era ancora a torso nudo e non pareva provare il minimo brivido di freddo. La stava ignorando. Natasha raccolse tutte le forze che le rimanevano per alzarsi in piedi e avvicinarsi alla porta. -Posso... posso andare?- domandò con voce fioca e arrochita. Tavington alzò gli occhi dalla lettera che stava leggendo. Dalla sua espressione sembrava si fosse completamente dimenticato della sua presenza. -Andate, Miss Halliwell. Ci rivedremo domani- aggiunse con una nota di minaccia, tornando al suo foglio. Ma questo Natasha a malapena lo udì. Aveva aperto la porta avventatamente, l'aveva richiusa una volta uscita e si era messa a correre nel corridoio. Doveva uscire di lì, doveva allontanarsi da lui, da quel mostro... Attraverso l'atrio, fuori nell'aria gelida, giù per la scalinata, e... era di nuovo nella buia stalla. Salì la scala a pioli incespicando, quindi si stese sul pagliericcio. Cominciò a piangere. Disperatamente, senza interruzione. Tavington l'aveva violentata. Era successo. Ed era stato peggio di quanto lei avesse mai potuto immaginare. Sulle mani, sulle braccia, le era rimasto il profumo di lui, quella sue essenza maschile... Dio, quanto si sentiva... si sentiva... sporca. Sporca e piena di vergogna. Doveva lavarsi, doveva pulirsi in qualche modo... Fitte di acuto bruciore le provenivano ancora da in mezzo alle gambe. Strappò un piccolo lembo del suo vestito, scese con difficoltà la scaletta e andò fino all'abbeveratoio dei cavalli. Immerse il lembo di stoffa nell'acqua gelida, quindi si sedette, la schiena contro una colonna della stalla e si portò il fazzolettino in mezzo alle gambe. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel momentaneo sollievo. La luce della luna ormai morente entrava a barlumi tra le fessure della stalla, gettando luce su alcuni dei cavalli addormentati. Natasha tirò fuori il fazzolettino per immergerlo di nuovo, ma si fermò di stucco dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata. Il pezzo di stoffa era sporco di sangue. Natasha lo fissò confusa. Non erano quelli i giorni del suo ciclo mestruale, lo sapeva bene. E allora cosa...? Forse è normale perdere sangue dopo il primo rapporto, si disse. In ogni caso, immerse nuovamente il fazzolettino per acquietare le fitte di dolore. Di sangue, non ne usciva più, anche se faceva ancora piuttosto male. Oh, Natasha era piena di vergogna per quello che era successo. Se ci pensava... il solo ricordarlo era una tremenda agonia. Appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia e pianse di nuovo. 


	4. Capitolo 4: Una piccola tregua

Capitolo 4  
Una piccola tregua  
  
La luce del sole colpì e investì le palpebre chiuse di Natasha, destandola. Si era addormentata appoggiata alla colonna, nella parte inferiore della stalla. Passandosi un dito sulle guance, le trovò ricoperte di lacrime asciutte. Le ci volle qualche secondo per ricordare il perché avesse pianto tanto. Si mise in piedi con difficoltà, barcollando. Doveva essere l'alba. Natasha aveva sonno. In effetti, la notte prima era probabilmente andata a letto alle due del mattino, o forse anche più tardi. Doveva aver dormito un paio di ore o poco più. Chi se ne accorgerà, in fondo, se dormo ancora un'oretta? Sono troppo stanca, ho bisogno di recuperare le forze... Camminò lentamente e con cautela fino alla scala a pioli, che salì con la medesima attenzione. Dopo il duro legno della colonna, il pagliericcio le parve il giaciglio più morbido del mondo. La sua schiena trovò conforto nella paglia che si abbassava sotto il suo peso... Natasha restò qualche momento lì, distesa, la mente miracolosamente sgombra... anche se il suo corpo e i suoi ricordi recavano segni della notte precedente. Il dolore in mezzo alle gambe era diventato più sordo, più sopportabile: andava migliorando, ma era comunque fastidioso e martellante; Natasha camminava con fatica. Il mal di testa aveva perdurato per tutta la notte, e dopo quel troppo poco tempo di riposo, si era acuito, diventando pesantissimo. Natasha aveva ancora delle vertigini. Inoltre, le doleva una guancia, anche se non riusciva a capire perché. Si costrinse a rivivere, più distaccatamente possibile, gli eventi della notte precedente. Ah, ecco. Doveva essere stato quando Tavington l'aveva schiaffeggiata. Sperava che non le si fosse formato un pesto sulla guancia. Tutto sommato, non stava affatto bene. Se poi si aggiungeva anche la stanchezza e il dolore psicologico, era come se stesse morendo. E quel giorno avrebbe anche dovuto lavorare... Natasha chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riposare, ignorando il mal di testa persistente. Proprio quando si stava per assopire, però, la porta della stalla si aprì di colpo, facendola dolorosamente sobbalzare. Sbattendo le palpebre nella luce solare che entrava a fiotti, Natasha alzò la testa per vedere chi fossero i visitatori. La miopia le consentì di notare niente più che una divisa rossa e verde e stivali neri. Dragoni, dunque. Natasha si alzò in piedi debolmente e scese la scaletta più in fretta che potè. Sulla soglia si stagliavano le sagome di due uomini: uno era alto e ossuto, l'altro più basso. Natasha aveva sentito Tavington chiamarli una volta: dovevano essere Stebbs e Perkins. Bè, non dovevano essere cattivi come il colonnello. Dai modi e dall'apparenza sembravano due persone normali. Natasha si schiarì la gola. -Buongiorno, signori- esordì. I due la guardarono e il più basso disse: -Buongiorno, stalliera. I nostri cavalli sono quelli della stalla numero 6 e quella numero 8- Natasha annuì e poco dopo ritornò da loro con le redini dei due cavalli in una mano: -Eccoli qua- I due le sorrisero, prima di portare i destrieri all'aperto e montarli. Natasha sospirò vedendoli cavalcare via. Ecco, quei due ora le avevano reso impossibile addormentarsi. Non poteva permettersi di farsi trovare assopita, nel caso altri soldati avessero avuto bisogno delle loro bestie. Si diresse, come aveva fatto la notte prima, verso l'abbeveratoio dei cavalli. Vi immerse la testa dentro. Era gelida, e la svegliò immediatamente, anche se non riuscì a rafforzare le sue membra stanche. Ho bisogno di farmi un bel bagno caldo... riflettè. La sensazione di sporco non l'aveva abbandonata. Voleva lavare via il profumo di Tavington dalla sua pelle... voleva liberarsene per sempre... Avrebbe tanto voluto anche cambiarsi d'abito, una volta tanto. Era troppo facile ricordare le mani del colonnello sul suo corpo, se indossava gli stessi vestiti di quando era successo... Si mise al lavoro, spazzolando i cavalli, pulendoli, riempiendogli le mangiatoie di fieno. Questo la mise quasi di buon umore... e poi, non si era certo dimenticata che Tom, di lì a qualche ora, sarebbe arrivato con il pranzo... La mattinata trascorse normalmente, anche se Tasha era molto goffa nello spostarsi, quindi ogni lavoro le costava il doppio della fatica. Ogni tanto veniva qualche Dragone a chiederle due o tre cavalli per una pattuglia. Le cose andarono avanti abbastanza tranquille finchè, dopo circa due ore dal suo risveglio, arrivò Tavington. Le mancò il respiro. Vederlo lì, con quell'espressione fredda sul viso, ordinatamente vestito e pettinato, la fece sentire strana. Appariva crudele, sì, ma tutto sommato rispettabile. E pensare che lei lo aveva visto nudo, con i capelli sciolti, mentre stava proprio sopra di lei... ora era così diverso. Non sapeva dire come fosse peggio. Scrutandolo meglio, anche se con riluttanza, mentre veniva verso di lei, Natasha scorse qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Rabbia. Una furia gelida era celata dietro quegli occhi furbi. Il Colonnello Tavington, comunque, non era solo. Lo seguivano Wilkins (che Tasha evitò accuratamente di guardare), Bordon (l'uomo che era con Tavington il giorno della sua cattura) ed un altro uomo che Natasha non conosceva, ma che dall'aspetto pareva un colonnello. Tavington stava parlando con quest'ultimo. -Sì, esatto, ad un miglio dal Santee, Tarleton. Quei dannati ribelli...- -Non si hanno altre notizie, signore?- Tavington scosse il capo: -No, nient'altro. Quel carro trasportava alcune vettovaglie e munizioni... ed un prigioniero. Gabriel Martin, figlio di Benjamin Martin. Era diretto a Camden. Martin jr aveva una condanna a morte. Io stesso ordinai a quel carro di partire, due settimane fa. Io stesso catturai quella staffetta, Gabriel Martin. Vi affidai una scorta di venti uomini. I ribelli ne uccisero diciannove. Uno finse di essere morto, ma appena fu lasciato solo strisciò via. Ci raccontò lui dell'imboscata- Tarleton annuì: -Il soldato Manyis era valente. A proposito, ho sentito che è morto tre giorni fa, dissanguato- Tavington non appariva molto affranto nell'apprendere la notizia. -L'importante è che abbia fatto in tempo a riferirci nei particolari l'imboscata- disse con noncuranza. Tarleton deglutì, quindi domandò: -Ma cosa c'entra tutto ciò con la nostra pattuglia di oggi?- Tavington sbuffò, impaziente: -Un carro, diretto qui, era partito cinque giorni or sono da Charlestown. E ancora non è arrivato. Il Generale Cornwallis teme un'imboscata, e devo dire che una volta tanto, credo che quel vecchio rimbambito abbia ragione- Tarleton si ritrasse nel sentire Tavington insultare Cornwallis, ma non disse nulla. Bordon e Wilkins si scambiarono un'occhiata. -Stalliera!- tuonò Tavington. -Eccomi, Colonnello- rispose Natasha. -Il mio cavallo- ordinò Tavington. -E quello della stalla numero 1. E della numero 12 e 28- aggiunse Tarleton. -Subito- rispose Natasha. Andò a prendere i quattro cavalli e li consegnò ai relativi padroni. Evitò lo sguardo di Tavington mentre gli dava le redini, ma lui le sfiorò intenzionalmente la mano. Nessuno se ne accorse, erano tutti troppo occupati a montare sui loro destrieri. -Avanti, andiamo- ordinò Tavington ai suoi uomini e Bordon e Wilkins lo seguirono, insieme ad altri Dragoni che attendevano nel cortile. Tarleton radunò i rimanenti soldati e seguì il gruppo di Tavington una volta fuori dal cancello. Natasha salì sul pagliaio rialzato e si sedette su un cumulo di paglia. Si domandava di cosa stessero parlando i due Colonnelli poco prima. Cosa me ne importa?, si disse, Però spero che stiano via per molto. Se ricordava bene, Tavington le aveva detto che quella sera si sarebbero rivisti. Natasha tremò al pensiero. No, due notti di fila con lui non le avrebbe potute sopportare. Tanto, che scelta ho? Anche questo era vero. Oh, com'era stanca di pensare. Non la stupiva il fatto che il suo mal di testa non accennasse ad andarsene, con tutti questi dannati pensieri in mente. All'ora di pranzo arrivò Tom, come di consueto. -Buongiorno, Tasha. Come và?- -Bene- mentì lei -Anche se mi sono svegliata con un bruttissimo mal di testa, stamane- -Chiudiamo la porta della stalla, ti và?- domandò lui. Natasha annuì e lui chiuse, con un gran rumore, il portone malconcio della stalla. Poi salì la scaletta e giunse da lei, sedendoglisi vicino. -Tieni. Oggi ho rimediato dell'insalata e tantissimi toast. Guarda qua- le porse una pila di toast avvolti in un tovagliolo. Natasha gli sorrise: -Sei davvero gentile- Tom aggrottò la fronte: -Dicevi che hai mal di testa? Si vede, tesoro. Sembri malata, oggi, cosa ti è successo?- Natasha si affrettò ad abbuffarsi d'insalata per guadagnare tempo. Ingoiò tutto e rispose: -Sinceramente, non so. Forse ho preso freddo ieri sera- -Sembri davvero malconcia. Vuoi che me ne vada, così puoi riposare? Dirò a mio zio di cercare qualcuno che ti sostituisca...- -No!- La risposta era arrivata così brusca che Tom la guardò sorpreso. Natasha si rituffò nell'insalata. Non poteva permettere che Tavington venisse a sapere che lei non si sentiva bene: avrebbe creduto che l'avesse raccontato a qualcuno, o che qualcuno alla fine avesse scoperto cosa le aveva fatto lui la notte prima. -Và tutto bene, Tom, riesco benissimo a lavorare- -Come vuoi- concluse lui, poco convinto. Quando lei ebbe finito di mangiare e di bere, lui la circondò con le braccia e Natasha si lasciò pervadere ancora da quel meraviglioso senso di sicurezza che lui le trasmetteva. Entrambi si stesero sul pagliericcio. Natasha appoggiò la testa sul petto di Tom e si strinse a lui più forte che potè, respirando a fondo nei suoi vestiti caldi. Lui le baciò la fronte e l'abbracciò più forte. Tasha si sentiva in pace, libera dal peso del mondo... libera da tutto. Lui le sollevò il viso con una mano, delicatamente, dolcemente. E la baciò. Il corpo di Tasha rispose con una scossa di piacere. Le sue labbra ricambiarono il bacio. Quel contatto divenne così profondo che le loro lingue si incontrarono, si sfiorarono. E Natasha fu colta da un pensiero improvviso. Voglio fare l'amore con lui. Sì, lo voleva. Lo desiderava forse più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Lo amava. Natasha separò le labbra da quelle di lui. Tom aprì gli occhi e la guardò. -Cosa c'è?- domandò. Natasha distolse lo sguardo. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, disse: -Tom... io... non so perché tu stia facendo questo. Non so neppure perché io lo stia facendo. Ma se per te tutto questo non è altro che un'avventura, ti prego dimmelo. Fermati qui, e non ferirmi oltre. Ho già sofferto abbastanza, e soffro tuttora- Tom la guardò stupito: -Un avventura? E' questo che credi che tu sia per me? No, Tasha- le accarezzò il viso con un dito, sfiorandolo -No, tesoro. Tu per me sei l'amore, Natasha. Non ho mai provato per una ragazza quello che provo per te. E vederti qui, che soffri, mi fa molto male. Io ti amo, Natasha Halliwell- Natasha chiuse gli occhi e disse, sussurrando: -Anch'io ti amo, Tom, e tanto. Non vorrei mai separarmi da te! Se solo potessi per sempre restare qui, con te, ti assicuro che lo farei- Tom sorrise: -La mia piccola, dolce Tasha. Non so quando ho capito di amarti, quindi credo di averti sempre amata, nel profondo del mio cuore. Ma ora l'ho capito e non voglio perderti- Natasha gli posò un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. -Neanche io voglio perderti, Tom-  
  
Quel giorno trascorse con tranquillità. Tom e Tasha stettero nella stalla a chiaccherare del più e del meno e nessuno venne a disturbarli. Poi, mentre fuori il sole tramontava, Natasha disse: -Ho visto il Colonnello Tavington poco fa. Sembrava molto arrabbiato- Tom annuì: -Già, sembra che i ribelli abbiano attaccato un altro carro. Ma non ne siamo del tutto sicuri, perciò il colonnello è dovuto andare a controllare con i suoi uomini e con la pattuglia di Tarleton come stanno le cose. Credo che staranno via tre o quattro giorni, a quanto ho sentito- -Tre o quattro giorni?! Ma è fantastico!- esclamò Natasha. Arrossì quando si accorse di aver espresso i propri pensieri a voce alta. -Ah... ehm... io... sai, non mi piace vederlo qui in giro- balbettò. Tom la guardò con comprensione. -Sì, ti capisco, Tasha. Dev'essere terribile per te- Natasha annuì lentamente: -Sì- Non sai quanto, pensò. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto e Natasha osservò da una fessura il cortile. Aveva ricominciato a nevicare e se si ascoltava con attenzione era possibile udire il soffice tocco della neve sul terreno. Più facili da udire erano invece gli ululati del vento tra gli alberi della vicina foresta: essi infatti avevano svegliato Natasha innummerevoli volte. Tom ruppe il silenzio: -Bè, ora credo che tornerò al palazzo. Devo proseguire con il mio lavoro. Tu riguardati, mi raccomando- Natasha gli sorrise: -Sì, Tom- Lui la baciò sulla fronte prima di scendere e avviarsi verso la porta. Era quasi arrivato alla soglia quando Tasha lo richiamò: -Ehi, Tom!- Lui si voltò: -Cosa c'è?- -Senti, io avrei bisogno di chiederti una cosa- Tom alzò le sopracciglia con aria accomodante: -Dimmi tutto- -Ehm... credi che... mmm... potrei lavarmi ogni tanto? Voglio dire... farmi un bagno in una tinozza e cose del genere... eh?- Tom annuì lentamente: -Bè, sarà difficile ottenere anche questo per te. Le tinozze a palazzo sono molto preziose. Ne possiedono una personale Lord Corwallis, mio zio, il Colonnello Tavington, il Colonnello Tarleton ed io. Gli altri, cioè i soldati semplici, i Capitani, i Maggiori e i servi usano tutti la stessa- Natasha deglutì dal disgusto. -Ehm... quindi?- Tom sorrise: -Quindi tu dovrai usare la mia- Un lampo malizioso gli illuminò gli occhi grigi. Natasha rise. -Bè, sopporterei anche questo, pur di farmi un bel bagno caldo- Tom sorrise: -Wow, ti arrendi a me così facilmente? Sei una facile preda...- Natasha scoppiò a ridere mentre scendeva la scaletta. -Allora? Posso venire subito?- Tom alzò le spalle. -Perché no?- rispose, offrendole il braccio. Insieme, uscirono dalla stalla e si diressero verso il palazzo. La neve, alta e granulosa, produceva un rumore soffice sotto i loro piedi. Raggiunsero il portone ed entrarono. Natasha percorse l'atrio a testa bassa. Non voleva ricordarsi dell'ultima volta che lo aveva attraversato, così si rese a malapena conto che stavano imboccando lo stesso corridoio della notte prima e si stavano infilando nella porta appena precedente quella del Colonnello Tavington... Una volta dentro, Tasha si coprì gli occhi con le mani. L'arredo era lo stesso della stanza di Tavington, solo che i mobili erano disposti in maniera diversa. La scrivania era vicino alla porta, accostata al muro. Un tappeto persiano era steso per terra e ricopriva una parte del legno scuro della pavimentazione. Il letto era sempre in fondo, ma l'armadio si trovava più in vista: era accanto alla scrivania, e più intarsiato e nuovo di quello di Tavington. -Natasha, stai bene?- La voce di Tom arrivava attutita e leggermente echeggiante, come se lui le stesse parlando da una distanza di mille miglia. Tasha si tolse le mani dal viso e lo guardò. Tom notò che era molto pallida. -Cos'hai? Vuoi che chiami un dottore? Vuoi tornare alla stalla?- -No, no è tutto a posto. E' stato... è stato solo un giramento, Tom. Ora sto bene, grazie- Tom la condusse alla scrivania, sulla quale era posata una bottiglia di brandy. Gliene versò un dito in un bicchiere di cristallo e glielo porse. -Bevi un po' di questo, ti farà bene- Tasha lo accettò senza proteste e ne bevve un sorso. Straordinariamente, si sentì subito rinfrancata e il colore le tornò sulle guance. Tom rise: -Ecco qua, un tipico rimedio inglese!- Natasha si unì alla risata. Tom le prese il bicchiere dalle mani e lo rimise sulla scrivania. -Vado a dire alle cameriere di preparare tutto. Sarò di ritorno tra un attimo, tu resta qui, ok?- -Ok- Tom chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Natasha si guardò intorno, un po' inquieta. Poi si avvicinò di nuovo alla scrivania e si versò un altro bicchiere di brandy. Si portò il cristallo alle labbra e assoporò quella bevanda ambrata dai poteri sbalorditivi. Di nuovo quel calore, quella felice spensieratezza la invasero. Che deliziosa, miracolosa acquavite! Era al quarto bicchiere quando Tom entrò nella stanza, seguito da due cameriere che squadrarono Natasha con sospetto; una di loro portava una grossa tinozza di legno, l'altra una pila di asciugamani candidi. -Mettete tutto qui, grazie- disse Tom, e le due donne nel giro di pochi secondi lasciarono la stanza. Tom si voltò verso Tasha. -Ecco qui- Natasha rise: -Ah ah! Grazie mille Tom!- Tom la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia: -Perché ridi?- Lei gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. -Non vuoi fare il bagno con me, tesoro??- -Il bagno con...- Natasha gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio e il viso di Tom si illuminò. -Ah, ora capisco... Tasha, quanto hai bevuto?- Tom non attese una risposta. Si staccò delicatamente da lei e andò ad esaminare la bottiglia di brandy. -Tasha... ma...? Guarda che non ti farà bene...- Natasha scoppiò a ridere e Tom sospirò. -Ora però fatti un bel bagno, ok?- -Chiudi la porta. E rimani qui con me- disse Natasha con una risatina isterica. -Non mi sembra il caso. Non voglio approfittarmi di te- Natasha sbuffò: -Il Colonnello Tavington lo farebbe- -Bè, immagino di sì. Ma io, fortunatamente per te, non sono il Colonnello Tavington- -Che importa ormai- ridacchiò Natasha -Con lui sono già stata ieri sera- Tom aggrottò la fronte. -Sei ubriaca- disse, come per giustificare quello che aveva appena detto. E fece per uscire. -E' proprio nella stanza qui accanto- Tom si fermò immediatamente, come pietrificato. -C-cosa?- Ma Natasha intonò un motivetto e lo ignorò.  
  
Tom rimase immobile a guardarla canticchiare serenamente. Stava succedendo qualcosa di molto strano... era forse questo che Natasha gli nascondeva? Non essere stupido, si disse, E' ubriaca. Ma allora come faceva a sapere dove fosse la stanza del colonnello? L'avrà visto uscire una volta... forse il colonnello usciva dalla sua stanza quando ho portato Tasha a fare una passeggiata, uno dei primi giorni della sua permanenza qui. Sì, dev'essere così. Non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi...  
  
Natasha era a mollo nell'acqua bollente. Fili di vapore si alzavano dalla tinozza nella quale si stava lavando. La pelle le bruciava un po'. L'acqua era molto calda. -Stupido Tom!- borbottò. Non aveva pensieri per la testa, a parte fugaci stralci di sensazioni. Il calore dell'acqua, lo stomaco gorgogliante, una voglia matta di brandy. -Stupido Tom! Perché hai portato via la bottiglia?? Morirò di sete...-  
  
Un'ora dopo, Natasha usciva dal palazzo di Fort Carolina, sorretta da Tom. Entrata nella stalla, Tasha si fece trascinare fino al suo letto. Tom la posò delicatamente sul giaciglio di paglia. La ragazza si addormentò subito, raggomitalandosi su un fianco. Tom rimase a guardarla per un tempo interminabile. Com' era bella... Tom osservò i lunghi capelli ramati che le incorniciavano il viso, quella pelle così liscia e vellutata, le guance arrossate dal freddo, le piccole mani sottili strette a pugno. Tom si tolse il mantello e lo adattò sul corpo dormiente della fanciulla. Così non doveva più avere freddo. Tom si sedette per terra e, guardandola, si immerse in profonde riflessioni. Quella ragazza, così bella, fragile e piccola, gli nascondeva qualcosa. E lui doveva scoprirlo, per il bene di lei. Quella cosa, qualunque essa fosse, riguardava il Colonnello Tavington. Era possibile che Tavington le avesse fatto del male? Tom riflettè. Quando Natasha lo aveva gettato in questo dubbio, lei era ubriaca. Non avrebbe dovuto dare peso a ciò che diceva. Ma, lucida o no, lei aveva comunque detto una cosa che non poteva sapere. Dove abitasse Tavington. No, è sicuramente un equivoco. Lei è la stalliera. Avrà sentito Tavington e i suoi uomini parlare innummerevoli volte. Qualcuno avrà menzionato l'appartamento del colonnello. O forse, come pensavo prima, Natasha stessa ha visto Tavington uscire dalla sua stanza. Sì, è così. Tom scosse la testa per scacciare tutte quelle inutili ansie. Doveva concentrarsi su altro: cosa diavolo gli nascondeva Natasha? Non era un bell'affare, quello, no di sicuro. Nulla che riguardava il Colonnello Tavington era una buona cosa. Di sicuro quell'uomo l'aveva minacciata. Era senza dubbio una qualche sporca faccenda della quale Natasha non avrebbe dovuto parlare con nessuno. Ma lei gli aveva già dato indizi importanti. Prima di tutto, aveva ammesso di nascondergli qualcosa. Poi gli aveva detto che Tavington l'aveva minacciata per fare in modo che non dicesse niente a nessuno. Aveva accennato a vite in pericolo, oltre alla sua. Caspita, tutta la faccenda doveva essere una cosa seria. Tom pensò quale altra vita a cui Natasha teneva potesse essere in pericolo. La sua, quella di Tom? Improbabile. Lui era figlio di nobili, se Tavington avesse cercato di ucciderlo, sarebbe stato impiccato. E allora? Un momento... c'era quel suo fratello maggiore, Rupert. Lui era riuscito a fuggire grazie a Natasha, quindi era ancora vivo. Se Tavington avesse scoperto dove si fosse nascosto e ora stesse ricattando Natasha? Era un'ipotesi plausibile. Già, poi c'era anche quella sua sorella, Sharon, che era una delle prostitute del campo. Povera ragazza. Tom ricordava il suo arrivo a Fort Carolina. Il Colonnello Tavington l'aveva catturata e poi l'aveva ingaggiata come prostituta. All'inizio lei aveva protestato, ma poi ci aveva preso addirittura gusto. Tom corrugò la fronte. Adesso Sharon si considerava persino fortunata e adorava il suo lavoro. Tom aveva più volte sospettato che fosse innamorata di Tavington. Era molto probabile... che Tavington quindi avesse minacciato Natasha di far del male a Sharon? Anche questo suonava come il genere di cose che Tavington avrebbe potuto fare. Tom, non scoprirai mai niente se non indaghi. Era vero. Bè, è giunta l'ora di darsi una mossa con queste indagini. La prossima volta che vedrò Tavington uscire e dirigersi verso la stalla, lo seguirò e ascolterò di nascosto le loro conversazioni. Tom annuì gravemente, come per approvare la propria logica. Dopodichè, si alzò e lasciò la stalla in silenzio, la mente intrinsa di dolci pensieri su Natasha.  
  
Natasha fu destata dall'aprirsi del portone della stalla. Aveva un mal di testa ancora più forte e in bocca uno strano sapore dolciastro. Si alzò per vedere chi fosse il visitatore e in un attimo vide Tom che veniva verso di lei. -Tom?- -Buonasera, tesoro. Ti sei ripresa?- Natasha aggrottò la fronte. -Ripresa da cosa?- Tom si sedette accanto a lei: -Oggi pomeriggio hai esagerato con il brandy. Ricordi?- -Già...-disse Natasha lentamente -questo spiega il tremendo mal di testa che ho- Tom le posò una mano sulla fronte: -Spero che tu non abbia la febbre- Natasha scosse la testa: -No, non credo. Me la sentirei se l'avessi- Tom la lasciò mangiare in silenzio, quindi, appena lei ebbe finito, decise di affrontare il discorso. -Quando era ubriaca, mi hai detto una cosa- esordì. Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa e Tom proseguì. -Mi ha detto che hai trascorso la notte con Tavington- Il cuore smise di battere nel petto di Natasha, che distolse immediatamente lo sguardo. Tom studiò la sua reazione, soffermandosi sulle guance e sulla fronte della ragazza che arossirono con rapidità. -Ero ubriaca, come hai detto tu- biascicò. -C'è dell'altro. Mi hai anche detto che la stanza del Colonnello Tavington è quella vicino alla mia. Come puoi saperlo?- -Ah, quello. Bè...- Natasha fece vagare gli occhi per la stalla -L'ho visto uscire quella volta che mi hai portata a fare una passeggiata, credo- Tom parve sollevato, ma non del tutto. -Allora perchè ti comporti così? Perché abbassi lo sguardo ogni volta che nomino Tavington? Cosa ti fa, Natasha? Dimmelo!- Natasha singhiozzò. -Lui ha... ha... ucciso i miei genitori, e mio fratello... io... io ho paura di lui...- disse con una vocina da far pietà. Tom la strinse forte. -Ma non hai niente da temere, Tasha. Ci sono qui io- Gli venne quasi da piangere nel vederla così ridotta. Decise di piantarla con queste stupide domande. -Mi fa così tanta paura, Tom- mormorò Natasha -Ogni... ogni volta che viene qui a prendere il suo cavallo... io... io non riesco a guardarlo. Mi fa rabbrividire, capisci? Penso a tutto quello che ha fatto...- -Shhh... d'accordo, non parliamone più-  
  
Anche il giorno dopo trascorse tranquillo, senza grandi avvenimenti. Tom aveva deciso di non parlare più di Tavington con Natasha. Gli dispiaceva vederla triste o a disagio. Ma era ancora determinato a scoprire cosa gli nascondesse. Intanto, la mattina del terzo giorno dalla partenza di Tavington, a mezzogiorno Tom portò a Natasha il solito vassoio della colazione accompagnato stavolta da una bella notizia. -Il Colonnello Tavington è rimasto bloccato dalla tormenta!- Natasha spalancò gli occhi: -Quindi?- -Quindi lui e i suoi uomini non potranno essere di ritorno che tra una settimana!- Natasha lo abbracciò. -E' fantastico!- -Già. La sua pattuglia si è rifugiata a Camden. Non potranno partire finchè la strada non sarà liberata dalla neve e la tempesta si sarà placata. I cavalli hanno freddo- Tom si stese sopra a Natasha: -Questo significa un'altra settimana tutta per noi, tesoro- Natasha rise e lo baciò. Il peso di Tom era minore di quello di Tavington, e molto più piacevole. Natasha non riusciva a credere di essere così felice: della sua vecchia vita le mancava tutto: sua madre, suo padre, Alan, Rupert, la sua casa, Melyiss, Fiammargento... ma era riuscita comunque a ritrovare la felicità; Tom l'amava, e lei amava lui; Tavington non si sarebbe più fatto vedere per una settimana... tutto andava bene... chi se ne importava se fuori il vento ululava e la neve cadeva a fiocchi? Anzi, Natasha si trovò a benedire quella tempesta, perché teneva lontane da lei tutte le sue angosce... Lei e Tom continuarono a baciarsi.  
  
Passavano i giorni, e Natasha riuscì a ritrovare se stessa a Fort Carolina. Era un luogo così tranquillo senza il Colonnello Tavington. Senza Dragoni, Natasha aveva praticamente tutto il giorno libero. Giorno che trascorreva interamente con Tom, a parlare, a baciarsi, a sognare. Natasha lavorava solo di mattina: si alzava all'alba per riempire le mangiatoie dei cavalli, spazzolarli, mettere ordine nella stalla. Poi a mezzogiorno iniziava la sua giornata con Tom. Una meravigliosa giornata. La sera prima del previsto ritorno della pattuglia di Tavington, Natasha sentì di avere bisogno di un altro bagno. Doveva rilassare le proprie membra e preparare la propria mente a rivedere l'uomo che le aveva rovinato la vita. Così, quando lo disse a Tom, lui acconsentì. -Non sperare in un'altra bottiglia di brandy- le rispose lui, sorridendo. -Oh, perché no?- disse Natasha scherzosamente. Percorsero l'ormai familiare atrio, quindi il corridoio, e giunsero nella stanza di Tom. Come la volta precedente, due cameriere portarono l'occorrente e nel giro di pochi minuti Natasha si ritrovò a contemplare la tinozza fumante. -La signora è servita- disse Tom, avvicinando Natasha a lui fino a sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra. -Grazie- rispose lei, prima di baciarlo. Lui le mise le mani dietro la testa e continuò il bacio, facendolo diventare più profondo e passionale. Natasha gli cinse la vita con entrambe le braccia. Natasha si staccò da lui, ma solo per dire: -Tom...- Lui sospirò: -Ok, ti lascio fare il bagno- -No, non è questo- gli disse lei -E' che...- -Che?- chiese Tom, prendendole le mani e tenendole ferme sul suo petto. -Io... vorrei che tu mi facessi tua- Gli occhi di lei esprimevano amore e fiducia. Tom si sentì perdere dentro quelle due perle ambrate... -Dici... dici davvero?- domandò. Lei sorrise: -Sì, Tom. Ora, ti prego- aggiunse. Tom la baciò. -E' quello che voglio anch'io. Ma credevo che tu non ti sentissi pronta- disse lui, sfiorandole il viso con una mano. -Invece lo sono- rispose lei, guardando intensamente nei suoi occhi -C'è solo una cosa...- -Mmm?- -Io... bè... non sono vergine- Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Non mi interessa. Io ti voglio e basta- Detto questo la spinse amabilmente verso il letto. Natasha si lasciò condurre senza opporre resistenza e ricambiò i baci che lui le dava. Baci brevi, quasi furiosi, ma pieni di passione e di amore... Natasha chiuse gli occhi mentre le mani di lui le percorrevano il corpo, slacciandole il vestito. Lei gli sbottonò la camicia e la gettò a terra, senza riguardo. Ben presto Natasha si ritrovò a tastare la sua schiena nuda, mentre lui le ricopriva il collo di baci. Lentamente, le mani di Tom le slacciarono la tunica, fino a fargliela scivolare gentilmente giù dalle spalle. Natasha inarcò la schiena appena sentì le calda labbra di lui sfiorarle il seno. -Oh, Tom!- esclamò, senza neanche essersene resa conto. Le labbra di Tom le baciarono il seno, quindi salirono fino ad incontrare le labbra di lei. Si baciarono dolcemente. Mentre Tom scendeva nuovamente verso il collo di lei, Natasha gli baciò l'orecchio, quindi fece viaggiarre la propria bocca fino a rincontrare le calde labbra di Tom. Si abbandonarono in un bacio lungo, profondo. Tom tracciò una linea di baci dal suo collo all'ombelico di lei, che iniziò a leccare lentamente. Natasha gemette di piacere. -Shhh- le disse Tom sorridendo -O qualcuno ci scoprirà- -Non mi importa- rispose lei -Continua...- La lingua di Tom tornò a leccare la pelle attorno l'ombelico e Natasha dovette chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi per non gemere e per non gridare il nome di Tom. Tom iniziò lentamente a sfilarle il vestito, rivelando i suoi fianchi, che lui baciò prima di proseguire. Natasha era davvero al limite dell'eccitazione ora. Tremava e tutto il suo corpo era bollente. Tom le sfilò il vestito completamente e si slacciò i pantaloni, guardandola. Gli tremavano le mani quando le prese il viso e la baciò, prima di penetrarla. Natasha provò all'improvviso un dolore acuto in mezzo alle gambe, ma fu solo momentaneo. Venne immediatamente sostituito da un'ondata di piacere travolgente. Tom fu costretto a posarle una mano sulla bocca: non le bloccò la respirazione come aveva fatto il colonnello, semplicemente soffocò le sue grida. Natasha si tolse la mano di Tom dalla bocca e lo baciò sulle labbra con tutte le sue forze. Di nuovo, le loro lingue di incontrarono mentre il seme di Tom si sprigionava dentro di lei. Tasha abbracciò Tom e lo tenne stretto, aderente al suo corpo nudo. -Ti amo- le sussurrò Tom all'orecchio. Natasha non ebbe la forza di replicare, ma lo guardò negli occhi intensamente, ansimando come, del resto, stava facendo anche lui, mentre continuava a spingere sempre più a fondo, ma sempre più delicatamente. Natasha ebbe l'impressione che lui si stesse sforzando di non farle male. Tasha si lasciò cullare dal dolce e ripetitivo ritmo delle spinte di lui e talvolta lo abbracciava e lo baciava, chiudendo gli occhi. Dopo una lunghissima e dolcissima mezz'ora, Tom uscì dal suo corpo, lasciandola con un senso di vuoto, e si girò su un fianco. Prese la testa di Tasha e se l'appoggiò sul petto, ancora ansimante. Tasha gli cinse il busto e lui la baciò sulla testa amorevolmente. -Voglio rimanere qui- mormorò Natasha dopo un po' -Non voglio uscire mai più da questa stanza- Tom sospirò: -Nemmeno io lo voglio. Ma non possiamo fare sempre ciò che ci piacerebbe fare- -Non è giusto- ribattè Natasha. La mattina dopo sarebbero arrivati i Dragoni e la sua vita sarebbe ritornata un inferno: perché tutte le cose belle che aveva dovevano durare così poco? -Coraggio, domani ci rivedremo- le disse Tom. -Lo so, ma...- Natasha non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per esprimersi -Non potremo stare insieme come siamo stati oggi. Il lavoro aumenterà, e...- -Riusciremo a trovare del tempo libero per noi due, vedrai- rispose lui, accarezzandole la testa. Natasha non rispose. No, non sarebbe riuscita a trovare del tempo libero da passare con Tom. Si sarebbero potuti vedere di mattina e di pomeriggio, certo, ma la sera e... la notte Tasha non sarebbe stata libera di scegliere cosa fare. La cattiva sorte aveva già deciso per lei. Dio, non voleva più rivedere Tavington. E pensare che tra poche ore lo avrebbe incontrato di nuovo. 


	5. Capitolo 5: Chiarimenti

Capitolo 5  
Chiarimenti  
  
Quella notte Natasha dormì male. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi le appariva Tavington, e i ricordi legati a lui... tutti quei dannatissimi ricordi. Natasha si rigirò inquieta per ore. Riusciva a cogliere ogni minimo rumore dall'esterno, e benchè fosse molto assonnata, anche il suono più lieve era sufficiente a tenerla sveglia. A poco a poco, Natasha sentì i primi uccellini che iniziavano a cantare, vide il cielo rischiararsi, cospargendo una luce arancio e giallo ocra. Era l'alba. Natasha si mise a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi. Non solo non era riuscita a dormire, ma la giornata che l'aspettava si prospettava terribile. Fece il suo solito lavoro quotidiano, occupandosi dei pochi cavalli rimasti nella stalla; la sua mente era occupata da pensieri su Tavington. Aveva molta paura. Finì di pulire le stalle circa cinque ore dopo, quindi si rannicchiò in un angolo aspettando con impazienza il pranzo. Ciò che più desiderava era distrarsi. Quando sarebbe arrivato Tavington? E, soprattutto, avrebbe voluto vederla subito? Era così in ansia che non si mise a pensare molto su quello che le era successo la notte prima, con Tom. Ovviamente qualche volta le capitava di ritornarci, con la mente, ma a quel punto le paure su Tavington prendevano il sopravvento e lei ricominciava a tremare. Qualche ora dopo, arrivò Tom, che si sedette a mangiare vicino a lei. -Sembri molto stanca- osservò lui. -Non ho dormito bene- rispose Tasha, addentando il sandwich. Tom intuì che il motivo per cui Natasha non aveva dormito non lo riguardava, quindi rivolse la conversazione altrove, con gran sollievo di lei. Dopo un po' si udì un rumore di zoccoli di cavallo avvicinarsi al cancello, nel cortile. Natasha sollevò la testa e mise giù il tramezzino, smettendo anche di masticare. Tremava. -Sono tornati- disse Tom piano, rivolgendo la testa all'entrata della stalla. -Vieni, ti accompagno di fuori- Natasha scese più velocemente che poteva la scala a pioli ed uscì dalla stalla, seguita da Tom. Da lontano distinse l'immagine dei Dragoni oltrepassare il cancello, Tavington in testa. Il Colonnello non le rivolse nemmeno uno guardo, le affidò frettolosamente il cavallo e si diresse con passo veloce verso il palazzo. La folla di prostitute si avventò sugli altri Dragoni che, nonostante apparissero molto stanchi, si misero a ridere e scherzare con loro. Natasha raccolse le redini di tutti i cavalli e li riportò nella stalla, momentaneamente sollevata che Tavington non le avesse rivolto attenzione. -Io devo andare, ci vediamo questa sera, d'accordo?- le disse Tom, baciandola. -D'accordo- rispose lei, ricambiando il bacio. Natasha lo guardò allontanarsi, appoggiata allo stipite della stalla. Poi il suo sguardo vagò sul folto gruppo di donne e ragazze ancora intente a corteggiare i Dragoni, che le sceglievano via via. Ancora una volta, la vista di Sharon le provocò uno shock. Era davvero sua sorella quella creatura truccata pesantemente, con quel vestito così ampio e scollato, che faceva quelle risatine acute e sciocche? Sì, era davvero lei. Come si era ridotta così? Perché era fuggita di casa per andare incontro a questo destino? Domande, domande, domande. Aveva bisogno di risposte. Un disperato bisogno di risposte. Natasha rientrò sospirando: non poteva sopportare neanche per un secondo di più la visione di quelle disperate. Per passare il tempo e per riscaldarsi, Natasha ricominciò il suo giro di pulizie. Doveva occuparsi di nutrire e pulire i nuovi arrivati. Dopo una mezz'ora di lavoro, Tasha giunse al cavallo del Colonnello. Dall'esterno non venivano più le risate e i trilli allegri delle ragazze, così il mal di testa le si era placato. Osservò il destriero di Tavington e gli sorrise. Quello nitrì in risposta. -Sarai affamato- gli disse, accarezzandogli il bel pelo scuro -Vado a prenderti qualcosa- Si voltò, ma così facendo urtò contro qualcuno. Sobbalzò ed alzò lo sguardo. -Vedo che ti stai occupando del mio cavallo- le disse Tavington, instaurando immediatamente una salda presa su di lei e circondandola con le sue forti braccia. Natasha era insieme confusa, attonita, sgomenta. Come aveva fatto a non sentirlo entrare? Come aveva potuto giungerle alle spalle così silenziosamente? Perché si divertiva così tanto a terrorizzarla? -Io... io...- fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, guardando altrove. La mano di Tavington le girò il viso, costringendola a fissarlo negli occhi. -Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo- le disse con tono imperioso. Natasha non disse nulla, si limitò a cercare di opporgli resistenza. Ma le sue piccole mani, le sue esili braccia, non potevano nulla contro quell'uomo così atletico e forte, abituato alla lotta e alla battaglia. Era come cercare di fermare una valanga con una piuma. -Perché ti stai occupando adesso del mio cavallo?- -Io sono la stalliera... devo occuparmi dei cavalli- mormorò lei. Le labbra di Tavington si incurvarono in un ghigno: -Ah sì? Bè, si dà il caso che il mio cavallo debba venire curato per primo- le disse vicino all'orecchio, stringendo sempre più l'abbraccio in cui era imprigionata -Mi sono spiegato?- Lei annuì, tremante. -Adesso lasciatemi andare, per favore- mormorò. Lui allentò la presa, ma solo leggermente, quindi le spinse la testa verso la sua e la baciò, penetrandole in bocca con la lingua. Natasha avvertì un senso di nausea e disgusto. Quando lui riaprì gli occhi le disse, sussurrandole all'orecchio: -Ti voglio vedere, stasera. Nella mia stanza a mezzanotte- Detto questo, le lanciò un ultimo sguardo di ghiaccio e lasciò la stalla, mentre Tasha, sconvolta e impaurita, riprendeva fiato.  
  
Tom ritornò al palazzo quasi correndo. Arrivato nella sua stanza, ansimava. Si buttò sul letto e si mise a riflettere intensamente su ciò che aveva appena visto. Così Tavington la minacciava. Quel bastardo. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe ucciso. Come poteva fare del male ad una creatura così fragile e delicata come Natasha? Tom prese un cuscino e lo gettò dall'altra parte della stanza, cercando di sfogare la sua rabbia. Sentì i passi di Tavington percorrere il corridoio ed aprire la porta della stanza accanto. Tom tese l'orecchio e capì che c'era qualcuno con lui. -Sei stata brava ad aspettarmi fino ad ora- stava dicendo Tavington. Fu la voce leggera e frivola di una ragazza a rispondergli. -Chi non aspetterebbe per il più affascinante colonnello d'America?- disse questa, ridacchiando. -Ti meriti una ricompensa...- disse Tavington in tono malizioso -Entra - -Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte- rispose lei con voce acuta. Tom udì la porta chiudersi e poi nulla. I muri del palazzo erano molto robusti, quindi era impossibile sentire qualcosa che avvenisse nella camera attigua. Tom considerava ciò un'insperata fortuna. Ritornò a pensare a quello che aveva visto e sentito nella stalla poco tempo prima. Tavington era entrato ed era giunto alle spalle di Natasha. La ragazza non lo aveva sentito arrivare, quindi voltandosi gli si era ritrovata addosso. Poi lui -lo stomaco di Tom si contorceva al pensiero- l'aveva tenuta ferma con le braccia vicinò a sé. Le aveva parlato e Tasha appariva più che terrorizzata. Tom non poteva biasimarla. Cosa le aveva detto il colonnello? Qualcosa che riguardava il suo cavallo. Secondo Tavington, lei avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di lui prima di tutti gli altri. Natasha tremava, ma aveva annuito sottomessa. Povera fanciulla, nelle braccia di quell'uomo crudele, senza vie di scampo, costretta a obbedire ai suoi ordini. E prima di andare via, Tavington... Tavington l'aveva baciata. Tom aveva visto tutto. Aveva stretto i pugni così forte che le unghie gli si erano conficcate nella carne. Bastardo, bastardo. Quella è la mia fidanzata... lui non può farle del male. E invece gliene stava facendo, eccome. E lui, Tom, lì a guardare senza fare nulla. Ma non poteva rischiare di agire. Tavington avrebbe potuto pensare che era stata Tasha a dirgli che lui la minacciava. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Tom l'avesse scoperto da solo. E sarebbe stato peggio, soprattutto per Natasha. Tavington ne avrebbe combinata una delle sue. Avrebbe ucciso la persona (o Rupert o Sharon) alla quale Natasha teneva a tal punto da sottostare a Tavington. Avrebbe ucciso anche Natasha stessa, probabilmente. Tom non riusciva a pensare di perderla. Sarebbe stato impossibile riprendere la vita di tutti i giorni senza di lei. Natasha era diventata la sua luce; voleva proteggerla, aiutarla... voleva amarla. E la amava. Dio, se l'amava. Ma cosa, cosa è che lei gli nascondeva? Tom tentò di capire a cosa gli fosse servito pedinare Tavington e origliare la sua conversazione con Natasha nella stalla, sempre che gli fosse servito a qualcosa. Un fatto era certo: per quanto Tasha avesse detto che Tavington le faceva paura perché aveva ucciso la sua famiglia, quella non era la verità. No, la verità era che Tavington dedicava alla ragazza particolari "attenzioni". Era ciò che terrorizzava Tasha. La fanciulla mentiva quando gli aveva detto che semplicemente non le piaceva vedere Tavington in giro. In realtà, Natasha era sollevata quando Tom le aveva detto che Tavington era stato bloccato dalla neve, perché così lui non avrebbe potuto tormentarla per un certo periodo di tempo. Non era la sola presenza del colonnello ad impaurirla: era il colonnello stesso, che si divertiva a giocare con lei. Ma in cosa consisteva il "gioco" di Tavington? Cosa c'entrava in tutto questo la minaccia di uccidere Sharon o Rupert? Tom riflettè. Natasha non può dirlo a nessuno, altrimenti Sharon o Rupert moriranno. Ma dire cosa? Che Tavington la molesta. La risposta era arrivata così inaspettatamente che Tom sobbalzò. Lui aveva visto, con i suoi occhi, Tavington baciarla. Era da escludere che avesse una relazione con Natasha, anzi, lei tremava e cercava inutilmente di spingerlo via. Quindi, di conseguenza, Tavington la usava come proprio divertimento. Era attratto dalla ragazza, era evidente. Sin da quando Tom lo aveva visto malmenare Natasha fuori dalla "Spiga Dorata", aveva notato uno strano brillio negli occhi del colonnello. Era evidente che provava gusto nel farle del male, eppure allo stesso tempo sembrava voler chiarire al mondo che Natasha fosse sua. E si sbaglia, si disse Tom, Si sbaglia di grosso. Tavington la voleva. Adorava sottometterla, gli piaceva il fatto di darle ordini, la baciava contro la sua volontà... e la povera Tasha non poteva dirlo a nessuno, altrimenti o sua sorella o suo fratello sarebbero morti. Natasha aveva la responsabilità di queste vite nelle sue mani, non poteva permettersi di commettere l'errore di disobbedire a Tavington. E io cosa posso fare? si domandò Tom Cosa posso fare per aiutarla? Era da escludersi l'idea di andare a raccontare tutto a suo zio o a Lord Cornwallis. Tavington avrebbe pensato che Tasha avesse fatto la spia. E allora? Andare a parlare con Tavington e pregarlo di lasciare stare Natasha? Inutile, quando mai Tavington aveva dato retta ad una preghiera? In ogni caso, doveva cavarsela da solo. Non poteva coinvolgere altri, per il bene di Tasha. Ma, si tornava sempre al punto di prima: cosa poteva fare lui? Niente, niente, niente... no, ma doveva fare qualcosa! Doveva procedere con metodo, altrimenti avrebbe commesso un fiasco. E quel fiasco poteva costare molto a Tasha e alla vittima che Tavington minacciava. In fondo, Tom ancora non conosceva neppure i fatti con precisione. Non era ancora chiaro come Tavington la minacciasse... insomma... che cosa le faceva? La baciava, certo... e dalla reazione di Natasha era difficile dire se quella fosse la prima volta che lo facesse o se lo avesse fatto prima... probabilmente... era duro da ammettere, ma probabilmente lui l'aveva già fatto. E chissà cos'altro le aveva fatto! Possibile che avesse fatto qualcosa di peggio? In un lampo, senza che intendesse farlo, Tom rievocò nella mente le parole di Tasha, quelle parole che lo avevano tanto preoccupato... Con lui sono già stata ieri sera. -Basta!- disse ad alta voce -Sono uno stupido a prendere in considerazione quello che mi ha detto quel giorno. Era ubriaca, non pensarci più, maledizione!- Che poteva fare? Che poteva fare? Non riusciva a ragionare, la sua mente era offuscata dalla rabbia verso Tavington... poteva avere tutte le donne che desidarava, cosa diavolo voleva dalla sua Tasha? Che gli aveva fatto lei di male? Non aveva già sofferto abbastanza? Maledetto. Ma ancora più che vendicarsi di Tavington, Tom aveva voglia di rivedere Natasha. Stringerla tra le sue braccia, consolarla, dirle che non aveva nulla da temere. Rassicurarla. Ma era vero che non aveva nulla da temere? Oh, Tom non lo sapeva. Voleva solo che lei fosse felice e tranquilla, libera da ogni brutto ricordo di ciò che Tavington le aveva fatto... libera dal colonnello stesso. Ma sarebbe stato impossibile. Però doveva provarci. Doveva farlo per Tasha. E ora, passando al secondo punto... doveva dire a Tasha della sua scoperta? No, non glielo dirò... non voglio vederla piangere ancora, non voglio parlare con lei di cose di questo genere... voglio vederla ridere insieme a me, voglio baciarla... voglio che lei passi dei bei momenti con me... come io li passo con lei. No, non gliel'avrebbe detto. Assolutamente no. Si sarebbe comportato normalmente con lei. E con Tavington? Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare? Normale anche con lui. Anche se questo sarebbe stato più difficile. Lo odiava con tutto se stesso. Tom sospirò profondamente, massaggiandosi le tempie e chiudendo gli occhi. Doveva venirgli un'idea, prima o poi... Appoggiando la testa alla parete, Tom si assopì, immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Nella stanza adiacente, William Tavington ansimava sopra l'ossuto corpo di una ragazza ventenne. -Oh, William!- gemette lei, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Tavington la coinvolse in bacio lungo e profondo, prima di cadere a fianco della ragazza e avvolgersi nel lenzuolo, mentre il suo petto scoperto e solido si alzava e si abbassava affannosamente. La ragazza si voltò lentamente verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi: -E' stato meraviglioso- disse, passandogli le dita nei lunghi capelli marrone scuro. -Lo sai che sei la mia preferita, Sharon- rispose lui con voce roca, fissandola con quel suo sguardo azzurro e lesto. Sharon Halliwell sorrise e lo baciò.  
  
Era il tramonto quando Natasha si appoggiò all'entrata della stalla e si mise ad osservare pigramente le attività del cortile. Aveva appena terminato i suoi compiti giornalieri, occupandosi in particolar modo dei cavalli tornati solo poche ore prima, come quello del colonnello. Era annoiata. Non aveva sonno, non aveva niente da fare. Ricominciare il giro di pulizie non era una prospettiva allettante; inoltre, la stalla e i cavalli erano talmenti lucidi e puliti che ogni lavoro in più sarebbe risultato ridicolo. La cosa importante era non fermarsi a pensare. Non doveva pensare a cosa sarebbe successo di lì a qualche ora. Era importante che si concentrasse su altro. Il problema era che, a parte il lavoro di manutenzione della stalla, lei non aveva nulla da fare quando Tom lavorava. Non aveva passatempi, nè compagnia, se non si consideravano i cavalli. Ma tutte quelle bestiole erano stanche e molte di loro giacevano addormentate: se lei avesse provato a fare conversazione con uno di loro, avrebbe inevitabilmente svegliato gli altri. No, l'unica cosa per passare il tempo era guardare il cortile. Attività assolutamente noiosa. Un gruppo di circa venti soldati in giubba rossa era allineato ordinatamente ai lati del massiccio cancello di entrata. Quasi non si muovevano e Natasha si chiese come doveva essere stare fermi per ore dritti sull'attenti. Sicuramente duro e molto monotono. La temperatura era molto fredda: qualche fiocco che cadeva dal cielo nuvoloso era quello che rimaneva dell'imponente bufera di pochi giorni prima. Natasha tuttavia non sentiva molto freddo, forse perché stava incominciando ad abituarsi ai pochi vestiti che aveva e a vivere in un edificio di legno dalle cui pareti traspirava tutto il gelo dell'esterno. Strizzando gli occhi davanti a sé, riuscì a scorgere una baracca che non aveva mai notato prima. Riflettendo, si ricordò che le prostitute erano venute da quella parte. Immaginò che quella baracca fosse la loro abitazione. Di nuovo, il suo pensiero vagò a Sharon. Proprio mentre Natasha sospirava profondamente, una ragazza uscì dal palazzo, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per il freddo. All'inzio Natasha non vi fece caso, ma man mano che la ragazza si faceva più vicina, Tasha riconobbe dei lineamenti familiari. Sharon. Diretta verso la baracca. Natasha decise in un lampo. Corse veloce verso il centro del cortile ed afferrò il braccio della sorella. -Ehi, ma cos...?- disse questa, guardandola seccata. Gli occhi di Sharon si spalancarono per la sorpresa quando videro chi l'aveva fermata. -N-Natasha?- -Sharon, vieni nella stalla, ho bisogno di parlarti- disse Natasha, tirandola verso la stalla. -Ma cosa ci fai qui?- chiese Sharon, confusa. -Vieni nella stalla, veloce, prima che qualcuno ci veda- le disse Natasha. Le due corsero nella stalla senza essere viste. Una volta dentro, Natasha chiuse la porta dietro di sé e posò gli occhi sulla sorella. Da vicino, Sharon era ancora la stessa, complessivamente. Solo alcuni particolari erano cambiati. Il viso, che Tasha ricordava già molto ossuto, era diventato più scarno e pallido che mai, e di forma leggermente più allungata. I lineamenti erano fini e appuntiti. I capelli biondo paglia erano più lunghi e in qualche modo parevano molto più crespi e folti. Sulla pelle lattea del collo risaltavano alcuni segni rossi. -Sharon, cosa sono?- domandò Natasha, sfiorando con un dito il collo della sorella. Sharon sorrise: -Niente, niente- disse frettolosamente. Nei suoi occhi scuri era ancora evidente un'ombra di confusione: -Cosa ci fai qui, Natasha?- chiese. Natasha sospirò: -Sono stata catturata, più o meno...- tentò di ricordare -Un mese fa, o anche di più- -Non ti ho mai visto- ribattè Sharon. -No, io faccio la stalliera e le uniche volte che posso uscire di qui è per prendere i cavalli dei soldati. Io ti ho visto, una volta, ma tu eri troppo occupata per notarmi- Una rabbia bruciante invase il cuore di Natasha, pronunciando quelle parole. Sharon strinse gli occhi: -Che vuoi dire?- chiese aspramente. -Voglio dire...- cominciò Natasha. Non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste. Sospirò, quindi disse: -Era questo quello che intendevi fare sin da quando sei scappata di casa?- Sharon alzò le spalle: -Veramente no. E' stato il destino a scegliere per me. Sai che ero depressa... insomma, il solo pensiero di passare il resto della mia vita con quel perdente del mio fidanzato e con la mia stupida famiglia era... - Natasha le tirò uno schiaffo con tutta la forza che aveva, presa da un'ira improvvisa e incontenibile. Sharon si portò lentamente una mano sulla guancia, guardando indignata la sorella. -Noi ti volevamo bene! Nostra madre, nostro padre, Alan, Rupert...- Natasha non riuscì a continuare. Si coprì il viso con le mani ed emise un singhiozzo. Sharon rimase in silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo chiese: -Che ne è di loro?- Natasha alzò la testa per guardare Sharon negli occhi. Quindi, distogliendo lo sguardo, disse: -Morti. Solo Rupert è ancora vivo, ma è in grave pericolo- Sharon abbassò la testa. -Mi dispiace- disse. -No, non è vero- disse Natasha -A te non è mai importato niente di noi. Ed ora fai la puttana...- Sharon alzò la testa: -Già, ma non l'ho deciso io- Un filo di speranza perpetrò la mente di Natasha. Che avesse avuto ragione a sospettare che Tavington la costringesse a fare quello che faceva? Ma Sharon distrusse immediatamente quelle speranze: -Voglio dire, non che mi dispiaccia. Ti assicuro che dopo le prime volte è davvero emozionante. Ora sto bene- Sharon sospirò e aggiunse con cautela -Meglio di quando stavo con la mia famiglia, senza dubbio- Natasha fu tentata di schiaffeggiarla di nuovo, ma la sua voglia di spiegazioni la trattenne. -Cosa... cosa ti è successo dopo che fuggisti di casa, due anni fa?- chiese. -Non fuggii di casa. Certo, è naturale che tu e gli altri lo abbiate pensato, dato che non era certo un segreto che io non sopportassi la mia vita, ma... bè... dovevo andare ad un appuntamento con John, ricordi? Ma mentre mi dirigevo al luogo dove ci dovevamo incontrare, vidi una pattuglia di Dragoni Verdi venire verso di me. Ero terrorizzata, sapevo che erano inglesi, quindi tentai di fuggire. Ma loro mi avevano vista. Due soldati mi presero e mi portarono dal loro colonnello- Sharon fece una pausa ed un sorriso, che Tasha non riuscì a decifrare, le illuminò il volto. Continuò a fissare il vuoto, come se cercasse di ricordare con esattezza la situazione in cui si era trovata, e di riviverla: -Tavington scese dal suo cavallo e mi guardò. Per la prima volta incontrai quegli occhi, così freddi eppure così... così... sexy. Da quando lo vidi non tentai più di scappare... quell'uomo mi... mi affascinava. Mi disse: 'Bellezza, vieni con noi, ci divertiremo' e poi è scoppiato a ridere sgradevolmente insieme ai suoi uomini- Sharon rise -Ovviamente, io pensavo che la cosa più matura e saggia da fare fosse oppormi, piangere, gridare, scalciare, supplicarlo, chiamare aiuto. Ma in quel momento decisi il mio futuro. Capii che non era un caso che il colonnello Tavington e i suoi uomini fossero passati di là proprio mentre passavo io. E, cosa più importante, capii che il colonnello non era venuto a distruggere la mia vita, ma a renderla meravigliosa. Per la prima volta, il mio destino mi sembrò piacevole. Mi feci condurre, prigioniera, qui a Fort Carolina e diventai... bè, diventai una delle "ragazze" di Tavington. Con il passare del tempo, sono stata sempre meglio. Ho imparato a non guardarmi più alle spalle. E poi...- aggiunse, quasi in tono sognante -... c'è il Colonnello Tavington. Io... bè, non credo che lui lo capirà mai, ma... io... bè... credo di essere innamorata di lui- Natasha la guardò attonita. Quella dichiarazione aveva completato un folle discorso già privo di senso. Sharon era innamorata di Tavington. Non poteva crederci. Era... assurdo. Ovviamente il Colonnello Tavington era un bell'uomo. Molto affascinante, molto... molto uomo. Ma innamorarsi di lui... Natasha non riusciva a credere come fosse possibile. Dopo tutte le stragi che aveva fatto, dopo tutte le persone che aveva ucciso a sangue freddo... dopo tutte le ragazze che aveva violentato... come si poteva amarlo? -I-innamorata?- ripetè Natasha attonita -Sei... sei innamorata di lui?- Sharon annuì, un'aria grave in viso. -Già... adoro quando lui... quando lui mi sceglie. Passo la notte con lui, ed è così... così fantastico. Io lo amo, Tasha. Con tutta me stessa. Ma...- e qui il magro viso di Sharon si incupì -Non credo che lui se ne accorgerà mai... lui... no, non lo capirà mai. E anche se fosse... non credo che ci possa essere possibilità per noi due. Chi è che si sposerebbe mai con... bè...- una lacrima rotolò lentamente sulla guancia. Sospirò, mentre l'asciugava. -Chi mai si sposerebbe con una come me?- disse con una risata amara. Per un attimo Natasha fu sul punto di avvicinarsi a lei e consolarla, ma poi giudicò che quella non era la cosa più giusta da fare. Si ricordò di tutto quello che Sharon aveva detto della sua famiglia e di nuovo per lei provò una forte ira... un odio, quasi. Sua sorella se ne stava lì, con dei succhiotti sul collo fatti dall'uomo che lei, Natasha, temeva di più al mondo. Non solo, ma Sharon stava addirittura piangendo per le sue pene amorose, mentre Tasha aveva visto la sua vita frantumarsi davanti ai suoi occhi ed ora viveva nel terrore di un appuntamento da lei stessa concordato per salvare la vita a suo fratello. Natasha rimase in silenzio a guardare quella ragazza giovane e ossuta, sciupata, quella puttana che un tempo era stata sua sorella. Natasha abbassò lo sguardo e disse, in tono controllato: -Vattene, Sharon- La ragazza alzò la testa e la fissò. Il trucco nero intorno agli occhi le stava lentamente colando sulle guance per via del pianto. -Come?- -Ho detto vattene- ripetè Natasha. Sharon la guardò stupita: -Ma che ti succede, Natasha? Prima mi schiaffeggi, poi mi cacci via...- -Non...- cominciò Natasha, quindi sospirò -Non so neanch'io cosa mi succede- Sharon la guardò con comprensione: -I primi giorni è difficile, so come ti senti...- -Tu non hai idea di come mi senta!- esclamò Natasha, arrabbiata. -Sai, Tasha, ti vedo male qui in questa stalla... a parlare solo con i cavalli... poveretta, ti hanno dato un lavoro davvero penoso. Chissà, magari se chiedessi al colonnello, lui potrebbe fare in modo che tu ti unisca a noi, che ne dici?- Natasha la guardò con odio: -Lui mi aveva già scelta per quel lavoro- borbottò. Un lampo di gelosia passò negli occhi di Sharon: -Ah sì? E perché hai rifiutato?- Natasha strinse gli occhi: -Sharon, quell'uomo ha ucciso i miei genitori, e Alan, e... ed è lui che tiene nelle sue mani il destino di Rupert... come puoi essere così ottusa? Come puoi... come puoi fargli da puttana?- -Non sono confusa, sono innamorata. Quanto alla seconda domanda... mi vuoi dire che altra scelta ho? Vuoi che io finisca impiccata per essermi rifiutata di andare a letto con uno di loro? E' così, non è vero? Senti un po', Tasha, continua a vivere nel tuo piccolo mondo tragico... io la mia vita sono riuscita a costruirla. Non credo che ru riuscirai a fare altrettanto- Dicendo questo, Sharon si diresse verso la porta della stalla, la spalancò e uscì all'esterno, verso la baracca. Natasha rimase a fissare il punto nel quale pochi secondi prima stava la sorella. La conversazione con Sharon l'aveva distrutta. Era solo una stupida illusione, che Sharon non agisse di sua spontanea volontà. Era tutto falso. Solo una pallida, tenue e debole speranza che Natasha aveva costruito per avere un appiglio al quale aggrapparsi. Ma ora quell'appiglio non c'era più. Natasha era sola. Aveva Tom, certo, ma lui non poteva essere sempre con lei. No, a parte lui Natasha era sola a tutti gli effetti... sola, con un pesante carico sulle spalle, salvare la vita di suo fratello... sola, con una sorella che si divertiva a fare la prostituta... sola, con un uomo che voleva andare a letto con lei e la costringeva a fare cose che lei mai avrebbe voluto fare... Natasha si prese la testa tra le mani. Per lo meno, aveva ricevuto un chiarimento, una risposta, anche se negativa. Ma, in fondo... quello per cui lei aveva tanto pregato era che Sharon fosse felice e lei, senza dubbio, aveva raggiunto la felicità, anche se in modo del tutto sbagliato. Forse Sharon aveva ragione... magari era quello il suo destino. Continua a vivere nel tuo piccolo mondo tragico... io la mia vita l'ho costruita. Sharon aveva trovato la sua strada. Una strada sporca, orrenda, penosa, ma era pur sempre una strada... e per di più era un destino che a lei non dispiaceva. Ma qual era il destino di Natasha? Continuare a vivere nel terrore del colonnello? Continua a vivere nel tuo piccolo mondo tragico... che significava? Cosa c'era di non-tragico in quella situazione? Tom. Rupert. Stringi i denti, Natasha... stringi i denti per loro. Le due persone alle quali tieni di più al mondo... meritano dei sacrifici da parte tua? Era la voce di sua madre che parlava. Certo che meritano dei sacrifici, rispose Natasha, Ma io sono una debole. Non ce la faccio più. Non riuscirò mai a tirare avanti. Non uscirò mai da quest'incubo. Come farò, questa notte, ad andare dal colonnello? Con quale coraggio? Natasha si posò una mano sulla fronte. Doveva farcela. Doveva smetterla di lamentarsi. Poteva urlare, poteva piangere, poteva soffrire quanto voleva ma mai sarebbe riuscita a cambiare la situazione. E, cosa più importane di tutte, doveva assolutamente smetterla di pensare. I pensieri non facevano che scoraggiarla. Ogni sua speranza si era rivelata vana. Che motivo aveva di riflettere ancora? Aveva già pensato a sufficienza. Ora doveva smetterla. Con una nuova determinazione, Natasha iniziò a cercare un passatempo. Vediamo un po', si disse, guardandosi intorno, Potrei cercare di accendere un fuoco, così potrei riscaldarmi un po'... ma no, troppo rischioso, potrei incendiare tutta la stalla... dunque... Natasha continuò a guardarsi intorno in cerca di suggerimenti. Se il pavimento della stalla fosse stato sabbioso, avrebbe potuto sedersi a fare qualche disegno con un bastoncino o qualcosa del genere. Ma purtroppo la pavimentazione era di nuda pietra gelida. Nel pagliaio rialzato per terra c'erano assi di legno. No, non poteva fare neanche quello. Natasha sbuffò. Quello che desiderava veramente era una penna, un calamaio e qualche foglio. Sapeva scrivere, quindi avrebbe potuto comporre poesie, scrivere un diario, fare anche qualche disegno. Ma non aveva neppure quelli. Che cosa si poteva fare con a disposizione un mucchio di fieno e dei cavalli addormentati? Natasha salì la scaletta che conduceva alla sua "stanza", valutando attentamente ogni cosa che vedeva. Lo sguardo le cadde su un mantello nero per metà sotterrato dal giaciglio di paglia sul quale dormiva di solito. Si avvicinò e lo tirò fuori, osservandolo con meticolosità e curiosità. Era un mantello lungo e nero, da uomo, con piccoli alamari d'argento. Assomigliava molto ad una cappa da aristocratico. Natasha aveva la strana impressione di averlo già visto più di una volta addosso a qualcuno. La stoffa era liscia e fredda, leggermente rigida e cosparsa di fili di paglia. Natasha li scosse via tutti, liberando il mantello che ora appariva più che mai regale ed elegante. Tasha si chiese di chi fosse e, soprattutto, come avesse fatto a finire lì, nella stalla. In quel momento la porta della stalla si aprì e Natasha scattò in piedi, il mantello ancora in mano. -Ciao, tesoro- disse Tom, salendo con il vassoio della cena fermo in una mano -Come và?- -Bene- rispose lei. Non si era resa conto di che ora fosse. -Ho trovato questo- aggiunse, mostrandogli il mantello. Tom sorrise: -Sì, ti avevo coperto con quello un giorno, mentre dormivi... mi sembrava che avessi freddo- Natasha arrossì: -Oh... come sei stato carino- gli disse, baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra. -Puoi tenerlo, se vuoi- disse Tom -Questa stalla dev'essere molto fredda- Natasha annuì: -Lo è, ma non me la sento davvero di tenerlo. Voglio dire, questo mantello ti sarà costato una fortuna- -Oh, è un mantello come tanti altri. Ne ho già trovato un altro identico- spiegò Tom. -Oh, bè... grazie, allora- rispose Natasha imbarazzata, riponendo con cura il dono di Tom sul pagliericcio. -Allora, cosa mi racconti?- disse Tom in tono occasionale. Natasha abbassò lo sguardo: -Bè, veramente... non cose molto allegre- Tom la guardò con un'espressione che Tasha non riuscì a interpretare. Sembrava molto preoccupato, forse troppo, così Tasha riprese in fretta a parlare. -Ho... ho incontrato mia sorella- Tom la guardò spalancando gli occhi grigi, ma in un certo senso pareva estremamente sollevato. -Tua sorella?- disse sbalordito. Natasha annuì: -Già- -E di cosa avete parlato?- -Le ho chiesto di raccontarmi la sua storia e lei... e lei me l'ha raccontata- Natasha deglutì -Ha detto... ha detto che non le dispiace fare la prostituta e poi... dice di essere innamorata di Tavington- Tom alzò le sopracciglia: -Cosa?!- -Mi ha detto proprio così. Sono rimasta talmente scioccata... e non ha cambiato idea sul colonnello neanche quando gli ho raccontato la mia storia-  
  
Tom scosse la testa lentamente: -E pazzesco, assurdo!- -Terribile- fu il commento di Tasha. Tom si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò. -Mi dispiace. Devi esserci rimasta malissimo- -Non importa- fece Natasha -Ormai non c'è più niente da fare. E' come se avessi perso mia sorella...- Tom annuì, un'espressione grave sul viso: -Ricordo quando Sharon è arrivata a Fort Carolina...- Natasha lo guardò: -Davvero? Come mai non me ne hai mai parlato prima?- -Io... bè per prima cosa, non volevo caricarti di apprensioni in più. In secondo luogo, non volevo immischiarmi negli affari della vostra famiglia- Natasha annuì: -Sì, credo che tu abbia fatto bene. Hai dato l'occasione a Sharon di spiegarsi da sola. E' stato meglio così. Almeno, so che ora è felice- Natasha sospirò profondamente. Tom le prese il viso tra le mani: -Tu come stai?- -Non lo so- rispose Tasha -Sono... sono così confusa. Non capisco più niente di quello che mi sta succedendo- Tom rimase in silenzio, quindi la baciò appassionatamente. Tasha accettò il bacio e chiuse gli occhi, circondando la vita di Tom con le braccia. Si separarono due ore dopo, quando Tom le disse con profondo rammarico: -Devo andare- -Non puoi restare ancora un po'?- chiese Natasha. Non voleva che lui se ne andasse. -Mi piacerebbe, tesoro, ma proprio non posso- le spiegò Tom, raccogliendo il vassoio della cena e iniziando a scendere la scaletta. Arrivato all'entrata della stalla, si voltò e le disse: -Ci vediamo domani. Ti amo- -Anch'io ti amo, Tom. Che ore sono?- -Le undici- rispose Tom -Ciao- -Ciao- gli rispose lei. Dopo che la porta della stalla si fu chiusa alle spalle di Tom, Natasha si accasciò a terra. Un'ora. Aveva un'ora di tempo per prepararsi psicologicamente al secondo appuntamento con Tavington. Iniziò a contare...  
  
Quarantacinque minuti dopo, Natasha scese la scala a pioli e atterrò sulla fredda pietra della stalla. Diede un'ultima occhiata alle sue spalle, controllando che tutto fosse a posto. I cavalli erano tutti profondamente addormentati, e in caso che si fossero svegliati affamati, le mangiatoie e gli abbeveratoi erano pieni. Silenziosamente, Natasha uscì nella fredda temperatura di fine febbraio guardandosi intorno furtivamente. Le guardie erano esattamente nelle stesse posizioni di quel pomeriggio, senza l'ombra di cambiamenti. Tasha corse velocemente verso il palazzo, salì i gradini ed entrò nell'ampio ingresso. Velocemente e senza fermarsi, arrivò alla prima porta sulla destra e la aprì. Il corridoio era ancora una volta miracolosamente deserto e Tasha lo percorse velocemente, cercando di ignorare quella voce dentro di lei... Tasha, che stai facendo?? Smettila, non rendermi le cose più difficili... stà zitta... Tasha, non pensare. Natasha si ritrovò davanti alla porta del colonnello. Bussò lievemente. Dopo pochi secondi, si udirono dei movimenti all'interno e la porta fu aperta dal Colonnello Tavington. Sorrise. -Entra- le disse, spalancando la porta e tirandola dentro per un braccio. L' uscio si chiuse alle sue spalle. Tavington quel giorno non aveva i capelli sciolti sulle spalle: era ancora vestito esattamente come quando era in servizio. Natasha rivolse il suo sguardo alla camera intorno a lei per evitare di incontrare gli occhi di lui. -Ho avuto una giornata pesante- disse Tavington. Le si avvicinò e le disse, in poco più di un sussurro: -Ora voglio divertirmi- Natasha non aveva mai sentito parole più minacciose in vita sua. Iniziò a tremare, nonostante si stesse imponendo di controllarsi. Il Colonnello Tavington le passò lentamente una mano tra i capelli, respirando profondamente. Natasha chiuse gli occhi e tentò di immaginare che ci fosse Tom lì con lei, al posto del colonnello. Tavington si sciolse i capelli e gettò il laccio altrove; quindi prese a sbottonarsi la giacca, facendo scivolare minacciosamente i bottoni dorati fuori dalle asole. Si tolse la giacca e l'appoggiò sullo schienale della poltrona dietro la scrivania, quindi rivolse il suo sguardo paralizzante a Natasha, che lo guardava senza dire una parola. Lui si avvicinò a lei e la baciò, spingendo a forza la lingua nella sua bocca. Natasha fu presa alla sprovvista e cercò di spingerlo via per tentare di respirare. Fu tutto inutile. Ad un tratto Tasha si sentì soffocare ed emise dei versi strozzati. Tavington si staccò da lei con un ghigno sulle labbra e la lasciò respirare. Natasha ansimò premendosi la mano sul petto. Poi il bacio riprese, e Tasha si ritrovò a cercare disperatamente di pensare ad altro. Le mani del colonnello raggiunsero la parte posteriore del collo di lei e lo accarezzarono, mentre il bacio diveniva più che mai profondo e coinvolgente. Natasha cominciava ad avvertire un principio di torcicollo, dovuto al fatto di tenere la testa alzata verso quella di lui. Le narici di Tasha erano piene del profumo del colonnello, un profumo che ormai conosceva così bene... Lui staccò le labbra dalle sue e la guardò intensamente negli occhi. -Stenditi sul letto- le disse, abbassando la testa verso i suoi capelli. Natasha avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che lui l'avesse spinta sul copriletto come la volta prima: stendersi di sua spontanea volontà sarebbe stato mille volte peggio. Piantala, Tasha. E' terribile, ma cosa ci puoi fare? Fà quello che ti dice e tieni bene a mente che tutto questo serve a salvare Rupert. Natasha, il corpo scosso da brividi che non riusciva a fermare, si stese sul letto. Voltò la testa e cercò di ignorare il Colonnello Tavington che ora montava su di lei. -Guardami negli occhi- le ordinò lui. Natasha voltò la testa e lo guardò. Inavvertitamente, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Tavington le accarezzò una guancia con la mano: -Non piangere- -N-n-non riesco- balbettò lei -Vi prego, non impeditemi anche questo- -Ti renderà solo le cose più difficili- le disse lui, scostandole alcuni ciuffi di capelli dal viso. Quella frase giunse del tutto inaspettata alle orecchie di Natasha. Renderà le cose più difficili?! Allora Tavington capiva quanto lei stesse soffrendo. Il punto era che non gliene importava nulla. No, un momento... se le aveva appena detto di non piangere per non renderle le cose più difficili significava che lui non voleva rendergliele più difficili. Ma tutto ciò non aveva senso: perché allora la ricattava? Perché aveva ucciso Alan e i suoi genitori? Natasha lo guardò confusa, ma Tavington parve non accorgersene.  
  
William posò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di Natasha, coinvolgendola in un lungo bacio. Quindi iniziò a slacciarle il vestito, impaziente di vederla nuda ancora una volta. La sua eccitazione era al massimo. Avvertì il corpo della ragazza tendersi al suo tocco. Slacciò i bottoni velocemente, e ben presto si ritrovò ad ammirare i seni della fanciulla. Con ansia, la sua bocca si chiuse su uno dei capezzoli di lei. Natasha inarcò la schiena, ma Tavington non ci fece caso. Continuò a succhiare, a leccare e a godere del contatto delle sue mani sulla sua pelle nuda. Gli occhi di lei gli imploravano pietà, ma lui non era disposto a dargliene. Lui non aveva mai avuto pietà per nessuno. Anzi, in quel momento la rabbia gli era tornata nuovamente. Guardò il corpo della ragazza che giaceva sotto di lui. Per un attimo, una sensazione di pena lo aveva attraversato. Ma no, non sarebbe durata a lungo. Quella fanciulla era pericolosa per lui, se gli faceva venire queste strane idee in testa... non doveva prestare attenzione a queste impressioni passeggere. William, vecchio mio... fagliela vedere a questa puttana. Falle vedere cosa significa soffrire, provar dolore...  
  
Natasha strinse gli occhi quando lui la penetrò. Doveva cercare di non urlare, ma questo non faceva che raddoppiare le lacrime che le sgorgavano dagli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo avvertì con chiarezza l'erezione di lui spingere in lei, sempre più a fondo, procurandole sempre più dolore. -Per f-f-f-favore- balbettò, allo stremo delle forze -Mi state facendo male... vi prego, fate più piano...- Tavington le rivolse un'occhiata glaciale e le tirò uno schiaffo. -Stai zitta- le impose -Non azzardarti a dire un'altra sola parola, puttana-  
  
Natasha non avrebbe potuto dire un'altra parola neanche se avesse voluto. Le forze l'avevano abbandonata completamente, lasciando posto a un grande, profondo dolore che non accennava a spegnersi. Tavington continuò a spingere, e ad ogni violenta spinta seguiva un ansimare che si faceva sempre più serrato e affannoso. Natasha non si mosse, ma chiuse gli occhi e cercò, nella sua mente, di porre fine al dolore, o almeno di sopportarlo. Tavington uscì dal suo corpo un'infinità di tempo dopo, quando ormai Natasha stava per svenire dal male che le proveniva da in mezzo alle gambe. Il colonnello, ansimando profondamente, si stese di fianco a lei. Natasha aprì gli occhi e cercò anche lei di riprendere fiato. Non osava ancora abbassarsi la gonna del vestito, non finchè Tavington non si fosse seduto alla sua scrivania. Tasha voleva andarsene. Tornare alla stalla e farsi una bella dormita; era stanchissima, ed era sicura che una notte di sonno avrebbe anche liberato parzialmente il suo corpo dal dolore provocatele dalla crudeltà del colonnello. Ma Tavington non sembrava aver fretta di congedarla: al contrario, quando ebbe ripreso fiato, si tolse la camicia, la gettò a terra e disse: -Passerai la notte qui- Natasha lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Aveva troppa paura di contraddirlo, ma era comunque assurdo il fatto che lei dovesse passare la notte lì con lui. Timidamente, e con voce fioca, Natasha mormorò: -Colonnello... io... io dovrei essere nella stalla per l'alba- Lo guardò impaurita, sperando che il colonnello non si fosse arrabbiato per quella piccola protesta. Tavington le rivolse uno sguardo un po' meno freddo del solito e le disse: -Tornerai alla stalla per l'alba, ma la notte la passerai qui- A questo Tasha non poteva rispondere, così se ne rimase zitta. Tavington fece il giro della stanza e spense tutte le candele, quindi si infilò a letto, tirandosi il lenzuolo sul torace scoperto. Alla debole luce lunare che entrava dalle finestre, Tasha vide il colonnello voltarsi verso di lei ed aggrottare la fronte: -Mettiti sotto le coperte- Natasha ubbidì e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo di ritrovò ad assaporare la comodità di un letto vero e proprio. Le lenzuola erano fresche e leggere (a quanto pareva il Colonnello Tavington non era molto sensibile al freddo), il cuscino morbido e candido. Tavington le circondò la vita con un braccio. Nessuno dei due parlò per alcuni minuti. Dopo la prima impressione di rilassatezza, Tasha iniziò a sentirsi inquieta. Doveva passare la notte con lui. Cosa le avrebbe potuto fare, mentre lei era addormentata? Niente peggiore di ciò che mi ha già fatto, riflettè Tasha. Così, cercò di mettersi l'anima in pace e di dormire. Ma a poco a poco iniziò a sentire freddo, un terribile freddo. Quelle lenzuola erano troppo leggere, non riuscivano a riscaldarla, nè a ripararla dal gelo dell'inverno. Natasha, a disagio, si rannicchiò su un lato e cercò di addormentarsi senza badare ai brividi convulsi che ora le scuotevano il corpo le facevano battere i denti. -Stai tremando- osservò Tavington -Hai freddo?- Natasha annuì istintivamente e Tavington le disse: -Vieni qui. Avvicinati a me- Tasha avrebbe preferito fare qualsiasi cosa all'infuori di quella, ma non osò opporre resistenza. Si avvicinò a lui e Tavington la circondò con le braccia, tenendo il viso di lei a contatto con il suo petto. Inizialmente Tasha non si sentì affatto meglio, ma dopo una manciata di minuti cominciò a rilassarsi e ad avvertire una maggiore sensazione di calore. Era una situazione strana, Tasha non avrebbe saputo se collocarla nei momenti belli o nei momenti brutti: non era bello come stare con Tom, ma neanche tremendo come quello che era successo poco prima su quello stesso letto. Era solo strano. Buffo, per un attimo ho avuto l'impressione che lui non volesse farmi del male... Ed è così... così... bè in qualche modo, è rassicurante stare qui... Natasha non riusciva a spiegarsi a se stessa. Era divisa tra un sentimento di angoscia e panico per il fatto di trovarsi tra le braccia di un assassino, e da una sensazione strana di pace, quasi di sicurezza... solo che al momento quest'ultima parte di lei aveva il sopravvento sulla prima. Che i discorsi di Sharon l'avessero influenzata negativamente? Non lo sapeva. Ma l'importante non era capire, l'importante era rimandare il dolore fino al prossimo appuntamento con il colonnello.  
  
Natasha aprì gli occhi lentamente. Inizialmente si domandò cosa ci facesse in un letto matrimoniale. Che fosse stato tutto un sogno? Che ora fosse a casa, nella sua camera? Un ruggito alla sua destra le rispose. Voltando la testa, Natasha vide il Colonnello Tavington addormentato di fianco a lei. Ah, ecco dov'era. Non era tornata a casa. Era nel letto di Tavington. Sentendo la malinconia invaderle il corpo, Natasha riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino e si mise ad osservare il colonnello addormentato. Sembrava totalmente un'altra persona. Il volto era rilassato e inespressivo; stralci di capelli marrone scuro gli ricadevano sul viso. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava regolarmente. Sembrava tranquillo, addirittura angelico. Questo perché ha gli occhi chiusi, si disse Natasha, continuando ad osservarlo. Ad un tratto le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un leggere ghigno. Tasha preferì non sapere cosa stesse sognando. Così, cominciò a domandarsi se era il caso di lasciarlo solo e andarsene. Provò ad immaginare cosa avrebbe detto il colonnello se, al suo risveglio, avesse trovato il letto vuoto. Sicuramente si sarebbe arrabbiato e poi sarebbero stati guai, per lei. Allora era il caso di svegliarlo? Lentamente, timidamente, Tasha si avvicinò a lui e bisbigliò: -Colonnello!- Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse leggermente. -Colonnello! Posso andare?- Tavington si mosse ed aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre alla luce dell'alba. -Colonnello! Posso andare?- ripetè Tasha pazientemente. Tavington si alzò a sedere e la guardò. -Che ore sono?- le chiese. Natasha alzò le spalle: -Io... non lo so- Tavington si legò un lenzuolo in vita e scese dal letto, stirandosi. Quindi si voltò e disse: -Sì, vai- Era proprio quello che Natasha voleva sentirsi dire. Si diresse alla porta, e stava per aprirla quando un dubbio si fece strada nella sua mente. -Colonnello...- -Mmm?- disse lui, chinandosi per raccogliere la sua camicia. -Se qualcuno mi vedesse uscire dalla vostra stanza? Voglio dire... se incontrassi qualcuno in corridoio?- Tavington la guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo, riflettendo. Quindi le sue labbra si incresparono in un ghigno. Ridacchiando, disse: -Immagino che quel "qualcuno" stia per Felton, ho ragione?- Natasha lo guardò stupita, presa in contropiede. Cosa diavolo ne sapeva, lui? -Bè...- disse, cercando di prendere tempo. Tavington si infilò la camicia e si avvicinò a lei. -Non credere che non lo sappia- le disse, guardandola dall'alto della sua statura. Natasha abbassò lo sguardo. Sì, in realtà credeva che non lo sapesse. -Il solo fatto che io sia stata costretta a partecipare al vostro ricatto...- -Partecipare al mio ricatto?- rise Tavington -Io non ti ho fatto nessun ricatto. L'idea è stata tua, tesoro- Tesoro. -Io...- Natasha non sapeva cosa dire -Voi volevate che io reagissi così, quel giorno, quando mi avete detto di mio fratello. Era ciò che avevate in mente dall'inizio, non è così?- Tavington le alzò il viso con una mano: -Questo non c'entra. Il fatto che io avessi previsto che sarebbe finita così non vuol dire che ti abbia costretto- -Le circostanze mi hanno costretta!- replicò Natasha, fissandolo con furia. Tavington diede in un piccolo sbuffo divertito: -Non ti conviene arrabbiarti con me, Natasha. Non scherzare con il fuoco- Natasha sospirò: -Lo so... me lo avete insegnato fin troppo bene- Tavington ridacchiò e si abbottonò la giacca, prima di infilarsi gli stivali. -Puoi passare per la finestra- disse, prendendo un pettine e iniziando a sistemarsi i capelli. Natasha, la cui attenzione era concentrata sulla breve discussione appena avuta, lo guardò con aria interrogativa. -Come?- -Ho detto- disse Tavington con una vaga nota minacciosa, come se la stesse rimproverando per non essere stata ad ascoltarlo -Che puoi passare per la finestra- -Oh- disse Natasha, che non ci aveva pensato. Guardò la finestra, dalla quale iniziavano ad entrare fiotti di luce. Tasha la aprì e si issò a sedere sul davanzale, guardando fuori. -A stasera- disse Tavington distrattamente, raccogliendosi i capelli in una lunga coda. -Come??- disse Natasha sconvolta. Tavington si voltò e la guardò con freddezza: -Devo ripetertelo?- -Colonnello, io... io non credo di farcela. Due notti di fila, io non...- -Primo: quando ti dò un ordine, niente obiezioni. Secondo: non è una questione da discutere con la finestra aperta- -Colonnello... io davvero non ce la faccio- disse Natasha, sull'orlo delle lacrime. -A stasera- disse Tavington in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Natasha scese dal davanzale ed atterrò in una delle ali laterali del cortile. Individuò la stalla dalla parte opposta e si avviò, pensando infuriata a quello che Tavington le aveva ordinato. Un'altra sera così. C'era limite alla crudeltà? Oltrepassò un Dragone che veniva dalla direzione opposta alla sua. -Signorina, cosa ci fate qui?- le disse questo, con un'occhiata inquisitoria. Natasha non sapeva cosa rispondere. -Ehm... bè, vedete, ecco io...- rivolse un cenno del capo alla finestra dalla quale era appena scesa. Proprio in quel momento si vide il Colonnello passare e legarsi la spada alla cintura. Il Dragone parve capire: -Oh... certo, miss, passate pure- -Grazie- disse Tasha, non sapendo cosa dire. Raggiunse la stalla e vi s'infilò. Appena si voltò per proseguire verso i vari cubicoli, vide che dentro c'era già qualcuno. James Wilkins se ne stava lì, in piedi vicino a un cubicolo, e la stava guardando entrare. -Cosa ci fate voi qui?- domandò Natasha d'impulso. Poi, schiarendosi la gola, disse: -Scusatemi, signore. Qual è il vostro cavallo?- Wilkins si tolse il caschetto da cavalcata e la guardò intensamente. -Miss Halliwell, credo che noi due dovremmo parlare- Natasha lo squadrò stringendo gli occhi in un'espressione ostile: -Non credo che abbiamo nulla da dirci, signore- Wilkins abbassò la testa. -So che siete arrabbiata con me per...- -Per aver causato la morte dei miei genitori e di mio fratello? Sì, Wilkins, sono infuriata con voi per tutto questo!- sbottò Natasha, senza riuscire a controllarsi. Wilkins non rispose. Regnò qualche secondo di silenzio. Tasha sospirò cercando di calmarsi e disse, passandosi una mano sulla fronte in un gesto stanco: -Cosa vi è successo? Cosa... cosa vi ha spinto a diventare quello che siete?- Natasha gettò uno sguardo disgustato alla divisa che Wilkins indossava. Wilkins sospirò, con l'aria di uno che si attinge a raccontare una lunga storia: -Conoscevate mia moglie Lillian e il mio piccolo figlio Edward. Non era che un neonato- gli occhi di Wilkins diventarono lucidi -E noi conoscevamo bene la vostra famiglia. Gli Halliwell ci erano sempre stati molto cari. E' molto tempo che voi e i vostri genitori non mi vedevate, perché... perché è successa una... una cosa. Un giorno- Wilkins sospirò -I Dragoni vennero a casa nostra. Loro... uccisero mia moglie e mio figlio- la voce di Wilkins si spezzò. Natasha abbassò lo sguardo, ma dentro di sé si chiedeva cosa fosse successo dopo. -Io non sapevo cosa fare. Loro mi dissero che se mi fossi unito a loro mi avrebbero risparmiato. Io... io non so perché accettai. Dopotutto, ora che la mia vita era distrutta... che importanza aveva se mi avessero ucciso? Ma, d'altro canto, avevo capito una cosa: uccidendomi, loro avrebbero vinto. Avevo capito che avrei potuto avere la mia parte di vincita solo arruolandomi con loro. Non solo, avrei anche potuto vendicarmi- -Ma vendicarvi su chi??- gridò Natasha -Vendicarvi su persone innocenti!- Wilkins scosse la testa: -Sono loro i più forti, Miss Halliwell. Sono loro quelli che vincono. Io sono un uomo distrutto. L'unico modo in cui posso rendermi utile a qualcuno è dare informazioni al nemico. Ed è quello che sto facendo- Natasha scosse la testa: -Potrei anche acconsentire con il vostro modo di pensare, per quanto insensato sia, ma il punto è che la vostra decisione ha implicato la distruzione di vite innocenti, al di fuori della vostra! Quella di mio padre, mia madre, Alan, Rupert... la mia... mi avete rovinato, Wilkins. Avete rovinato la mia esistenza e quindi se cercate la mia approvazione, o il mio perdono, non l'otterrete. L'unica cosa che potete ottenere da me sarà il vostro cavallo. Ne avete bisogno?- Wilkins parve abbattuto dalle sue ultime parole. Le fece un cenno con la testa ed uscì a passi veloci dalla stalla, mentre Natasha lo guardava allontanarsi. 


	6. Capitolo 6: Prigioniera di un incubo

Capitolo 6  
Prigioniera di un incubo  
  
Un mese dopo.  
  
Natasha Halliwell spalancò la porta della stalla e si diresse di corsa all'aperto. Sperando che le guardie non le prestassero attenzione, fece il giro del piccolo edificio e si diresse veloce sul retro. Era arrivato marzo, portando con sé sole e fiori che sbocciavano. Quella giornata, iniziata da meno d'un'ora, si prospettava soleggiata e serena, anche se il pallido sole primaverile non era sufficiente a riscaldare il terreno, che durante l'inverno aveva immagazzinato talmente tanto freddo che ancora Natasha doveva coprirsi con il mantello che le aveva regalato Tom, le poche volte che usciva. Ma quella mattina, come le tante altre precedenti a quella, Tasha non era assolutamente uscita per ammirare il paesaggio o per godere del sole appena sorto. Arrivata sul retro della stalla, dove nessuno poteva vederla, Natasha si lasciò andare e iniziò a vomitare, tenendosi una mano sullo stomaco.  
  
Molti conati di vomito dopo, Natasha si alzò in piedi e respirò profondamente la pura aria primaverile. Ogni tanto la nausea la avvolgeva nuovamente ed era sempre preda di un fortissimo mal di pancia. Non stava bene.  
  
Tasha ritornò furtivamente all'interno di quella che ormai, da tre mesi a quella parte, era diventata la sua casa. Iniziò il quotidiano lavoro di manutenzione, riflettendo intensamente. La prima domanda da porsi era: Perché da qualche giorno non faceva che vomitare tutte le mattine?  
  
Natasha aveva una risposta, ma non voleva accettarla. No, non poteva essere. Era una stupida a pensarlo. No, un momento. La sua non era stupidità, era speranza. Che cosa diavolo sarebbe successo se quello che pensava si fosse rivelato vero?  
  
Tasha scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. In ogni caso, ve n'era una possibilità, e lei doveva parlarne con qualcuno. Anche perché la cosa coinvolgeva altre due persone, oltre a lei. Ma non poteva tenerlo nascosto. Doveva assolutamente dirlo a entrambi. Poi avrebbero discusso la cosa insieme. A questo punto le venne quasi da ridere, malgrado la pazzesca situazione in cui si trovava. Discutere la cosa insieme... certo, come no. Tavington senza dubbio si sarebbe messo a parlarne da persona ragionevole e tranquilla, l'avrebbe invitata a prendere magari un tè all'inglese e quindi ne avrebbero discusso pacificamente, inserendo il discorso tra un pettegolezzo e l'altro. Natasha forse era pazza, ma non fino al punto di credere che una cosa simile fosse possibile. Come si sarebbe comportato Tavington? Senza dubbio sarebbe rimasto sorpreso, ma a quello stupore si sarebbe ben presto sostituita una rabbia e una furia che, molto probabilmente, l'avrebbero portata alla tomba. Già, c'era anche questo rischio. Tavington poteva reagire talmente male che avrebbe potuto ucciderla così, senza riserve. Come quando...  
  
IO NON CI STO PIU' PENSANDO.  
  
Davvero, erano tre mesi che cercava di dimenticare la morte dei suoi cari. Erano avvenuti troppi shock in troppo poco tempo... Natasha era stata fin troppo brava nel superarli tutti. E grazie a me Rupert è ancora vivo.  
  
Sì, Rupert stava bene. O, almeno, stando a quanto diceva Tavington, era così. E anche se la cosa era costata e costava ancora a Natasha tante soffrenze, la vita di suo fratello al momento era salva. Lo era, se non altro, fino a che lei e Tavington andavano avanti con il loro patto. Natasha sospirò profondamente, tornando con il pensiero al problema di prima. Doveva dirlo a entrambi. Perché la responsabilità sarebbe stata anche loro, non solo di Tasha. Dovevano aiutarla, in qualche modo, e anche se Tavington l'avrebbe uccisa, non importava. Almeno ciò avrebbe posto fine a tutte le sue soffrenze, anche se in modo drastico e doloroso. Poi però veniva un altro problema: dirlo avrebbe voluto dire svelare il patto a Tom. E lei non poteva farlo senza l'approvazione di Tavington. Ma in qualche modo, avrebbe dovuto rischiare. Non poteva dirlo soltanto a Tavington, perché comunque era una cosa che prima o poi sarebbe stata sotto gli occhi di tutti. Natasha doveva agire in fretta, prima che passasse troppo tempo.  
  
Entro stasera sia Tom che Tavington dovranno esserne a conoscenza.  
  
Tom entrò nella stalla portando il vassoio del pranzo.  
  
-Buongiorno, tesoro- disse a Natasha, che era raggomitolata come al solito in un angolo del pagliaio sopraelevato.  
  
-Ciao!- lo salutò lei, mentre lui saliva la scala e posava il vassoio ai piedi della ragazza.  
  
-Ecco a voi, miss- le disse, prima di abbracciarla e baciarla profondamente.  
  
-Grazie- rispose Natasha, iniziando a mangiare. Senza preamboli, Tasha iniziò il discorso:  
  
-Senti, Tom, io ho qualcosa da dirti-  
  
-Cosa?-  
  
-Non posso dirtelo adesso. O meglio, potrei, ma credo che sia meglio dirtelo in presenza di un'altra persona perché... bè non penso di essere in grado di ripeterlo due volte, ecco-  
  
Tom la guardò aggrottando la fronte: -Ha... ha qualcosa a che fare con... hai capito?-  
  
Natasha annuì: -Sì. Tu avevi capito che c'era qualcosa che io... che io non ti avevo mai detto-  
  
Lo sguardo di Tom si fece più intenso. Natasha non aveva mai affrontato quel discorso da sola, tanto meno era stata lei a introdurlo. Durante l'ultimo mese Tom non aveva fatto altro che indagare per cercare di capire cosa lei gli nascondesse: purtroppo non aveva avuto fortuna e la sua conoscenza era al punto di prima.  
  
-Quindi?- disse Tom.  
  
-Quindi... la conoscenza della cosa che ti dirò oggi pomeriggio è del tutto inerente con la cosa che ti... nascondevo-  
  
Tom aggrottò la fronte.  
  
Natasha sospirò: -E' difficile per me essere arrivata a questo punto. Questa... cosa... che non ti ho mai potuto dire è stata per me una vera tortura... è stato terribile, Tom, davvero. Io non so cosa succederà dopo questo pomeriggio, ma ti assicuro che se non te ne ho mai parlato è stato perché mi era stato impedito-  
  
-Dal Colonnello Tavington?- disse Tom, ansioso di saperne di più.  
  
Natasha annuì tristemente: -Già, da lui. Comunque, ti prego di venire, oggi pomeriggio alle quattro qui, nella stalla. Cerca di venire di nascosto, non voglio... non voglio che qualcuno di insospettisca. Lo farai, vero, Tom?-  
  
Il Colonnello Tavington riordinava alcuni fogli sulla sua scrivania, sbuffando. Un lavoro così emozionante, il suo, ma con tante di quelle stupide scartoffie!  
  
Tavington sbuffò ancora. Era annoiato da tutto. Il mondo intero lo stava soffocando. Dannato Lord Cornwallis.  
  
-Oso presumere che il mio piccolo contributo in questa guerra verrà ricompensato, un giorno- aveva detto lui, Tavington.  
  
-Forse presumete troppo- aveva risposto quel bastardo. E poi tutte quelle inutili ciance...  
  
-Voi servite me e il modo in cui mi servite SI RIFLETTE su di me... Queste brutali tattiche debbono cessare... Avevo pensato che un gentiluomo di una famiglia stimata come la vostra potesse comprenderlo...-  
  
-My Lord, posso progredire solo attraverso la vittoria-  
  
-Colonnello, voi potete progredire solo attraverso le mie buone grazie-  
  
Stupido idiota.  
  
Non sembrava così arrabbiato quando lui, Tavington, aveva vinto la battaglia di Camden. Non avrebbero mai vinto senza il suo contributo, Tavington lo sapeva. E anche Cornwallis lo capiva. Il problema era che Cornwallis aveva sempre detestato Tavington ed ogni occasione era buona per fargli stupidi rimproveri. Maledettissimo bastardo.  
  
William sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, stiracchiandosi le braccia e le gambe. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di rilassarsi, ma la sua momentanea pausa dal lavoro fu interrotta da un leggero bussare alla finestra. William aprì gli occhi seccato e si preparò a fare una sfuriata a chiunque fosse stato il visitatore. Con sua grande sorpresa, fuori dal vetro vide Natasha, i capelli illuminati dai raggi del sole del primo pomeriggio. A Tavington bastò un'occhiata per capire che la ragazza non stava molto bene: aveva un'aspetto pallido e gracile.  
  
-Colonnello- bisbigliò lei nonappena William ebbe aperto la finestra.  
  
-Che c'è?- rispose questi bruscamente.  
  
-Io ho... bisogno di parlarvi. Potreste venire alle quattro nella stalla?-  
  
Tavington aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Che diavolo c'è?-  
  
-Ve lo spiegherò dopo. Vi prego, venite-  
  
William le rivolse uno sguardo cupo, quindi annuì, di malavoglia: -Verrò-  
  
-Grazie. E' molto importante-  
  
Tavington alzò le sopracciglia con aria scettica, quindi chiuse la finestra e ritornò ai suoi fogli. Però, dentro si sé, era curioso di sapere cosa Natasha volesse dirgli. Non era da lei andare direttamente nella tana del leone.  
  
Tavington ridacchiò, quindi tornò al lavoro.  
  
Alle quattro del pomeriggio, Natasha se ne stava seduta sul pagliericcio e si stringeva il mantello che le aveva donato Tom per ripararsi dal freddo. Il sole era stato offuscato da un ammasso di nuvoloni grigi che le mettevano malinconia. Tra qualche minuto sarebbero arrivati Tom e Tavington e lei avrebbe dovuto riferire loro il pensiero che la tormentava. Sperava con tutto il cuore che fosse arrivato prima Tom. Non avrebbe sopportato di passare dell'altro tempo sola con Tavington. Ne trascorreva già troppo.  
  
Come poteva dire quello che doveva dire? Natasha si tormentava la mente in cerca delle parole giuste, ma non le veniva nessun' idea. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo in maniera nuda e cruda, non c'era altra scelta. E poi cosa sarebbe successo? Come avrebbero reagito?  
  
Le riflessioni di Natasha furono interrotte dall'aprirsi della porta della stalla. Con suo grande sollievo, Natasha vide Tom far capolino dall'entrata e volgere gli occhi verso di lei.  
  
Le sorrise: -Ciao, tesoro. Come stai?-  
  
-Sono un po' nervosa- ammise Tasha.  
  
Tom annuì: -Anch'io. Non ho proprio idea di...-  
  
In quel momento entrò Tavington e Natasha sentì il cuore saltarle in gola. Aveva paura. Non poteva farlo. No, ma doveva.  
  
Tavington mosse qualche passo all'interno guardando Tom con la fronte aggrottata. Lo sguardo era reciproco. Natasha scese la scala a pioli e camminò davanti a loro.  
  
-Colonnello, vorrebbe sbrigarsi a prendere il suo cavallo? Io e Miss Halliwell dobbiamo parlare di una cosa- fece Tom, squadrando Tavington.  
  
Tavington gli rivolse uno sguardo freddo: -Spiacente, Felton- fece un cenno con il capo a Natasha e aggiunse: -E' stata Miss Halliwell a volermi qui-  
  
-Ci dev'essere un errore- disse Tom.  
  
-No, Tom, nessun errore- s'intromise Natasha. Un paio di occhi grigi e uno di occhi azzurri si posarono su di lei.  
  
-Cioè?- volle sapere Tavington -Che diavolo sta succedendo?-  
  
-Vi ho chiamati entrambi qui perché devo dirvi una cosa che riguarda tutti e due-  
  
Tavington alzò un sopracciglio: -Io non ho niente a che fare con Felton-  
  
-Nemmeno io ho niente a che vedere con il colonnello. Tasha, vuoi spiegarmi che succede?-  
  
-Tasha?- ripetè Tavington in tono sgradevole. Tom gli rivolse uno sguardo truce.  
  
-Vi prego, ascoltatemi. La cosa che vi devo dire è...-  
  
Tom e Tavington guardarono Tasha in attesa che continuasse il discorso. L'unico rumore era il vento ululante all'esterno.  
  
-Io... sono incinta-  
  
Tom sgranò gli occhi. Tavington rimase immobile ed alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
-E questo cosa c'entra con lui?- chiesero Tom e Tavington all'unisono.  
  
Nella stalla cadde il silenzio più assoluto.  
  
Improvvisamente ognuno si rese conto di quello che aveva detto l'altro e si guardarono. Natasha non sapeva cosa fare, nè cosa dire.  
  
Poi Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Non credevo che fossi andata così lontano con Felton, Natasha-  
  
-Da quando le date del tu??- volle sapere Tom, tra il confuso e il furioso.  
  
Tavington guardò Natasha e non rispose. Anche Tom rivolse lo sguardo su Tasha. Natasha evitò i suoi occhi.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, Tom domandò, molto piano: -Sei andata a letto con lui, vero?-  
  
Natasha si voltò ed asciugò le lacrime che le sgorgavano dagli occhi.  
  
Alle sue spalle, udì Tom sospirare e mormorare, una profonda delusione nella voce: -Me ne vado-  
  
Natasha corse verso di lui e gli afferrò il braccio: -No, Tom! Non andartene, tu non capisci!-  
  
-Non mi toccare!- gridò Tom, liberandosi con uno strattone dalla sua presa -Capisco benissimo-  
  
-No, non è vero! Ti prego, Tom ascoltami! Come potrei andare a letto con lui?? Come puoi pensare una cosa simile?-  
  
-Come puoi andare a letto con lui?? Sai, Natasha, me lo chiedo anch'io!-  
  
-Ascoltami- disse Tasha -Io non volevo! Sono stata costretta!-  
  
Tom smise di scappare e la guardò: -Costretta?-  
  
Natasha abbassò la testa. Tom fece un cenno verso Tavington, che se ne stava in disparte, apparentemente annoiato.  
  
Tom sospirò: -E' stato lui?-  
  
Natasha annuì lentamente, come se avesse paura di farsi vedere da Tavington.  
  
Lo sguardò di Tom si trasformò. Da deluso che era, divenne furioso. Si voltò di scatto e raggiunse Tavington.  
  
-VOI!- gridò, gettandoglisi contro.  
  
Tavington lo ricacciò indietro, guardandolo con superiorità.  
  
-Come avete osato farle questo?? Voi, porco, bastardo!- gridò Tom.  
  
-Tom, per favore...- mormorò Natasha.  
  
-Figlio di puttana!- esclamò Tom, guardando Tavington con odio.  
  
Il volto di Tavingto si irrigidì. Tirò fuori la pistola e la puntò su Tom, gli occhi improvvisamente duri: -Ripetilo-  
  
Natasha sapeva che Tom si era spinto troppo avanti.  
  
-Tom, ti prego...- gli disse, cercando di toglierlo dalla traiettoria della pistola. Ma Tom non si mosse.  
  
Natasha quindi si rivolse a Tavington con le guance rigate di lacrime: -Colonnello... per favore... abbassate la pistola. Vi supplico!-  
  
Con gran sorpresa di Natasha, Tavington abbassò la pistola. Lui e Tom continuarono a guardarsi con odio reciproco.  
  
Dopo qualche secondo, Natasha mormorò: -Vi ho dovuto dire questo perché... perché c'è un problema. Io... non so chi sia il padre-  
  
Tavington voltò la testa di scatto dicendo a denti stretti: -... assurdo-  
  
Per la prima volta in tre mesi Natasha vide che nei suoi occhi non c'era alcuna espressione di superiorità. Sembrava seccato, ma allo stesso tempo preso in contropiede. Per la prima volta William Tavington non aveva il controllo della situazione.  
  
-Cosa possiamo fare, allora?- chiese Tom.  
  
-Io un'idea ce l'avrei- disse Tavington, sfiorando la pistola con un dito guantato.  
  
Tom si parò davanti a Natasha.  
  
-Per ucciderla dovrete prima passare sul mio cadavere- disse Tom minacciosamente.  
  
Tavington sogghignò: -Anche questa è un'idea-  
  
Natasha sospirò. Era tutto inutile. Di quel passo non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte.  
  
-Abbiamo poco tempo- disse, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro -Entro nove mesi il bambino nascerà e allora saranno guai-  
  
-Saranno guai per te- ribattè Tavington secco -Io non corro nessun rischio-  
  
-Vi sbagliate, Colonnello- disse Tom -Perché appena uscirò da questa stalla andrò a riferire tutta la faccenda a mio zio-  
  
Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Non lo farai-  
  
-Ah no? Vedremo- disse Tom con aria di sfida.  
  
-Non lo farai perché in caso contrario la tua fidanzatina morirà- disse Tavington minacciosamente.  
  
-Lei verrà con me da mio zio. Non avrete tempo per ucciderla- disse Tom.  
  
-Ma avrò tutto il tempo che voglio per andare ad uccidere il fratellino a cui lei tiene tanto- disse Tavington, gli occhi che brillavano di soddisfazione.  
  
Natasha si sentì come se qualcuno le avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Rupert. Si era completamente dimenticata di lui. Con un sospiro strozzato, si prese la testa tra le mani.  
  
-Di chi state parlando?- chiese Tom confuso, guardando ora Tavington ora Natasha.  
  
Tasha alzò gli occhi e disse, molto piano: -Rupert. Quello che riuscì a scappare. Il colonnello Tavington sa dove si nasconde e per questo che io... sono costretta a... è... per salvargli la vita-  
  
Tom rivolse uno sguardo di disgusto a Tavington. Scosse la testa e disse, la voce tremante di rabbia: -Mi fate schifo-  
  
Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccato.  
  
-Non costringermi a ritirare fuori la pistola-  
  
-Ma se io vado a riferire tutto al generale...- disse Tom, gli occhi che gli si illuminavano -lui non vi permetterà di andare ad uccidere il fratello di Natasha-  
  
Le labbra di Tavington si incresparono in un ghigno malvagio: -Non sarebbe la prima volta che disubbidisco agli ordini di uno dei Generali. Non capisci, Felton? Non avete altra scelta che far decidere a me la questione-  
  
Regnò qualche secondo di silenzio.  
  
Tasha disse, quando vide che Tom stava per aprire bocca di nuovo: -No, Tom. Ha ragione lui- sospirò profondamente, poi guardò Tavington negli occhi con uno sguardo supplichevole -Cosa ne sarà di me, colonnello?-  
  
Tavington ghignò vedendo che la ragazza si era arresa a lui.  
  
-E' da molto che voglio un erede- cominciò Tavington.  
  
-Un erede??- domandò Tom sconvolto -Cosa diavolo state dicendo?-  
  
Tavington gli rivolse uno sguardo intimidatorio al quale neanche Tom riuscì a rispondere. Abbassò gli occhi e borbottò: -Continuate-  
  
-Ed ora che l'occasione di averne uno si è presentata davanti a me...- Tavington rivolse uno sguardo di superiorità a Natasha, che ascoltava piegata in due dai singhiozzi, avendo già capito come sarebbe andata a finire -Non vedo perché dovrei rifiutarla-  
  
Tom circondò le spalle di Tasha con un braccio, continuando a guardare Tavington: -Cosa intendete dire?-  
  
-Mi sembra ovvio...- disse Tavington, un leggero ghigno ancora sulle labbra -Natasha dovrà sposarmi-  
  
Tom si alzò in piedi e Natasha iniziò a piangere più precipitosamente. No, non era possibile.  
  
Qualcuno mi dica che non è vero... No, Tavington non poteva farle questo. Dopo tutto quello che le aveva già fatto, dopo averla violentata, dopo aver sterminato la sua famiglia... ora questo. No, non doveva essere vero, no...  
  
-Vi prego, no!- singhiozzò Natasha, strisciando verso gli stivali di Tavington e inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi -Vi scongiuro!-  
  
Tavington la guardò con un misto di arroganza e supremazia.  
  
Tom scosse la testa incredulo: -Non potete farle questo!-  
  
Tavington ghignò, gli occhi più freddi e brillanti che mai: -Dovreste ringraziarmi che non vada ad ammazzare quel bastardo subito-  
  
Tom non riuscì a trovare risposta, quindi si limitò a fissare Tavington con odio allo stato puro.  
  
Dopo qualche secondo mormorò, con voce tremante dall'ira: -Come spiegherete che lei sia incinta prima del matrimonio?-  
  
Tavington alzò le spalle: -Non lo spiegherò. Il matrimonio avverrà entro la fine di marzo; nessuno si accorgerà che lei è incinta prima di qualche mese. E a quel punto, sembrerà perfettamente naturale e pure ovvio che lei abbia un bambino. Dopotutto, sarà mia moglie-  
  
Alla parola "moglie", Natasha appoggiò la testa a terra, le lacrime che le scendevano inarrestabili dagli occhi.  
  
-Ma come farete a far credere a tutti che lei sia innamorata di voi?? Insomma, come avete fatto a decidere di sposarvi? Tutti a palazzo sanno che lei è la stalliera- insistè Tom, evidentemente speranzoso che qualcosa nello sporco piano di Tavington andasse storto.  
  
Ma il colonnello parve più soddisfatto che mai: -Sì, questo è un punto ancora più interessante. Vedi, Felton, tutti a palazzo sono convinti che io sia un carnefice ecc. Ma il fatto di sposarmi con una stalliera getterà la polvere negli occhi di tutti. Mi riabiliterà. Forse non agli occhi dei nobili, ma se non altro tutti dovranno credere che io sia davvero innamorato di lei se l'ho sposata anche se era una stalliera. Capisci? Qualcuno potrà credere al limite che Natasha mi abbia sposato solo per acquistare importanza, che non sia innamorata di me. Ma nessuno penserà che io non sono innamorato di lei; in fondo, cosa ci guadagno io a sposarmi con una schiava?-  
  
Tom abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò, in un tono pieno di tristezza: -E se il padre fossi io?-  
  
Tavington alzò le spalle: -Ne saremmo a conoscenza solo noi tre. E non ti preoccupare...- le labbra di Tavington si incresparono in un sorriso crudele -lo alleverei come se fosse figlio mio-  
  
-Sembra proprio che abbiate pensato a tutto- disse Tom sconfitto, stringendo i denti.  
  
Natasha si seppellì il viso nelle mani e ricominciò a piangere.  
  
Tom Felton tornò in camera sua in uno stato di totale incoscienza. La sua vita era finita. Finita. Natasha avrebbe sposato il Colonnello Tavington. E lui non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo. Tavington aveva vinto. Lui, Tom, non era che un perdente. Aveva perso la donna della sua vita. Aveva perso tutto. Non ci sarebbero stati più baci, niente più abbracci. Natasha se ne sarebbe andata così, lasciando il nulla, il vuoto dentro di lui.  
  
Un vuoto che, Tom lo sapeva, mai sarebbe riuscito a colmare.  
  
Era inutile pensare, riflettere sulla situazione in cerca di una soluzione che non esisteva.  
  
Era perduto.  
  
Natasha lo amava e lui amava lei alla follia. Si sarebbe ucciso per lei. Sarebbero stati benissimo insieme. Era molto tempo che Tom meditava di sposarla, ma non glielo aveva mai chiesto, nè ne aveva mai parlato con lei. Ormai non aveva più importanza.  
  
Tavington aveva preceduto le sue mosse, come al solito, e lo aveva battuto senza problemi.  
  
Avendo Rupert in ostaggio, la partita era nelle sue mani. Tom aveva sperato che il fatto che lui fosse il nipote del Generale O'Hara avrebbe potuto avere ripercussioni sulla situazione. Ma si era sbagliato di grosso. Ora Natasha apparteneva a Tavington.  
  
Natasha Halliwell se ne stava stesa sul pagliericcio, una mano sulla pancia, all'interno della quale una vita stava nascendo. Come voleva quel bambino. Sì, lo voleva anche se era condannato ad una vita intera insieme a Tavington. Lo voleva anche se Tavington lo avrebbe istruito a diventare come lui. Lo voleva, perché nutriva la segreta, flebile speranza che il padre fosse Tom. Anche se il bambino sarebbe stato ugualmente cresciuto da Tavington, Natasha avrebbe allevato un piccolo Tom. E, qualunque cosa le sarebbe successo, avrebbe avuto il costante ricordo di lui vicino a sé. Una lacrima rotolò sulla sua guancia. No, perché? Perché?? Non doveva andare così. Dopo tante disgrazie, gli sarebbe stata sottratta anche la sola fonte di luce che avesse. La vita senza Tom sarebbe stata un inferno. Natasha lo amava...  
  
Le cose non dovevano andare così. Il bambino sarebbe dovuto nascere, e lei e Tom dovevano prendersi cura insieme di lui o di lei. Poi si sarebbero sposati. Dopo le tragedie passate, Natasha aveva avuto la speranza che da quel momento in poi la sua vita sarebbe stata meravigliosa o almeno sopportabile. Ma non era che l'ennesima illusione da aggiungere alla lista delle speranze che Tavington aveva distrutto con la sua crudeltà.  
  
Natasha si strinse più forte che potè al mantello di Tom, respirando a fondo. Ricordò, con un sorriso tra le lacrime, il loro primo incontro, a Pembroke... il momento in cui Tom l'aveva salvata dal colonnello... il loro primo bacio, in cortile... e quella sera, quando lei gli aveva chiesto di farla sua e lui le aveva rivolto quello sguardo così intenso, così profondo... e infine quello stesso pomeriggio, quando lui si era messo davanti a lei per proteggerla dalla pistola di Tavington.  
  
Ma adesso era tutto finito.  
  
William Tavington guardava fuori dalla sua finestra. Aveva iniziato a piovere e pesanti gocce martellavano sui vetri, mentre lui, osservando il suo riflesso nel vetro, rifletteva.  
  
Sarebbe stato strano prendere in moglie Natasha. Sì, tutta la faccenda aveva un aspetto molto strano. Non riusciva ad immaginarsi come marito, nè come padre. Ma quando lui sarebbe arrivato alla sua ultima battaglia, cosa sarebbe successo?  
  
Non ci sarebbe stato più nessun William Tavington sulla Terra. E lui non voleva questo. Voleva lasciare qualcuno al mondo. William Tavington non sarebbe finito in una tomba e basta. No, non si sarebbero liberati così facilmente di lui. Ci sarebbe stato suo figlio, William Tavington jr., a ricordarlo. Già, ricordarlo. Chi mai avrebbe pianto per la sua morte? Chi mai si sarebbe dispiaciuto? Non aveva amici, non aveva parenti. Non aveva nessuno. Ma presto ci sarebbe stato qualcuno. Suo figlio. Suo figlio. Suo figlio. E sarebbe stato suo figlio anche se alla fine si fosse scoperto che il padre era Tom.  
  
Chi se ne importava. Lui lo avrebbe cresciuto, e il bambino non sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza di tutta quella storia.  
  
Di lì ad un mese, si sarebbe sposato con Natasha. La futura Natasha Tavington. William non vedeva neppure lei come moglie. In effetti, sposarsi a quindici anni non era una cosa molto comune. Chissà se la questione avrebbe suscitato degli scandali al palazzo? Sicuramente sì.  
  
Già sentiva le voci di quelle stupide vecchiacce bisbigliare: -Sì, proprio così. Ho sentito che un tempo la signora Tavington faceva la stalliera, ed era americana. Pare che il colonnello abbia ucciso la sua famiglia e poi, dopo qualche mese, la ragazza si sia innamorata perdutamente di lui!-  
  
-Ma non esiste più ritegno!-  
  
-Infatti, cara, infatti. Ma, effettivamente, chi può credere una cosa simile?-  
  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
  
-Voglio dire che è lampante, no? La ragazza sta solo cercando di diventare ricca! Ha ammaliato il Colonnello Tavington per fare in modo che, quando morirà, le lascerà una grossa eredità!-  
  
-Bè, non credo che sia così. Non lo sai che il Colonnello Tavington, nonostante provenga da una famigli agiata, ora non ha più un soldo?-  
  
-Bè, in ogni caso sembra proprio che il colonnello si sia finalmente arreso a Cupido. E' incredibile che un uomo del genere si sia potuto innamorare di una ragazza come Natasha Halliwell, ma le cose stanno veramente così-  
  
Tavington sorrise tra sé. Il suo era un piano perfetto. Voleva proprio vedere chi sarebbe mai riuscito a rovinarglielo.  
  
-Come avete detto?- domandò Lord Cornwallis, i piccoli occhi scuri spalancati.  
  
Tavington sorrise, il sorriso meno viscido che gli riuscì: -E' proprio così, My Lord. Capisco la vostra sorpresa, ma è tutto vero-  
  
Lord Cornwallis continuò a guardarlo con un'espressione talmente ebete che Tavington non potè evitare di associare la sua faccia a quello di un grasso rospo.  
  
Lord Cornwallis si riprese e disse, un leggero sorriso paterno sulle labbra: -Sapevo che prima o poi l'amore avrebbe colpito anche voi-  
  
Tavington sospirò, gli occhi azzurri scintillanti: -A quanto pare sì, My Lord-  
  
-E chi avete detto che è la... ehm... fortunata?-  
  
Tavington provò l'irresistibile impulso di sguainare la spada e infilzare quello supido parrucchino che portava il Generale.  
  
-Natasha Halliwell- disse, trattenendo con difficoltà i suoi istinti.  
  
-Halliwell... ho già sentito questo nome...- fece Lord Cornwallis vagamente.  
  
Tavington gli risparmiò l'immane fatica di ragionare e disse: -Sì, la figlia del Colonnello Halliwell, dei volontari americani-  
  
Gli occhietti di Cornwallis si spalancarono.  
  
-La figlia del Colonnello Halliwell??-  
  
-Sì, My Lord-  
  
-E come mai proprio lei?-  
  
-Al cuor non si comanda- disse Tavington, ghignando tra sé e sé.  
  
Lord Cornwallis sembrò molto soddisfatto della risposta di Tavington e disse, congiungendo le punte delle dita: -Provvederò io stesso ad organizzare questo matrimonio-  
  
-Grazie, My Lord. Dovrei chiedervi anche un altro piccolo favore-  
  
L'espressione di Lord Cornwallis si rabbuiò.  
  
Vecchio taccagno, pensò William.  
  
-Sarebbe?-  
  
-Mmm... bè, vorrei che Miss Halliwell venisse a vivere a palazzo. Si tratterà di poco tempo, tre settimane circa, giusto in attesa del matrimonio, dopo il quale, ovviamente, vivrà nei miei alloggi-  
  
-Dove vive attualmente?-  
  
-Nella stalla- rispose Tavington.  
  
Lord Cornwallis aggrottò la fronte e parve confuso: -Nella stalla?-  
  
-Sì, My Lord- disse William pazientemente -E' la stalliera-  
  
Lord Cornwallis sospirò: -Ancora non riesco proprio a capire cose ci possiate trovare in una stalliera, ma, come dite voi, al cuor non si comanda. Bene, allora, Miss Halliwell verrà a vivere a palazzo. C'è altro?-  
  
-No, My Lord- rispose Tavington.  
  
-Potete andare, allora- lo congedò il Generale.  
  
Tavington si inchinò ed uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Era il tramonto quando Natasha ricevette visite. Non era Tom, come invece aveva sperato. Tom non la veniva più a trovare e Natasha credeva di capire il perché. In effetti, neanche lei era sicura di volerlo rivedere. Dirsi addio sarebbe stato troppo doloroso. Scambiarsi l'ultimo bacio, l'ultimo sguardo... era più di quanto entrambi potessero sopportare.  
  
No, il visitatore non era Tom. Erano due Dragoni: Bordon e Wilkins.  
  
-Signori- disse Natasha, inchinandosi -Il numero della stalla dei vostri cavalli?-  
  
Bordon scosse la testa: -No, miss. Siamo venuti a portarvi a palazzo-  
  
-Cosa?- chiese Natasha, sbalordita.  
  
-Il Colonnello Tavington ci ha dato l'ordine di portarvi in una stanza del palazzo-  
  
-E perché?- domandò ancora Natasha, sempre più confusa.  
  
-Vivrete là fino alle nozze, miss- spiegò Bordon -Il colonnello non vuole che la sua futura sposa continui a vivere in una stalla-  
  
Natasha abbassò gli occhi. Quindi disse: -D'accordo. Vado a prendere una cosa e sono subito da voi-  
  
Natasha salì la scala a pioli, afferrò il mantello di Tom e tornò giù da Bordon e Wilkins.  
  
I due la scortarono fino all'entrata del palazzo. Imboccarono il primo corridoio a destra e, con grande sorpresa di Natasha, Bordon le aprì la porta della stanza di Tom e la condusse dentro.  
  
Natasha entrò e si guardò intorno confusa. La stanza era vuota: i mobili erano gli stessi dell'ultima volta che Tasha li aveva visti, ma non c'erano fogli sulla scrivania, e tutti gli oggetti che appartenevano a Tom erano spariti. Lo sguardo di Natasha vagò sul letto, e improvvisamente le tornarono alla mente dolci ricordi. Ma Tom dov'era?  
  
-Tutto bene, Miss Halliwell?- chiese Bordon.  
  
-No- rispose Natasha. Si volse verso Bordon: -Dov'è il nipote del Generale O'Hara?-  
  
Bordon sospirò: -Brutta storia, signorina-  
  
-Cosa?- chise Natasha, allarmata -Cos'è successo?-  
  
-A quanto ne so, Felton è ancora a palazzo, ma è negli appartamenti del Generale O'Hara, e sta facendo i bagagli-  
  
-Cosa?!?- esclamò Natasha.  
  
-Gli è arrivata una lettera da Boston. Pare che suo padre alla fine abbia deciso di tornare in America e sia arrivato al porto. Ma ultimamente c'è stata una scorribanda di ribelli, laggiù. Non si hanno sue notizie, e Felton ha intenzione di andare a Charlestown e partire per Boston appena possibile-  
  
Natasha si portò una mano alla bocca: -Ma può essere pericoloso!-  
  
Bordon annuì gravemente: -Lo è-  
  
-Sapete quando se ne andrà di qui?- chiese Natasha con ansia.  
  
-Credo che lasci il palazzo stanotte, nonappena arriverà il carro da Charlestown-  
  
-Oh mio Dio- disse Natasha sottovoce.  
  
Bordon le lanciò un'occhiata significativa, quindi le disse di chiamarlo se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa e la lasciò sola. Natasha si ritrovò a contemplare quella che un tempo era la stanza di Tom.  
  
Si sedette sul letto e si prese la testa tra le mani. Tom se ne andava.  
  
E se venisse ucciso? E se non farà mai più ritorno?  
  
Nuovi dubbi e nuove ansie la invasero. Si sentiva distrutta.  
  
Si stese sul letto e cercò di dormire, immaginando che Tom fosse lì vicino a lei.  
  
Tom chiuse il pesante borsone da viaggio con le cinghie e sospirò. Non se ne sarebbe andato, se non ci fosse stata una buona ragione. La vita di suo padre era in pericolo. Perché, perché diavolo non aveva mandato una lettera alla sua partenza dall'Inghilterra?  
  
Non sapeva che Boston era ormai in mano agli Americani?  
  
Con ansia, rilesse il foglietto di carta che gli era stato recapitato poco tempo prima da un servo:  
  
Egregio signor Felton,  
  
sono un caro amico di vostro padre. Lui mi ha pregato di scrivervi questa lettera due giorni fa, quando partì per l'America. Mi disse che era impaziente di rivedervi. Attraccherà al porto di Boston i primi di marzo.  
  
Mandandovi i miei più cari saluti,  
  
Walter Lee  
  
Walter Lee. Chi diamine era? Sicuramente un amico che suo padre si era fatto durante il suo ritorno in patria. Però era comunque strano. La lettera, a quanto pareva, era arrivata davvero in ritardo, troppo in ritardo. E poi, perché suo padre aveva affidato il compito di scrivere la lettera ad un suo amico? Non poteva scriverla lui stesso?  
  
Se solo quel messaggio fosse arrivato prima! Tom avrebbe avuto il tempo di dire a suo zio di mandare un'unità di soldati a Boston per assicurare l'incolumità di suo padre. Ma, a quanto pareva, suo padre era già attraccato.  
  
Dannazione! Attraccare in un paese colmo di ribelli! A Boston le rivoluzioni erano all'ordine del giorno. Suo padre avrebbe corso un rischio inimmaginabile, forse lo stava già correndo. O forse...  
  
Forse è morto.  
  
No, non doveva neanche pensarci. Tutto quello che doveva fare era partire alla svelta per salvarlo. Avrebbe lasciato Fort Carolina quella notte stessa.  
  
Un bussare alla porta interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
  
-Avanti- disse Tom distrattamente.  
  
Il Generale O'Hara comparve sulla soglia.  
  
-La cena è servita- disse, guardando il nipote con i limpidi occhi azzurri.  
  
-Non ho fame- ribattè Tom -A che ora passa il carro?-  
  
-Mezzanotte- rispose O'Hara.  
  
-Mezzanotte...- ripetè Tom, seppellendosi il viso nelle mani.  
  
-Non devi preoccuparti, Tom- disse il Generale.  
  
-Boston è una città pericolosa- ribattè Tom -Piena di ribelli...-  
  
O'Hara annuì elegantemente: -E' vero. Ma la speranza è l'ultima a morire-  
  
-Può darsi- disse Tom, poco convinto -Ad ogni modo, devo partire al più presto-  
  
Natasha si svegliò di soprassalto. Sfiorandosi le guance con le dita, si accorse di avere il viso umido. Tentò di riprendere fiato. Aveva sognato il suo matrimonio con Tavington. Non si ricordava i particolari, ma nel complesso era stato orrendo.  
  
-Calmati- si disse.  
  
Battè le palpebre nella penombra. Era notte. Pesanti gocce di pioggia picchiettavano sulle finestre, dalle quali provenivano fiotti di luce lunare. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a prendere sonno con tutta quella luce che le batteva sugli occhi. Si alzò per andare a chiudere le tende e lo sguardo le cadde sul cortile. Attraverso la fitta cortina di pioggia, vide, lontana e stranamente familiare, la stalla... sospirò e stava per tornare a letto quando qualcosa attrasse la sua attenzione... stringendo gli occhi, individuò un carro fermo appena fuori l'entrata del forte. Una figura con un lungo mantello nero si stava recando velocemente in quella direzione...  
  
Tom.  
  
Come aveva potuto dimenticarsene? Tom stava partendo!  
  
Natasha sentì il cuore iniziare a batterle violentemente contro le costole. Doveva andargli incontro. Doveva dirgli di non andare, che poteva essere pericoloso. Doveva dirgli troppe cose. Non poteva lasciarlo partire così. In preda al panico, cercò disperatamente qualcosa da indossare, ma non trovò nulla. Corse alla porta della camera, la spalancò e si catapultò nel corridoio. Corse come non aveva mai corso in vita sua. Giunse alla fine del corridoio, entrò nell'atrio. Annaspò per raggiungere la maniglia del portone principale e l'abbassò. Il portone non si aprì.  
  
-Andiamo, apriti!- gridò furiosa, impiegando tutta la forza che potè. Dopo qualche tentativo, la porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio e lei corse fuori nella pioggia.  
  
Stringendo gli occhi vide Tom avvicinarsi al cancello del forte.  
  
-TOM!!- gridò, andandogli incontro.  
  
I suoi piedi nudi corsero sul fango che andava formandosi, i suoi capelli furono ben presto gocciolanti e la sua camicia da notte fradicia. Ma non le importava. Tutto quello che contava era raggiungere Tom prima che partisse.  
  
Lui si voltò e quando la vide spiccò una corsa verso di lei.  
  
-Natasha!- gridò quando l'ebbe raggiunta, abbracciandola.  
  
-Oh Tom!- pianse lei, sulla sua spalla -Ti prego non andare! Non andare, Tom!-  
  
-Devo andare- le disse Tom, accarezzandole i capelli -Si tratta di mio padre-  
  
-Ma ti uccideranno! Tom, è troppo pericoloso!- continuò Tasha -Ti scongiuro, non lasciarmi sola-  
  
Tom le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardò intensamente: -Tornerò, Tasha. Te lo prometto- Detto questo la baciò appassionatamente.  
  
-Tornerai?- ripetè Natasha.  
  
Lui annuì: -Tornerò, piccola. Non ti lascerò mai sola-  
  
-Oh, Tom!- singhiozzò lei, stringendolo forte -Ti amo, ti amo...-  
  
-Anch'io ti amo, tesoro- disse lui, mettendole una mano dietro la testa -Ma devi essere forte. Sii forte per me. Lui non ti porterà mai via da me, capito? Mai-  
  
-Tom, io... ti amerò per sempre... anche se...- la voce di Natasha si spezzò mentre lo guardava negli occhi -Anche se diventerò sua moglie-  
  
-Lo so, piccola- disse Tom, stringendola stretta.  
  
-Ehi Felton!- chiamò un uomo da dentro il carro -Muoviti! E' ora!-  
  
-Devo andare- disse Tom, sciogliendo l'abbraccio.  
  
Natasha lo baciò profondamente, sperando di ricordare quella splendida sensazione nei giorni successivi, quando lui non ci sarebbe stato più.  
  
-Ricordati quello che ti ho detto. Devi essere forte. Lui può portare via tutto, ma non porterà mai via la mia piccola Natasha. Nel mio cuore, tu sarai sempre mia moglie-  
  
La dolcezza di quelle parole era tale che Natasha abbassò il capo e singhiozzò.  
  
Lui le posò un bacio sulla fronte, quindi raccolse la sua tracolla e se la issò sulle spalle.  
  
-Tom...- disse Natasha lentamente -Vai, e... ti prego... non voltarti indietro-  
  
Tom annuì e, lanciatole un ultimo sguardo, si avviò verso il carro che lo aspettava. Natasha rimase lì, con la pioggia che le batteva sul viso mescolandosi con le lacrime, a guardare l'amore della sua vita allontanarsi nella tempesta.  
  
Il giorno dopo la pioggia era finita, lasciando posto a un sole luminoso e caldo, i cui raggi svegliarono Natasha le prime ore del mattino. La ragazza si stiracchiò e esitò, indecisa se chiudere le tende definitavemente e rimettersi a dormire o alzarsi. Era in uno stato pietoso. Il sole appena sorto, nonostante la sua luminosità, non la rallegrava affatto, anzi. Non riusciva ad immaginare Tom che ritornava in una giornata di sole come quella.  
  
Tom... chissà dov'era. Chissà cosa stava facendo. Chissà se era riuscito a trovare suo padre. Ma no, Boston era molto lontana da lì. Ci sarebbe voluto un giorno solo per arrivare a Charlestown, probabilmente. E da lì, quasi certamente Tom sarebbe partito con una carovana fino a Boston. Quello sarebbe stato un viaggio molto più lungo. Forse cinque giorni, o anche di più se il tempo era brutto. Il fango rallentava i cavalli. Una volta arrivato a Boston, Tom avrebbe impiegato almeno una settimana per trovare suo padre in mezzo alle guerriglie. E, anche se lo avesse trovato, sarebbe trascorso almeno un mese prima che facesse ritorno a Fort Carolina.  
  
Sempre che avesse fatto ritorno.  
  
Tornerà.  
  
Certo che tornerà.  
  
Doveva essere forte, come le aveva detto Tom. Natasha ricordò la sensazione provata quando lo aveva visto salire sul carro e allontanarsi da lei piano piano. No, non voleva ricordare.  
  
Decise di alzarsi. Sarebbe stato troppo facile pensare a Tom, se tentava di riaddormentarsi. Improvvisamente un forte senso di nausea le colpì lo stomaco. Veloce, premendosi una mano sullo stomaco, corse alla finestra, la spalancò e vomitò violentemente.  
  
Fortuna che non c'è nessuno sotto la finestra, si disse cupamente. Si voltò e si sedette sul letto cercando di riprendersi. Ogni santo giorno era sempre peggio. Ed ora si sentiva male.  
  
Si sedette alla scrivania, cercando qualcosa che appartenesse a Tom e che potesse aiutarla a stare meglio. Aprì uno ad uno i piccoli cassetti, ma li trovò vuoti.  
  
Sul tavolo c'erano un calamaio, una penna d'aquila e alcuni fogli bianchi. Con un sorriso amaro ricordò che quelli erano proprio gli oggetti che, quando era nella stalla, avrebbe tanto voluto avere. Ora le sembravano del tutto inutili. Che motivo aveva di scrivere un diario o delle memorie? Perché avrebbe dovuto fare un disegno o inventare una poesia? La sua creatività si era estinta, insieme con la sua voglia di vivere. Le difficoltà che doveva superare erano troppe e troppo pesanti per lei.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sposarsi con Tavington, non avrebbe potuto vedere Tom per più di un mese, avrebbe dovuto partorire un bambino e vederlo crescere dall'uomo peggiore della Terra, che lo avrebbe reso un suo simile. Natasha appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania.  
  
E adesso?  
  
Cosa avrebbe fatto? Come avrebbe passato la giornata?  
  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
  
-Miss Halliwell? Siete sveglia?-  
  
Natasha riconobbe la voce di Bordon. Si alzò dalla sedia e andò ad aprire la porta.  
  
-Sì, eccomi. Cosa c'è?-  
  
Bordon le sorrise: -Buongiorno, miss-  
  
-Buongiorno, Bordon-  
  
-Signorina, il Colonnello Tavington vuole vedervi nel suo appartamento-  
  
Natasha sospirò stancamente: -Veramente avevo intenzione di tornare a dormire. Mi sento molto stanca-  
  
-Ovvio, dopo essere stata fuori tutta la notte- disse una voce gelida alla sinistra di Bordon. Il Colonnello Tavington se ne stava lì, pettinato e vestito. Si rivolse a Bordon: -Voi potete andare-  
  
-Signore,- disse Bordon rispettosamente, inchinandosi e sparendo alla fine del corridoio.  
  
-Tu invece no- proseguì Tavington prendendo Natasha per un braccio e strattonandola nella sua camera. Tavington le diede una spinta e Natasha cadde a terra. Vide Tavington chiudere la porta a chiave e voltarsi verso di lei.  
  
-Allora...- disse lui con fare sussiegoso, guardandola dall'alto -Abbiamo fatto una bella gitarella notturna, non è vero?-  
  
Detto questo le tirò un calcio nelle costole e Natasha emise un verso strozzato.  
  
In quel momento bussarono alla porta.  
  
-Chi diavolo è?- sbottò Tavington furibondo, andando ad aprire . -Signore, deve venire immediatamente con me- rispose la voce di Bordon.  
  
-Sono occupato. Mandate il Colonnello Tarleton-  
  
-No, signore, il Generale Cornwallis ha chiesto espressamente di voi- rispose Bordon, intimorito -E' per il matrimonio, credo, signore-  
  
Tavington lanciò uno sguardo a Natasha, che se ne stava ferma sul pavimento, piegata su un fianco per il dolore. Dopodichè uscì dalla stanza, senza dire una parola.  
  
Bordon attese che Tavington si fosse allontanato, quindi si precipitò vicino a Natasha.  
  
-Miss Halliwell, state bene?- le chiese, aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
  
Natasha prese la mano che Bordon le porgeva: -Sì...- disse, contorcendo la bocca in una smorfia di dolore -Ma non credo di riuscire ad alzarmi-  
  
-Vi aiuto io- disse Bordon, issandola in piedi per le spalle. Natasha si piegò in avanti, coprendo con una mano la costola colpita da Tavington.  
  
-Venite, andate in camera vostra- le disse Bordon gentilmente, prendendo il braccio di Tasha e mettendoselo intorno al collo -Riuscite a camminare?-  
  
Natasha mosse qualche passo incerto fuori dalla stanza di Tavington e, sempre sostenuta da Bordon, entrò nella sua nuova camera. Si stese sul letto lentamente, anche se questa operazione le costò una fitta tremenda che la fece gemere lievemente.  
  
-Volete che vi porti qualcosa? Un tè? Del brandy? Una tinozza di acqua calda?-  
  
Per un attimo Natasha fu tentata di dirgli di portarle una bella bottiglia di brandy, ma alla fine rinunciò, ricordandosi dell'emicrania che le aveva provocato l'ultima volta.  
  
-No, grazie, Bordon, niente. Solo che... vi conviene andarvene, prima che il colonnello scopra cosa avete fatto-  
  
-Avete ragione, Miss Halliwell. Chiamatemi, qualunque esigenza abbiate- detto questo Bordon uscì e chiuse la porta.  
  
Natasha ringraziò il cielo che la resa dei conti con Tavington le fosse stata rimandata. Essere malmenata così, di prima mattina... e pensare che avrebbe dovuto passare il resto della sua vita con quell'uomo!  
  
Come avrebbe fatto?  
  
Non ce la farò, infatti.  
  
Sarebbe stato impossibile. Per quanto potesse essere forte dentro di sé, Natasha rimaneva ugualmente una debole. Non riusciva. Non riusciva a sopportare il dolore, tutta quella sofferenza... e Tom già le mancava. Le mancava terribilmente. Quando lo avrebbe rivisto?  
  
La domanda non è quando lo rivedrò... si disse Natasha malinconicamente, La domanda è se lo rivedrò... 


	7. Capitolo 7: Mrs Tavington

Capitolo 7  
Mrs Tavington  
  
Natasha sobbalzò quando sentì bussare violentemente alla sua porta. Si alzò di scatto e corse alla maniglia, anche se un po' ingobbita dal dolore che ancora proveniva dal suo fianco. Come si era immaginata, trovò il Colonnello Tavington ad accoglierla con un'espressione ben poco lusinghiera. Sembrava lesto e superiore come sempre.  
  
-Colonnello...- disse Natasha.  
  
-Nella mia stanza. Ora- disse questi.  
  
Natasha uscì dalla sua camera e seguì Tavington nel brevissimo percorso verso il suo alloggio.  
  
-Entra- disse lui, tenendo la porta aperta per farla entrare. Una volta dentro, Natasha si voltò esitante: aveva paura che, appena voltata, lui le avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo. Ma il Colonnello Tavington, come al solito, agì in maniera a lei del tutto imprevista: si sedette alla scrivania sistemandosi con i piedi sul tavolo e guardandola fisso.  
  
Natasha si chiese cosa sarebbe venuto dopo.  
  
-Quando Bordon ci ha interrotti...- esordì Tavington dopo averla osservata minuziosamente, -stavo per parlarti di quel piccolo fatto avvenuto la notte scorsa-  
  
Natasha sospirò e disse: -Colonnello, Tom stava partendo. Dovevo andarlo a salut...-  
  
-Forse non hai capito bene la situazione- disse Tavington sovrastando la voce di lei -Tu stai per sposarmi. Ed io NON tollero che la mia futura moglie mi tradisca con qualcun altro-  
  
Natasha abbassò la testa e mormorò timidamente: -Ma, colonnello, io...-  
  
-Tu non farai mai più una cosa del genere- disse Tavington, il tono di voce minacciosamente calmo -Sono stato chiaro?-  
  
Natasha non aveva altra scelta che annuire silenziosamente.  
  
-Bene- disse Tavington, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia -Ora passiamo ad altro- i suoi occhi brillavano pericolosamente e un ghigno curvava le sue labbra, come se stesse per affrontare un discorso che sapeva l'avrebbe sconvolta -Passiamo al motivo per cui Felton se n'è andato-  
  
Natasha lo guardò confusa. Quello che aveva detto non aveva alcun senso. Perché diavolo Tavington avrebbe dovuto provare interesse per il motivo per cui Tom se n'era andato? -Lui... è andato a cercare suo padre- disse Natasha incerta.  
  
Tavington la guardò con un brillio di malizia negli occhi.  
  
-Già... questo è quello che crede lui-  
  
Un silenzio assoluto seguì questa dichiarazione. Non sapendo cosa pensare, Natasha disse lentamente: -Cosa intendete dire?-  
  
Tavington si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lei, mantenendo uno stretto contatto visivo con gli occhi di lei.  
  
-Tasha, Tasha...- sospirò con fare insieme paterno e minaccioso, circondandole la vita con le braccia -Quando imparerai a non fidarti delle apparenze?-  
  
-Non capisco...- disse Natasha. Tavington rise: -Allora ti farò capire io, tesoro- disse, prima di baciarla sulle labbra con impeto.  
  
Natasha si lasciò baciare quasi senza opporsi: era troppo ansiosa di sapere di cosa stesse parlando il colonnello.  
  
Le labbra di Tavington si separarono dolcemente dalle sue. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio la guardavano fisso, facendola sentire prigioniera.  
  
Lui le prese un ciuffo di capelli e iniziò ad attorcigliarselo sul dito, lentamente, con un movimento che provocava a Natasha lunghi, terribili brividi freddi. Chiuse gli occhi ed emise un respiro tremante, sperando che lui la lasciasse andare.  
  
Il colonnello la strinse a sé ed abbassò la testa sulla sua spalla nuda. Natasha fu scossa dai brividi quando sentì le labbra di lui, morbide e calde, posarsi sulla sua pelle fredda. Tavington notò che il corpo della ragazza si era irrigidito e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso.  
  
-Rilassati- le sussurrò, prima di coprire il collo di lei con una serie di caldi e lentissimi baci. Natasha cercò di seguire il consiglio del colonnello, ma non le riuscì. Fece un respiro profondo, ma fu interrotta da un nuovo bacio. Non le lasciava tregua.  
  
-Colonnello...- mormorò lei, mentre lui proseguiva a baciarle il collo.  
  
-Mmm?- disse lui, alzando la testa.  
  
-Cosa intendevate dire prima?-  
  
Tavington alzò un sopracciglio mentre la sua espressione diventava lesta e maliziosa.  
  
-Esattamente quello che ho detto-  
  
-Spiegatevi- disse Natasha.  
  
Tavington scoppiò a ridere freddamente: -Sei tu a darmi ordini adesso, Natasha?-  
  
Lei lo guardò supplichevole: -Vi prego. Cosa sapete che io non so sul fatto che Tom se ne sia andato?-  
  
Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi: -Te lo avrei detto prima o poi. Vedi, tesoro, il punto è...- sorrise, un sorriso gelido e calcolatore -Il punto è che temo non vedrai più il tuo adorato Felton per un po'-  
  
-Cosa intendete dire?- domandò Natasha piano.  
  
-Ieri pomeriggio Felton ha ricevuto una terribile comunicazione- disse Tavington, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e andando alla scrivania per versarsi da bere -Questa lettera diceva che suo padre è attraccato a Boston i primi di marzo, vale a dire un paio di giorni fa. Il messaggio...- Tavington si portò alle labbra il bicchiere di brandy -Era firmato Walter Lee- disse, prima di bere.  
  
-Non lo sapevo- disse Natasha -Ma non mi sembra un fatto di particolare importanza- Tavington posò il bicchiere e sorrise, quasi con indulgenza, anche se un brillio nei suoi occhi diceva che c'era dell'altro.  
  
-E' importante, invece- disse Tavington, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lei e prendendendole il viso con una mano -Perché Walter Lee non esiste-  
  
-Volete dire che...- disse Natasha lentamente, presa dall'orrore.  
  
Tavington ritirò la mano e la guardò con fredda crudeltà.  
  
-Ho mandato io la lettera a Felton- dichiarò Tavington.  
  
Natasha si portò una mano alla bocca, orripilata.  
  
-Oh mio Dio- mormorò, gli occhi fissi a terra.  
  
Lui le si avviciniò e le fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, guardandola con superiorità. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e le sussurrò, malevolo: -Boston è un posto pericoloso. Chissà se riuscirà a tornare mai vivo...-  
  
-Smettetela!- pianse Natasha, la flebile voce attutita dal contatto con il petto di lui.  
  
-Ho pensato che fosse un modo elegante per liberarmi di lui- continuò a sussurrare, mentre lacrime amare scendevano inarrestabili dagli occhi di lei -In fondo...- il suo volto affondò nei morbidi capelli di Tasha -In amore e in guerra tutto è concesso-  
  
Natasha singhiozzò: -Siete un m-mostro- balbettò, la voce rotta dal pianto che le serrava la gola.  
  
-Natasha- disse lui, prendendole il viso con le mani e tenendolo saldamente davanti a sé, per fare in modo che lei non vedesse altro che i suoi occhi. Natasha tremò sotto il suo sguardo duro.  
  
-Tu stai per diventare mia moglie. Pertanto...- la presa sul suo viso si fece così stretta che le lacrime di Tasha raddoppiarono per il dolore -Non osare mai più parlare di quel figlio di puttana di Felton. Sono stato chiaro??-  
  
Natasha singhiozzò, ma non fu capace di rispondere.  
  
-SONO STATO CHIARO??- urlò Tavington, il viso contratto a pochi pollici da quello terrorizzato di lei.  
  
Natasha annuì, tremante.  
  
Tavington proseguì: -Non lo penserai più. La tua mente non sarà concentrata su altro che su di me- il suo tono si addolcì, ma solo leggermente. Posò la mano sulla pancia di lei, quindi proseguì: -E sul bambino-  
  
Natasha sospirò. Tutto il suo corpo stava tremando violentemente.  
  
-Ho appena finito di mettere a punto alcuni particolari del nostro matrimonio- proseguì Tavington -Al quale, ovviamente, Tom non è invitato-  
  
Natasha non replicò. Era troppo presa a pensare. Tom era in pericolo. Si trovava a Boston senza alcun motivo... era in mezzo alle rivolte, era lontano da lei... la sua vita era stata messa a repentaglio dall'uomo che in questo momento la stava tenendo tra le braccia... dall'uomo che lei era in procinto di sposare. Doveva fare qualcosa. Mandargli una lettera, forse non era troppo tardi. Sì, doveva essere ancora in viaggio. Natasha doveva trovare il modo di comunicare con lui, di dirgli di tornare immediatamente, di raccontargli dell'inganno di Tavington. Ma, per prima cosa, doveva andarsene da lì. Se solo Tavington avesse lontanamente sospettato che lei aveva intenzione di salvare Tom, allora per lei sarebbe finita. Tavington avrebbe aspettato che nascesse il bambino e poi l'avrebbe uccisa. -La prossima settimana diventerai mia moglie- continuò il colonnello, guardandola.  
  
Natasha battè le ciglia, scombussolata: -La... la prossima settimana?-  
  
Tavington ghignò: -Devo essere sicuro che il matrimonio si svolga prima dei funerali di Felton-  
  
Natasha chiuse gli occhi davanti alla sua espressione maligna.  
  
-Come potete farmi questo?-  
  
-Farti?- domandò lui -Non ho intenzione di farti proprio nulla, tesoro-  
  
-Avete ucciso Tom- singhiozzò lei.  
  
-Purtroppo per me, non è ancora morto, anzi è appena partito- disse Tavington sospirando con amarezza. Le sue labbra si posarono nuovamente sul collo di lei e Natasha strinse le spalle per ripararsi dal gelo che lui le trasmetteva con i suoi baci e le sue carezze -Ma dubito che riuscirà a venire fuori vivo da quella città-  
  
Le mani di Tavington s' insinuarono sotto la leggera tunica di lei e la fecero scivolare gentilmente giù dalle sue spalle, liberando i suoi seni.  
  
Tavington le cinse la vita con un braccio e la baciò appassionatamente, stringendola sempre più a sé.  
  
Natasha era talmente preoccupata e sconvolta per Tom che non reagì. Continuava a riflettere su come avrebbe potuto fare per avvisarlo del pericolo che correva. Dopo aver saputo che era stato Tavington a mandare quella fatale lettera a Tom, le speranze di Natasha si erano affievolite sempre più. Non solo sapeva che Tom si trovava in pericolo inutilmente, ma era chiaro che il ragazzo, non trovando suo padre, avrebbe trascorso ancora più tempo a Boston, moltiplicando le possibilità che venisse ucciso. Sarebbe stato un miracolo se fosse riuscito a tornare a Fort Carolina vivo, su questo Tavington aveva ragione. Ma valeva la pena tentare. Mandargli una lettera e dirgli tutto, quella era la cosa più giusta da fare. Magari sarebbe davvero riuscita ad avvisarlo in tempo. Tavington le accarezzò il seno sfiorandolo lentamente con una mano e Natasha tornò alla realtà.  
  
-Vieni sul mio letto- sussurrò lui.  
  
Natasha lo guardò, titubante. Nonostante non fosse certo la prima volta che Tavington la vedeva seminuda, Natasha si sentiva ugualmente in imbarazzo. E poi c'era un'altra cosa, sulla quale aveva meditato molto ultimamente, che intendeva dirgli. Ed aveva paura, molta paura, della sua reazione.  
  
-Colonnello...- cominciò esitante.  
  
-Già, colonnello- disse Tavington -Sarebbe anche ora che cominci a chiamarmi William, Tasha-  
  
Natasha dimenticò di cosa doveva parlargli e deglutì, sentendosi sempre più distrutta. William. Significava che ora erano molto più in confidenza, e questo non le piaceva. Cercava sempre di non pensare al suo imminente matrimonio, ma alcune cose non facevano che ricordarglielo. Il fatto di vomitare ogni mattina, il fatto che Tom fosse lontano, ed ore il fatto di chiamare Tavington William. Erano tutti particolari, piccole cose che contribuivano a rendere la sua vita un inferno. Natasha stentava a credere che, solo tre mesi prima, si ritrovava a casa sua, senza sapere che avrebbe sposato un colonnello inglese, senza sapere che nei giorni a venire la sua vita sarebbe stata distrutta, che le persone che la circondavano sarebbero morte... Natasha non avrebbe mai potuto supporre che tutta quella felicità fosse destinata a crollarle inesorabilmente sulle spalle, come quella realtà che la circondava, un tempo così sicura, calda, rassicurante e tranquilla. Tutto stava assumendo una luce diversa. Tutto era stato distorto. La sua prima esperienza l'aveva avuta con il sanguinario colonnello Tavington che l'aveva violentata, ma le cose non erano così semplici. Avrebbe potuto odiare Tavington per questo, ma invece lo odiava per aver ucciso i suoi genitori e Alan, per aver tenuto Rupert come ostaggio... non poteva odiarlo per averla violentata. Perchè il peggio di Tavington non erano le sue azioni: era quello che costringeva a fare. Non con la forza, no: la sua grande, astuta e crudele abilità era modificare la situazione in modo che le sue vittime si dovessero comportare come lui aveva previsto... era stata Natasha a mettersi in quella situazione. Tavington aveva solo avuto la fortuna di vedere Rupert e aveva agito di conseguenza. Non aveva costretto Tasha ad andare a letto con lui. Era stata lei a deciderlo. Natasha non avrebbe mai potuto dargli la colpa. Perché la colpa era sua. Questo rendeva Tavington pericoloso. In lui non esisteva nessun William. Era sempre il Colonnello Tavington. Prevedeva le mosse delle persone che gli stavano intorno ed era abbastanza astuto da contrattaccare. Per lui era tutta una guerra. Una guerra che, come aveva dimostrato troppe volte, era intenzionato a vincere.  
  
Tavington avvertì un lungo brivido di piacere nell'accarezzare il seno nudo della sua futura sposa. Guardandola in viso, si accorse dai suoi occhi che la mente di lei era altrove. Non ne fu contento. -Natasha, guardami negli occhi- le disse, alzandole bruscamente il viso. Gli occhi ambrati della ragazza ripresero vita e lo fissarono con uno sguardo tra il confuso e l'impaurito. -Vieni sul mio letto- le ripetè, spingendola lentamente verso il fondo della stanza. -No, colonnello...- Natasha strinse le labbra come se stesse facendo un grande sforzo -William... no- -No? Natasha, non costringermi a prenderti in braccio- -William- disse lei, in tono sempre più serio -Vi prego. Ora sono incinta... non posso più... non potrò più venire... a letto con voi... non finchè il bambino non sarà nato, almeno- Tavington la fissò, affatto convinto: -Tasha...- -Vi scongiuro! Non capite?? E' per il bambino- mormorò, mentre una lacrima le rotolava sulla guancia -Volete farmi perdere anche questo? Non vi sta bene che io abbia ancora una piccola consolazione? Volete ditruggere anche questo di me? Volete...- la voce di Natasha fu stroncata da un'amarezza che non aveva mai provato prima. Si posò una mano sugli occhi e pianse, chiusa nella disperazione più profonda. Tavington se ne stette fermo, immobile, a guardarla piangere. Effettivamente, non sapeva cosa fare, come reagire. Non era certo la prima volta che una persona piangeva in sua presenza. Quante volte avevano pianto davanti ai suoi occhi le mogli dei ribelli, prima di venire fucilate... la stessa Tasha aveva pianto diverse volte quando era con lui. In genere la reazione di Tavington era di totale impassibilità. Talvolta di sadico piacere. Ma stavolta non provava nessuna delle due cose. Non era piacevole, nè inebriante vederla singhiozzare; eppure non si sentiva indifferente, o distaccato da lei in quel momento. Allora cosa provava? Senso di colpa. No, era assurdo. Dov'era finito il William Tavington che conosceva? Dov'era la rabbia insormontabile che provava per quella ragazza ribelle? Dov'era il profondo desiderio che provava per lei, quel desiderio che più di una volta lo aveva spinto a farle del male? Il desiderio c'è... è la voglia di farle del male che non riesco a trovare... No, non stava pensando queste assurdità. Ma allora, come mai si era avvicinato a Tasha e l'aveva stretta tra le braccia, come se l'avesse voluta consolare?  
  
Se Tavington era confuso, la sua confusione non era nulla in confronto a quella che provò Natasha quando sentì le forti braccia di lui circondarla e accarezzarle la testa. Quell'abbraccio non sembrava volerla imprigionare, piuttosto era come se lui volesse tenerla stretta. Non per minacciarla, ma per... per... rassicurarla? Natasha provò la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quella notte, più di un mese prima, nella quale lui l'aveva riparata dal freddo. Uno stranissimo senso di protezione. Ma non era possibile, no, l'ultima cosa che lui voleva farle era proteggerla. Eppure, ora Natasha non vedeva nulla di minaccioso, nè di cattivo, in quel petto forte e muscoloso sopra il quale stava piangendo. Le dita di lui che le accarezzavano dolcemente e lentamente i capelli non le provocavano più brividi freddi, ma ebbero il potere di placarla, di sciogliere quella tensione angosciante che cresceva in lei, di farla respirare, di arrestare le lacrime. -Và bene- disse Tavington con voce inespressiva. Natasha si separò da lui e si ritirò su le spallucce del vestito: -Grazie- mormorò, lo sguardo a terra. -Oh, non l'ho fatto per te- disse lui come per mettere in chiaro di essere ancora in se stesso -E' che, come è ovvio, non voglio perdere questo bambino- Il momentaneo sollievo sparì dalla mente e dal corpo di Natasha. Mosse qualche passo indietro, per allontanarsi da lui. Di una cosa era sempre più convinta: per quanto Tavington potesse parere alle volte più tranquillo o anche consolante, rimaneva sempre il Colonnello Tavington. L'uomo che l'aveva insultata, che l'aveva spogliata di ogni orgoglio e di ogni felicità, l'uomo che era la causa della rovina della sua vita...  
  
I giorni passarono. Veloci o lenti, erano comunque una struggente tortura. Se trascorrevano veloci, Natasha vedeva il matrimonio con Tavington avvicinarsi sempre di più e farsi sempre più minaccioso. Se invece procedevano con lentezza, Natasha si ritrovava a formulare mille pensieri su Tom e le preoccupazioni l'assalivano numerose e travolgenti come una valanga che non la lasciava respirare. Ancora non era riuscita a mettere in atto il suo piano, e dal momento che ormai erano cinque giorni che Tom se n'era andato, le speranze che ancora non fosse arrivato a Boston erano molto fioche. D'altro canto però, c'era da dire che le condizioni metereologiche erano a suo favore: dopo i primi tre giorni di pallido e capriccioso sole, erano seguite due notti intere di temporale e Natasha aveva udito alcuni nobili scienziati venuti a palazzo raccontare a tutti che quella che stava arrivando si sarebbe rivelata una primavera molto piovosa e ben poco soleggiata. Quindi, con molta probabilità Tom si trovava ancora a Charlestown, o era bloccato a un quarto di strada verso Boston. Sì, per mandargli la lettera aveva ancora del tempo, anche se poco. Il problema era che i preparativi per il matrimonio la stavano letteralmente soffocando: organizzare una cerimonia del genere in una settimana non era uno scherzo neppure per Lord Cornwallis, che era talmente occupato con le ultime battaglie da aver affidato l'incarico al secondo generale O'Hara. Fu per questo che, il giorno prima delle nozze, Natasha fu chiamata da O'Hara in persona per andare a provare il vestito nuziale. -Venite, signorina Halliwell- disse questi, inchinandosi davanti a lei e accompagnandola fino all'entrata del corridoio. -Generale...- cominciò Natasha. O'Hara le rivolse un'occhiata di educata curiosità: -Ditemi, miss Halliwell-  
  
-Avete... notizie di vostro nipote?- O'Hara corrugò la fronte un po' perplesso: -Mio nipote, signorina?- -Sì, bè... ho sentito da Bordon tutta la storia. Sono molto dispiaciuta... voglio dire...- era davvero difficile trovare le parole giuste in presenza di un generale -Sono piena di disappunto- buttò lì. -Disappunto?- fece O'Hara. Natasha arrossì: -Insomma, in parole povere... non sapete proprio nulla di cosa ne è di lui?- O'Hara scosse la testa con aria grave: -No, signorina, non ricevo sue notizie da quando è partito- dalla sua voce traspariva una nota di evidente preoccupazione. -Mi dispiace davvero- disse Natasha, cercando di non far capire al generale quanto quella mancanza di notizie le facesse male -Ho sentito dire che Boston è molto pericolosa- O'Hara annuì tristemente ma non rispose. Uscirono dal corridoio e s'incamminarono sull'imponente scalinata dell'ingresso. Raggiunsero il pianerottolo del primo piano, e il generale la condusse verso una porta sulla sinistra, che tenne aperta per lasciarla passare. Entrarono in una stanza di medie dimensioni, con le pareti pitturate di bianco e con il pavimento di un bel legno lucido: un gigantesco armadio a parete occupava il muro opposto alle lunghe finestre dalle quali fiotti di luce grigia entrava e batteva sul pavimento. Una donna bassa e ben piantata, con un viso tondo e grazioso, se ne stava in piedi al centro della stanza, e sorrideva nervosamente a Natasha ravviandosi i riccioli biondi dietro le piccole orecchie pallide. Il Generale O'Hara s'inchinò brevemente e disse: -Miss Halliwell, vi presento la vedova Gowan, la sarta del palazzo- La donna sorrise, un sorriso che coinvolgeva tutto il viso, dalle guance rosa shocking ai piccoli occhi scuri: -Piacere di conoscerti, cara- disse a Natasha, porgendole una mano piccola dalle dita tozze. Natasha la strinse e tentò di sorridere. -Bene, generale- fece la signora Gowan -Potete lasciare a me questa cara bambina. Notizie di vostro nipote, Charl... ehm, generale?- O'Hara arrossì: -No, purtroppo- La vedova Gowan scosse la testa con disapprovazione: -Sono davvero spiacente. E' un così bravo ragazzo- -Già- disse O'Hara vagamente. Rivolse un saluto a Natasha e alla signora Gowan, quindi uscì dalla stanza. -Allora, cara- cominciò Gowan -Prima di tutto, presentiamoci un po' meglio. Eh, Charles non è pratico di queste cose- -Charles?- domandò Natasha. Le sottili e colorate labbra della vedova Gowan si piegarono in un gran sorriso amichevole: -Il Generale O'Hara- Natasha si chiese come mai lo chiamasse per nome, ma Gowan ricominciò subito a parlare: -Dunque, carina, Charles ha detto che ti chiami Halliwell (non ti dispiace se ti do del tu, immagino) ma io alle ragazze uso chiamarle per nome- Il Generale O'Hara non è una ragazza, pensò Natasha, ma disse il suo nome educatamente alla donna. -Natasha! Che splendido nome, cara! Allora, Natasha, per prima cosa chiamami pure Rowena... lo so, è un nome terribile, ma preferisco che mi chiami così piuttosto che con appellativi tipo "Vedova Gowan" o cose del genere, come mi chiama Charles in pubblico- In pubblico?, si domandò Natasha, sempre più curiosa. -Bene, ora se vuoi tesoro cercheremo un bel vestito in questo armadio- Rowena fece un gesto ampio verso l'armadio alle sue spalle -Così sarai bella pronta il giorno delle tue nozze, a proposito... è domani, non è vero?- Natasha annuì, mentre lo stomaco le si attorcigliava. Nemmeno detto con il tono trillante e felice di Rowena suonava come una bella prospettiva. Rowena sembrò notare il suo disappunto e le disse gentilmente: -Oh, non essere preoccupata, carina, andrà tutto bene. Lo so che sarai emozionata, è il momento più importante della tua vita, ricordo quando sposai Joseph...- Rowena si lasciò andare in un sospiro sognante e fissò il soffitto, come se stesse rivedendo il suo matrimonio proprio lassù. Natasha aspettò che la donna uscisse dalla trance e si ricordasse della sua presenza, cosa che accadde solo molti minuti dopo. Il pomeriggio trascorse lento. La pioggia aveva ripreso a battere sui vetri senza sosta, tanto che ad un certo punto Rowena fu costretta ad andare a prendere delle candele, e al suo ritorno era piuttosto seccata (-Quante scale si devono scendere per prendere un dannato paio di candele??-), e il guardaroba fu praticamente svuotato alla ricerca di un abito adatto per l'occasione. Alle fine, quando ormai la notte inziava a dipingere il cielo di un blu tempesta con sfumature di grigio metallizzato, Natasha fissava la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio con indosso il vestito che l'avrebbe vista sposare il Colonnello Tavington. Era un lungo abito di velluto blu cobalto, con fini ripiegature sul breve e discreto strascico e un'allacciatura incrociata sulla schiena. Aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo sinuoso e mentre si guardava allo specchio Natasha constatò con sollievo che ancora sulla pancia non era visibile nessuna sporgenza. Per il momento. Rowena era al settimo cielo: -Cara, cara! Ti sta davvero bene, Natasha! Davvero, davvero bene... o com'è bello essere giovani come te!- Natasha sorrise forzatamente, pensando che la sua giovinezza era stata tutto fuorchè bella. Aiutò Rowena a mettere tutto in ordine, quindi fu riaccompagnata nella sua stanza da un servo. Appena tornata in camera, Natasha si buttò sul letto e abbracciò un cuscino. Aveva bisogno di Tom. Un disperato bisogno di lui. Perché, perché se n'era andato?? Perché l'aveva lasciata sola? Non ti lascerò mai sola. Nel mio cuore sarai sempre mia moglie. -Tom...- mormorò Tasha, stringendo forte il cuscino e inumidendolo con le sue lacrime -Tom, dove sei finito? Perché te ne sei andato, perché??- Natasha pianse, e pianse ancora. Ma, come quei tre mesi le avevano insegnato nella maniera più dura, versare lacrime non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Infatti la notte scese su Fort Carolina e sui suoi abitanti: passando per i corridoi, Natasha aveva visto i servi in gran fermento per preparare la cerimonia, e tutte le ricche signore, oltrepassandola nei corridoi, le rivolgevano dei gran sorrisi per poi mettersi a confabulare appena lei le sorpassava. Natasha ne aveva già abbastanza del palazzo, nonostante vi fosse arrivata da poco più di una settimana: era tutto così monotono, ogni giornata era uguale alle altre, si incontrava la stessa stupida gente, si ricevevano i soliti falsi sorrisi. Tra tutte le persone che aveva incontrato, per ora sola Rowena le stava simpatica. Ma neanche Rowena riusciva a capirla. Nessuno la capiva. Tom era l'unico, Tom solo riusciva a consolarla, era Tom l'unica persona in grado di darle sollievo, di liberarla da quell'incubo almeno per un istante, almeno per il poco tempo che poteva durare un bacio... Tasha si avvicinò alla scrivania e vi si sedette. Intinse la penna nell'inchiostro ed iniziò a scrivere quella lettera che avrebbe dovuto salvare la vita a Tom...  
  
Caro Tom, mi manchi! Ti scrivo questa lettera per avvertirti di tornare subito a Fort Carolina. Ti prego, Tom torna immediatamente. E' stato il Colonnello Tavington a mandarti quel messaggio. Me lo ha detto una settimana fa. Tuo padre non è affatto in pericolo, era solo una bugia per mettere la tua vita a repentaglio. Non dirlo a nessuno, o Tavington capirà che io te l'ho raccontato e non so cosa potrebbe farmi... Ti prego Tom, torna da me! Il colonnello dà già per scontato che tu sia morto. Ma io so che non è così. Mi manchi, Tom, davvero. La vita senza di te è terribile. Ed ora io so che tu sei in pericolo! Tesoro, torna nonappena leggi questa lettera. Lo farai, vero? Per sempre tua, qualunque cosa succederà,  
Natasha  
  
p.s. Domani sposerò il Colonnello Tavington. Ti prego, Tom, non dimenticarti di me, perché io non ti dimenticherò mai. Sarai sempre nel mio cuore. Ti amo.  
  
Natasha aveva appena appoggiato la penna nel calamaio che qualcuno bussò alla porta. Veloce, attenta che l'inchiostro non sbafasse, ripose la lettera nel primo cassetto dello scrittoio e andò ad aprire la porta. -Buonasera, Natasha- disse Tavington con il suo tono mellifluo. -Buonasera, Colon... William- disse Natasha arrossendo. Tavington entrò senza tanti preamboli e le ordinò di chiudere la porta. Natasha obbedì e rimase in piedi, a debita distanza da lui. Tavington si sedette sulla poltroncina dello scrittoio ed appoggiò gli stivali sui fogli bianchi che stavano sopra la scrivania. Natasha iniziò ad essere presa da un certo nervosismo, come sempre quando era con lui. -Vieni qui- le disse il colonnello, guardandola con gli occhi che brillavano. Natasha mosse qualche passo incerto verso di lui e Tavington scoppiò a ridere: -Non ho intenzione di sbranarti, Natasha...- disse, tirandola per un braccio in modo avvicinarla sempre di più a lui -Almeno non adesso- Natasha rimase immobile anche quando lui si alzò in piedi accanto a lei e le prese il viso tra le mani. Sotto il suo sguardo scrutatore, Natasha si sentì arrossire. Tavington fissò il viso di lei in ogni particolare, mentre i suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio si muovevano lentamente su ogni tratto del suo volto. Natasha ruppe il silenzio e disse, nella speranza di togliere l'attenzione di lui dal suo corpo: -Credevo...- -Mmm?- disse lui, fissandola. Natasha non lo aveva mai guardato da così vicino... com'era possibile che quegli occhi fossero così azzurri? Era impossibile cercare di ragionare, di pensare a cosa doveva dire. Semplicemente, sotto uno sguardo così intenso, la mente di Natasha non era concentrata su altro. I suoi pensieri erano come ghiacciati. Tavington sorrise quando vide che lei non reagiva: -Credevi?- Natasha rimase con lo sguardo fisso in quei due iridi gelati che erano gli occhi di lui. Cosa stava dicendo? Natasha non si ricordava. Non si ricordava cosa voleva dire prima che lui le facesse quella domanda. Non si ricordava più niente. Tavington sospirò: -Bè, mentre tu ci pensi, tesoro- disse sfiorandole il collo con uno sguardo -Ho intenzione di darti questo- Natasha battè le palpebre confusa, come tornando in sé. Tavington tirò fuori una scatolina da una tasca interna della sua giubba e le prese la mano. Natasha sobbalzò quando sentì qualcosa di freddo salirle sull'anulare sinistro. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide la sua mano, piccola e fragile tra le dita di Tavington, con indosso un anello. Era un nastro dorato con un piccolo diamante centrato coronato da lapislazzuli azzurri e rosa. Natasha lo fissò per qualche istante, confusa. Quindi alzò gli occhi verso Tavington e mormorò: -Oh... bè, voi... voi non dovevate... vi sarà costato una fortuna, io... bè, grazie. Grazie è... è magnifico- Tavington sorrise, sommerso da quel torrente di parole confuse: -Un regalo per mia moglie, no?- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo sul gioiello. Lo sfiorò con un dito tremante e dovette fare uno sforzo per trattenere le lacrime. -Grazie- ripetè. -Sai benissimo come vorrei essere ringraziato- disse Tavington, un brillio malizioso negli occhi. Natasha esitò. Quindi abbassò la testa. -Oh, non preoccuparti, Tasha- disse lui, vedendo il suo disappunto -Ne avremo di tempo per questo ed altro- Detto questo si voltò, aprì la porta e se ne andò chiudendola alle sue spalle. Natasha rimase sola a contemplare l'anello che portava al dito, chiedendosi se davvero il giorno del suo matrimonio fosse così vicino.  
  
Natasha si svegliò di colpo nel cuore della notte. La sua stanza era immersa nell'oscurità più profonda. Un potente tuono scosse le finestre. Natasha sobbalzò. Ci mancava solo il temporale. Doveva dormire, aveva bisogno di dormire... dove avrebbe trovato le energie per affrontare il giorno dopo? Natasha si girò sull'altro fianco. Un altro tuono, più vicino questa volta, le fece riaprire gli occhi. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a prendere sonno con tutti quei rumori. Con uno sbuffo, si alzò dal letto ed accese una candela, quindi si avviò verso la porta. Non sapeva esattamente cosa avesse intenzione di fare, ma doveva pure passare il tempo in qualche modo. Aprì la porta silenziosamente e diede un'occhiata nel corridoio, a destra e sinistra. Dalla stanza di fianco alla sua, quella di Tavington, provenivano delle voci. Per un attimo Tasha prese in considerazione l'idea di andare ad origliare, poi decise che non le interessava nulla di quello che stava succedendo nella camera di Tavington. Il suo sguardo si spostò a sinistra, verso la porta che conduceva all'atrio. Era chiusa, e le torce ai lati del corridoio vi gettavano ombre inquietanti. Se solo avesse potuto uscire di lì, percorrere il cortile tutto d'un fiato e correre via, in cerca di Tom... La tentazione si fece talmente intensa che Natasha, senza accorgersene, iniziò a camminare verso quella porta... Fu solo quando vi fu davanti che Tasha si rese conto veramente di cosa aveva fatto. Era sul punto di tornare indietro, quando si fermò e rivolse un'altra occhiata esitante alla soglia dell'ingresso. E se ci fosse riuscita davvero? Se davvero fosse riuscita a scappare? Era una notte di tempesta, e le sentinelle nel cortile, per quanto mantenessero l'ordine, avrebbero impiegato qualche secondo a capire cosa stava succedendo, se lei fosse corsa di fuori. E il cancello? Già, chi avrebbe aperto il cancello? No, non c'era speranza di andarsene di lì. Avrebbe avuto una minima possibilità se fosse arrivata la famosa carovana da Charlestown, ma essendo già passata poco più di una settimana prima, non era probabile che tornasse così presto. Non c'era niente da fare, proprio niente. Abbattuta, Natasha se ne tornò in camera. Appoggiò la candela sul comodino e rimase ad osservare i riflessi dorati e aranciati che danzavano sul soffitto bianco e uniforme. Tese pigramente l'orecchio per cogliere voci o suoni provenienti dalla stanza attigua, ma il temporale era troppo impetuoso e i muri troppo spessi per permetterle di sentire qualcosa. Sbadigliò, e nel giro di pochi minuti il sonno la travolse.  
  
-Sharon, mi dispiace- disse William stringendola a sé. Sharon singhiozzò sul suo petto: -E' stato... è stato terribile quando l'ho saputo. Sarebbe stato diverso se me l'avessi detto tu!- -Lo so, e hai ragione- le disse William, accarezzandole i corti e crespi capelli biondi -Sono stato occupato, troppo occupato, ultimamente. Mi dispiace che tu sia venuta a saperlo così- Sharon si asciugò le lacrime e mormorò: -Chi è lei?- William la guardò inclinando la testa: -Lascia perdere, Sharon. Ascoltami- le disse, prendendole il viso tra le mani e guardandola intensamente -Non è finita... ci vedremo ancora- -No, non è vero!- singhiozzò lei -Se tu sarai sposato, non potrai più...- -Se lo voglio, posso farlo- ribattè William -Nessuno mi impedirà di sceglierti ancora, così come nessuno ti impedirà di venire da me- Sharon battè le palpebre ripetutamente: -Dici...- deglutì -... dici davvero?- William annuì e un sorriso si posò sulle sue labbra. La strinse più forte e la baciò sulla fronte. -Te lo prometto. Credi davvero che abbia intenzione di passare tutte le future notti della mia vita con mia moglie?- Sharon rise: -Chissà che noia...- -Già...- disse William. Sharon constatò allarmata che il "già" di William non era stato molto convincente. Ma ogni sua preoccupazione svanì quando le labbra del colonnello si posarono sulle sue e la coinvolsero in un lungo bacio appassionato. In cuor suo però, si domandava chi fosse la fortunata sposa.  
  
Tom strinse la mano di Natasha e le baciò la punta di ogni dito. Natasha rise, continuando a correre in quel prato così verde e soleggiato. -Inizia a piovere- disse Tom, indicando il cielo. -Sarà meglio che ci troviamo un riparo- disse Natasha, preoccupata. Si ripararono in una grotta e rimasero ad osservare la tempesta infuriare su tutto ciò che avevano intorno. -Ti amo, Tom- disse Natasha, voltandosi verso di lui. Ma Tom si era alzato in piedi e non la guardava. Fissava un punto davanti a sé e sembrava serio. Stringendo gli occhi nella pioggia, Natasha individuò il generale O'Hara in piedi nella bufera che guardava nella loro direzione. Di fianco a lui stava Rowena, sorridente come sempre. Tom mosse qualche passo verso di loro. -Tom, cosa fai? Dove stai andando? Non vedi che piove?- esclamò Natasha, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e alzandosi in piedi. Tom la guardò e si liberò dalla sua presa: -Devo andare- -Ma cosa dici?- disse Natasha confusa. -Sei la moglie di Tavington... non conti più nulla per me. Io me ne vado- Natasha iniziò a piangere: -Non andare! Avevi detto che sarei rimasta sempre tua moglie! Non andare, ti prego!- -Devo andare- ripetè Tom -Mio padre mi sta aspettando- -Tom, quello è il Generale O'Hara! Non andare, ti prego! E' stato Tavington! E' stato lui a mandarti la lettera! Non andare, Tom! Tom, ti prego rimani qui con me! Tu devi proteggermi!- -Ti proteggerà Tavington. Io devo andare da mio padre- con queste parole Tom spiccò una corsa e svanì nella pioggia. Anche O'Hara e Rowena erano spariti. Natasha iniziò a correre disperatamente nella direzione in cui era andato Tom. -Tom!!! Tom, torna qui! Non lasciarmi sola! Non lasciarmi!!- -Miss Halliwell, svegliatevi!- -No, Tom, ti prego, rimani qui!- -Miss Halliwell!- Qualcuno la stava scuotendo. Natasha aprì gli occhi di scatto e si ritrovò a fissare Sally, una delle schiave del palazzo. -Miss Halliwell!- ripetè Sally, stavolta con sollievo -Credevo di non riuscire più a svegliarvi! Dovete alzarvi, signorina! Mancano poche ore al vostro matrimonio! Tutto il palazzo non vede l'ora di vedervi sposare il colonnello! Dovete muovervi!- Sally andò alle tende delle finestre e le spalancò, rivelando un cielo grigio ed un cortile umido. Aveva smesso di piovere, ma era evidente che durante la notte c'era stato un brutto temporale. Natasha si parò con una mano dalla luce grigiastra delle finestre, sentendo a malapena ciò che stava dicendo Sally. -Miss Halliwell, dovete presentarvi dalla vedova Gowan- disse questa schiarendosi la voce. -Cosa?- chiese Natasha, ancora scombussolata per lo strano sogno che aveva appena avuto. -La vedova Gowan vi deve vestire e pettinare! E' molto importante che appariate al meglio per le nozze!- Natasha si stropicciò gli occhi e sbadigliò, mentre lo stomaco le si attorcigliava. -Si, dammi un attimo per... rendermi presentabile- disse Natasha alla serva, che annuì ed uscì lasciandola sola. Natasha andò all'armadio (che era stato riempito di vestiti) e prese il primo abito che le capitò. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla tunica che, fino a pochi giorni prima, era stata costretta ad indossare ogni santo giorno. Era lacerata e sporca. Un ricordo del periodo in cui aveva fatto da stalliera a Fort Carolina. Natasha sospirò profondamente, pensando a quello che stava per succedere. Moglie del Colonnello Tavington. Signora Tavington. Lei. Dacci un taglio a queste stupidaggini, si disse, Cerca di pensare in positivo. Positivo... una parola da tempo dimenticata. Cosa c'era di positivo in tutto ciò? Il Colonnello Tavington è davvero un bell'uomo, si disse. Il che andava bene. Sì, era senz'altro una cosa positiva. Il problema era che non la trattava affatto bene. Era crudele, senza scrupoli, non avrebbe esitato un attimo a farle del male. Anzi, non aveva esitato un attimo a farle del male. Non si poteva certo dire che non le avesse mai fatto del male. Le volte che l'aveva malmenata fino a formarle dei lividi, quando l'aveva stuprata così violentemente, quando aveva ucciso la sua famiglia... Ho detto di pensare in positivo. Ecco, adesso aveva anche incominciato a pensare come lui. Ho detto questo, ho detto quell'altro... Natasha non riusciva a credere che il colonnello fosse riuscito ad entrarle nella mente fino a quel punto. Si sfilò la camicia da notte e indossò il comodo vestitino bianco che aveva recuperato dall'armadio. Era arrabbiata con se stessa. Sì, il Colonnello Tavington è un bell'uomo e sarò felice con lui, si disse, E poi nascerà il bambino e io sarò un'ottima madre... Tom tornerà e mi aiuterà a crescere il piccolo... passeremo tanti altri bei momenti insieme. Riuscirò ad essere felice. Natasha fece per appoggiare la mano sulla maniglia, quando la nausea l'investì. Come ho potuto dimenticarmene... Corse alla finestra, la spalancò e vomitò nel cortile più violentemente di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima. E' la tensione... Certo, era la tensione. Si era mai sentita più tesa in vita sua? Premendosi una mano sul petto, Natasha riprese fiato. -Signorina!- era Sally che bussava nervosamente alla porta -Signorina, si sta facendo tardi!- -Arrivo!- rispose Tasha con voce roca, avviandosi alla porta e aprendola. Sally la guardava sorridente: -Avanti, signorina, andiamo dalla vedova Gowan- Insieme percorsero la strada che avevano fatto il giorno prima Tasha e O'Hara e giunsero nella stanza di Rowena. La donna era vestita elegantemente, con un lungo abito verde smeraldo e diversi anelli luccicanti alle dita tozze. Le accolse con un gran sorriso: -Eccoti! Cominciavo a preoccuparmi! Tu puoi andare, Sally tesoro- Sally fece un inchino ed uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta. -Allora, cara- disse Rowena battendo le mani -Avanti, non abbiamo molto tempo! Manca poco più di un'ora alla cerimonia!- -Poco più di un'ora??- esclamò Natasha, mentre si avviava dietro un separè con il vestito. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più forte contro le costole. Mentre indossava il suo sontuoso abito da sposa, Natasha udì a malapena quello che Rowena stava trillando. Finalmente uscì dal separè e si fece aiutare dalla vedova ad annodare i lacci dietro la schiena. -Chissà quanto sarai emozionata!- disse eccitatamente, spazzolando convulsamente i capelli di Tasha quasi fino a farle male. Natasha si chiese per la prima volta che acconciatura Rowena aveva intenzione di farle. Ma la donna sembrava sapere cosa stava facendo, perché non disse nulla, a proposito della capigliatura. A parte quello parlava a raffica, e Tasha si faceva scorrere addosso quel torrente di parole senza valutarle, senza prestargli attenzione, troppo presa dalle sue angosce.  
  
Fu svegliata dal torpore solo quando Rowena esclamò: -Natasha! Natasha, tesoro! Ma mi stai ascoltando?- -Eh?- disse Natasha -Scusatemi, Rowena, cosa stavate dicendo?- Rowena sospirò spazientita quindi disse, gli occhi che brillavano d'emozione: -Stavo dicendo... è davvero strano vedere una ragazza così giovane come te sposare un uomo tale il Colonnello Tavington... cosa ti ha spinto a fare questa scelta?- -Oh...- disse Natasha incerta. Cosa diavolo doveva dire? -Io... me l'ha chiesto lui- buttò lì. -Già, anche questo è strano... non che tu sia una cattiva ragazza, Natasha, no di certo, ma... non so. E' che non mi sembri proprio il tipo di cui il Colonnello Tavington si innamorerebbe, ecco- -Cosa intendete dire?- disse Natasha, quasi aspramente. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma la infastidiva il fatto che qualcuno potesse pensare che lei non fosse il tipo di ragazza di cui si poteva innamorare il colonnello. La vedova Gowan sembrò notare il suo brusco cambiamento d'umore e si affrettò a dire: -Oh, no cara, ho detto una cattiveria che non pensavo veramente. E' ovvio che il Colonnello Tavington sia pazzo di te, è una cosa che si capisce guardandolo negli occhi- Natasha fu presa alla sprovvista. -Dite?- La vedova battè le ciglia sbalordita: -Certo! E' una cosa che certamente un uomo non potrà mai notare neanche se ci si mettesse d'impegno, ma noi donne siamo portate per accorgerci di questo genere di cose, non credi?- Natasha non rispose. Si sentiva strana. Dovette ammettere che non aveva mai neanche lontanamente preso in considerazione l'idea che Tavington potesse effettivamente provare qualcosa per lei. Era un pensiero che veniva escluso dal fatto che Tavington l'avesse ferita parecchie volte, fisicamente e psicologicamente, però in fondo era un concetto che non andava accantonato.  
  
Per me prova solo del desiderio, non c'è altro, si disse Tasha convinta. Allora perché la voleva sposare? Già, perché? E perché aveva mandato quel falso messaggio a Tom per metterlo fuori gioco? Che vero motivo aveva per farlo? Natasha continuò a riflettere mentre Rowena pettinava i suoi capelli in un'elaborata acconciatura. Quando ebbe finito, erano talmente in ritardo che Natasha ebbe solo qualche secondo per darsi un' occhiata nello specchio. Stentò a riconoscersi. I suoi capelli, in genere sciolti, ora erano raccolti in alto; alcuni ciuffi ramati le ricadevano ai lati del viso, dandole un'aria quasi regale. Insieme al vestito, era elegante come non lo era mai stata in vita sua.  
  
William Tavington si guardò allo specchio, valutando che tutto fosse in ordine. I suoi lunghi capelli marrone scuro erano legati dietro il collo: non c'era neppure un capello fuori posto e i suoi occhi azzurri gli brillarono di rimando, scangianti come non mai. La pelle del viso era florida e liscia; il vestito che indossava era molto simile alla divisa: i Dragoni non potevano vestirsi diversamente, e la divisa comprendeva un'uniforme per le occasioni speciali. Bè, quella era un'occasione speciale. Il vestito era stato stirato e lavato e non presentava neppure la più piccola imperfezione. Colto dall'abitudine, allungò la mano verso il comodino sul quale giacevano la sua pistola e la sua spada, come faceva sempre quando aveva appena finito di vestirsi. Sorrise quando si accorse cosa stava per fare e, ritirata la mano, si sistemò meglio il fazzoletto bianco che teneva legato al collo. Quindi, lanciatosi un'altra appassionata occhiata allo specchio, uscì nel corridoio dove un servo lo stava aspettando, e si fece condurre nel luogo dove avrebbe preso in sposa Natasha Halliwell.  
  
Natasha percorse il corridoio insieme a Rowena, che l'avrebbe accompagnata fino all'entrata della cappella del palazzo, dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia. -Avanti, ragazza, avanti!- gridò la donna, camminando velocemente con un'ansimante Natasha al seguito. -Un attimo, Rowena! Aspettate... non... non ce la faccio più- -Ma cara, sono già entrati tutti! Ti staranno aspettando! Non possiamo arrivare in ritardo!- Natasha si fece trascinare da Rowena fino all'entrata della cappella. -Oh mio Dio, Rowena- mormorò una volta sulla soglia, premendosi una mano sul petto -Io... io non credo di riuscirci- -Oh andiamo, cara! E' stata solo una corsetta! Tu che sei giovane...- -No...- disse Natasha, respirando affannosamente -Dico... il matrimonio- Rowena la guardò con comprensione e sorrise: -Oh, cara... certo che ci riuscirai. Sarà meraviglioso, senza dubbio. Ci vediamo dopo la cerimonia! In bocca al lupo!- Detto questo superò le tende che separavano la chiesa dal resto del palazzo lasciando Natasha con un palmo di naso. La ragazza si guardò alle spalle. Il corridoio era deserto. Dovevano già essere tutti dentro. Tasha poteva sentire un vivo chiacchiericcio proveniente da dietro le tendine. E lei lì, come una stupida, fuori dalla cappella. L'unica persona fuori dalla cappella. Un momento... L'unica persona fuori dalla cappella? Natasha lanciò un'altra occhiata su per il corridoio. Quindi, furtivamente, si avvicinò alla finestra più vicina e sbirciò fuori. La delusione la invase. Per un attimo, uno stupido attimo aveva pensato che forse tutti i soldati fossero al matrimonio. Il che era una follia. Il solito gruppo di giubbe rosse in ordinata fila indiana se ne stava rispettosamente in mezzo al cortile. Per la fuga, niente da fare, nemmeno stavolta. Natasha sospirò e ad un tratto un servo dalla pelle color dell'ebano le venne incontro. -Signorina!- disse, -Venite con me, signorina, dovete venire nella cappella-  
  
Natasha si fece ricondurre all'entrata della chiesa con l'umore sottoterra. Di nuovo, si ritrovò a fissare le tendine di velluto rosso che avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare per entrare nella chiesa dove tutti la stavano aspettando. Solo che adesso da dietro le tende non proveniva alcun rumore. C'era un silenzio di tomba. Col cuore in gola, Natasha scostò le tende... Al suo ingresso nella cappella, centinaia di teste si voltarono verso di lei. Natasha ebbe il tempo di notare solo di sfuggita alcuni bagliori di orecchini e collane di diamanti, bottoni dorati e spille di quarzo, che da qualche parte incominciò a suonare una musica, un suono d'organo, e tutte quelle teste iniziarono a bisbigliare tra loro. Natasha allora avanzò, quasi automaticamente, e quasi automaticamente il suo sguardo vagò su ciò che stava alla fine di quel lungo tappeto viola, verso quell'altare così vicino eppure così lontano davanti al quale se ne stava Tavington, dritto nel suo abito elegante, rosso e oro, ed il prete alle sue spalle, nell'ombra. L'attenzione di Tasha si concentrò sul colonnello. Natasha non sapeva dire se la sua presenza la tranquillizzasse o no. In effetti, era come il colpo di grazia in un ambiente che giudicava estremamente ostile, d'altra parte però era rassicurante vedere un volto noto tra tanti sconosciuti. Natasha cercò di appigliarsi a questo, mentre avanzava titubante verso l'altare. Arrivò e si fermò alla sinistra di Tavington, mentre l'organo continuava a suonare e la gente sulle panche continuava a bisbigliare. Il prete le sorrise ed iniziò a parlare, ma la sua voce non era che un lontano e stanco ronzio nella mente di Natasha. Una mente così piena di dolore da non poterne accettare più. Sì, il dolore stava traboccando. E dopo cosa c'era? La follia. La trance. Natasha era in trance. Sposare il Colonnello Tavington era davvero troppo. Ma non esisteva un limite? Quando sarebbe finito tutto quanto? Possibile che sarebbe dovuta morire per mettere fine alle sue sofferenze? Ad un tratto arrivò una frase che si fece strada nella testa di Natasha, sfondando la trance. Perché era la frase che tanto temeva. -Vuoi tu, William Alexander Tavington, prendere in sposa Natasha Halliwell e amarla e onorarla finchè morte non vi separi?- Vuoi tu, William Alexander Tavington, uccidere Natasha Halliwell? Natasha battè le palpebre confusa. Erano già arrivati a quel punto? Dov'era finita la predica e tutto il resto? Mio Dio ho perso la cognizione del tempo... sto impazzendo... L'attenzione della cappella si concentrò su Tavington. Anche Natasha spostò lo sguardo su di lui e l'osservò. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio la guardarono e sembrarono sfidarla. E Natasha fissò quelle labbra pronunciare quella frase, così corta, così piccola, che le avrebbe cambiato la vita... -Sì, lo voglio- Il prete si rivolse a Natasha. -Vuoi tu, Natasha Kathleen Halliwell, prendere come marito William Tavington e amarlo e onorarlo finchè morte non vi separi?- Vuoi tu, Natasha Kathleen Halliwell, essere decapitata da William Tavington? Natasha tentò di respirare. Non poteva dirlo. Non poteva dirlo perché non poteva rifare lo stesso errore due volte. E invece lo stava rifacendo. Non era forse la stessa cosa che era successa tre mesi prima? Non era lei, Natasha Kathleen Halliwell, ad essere stata messa di fronte ad una scelta del genere quel fatidico giorno in cui formulò il suo patto? Non era in questo momento, come allora, la vita di Rupert nelle sue mani? E lei non si era pentita in passato per quella scelta che aveva fatto? Non si era pentita di essersi concessa a Tavington per salvare la vita a Rupert? No. Ecco. Era quello il punto. Lei non si era pentita. Perché la vita di Rupert valeva più della sua purezza. Valeva più del suo onore. Valeva più del suo orgoglio, del suo benessere. E valeva di più anche adesso. Natasha respirò profondamente. Socchiuse gli occhi per non vedere la soddisfazione nello sguardo di Tavington per l'ennesima volta, e aprì la bocca. Prese dai polmoni l'aria necessaria per parlare e disse, forte e chiara: -Sì, lo voglio- -E allora vi dichiaro marito e moglie- disse il prete sorridente, mentre la folla sulle panche si preparava ad applaudire. E allora ti condanno a morte... -Potete baciare la sposa- Potete tagliarle la testa... Tavington le si avvicinò e Natasha sentì ancora una volta quel profumo maschile che emanava. Ne fu sommersa. E ad un tratto sentì le sue forti braccia stringerla, le sue labbra baciarla sulla bocca, come assaporando la vittoria. La sua vittoria. Un applauso partì dalle panche e a Natasha parve più assordante che mai, dopo il profondo ed irreparabile silenzio della sua anima. Tavington si separò da lei, ma non staccò mai gli occhi dai suoi. Natasha avvertì un lungo brivido salirle sulla schiena, segno che era ancora viva.  
  
La folla si riversò in corridoio, dove la nuova coppia era attesa per ricevere complimenti e congratulazioni, per sentire il racconto di come si fossero incontrati, ecc. Tavington non aveva esattamente voglia di rispondere a tutte quelle stupide domande di consuetudine, tuttavia decise che sarebbe stato un buon modo per festeggiare il suo matrimonio e per presentare la sua nuova moglie a tutta l'alta società inglese. Così Tavington prese Natasha sottobraccio e la condusse nel corridoio, dove la maggior parte della gente li raggiunse immediatamente. -Complimenti, colonnello- disse un uomo baffuto giunto per primo insieme alla moglie. Tavington sorrise: -Mr Trevors, è un grande piacere avervi qui. Ho l'onore di presentarvi mia moglie- Il signor Trevors baciò la mano che Natasha gli porgeva: -Incantevole- -Grazie, Mr Trevors- rispose Tasha con una voce che non assomigliava affatto alla sua. Dopo il signore e la signora Trevors arrivarono tanti di quegli ospiti che Natasha nel giro di pochi minuti dimenticò ogni nome. Ad un tratto giunse una ragazza giovane e alta, con capelli rossi e ondulati e occhi castano scuro. Porse la mano guantata a Tavington, che la baciò. -Colonnello...- sospirò -E' sempre un tale piacere vedervi- Tavington sorrise e per qualche secondo i due si fissarono. Quindi Tavington sembrò tornare in sé e disse: -Milady, posso presentarvi mia moglie Natasha?- Natasha strinse la mano alla ragazza, che ad un tratto aveva assunto un cipiglio ostile, quasi disgustato. -Questa sarebbe quella che voi avete salvato dal patibolo?- disse la ragazza con tono altezzoso. -Dal patibolo?- disse Natasha, con crescente antipatia. Tavington rise: -No, Natasha, a Sarah piace scherzare- -Sarah?- ripetè Natasha, aggrottando la fronte. Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono di una strana luce mentre guardava Natasha, come se avesse appena scoperto qualcosa che gli piacesse molto. -Sì, Sarah, Natasha. O Lady Slaves- -O perdonatemi, milady- disse Natasha con tono strascicato -Non sapevo che tra voi e mio marito ci fosse così tanta confidenza da chiamarvi per nome, soprattutto quando voi, milady, ostentate a chiamarlo colonnello- Tavington sembrava sempre più divertito e Sarah sempre più seccata. -A volte- disse questa in tono vago -Si fanno delle decisioni affrettate, William, non trovi? Anche decisioni importanti, come matrimoni... si sente così tanto spesso di ragazzine, quasi bambine...- gettò uno sguardo di superiorità a Natasha -... che sposano uomini ricchi solo perché essi rappresentano un buon partito e del denaro- Tavington rise: -Buon partito? Se alludi a me, Sarah- disse, gli occhi sempre più brillanti -Allora temo che ti sbagli. Come partito direi che non valgo granchè, non pensi?- -Stai parlando della tua reputazione?- Sarah fece un gesto come a dire che erano sciocchezze -Oh, andiamo. Non è poi così malvagia. E poi si sa...- si avvicinò a lui tanto da guardarlo fisso negli occhi -Cattivo è sexy- -SCUSATEMI milady!- sbottò Natasha, separando Sarah da Tavington, che la guardò divertito e soddisfatto. -Sai, William, ora che ti sei sposato con questa mocciosa sarebbe proprio il caso che le insegni qualche nozione di buon educazione... non credo che nella sua stupida famiglia di contadini abbia imparato molto in proposito!- Detto questo Sarah fece per andarsene di corsa dal corridoio, quando Natasha le afferrò il braccio. -Cosa credi di farmi, stupidella?- Natasha non rispose, ma le tirò uno schiaffo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Sarah Slaves barcollò e la guardò con espressione ferita. -Come... osi?- -Natasha...- disse Tavington, camminando verso di lei. -Non osare avvicinarti a me, William! E tu, figlia di puttana, non osare mai più in... sul... tare la mia... fami...g...- Natasha tentò di continuare, ma non ci riuscì. Le si annebbiò la vista e la testa le divenne pesante. Vide il corridoio girare intorno a lei, sentiva l'anello che portava al dito diventare sempre più pesante... così pesante da trascinarla a terra, dove giacque, inerte, fino a perdere i sensi e cadere nell'oblio. 


	8. Capitolo 8: Due occhi azzurro ghiaccio

Capitolo 8  
Due occhi azzurro ghiaccio  
  
-Inammissibile, inaudito... dev'essere molto imbarazzante per voi, colonnello, non è vero?- -Non capisco cosa vogliate dire, mr Trevors- -Oh, andiamo... una scena talmente vergognosa in pubblico...- -Mia moglie ha agito secondo i dettami della sua coscienza, immagino... quella Slaves l'aveva provocata- -Bè, permettetemi, colonnello, ma...- -Spiacente ma non vi permetto nulla. Se ora avreste la gentilezza di adarvene...- William Tavington spinse il signor Trevors fuori dalla porta, quindi la chiuse a chiave. Si voltò verso il letto matrimoniale sul quale giaceva, svenuta, la sua giovane moglie. Tavington le si avvicinò e s'inginocchiò al suo fianco, guardando il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi regolarmente con il ritmo del suo respiro. Lo sguardo di Tavington vagò su ogni particolare del corpo di lei. Tavington non l'aveva mai vista così bella. Dei ciuffi ramati le ricadevano sulle palpebre chiuse e l'elaborata acconciatura in cui erano legati i suoi capelli si stava lentamente sciogliendo. Il suo abito di velluto blu fasciava il suo corpo snello e sinuoso; le sue piccole mani dalle unghie a mandorla erano chiuse a pugno sul cuscino. Tavington ne prese una e la strinse tra le sue, poggiandovi le labbra e baciandola sul palmo. Ecco sua moglie. Tavington era orgoglioso di sé. Era riuscito ad amministrare tutte le situazioni che gli erano capitate e ne era uscito decisamente vincitore. Felton era lontano, Natasha ora era la signora Tavington... e la guerra sembrava aver raggiunto una svolta che segnasse la vittoria inglese. Appena la guerra finirà, io, Natasha e mio figlio andremo a vivere in Ohio... dove io sarò il governatore. Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un ghigno. Già. Se avesse vinto quella guerra, Lord Cornwallis gli avrebbe donato l'intero Ohio. Un ricco premio per anni e anni di sottomissione a quel vecchio bacucco. E la guerra ormai era già vinta. Li aveva in pugno, a quei dannati americani. Immerso nei suoi progetti per il futuro, William si tolse la giacca, la camicia e i pantaloni, e si mise sotto le coperte. Ripensandoci, non gli sembrava vero di essere riuscito a sposare Natasha nel giro di così poco tempo, senza che niente fosse andato storto, per di più. William si girò sul fianco destro, in modo da poter ammirare i riflessi della luna illuminare a barlumi il viso della sua ultima vittoria. Una vittoria della quale era particolarmente orgoglioso.  
  
Natasha aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Ormai aveva smesso di chiedersi dove fosse ogni qualvolta si svegliava: la realtà era penetrata in lei integramente. Era mattina e lei si trovava in un letto, con delle braccia maschili che la cingevano. Natasha voltò la testa e vide Tavington addormentato pacificamente di fianco a lei. Cercò di ricordare cos'era avvenuto il giorno prima, ma a parte il matrimonio non le suvvenne niente. Ah, sì. Quella ragazza, Sarah Slaves. E poi? Devo essere svenuta... Ma, se così era, perché? Perché aveva perso i sensi? Natasha cercò di pensare, ma era troppo stanca. Aveva voglia di dormire. Cercò di riprendere sonno, ma era difficile ignorare le forti braccia che la stringevano. Natasha sospirò e, con cautela, sgusciò fuori dall'abbraccio di lui. Tavington mormorò qualcosa e si voltò dall'altra parte. Tasha ringraziò il cielo ed appoggiò la guancia sul cuscino. Com'era bello morbido... Stava per chiudere gli occhi quando qualcosa attrasse la sua attenzione. Alcuni raggi del primo sole facevano brillare un oggetto di metallo sul comodino davanti al letto. Una pistola. La pistola di Tavington. Un'idea folle si fece strada nella sua mente. Lì c'era una pistola. E, addormentata vicino a Tasha, c'era la fonte di tutte le sue disgrazie. E se avesse...? Natasha cercò di abbandonare l'idea, ma era troppo difficile. Quella pistola incustodita era così invitante... Natasha scostò le lenzuola e, molto lentamente, scese dal letto cercando di non provocare alcun rumore. Si voltò verso Tavington per vedere la sua reazione. Se ne stava tranquillo, supino e dormiente. Per un attimo lo sguardo di Natasha si perse sul suo petto muscoloso, sul suo fisico asciutto e forte... tra i riccioli scuri che formavano i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino. Com'era possibile che da addormentato sembrasse così innocuo? Natasha provò lo strano impulso di tornare nel letto e baciarlo, ma poi scosse la testa. Cosa diavolo stava pensando? Ricorda cosa ti ha fatto... cosa ti sta ancora facendo... Se lo ricordava. Se lo ricordava troppo bene. D'un tratto i dubbi svanirono insieme alla voglia di tornare nel letto con lui. Lo sguardo di Natasha tornò sulla pistola. Era ancora lì. Certo che è ancora lì, dove vuoi che vada? La stava aspettando. La stava chiamando. Natasha... Tasha rabbrividì. Allungò la mano e lasciò correre un dito sul freddo metallo dell'arma. Quindi, con mano tremante, impugnò il manico e la sollevò. Non se l'era immaginata così pesante. La strinse anche con l'altra mano per evitare che cadesse. Ecco, così andava meglio. La osservò per qualche secondo, riflettendo. Era stata quella pistola a togliere la vita ai suoi genitori e ad Alan e a chissà quant'altra gente. Proprio quella pistola che teneva in mano. L'indice di Natasha sfiorò, con un tremito, il grilletto. Bastava premerlo. Se avesse premuto quella piccola linguetta di metallo e avesse puntato la canna verso Tavington, lo avrebbe ucciso. Era così semplice. E allora perché stava tremando? E allora perché stava piangendo? Natasha sollevò l'arma e la puntò su Tavington che, ignaro, stava ancora dormendo tranquillamente. La canna della pistola non voleva stare ferma... No, doveva smetterla di tremare. E anche di piangere. Con gli occhi accecati dalle lacrime e la mano malferma non sarebbe mai riuscita a prendere bene la mira per fare quello che doveva fare. Oh, se solo lui fosse stato sveglio come sarebbe stato semplice ucciderlo! Era su quella figura angelica e innocua che Natasha non voleva sparare. No, quello non era Tavington! E lei doveva uccidere Tavington, no? Allora non poteva ucciderlo. Non dire sciocchezze, stupida! Quando mai ti capiterà un'occasione del genere?? PREMI QUEL GRILLETTO! Natasha pianse più forte mentre rialzava la pistola. Udì un tintinnio di metallo contro metallo e si guardò il dito. I tremiti della mano facevano toccare la sua fede contro il manico della pistola. Questo rafforzò la sua drastica decisione. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, il suo dito aveva esercitato una pressione sul grilletto. Una pressione sufficiente affinchè il proiettile scattasse dalla pistola. Un clic echeggiò la stanza. Ma non ci fu altro. Natasha, che aveva chiuso gli occhi impaurita e terrificata, li riaprì appena. Guardò la pistola allibita, senza capire. Ad un tratto Tavington si girò sull'altro fianco borbottando: -I proiettili li trovi nel primo cassetto della scrivania- A Natasha saltò il cuore in gola. Una marea di sentimenti la travolse. Ad un tratto si sentì imbarazzata, triste e imbranata come non si era mai sentita prima. Cosa stava facendo con una pistola in mano? L'arma cadde a terra provocando una lieve rigatura sul legno del pavimento. Natasha si accasciò sulle ginocchia, piangendo. Si sedette con la schiena contro il mobile sul quale prima stava la pistola ed appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia seppellendovi il viso rigato di lacrime. Non voleva più muoversi da lì. Non voleva più vederlo. Non voleva più fare niente. Nemmeno vivere.  
  
Tavington si alzò a sedere sul letto e guardò Natasha piangere per terra, la pistola a pochi pollici da lei. Si alzò e la raccolse, riappoggiandola sul mobile, senza staccare gli occhi dalla figuretta che giaceva rannicchiata ai suoi piedi. Si sedette vicino a lei e le cinse le spalle con un braccio, stringendola. Lei, con suo grande stupore, non gli oppose resistenza. -Natasha...- disse William piano, scuotendola leggermente. Lei non alzò la testa e continuò a piangere. -Natasha, guardami- gli disse lui in tono imperioso. La ragazza alzò il capo debolmente e lo fissò, parecchi capelli davanti agli occhi. -Vieni qui- le disse lui. Natasha abbandonò la testa sul suo petto nudo e lasciò che le mani di lui le accarezzassero i capelli. Passarono alcuni minuti. -William...- mormorò lei, rompendo il silenzio. -Mmm?- -Perché...- Tasha deglutì -Perché non mi lasciate andare?- Tavington sospirò e ad un tratto Natasha ebbe ancora paura di lui. -E' inutile che cerchi di cambiare quello che succede. Ora sei mia moglie, tra non molto sarai la madre del mio bambino. Questo ti carica di innummerevoli responsabilità. E poi...- la voce di Tavington si fece più soddisfatta, e ghignò -E' inutile negare che io sia felice che tu ora sia mia. Molto felice- aggiunse, mentre la sua mano dalla testa di Natasha scendeva verso il suo collo. Natasha singhiozzò. -Cosa... cosa vi ho fatto?- -Questa non è una punizione per te, Natasha- disse lui, mentre le sue dita calde si facevano strada nella scollatura del vestito da sposa che lei ancora indossava -Ma un premio per me- -Un premio per cosa?- -Basta domande- disse Tavington, scoprendo la spalla di lei e appoggiandovi le labbra -Lo sai...- mormorò, proseguendo a baciarle collo mentre lei rabbrividiva -Non mi piace l'idea che io debba aspettare nove mesi prima di poter consumare la mia luna di miele- Natasha sospirò: -Possibile che non pensiate ad altro?- Tavington rise: -Bè, sono un uomo- disse, alzando la testa e guardandola negli occhi. -Questo non significa nulla- ribattè Tasha. Tavington posò le labbra sulle sue e le diede un lungo bacio passionale che la lasciò senza fiato. -Ah, no?- disse, riprendendo a fissarla con quegli occhi impossibili. -Non mi starete dicendo che tutti gli uomini pensano solo al sesso?- disse Natasha, aggrottando la fronte. -Sì, te lo sto dicendo- riprese lui. Natasha scosse la testa, pensando a Tom: -Non credo che sia così- Tavington ridacchiò: -Tu speri che non sia così. Che delusione, Tasha non è vero? Perché allora cambierebbe tutto, no? E tu che pensavi che Tom ti amasse...- -Smettetela!- esclamò Natasha. Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono. -In ogni modo...- proseguì, tracciando una linea di baci che partiva dal suo collo verso la sua scollatura -Ora non ha più importanza- Natasha si ricordò d'un tratto della lettera. Dannazione! Se n'era completamente dimenticata. Doveva trovarsi dove l'aveva lasciata, nel cassetto della scrivania della camera di Tom. Natasha battè le palpebre confusa quando Tavington iniziò a baciarle il collo con più impeto. -Devo andare- disse, quasi senza accorgersene. Tavington si fermò e la guardò divertito: -Ah, sì?- Natasha si sentì avvampare -Io... devo andare in bagno- Tavington aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Adesso?- -Sì- rispose lei, arrossendo. Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò in piedi, seccato. -Vai allora- disse, aprendole la porta -Ma fai in fretta- Natasha si tirò in piedi ed uscì nel corridoio. S'incamminò verso camera sua, aspettandosi di sentire la porta della stanza di Tavington chiudersi, ma non udì nulla. Si voltò a guardare e vide che lui la stava fissando, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. -Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio- le disse, con occhi maliziosi -Vuoi che ti accompagni?- Natasha scosse la testa: -Prima volevo andare in camera mia a cambiarmi- Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e rientrò nella sua stanza borbottando qualcosa che suonava molto come: -... le donne- Natasha si sentì sollevata di non essere più spiata da lui ed entrò nella sua camera, dirigendosi immediatamente alla scrivania. Tirò fuori la lettera e la posò sullo scrittoio mentre si vestiva. Indossò un lungo abito azzurro acqua e si lasciò i capelli sciolti sulle spalle. Quindi prese la lettera ed uscì nel corridoio. Doveva assolutamente trovare un servo. A quanto pareva, la fortuna era dalla sua parte, perché proprio mentre si guardava intorno scorse Sally uscire da una stanza con una bracciata di lenzuola. -Sally!- chiamò sottovoce. La ragazza le venne immediatamente incontro e fece un breve inchino: -Ditemi, signora Tavington- Natasha sospirò nel sentirsi chiamare così, ma si riprese e disse: -Sally, devi farmi un favore. E' una cosa molto importante... una questione di vita o di morte- Sally spalancò gli occhi: -Dovreste parlarne a vostro marito- -E' proprio questo il punto. La cosa deve rimanere segreta. Sally, devi spedire questa lettera al più presto a Tom Felton, il nipote del Generale O'Hara- Natasha le porse la lettera e Sally la guardò allibita: -Signora, non capisco, davvero- -Non è importante che tu capisca- ribattè Natasha, guardandosi alle spalle nervosamente, temendo di vedere la porta della stanza di Tavington spalancarsi -La cosa importante è che tu segua minuziosamente le mie istruzioni. Spedisci al più presto questa lettera a Tom Felton. Hai capito tutto?- -Sì, signora- rispose Sally, anche se sembrava ancora piuttosto scombussolata. -E allora, vai, ti prego...- disse Natasha. Sally ripose la lettera in una delle tasche del suo grembiule e se ne andò nell'atrio. Natasha sospirò, sollevata. Ora non le restava che sperare che tutto andasse liscio. Se fosse andato tutto bene, Tom sarebbe stato di ritorno in una settimana o due. Natasha ritornò sui suoi passi e si ritrovò davanti alla porta della camera di Tavington. Com'era familiare quella porta. In un flash ricordò quando si era trovata lì per la prima volta. Sembravano passati secoli. Fece per bussare quando un conato di vomito la colse. Veloce, corse nella sua stanza e vomitò dalla solita finestra. Quando si voltò, trovò Tavington sulla porta che la guardava serio. Come diavolo faceva a muoversi senza provocare il minimo rumore? -Cos'è questa storia?- chiese. A Natasha saltò il cuore in gola. Ecco, l'aveva sentita mentre parlava con Sally. E ora cosa le avrebbe fatto? Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei e di Tom? Tasha iniziò a tremare sotto il suo sguardo di ghiaccio. -Io... io...- -Tu, tu...- disse Tavington, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra -Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quanto diavolo ci mettevi ad andare in bagno- Natasha abbassò gli occhi a terra. -Natasha, tu devi capire una cosa- esordì lui minacciosamente, avanzando verso di lei -Non ha senso mentirmi. Credi davvero che mi faccia fregare da una ragazzina di quindici anni?- Natasha si sentì offesa. Ragazzina di quindici anni?! Non gli ho chiesto io di sposarmi! Parte dei suoi pensieri dovettero leggerseli in faccia, perché Tavington ridacchiò. -Non fare l'offesa- disse, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle -E neanche la tragica. Non sono arrabbiato. E' che non riesco a capire perché non mi hai detto che ti veniva da vomitare- Natasha spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Era solo questo! Non l'aveva sentita parlare con Sally. Era così rilassata che scoppiò a ridere, cosa che non faceva da millenni. -Perché ridi?- chiese Tavington. -No, nulla- rispose lei -Sono solo sollevata che non siete arrabbiato con me- Tavington tornò serio: -Da quanto vai avanti così?- -Quasi un mese- disse Tasha -E' così che mi sono accorta di aspettare un bambino- -Chiedi un bicchiere d'acqua a Sally- disse Tavington -Vado a chiamarla- Il sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Natasha: -Oh, no!- Tavington la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia: -Perché?- -Ehm... l'acqua ce l'ho già in camera- ribattè lei, indicando una brocca posata sulla toletta -E poi ho visto Sally andarsene via qualche minuto fa. Sembrava molto occupata- Tavington le versò da bere in un bicchiere e glielo porse. Natasha bevve d'un fiato. Tavington sospirò: -Bè, vorrei restare qui con te tutto il giorno, ma il dovere mi chiama- -Dove devi andare?- gli chiese Natasha. Tavington rimase in silenzio. Quindi la guardò alzando un sopracciglio: -Mi hai dato del tu- Natasha arrossì: -Scusate- William rise: -No, mi hai frainteso. E' che nessuno mi ha mai dato del tu a parte i miei genitori- Natasha lo guardò. Non lo aveva mai sentito prima parlare dei suoi genitori. -Dove sono?- -Chi?- chiese Tavington, evitando il suo sguardo. -I tuoi genitori- disse Natasha. -Sono morti- tagliò corto lui -Ora devo proprio andare- Natasha non insistè oltre, anche se le sembrava piuttosto ingiusto che lui si mostrasse così riservato sull'argomento dei suoi genitori quando era stato lui stesso ad ucciderle i suoi. -Dove devi andare?- ripetè Natasha. William la guardò con gli occhi che brillavano: -Devo andare a fare un interrogatorio molto simile a quello che mi stai facendo tu adesso- Natasha arrossì. -Posso andare ora?- le chiese lui divertito. Tasha annuì imbarazzata. Appena lui chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Natasha si buttò sul letto, domandandosi perché mai aveva fatto tutte quelle domande al colonnello. Non trovando riposta, il suo pensiero tornò a Tom. Non sapeva perché, ma lo sentiva vicino, stando su quel letto. Forse perché quella stanza era intrinsa di ricordi. Quando aveva bevuto il brandy di nascosto da Tom, quando aveva fatto il bagno, quando aveva fatto l'amore con lui... Si diresse alla scrivania, prese in mano pigramente la penna e iniziò a fare scarabocchi sui fogli, distrattamente, pensando a Tom. Ricordò la sensazione che aveva provato correndo sotto la pioggia, verso di lui... se solo fosse potuta tornare indietro, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare via. Non doveva abbandonarla. Perché, perché lei, vedendo quella carrozza partire si era sentita come se non lo avrebbe più rivisto? Perché quello che era successo nel cortile assomigliava così orribilmente ad un addio? Natasha posò gli occhi sul foglio e guardò stupita quello che aveva scritto senza rendersene conto. Una lacrima cadde sulla frase Tom mi manchi.  
  
Tre settimane dopo.  
  
Natasha Halliwell era seduta sulla panchina nel retro del palazzo. Si stava spazzolando i capelli, godendo del suono degli uccellini e dello splendido sole primaverile che ormai volgeva al tramonto. Purtroppo quel grande sole arancione nell'atto di sparire dietro le colline non rispecchiava affatto il suo umore. Tasha si sentiva triste e sola. Si posò una mano sulla pancia, dove era già visibile una consistente protuberanza e accarezzò il suo bambino. Erano passate tre settimane da quando aveva spedito, tramite Sally, la lettera a Tom. Lui non era tornato. Natasha iniziava a perdere le speranze. Ogni giorno era uguale a quello prima. Non succedeva mai niente di nuovo. Per quanto riguardava suo marito, egli non trascorreva molto tempo a Fort Carolina. A quanto diceva, la guerra era ad una svolta e quindi spesso doveva stare via per tre o quattro giorni interi; quando tornava era sempre molto stanco e alla compagnia di Natasha sembrava preferire quella di Sharon, con la quale "poteva fare certe cose". Natasha sospirò profondamente. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma la cosa la infastidiva. Lei non era neppure autorizzata a nominare Tom in presenza di William e lui invece le diceva chiaro e tondo che avrebbe passato la notte con Sharon. -Gelosa?- aveva detto Tavington con una certa soddisfazione, quando lei gli aveva esposto la questione. No, non era gelosa. Certo che no. Il punto era che a palazzo non facevano che sparlare di lei per questo. Mentre passava nei corridoi, quelle stupide signore vecchie e pettegole bisbigliavano: Già, ho sentito che suo marito la tradisce in continuazione. Per forza! E' chiaro come il sole che lei lo ha sposato solo per il denaro! Natasha non sapeva cosa la trattenesse a schiaffeggiare anche loro come aveva fatto con Sarah Slaves. Un sorriso si posò sulle labbra di Tasha. Da quel giorno Lady Slaves non si era più vista a Fort Carolina. I pettegolezzi dicevano che aveve troppa paura della signora Tavington per rimetterci piede. Bè, se l'era meritato. Annoiata degli interi pomeriggi passati in camera a scarabocchiare sui fogli, a pensare a Tom, a fare mille ipotesi su cosa gli fosse successo e a origliare le conversazioni di ogni singolo soldato che passava per il corridoio per carpirne qualche informazione sulla situazione di Boston, Natasha aveva preso l'abitudine di fare lunghe passegiate per il cortile del Forte, guardandosi intorno e cercando di tenersi alla larga da tutta la popolazione femminile del palazzo. Si sentiva nella solitudine più totale. Non riusciva a trovare una singola persona con cui parlare o almeno chiaccherare. Questo perché si sentiva diversa da tutte le persone che incontrava. Chi di loro era di origine americana? Chi era stato costretto a sposare un uomo crudele come il Colonnello Tavington? Chi era incinta di un figlio che sarebbe stato cresciuto da quell'uomo? Chi aveva l'amore della propria vita lontano e in pericolo? Chi aveva un fratello tenuto ostaggio dal proprio marito? Chi era prigioniero a Fort Carolina? Solo lei. Oh, come rimpiangeva la vita passata. Starsene seduta sulla sua poltrona preferita a leggere uno dei libri di suo padre, correre nel campo insieme ai suoi fratelli, chiaccherare con Sharon fino a notte fonda, aiutare sua madre ad apparecchiare la tavola canticchiando vecchie canzoni stonate. E poi la messa a Pembroke la domenica, i pomeriggi passati con Melyiss e Fiammargento nella stalla... Natasha avrebbe dovuto immaginare che tanta spensieratezza non poteva durare a lungo. La guerra le aveva cambiato la vita piano piano, non di colpo, il che era stato molto più terribile. Prima la sparizione di Sharon. Poi suo padre che veniva chiamato alla guerra. E alla fine il Colonnello Tavington... No, era inutile, tutti i suoi pensieri conducevano a lui. Persino pensando a Tom cresceva in lei un odio per Tavington, perché era stato lui a mandarlo lontano da lei. Ma adesso dov'era? Il rumore di zoccoli di cavallo che si avvicinavano al cancello scosse Natasha dalle sue riflessioni. Si alzò e mosse qualche passo verso l'entrata del forte. Stringendo gli occhi vide i Dragoni entrare dai cancelli, immediatamente circondati dall'orda di ragazze ridacchianti. Natasha ne vide un gruppetto, che comprendeva anche Sharon, accerchiare il Colonnello Tavington. S'incammino verso di lui, lanciando occhiate di fuoco alle prostitute. -Ehy Willy! Che ne dici di stasera?- chiese una. Tavington sorrise: -Ragazze, credo che mia moglie mi abbia colto in flagrante- La folla di donne si voltò verso Natasha, che arrossì nonappena venne raggiunta da tutte quelle occhiate truci. Le donne non osarono ribattere in presenza di Tavington, ma si diressero verso gli altri Dragoni con aria offesa, confabulando tra di loro. Tavington sorrise a Natasha mentre un servo, il nuovo stalliere, gli prendeva il cavallo. Le si avvicinò e la prese sottobraccio, conducendola al palazzo. -Non capisco perché le hai rifiutate, William- fece lei freddamente -Alcune avevano dei vestiti davvero mozzafiato- Tavington alzò le sopracciglia mentre entravano nell'atrio e ribattè: -Credi davvero che non me ne sia accorto?- Percorsero il familiare corridoio ed entrarono nella loro camera. Natasha si sedette sul letto ed incrociò le braccia. -Oh, non fare così- disse Tavington, chiudendo la porta e sciogliendosi i capelli -Lo sai, sei davvero possessiva- Natasha arrossì. -No, è che pensavo... che genere di padre avrà il nostro bambino?- -Non credo che tu abbia capito, Tasha- disse lui, sbottonandosi la giubba -Vado con loro finchè non potrò andare a letto con te. Quindi finchè non nascerà il bambino- -E ti sembra normale?- disse Natasha arrabbiata. Lui si voltò e Natasha tremò sotto il suo sguardo. -Scusa- mormorò, abbassando la testa. Lui si sedette accanto a lei e la spinse all'indietro con una mano, facendola stendere. Le prese il viso e lo voltò verso di lui. Tra i suoi occhi e quelli di lei non c'era che un pollice, tanto che Tasha riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sulle guance. -Ti voglio, Natasha- sussurrò, mentre una mano si infiltrava sotto il suo vestito e le accarezzava la schiena. Con l'altra mano le prese la testa e la spinse verso la sua, baciandola profondamente. Natasha rabbrividì mentre la mano di lui le sfiorava la schiena lentamente, dolcemente. Tavington separò le labbra dalle sue e abbassò gli occhi sulla pancia di lei. -Il bambino sta crescendo bene- disse, con un tono improvvisamente dolce. -Sì- rispose Natasha, abbozzando un sorriso. -Quando nascerà...- mormorò William -Io sarò l'uomo più felice della Terra- Natasha scrutò attentamente quell'espressione piena di amore e di dolcezza che non aveva mai visto in lui prima. -Chi sei, William?- domandò. Tavington rise: -Devo supporre che sbalzi di memoria di questo genere facciano parte della gravidanza?- -No- rispose Natasha -E' che a volte ho l'impressione che in te esistano due persone diverse. Quando...- Natasha deglutì, perché quel ricordo le faceva male -Quando mi portasti a letto eri il Colonnello Tavington. Quell'uomo astuto, calcolatore, crudele... che non mi dà tregua. Adesso sei William. Un uomo dolce e sensibile... un uomo che vuole bene a suo figlio e... e anche a sua moglie- Tavington le sfiorò il viso con una mano: -Ciò che dici non ha senso- -Forse- replicò Natasha -Ma non riesco a capire chi tu sia. Cioè... quale delle due parti ha il sopravvento sull'altra- -Credo che esista una parte chiamata William Tavington- rispose lui -E quello sono io- -Se è così non riuscirò mai a capirti- ribattè lei. -Chi dice che mi devi capire?- disse William, slacciandole i lacci del vestito. -No, William, per favore- mormorò lei, raggiungendo le sue mani per fermarlo. -Shh- disse lui, baciandole il collo. -Ti prego, William...- Tavington alzò gli occhi e la guardò duramente: -Natasha, vuoi sapere come ho passato la mia giornata? Per prima cosa mi sono svegliato alle sei del mattino, mentre tu ancora dormivi beata, poi sono stato convocato nell'ufficio di Lord Cornwallis, che invece di spiegarmi le missioni del giorno ha colto l'occasione per fottermi e ribadire che schifo di colonnello sono, quindi sono andato via da Fort Carolina e ho girovagato per tutta la Carolina del Sud in cerca di dei fottutissimi ribelli (senza tralaltro trovarli) e al tramonto ho sterminato un'intera popolazione chiudendoli in una chiesa e dando fuoco. Ora torno nella mia stanza e mia moglie mi dice stronzate del tipo "Non adesso, William". Natasha, te lo dirò per l'ultima volta: stai zitta o ti faccio talmente male che il bambino andrà al diavolo e dovremo impegnarci per averne un altro. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?- Natasha annuì, tremante. William le aprì il vestito ed iniziò a leccare con impeto e voracità il suo seno scoperto. Natasha gemette debolmente e chiuse gli occhi, desiderando ardentemente che tutto finisse. Tavington si stava eccitando febbrilmente. Fece scivolare senza riguardo il vestito dalle spalle di lei e ricoprì il suo corpo di baci bollenti. Quindi risalì e la baciò sulle labbra, facendo entrare a forza la lingua tra le sue labbra semiaperte. Natasha annaspò per riprendere fiato, ma ogni tentativo era inutile. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a staccarlo da lei. Tavington salì a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e lei gemette. -William...- esclamò con voce soffocata, gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime -Non... riesco... a respirare...- Tavington la ignorò e fece aderire il corpo a quello di lei, baciandola con violenza. -William... oh mio Dio... mi sento male, William...- Tavington si fermò e la guardò: -Cosa diavolo c'è adesso?- -Scendi...- sussurò Natasha, allo stremo delle forze. Tavington si lasciò scivolare accanto a lei ma continuò a guardarla. -William...- ansimò lei, stringendo gli occhi -Ti prego, non farlo più, io...- -Shh basta parlare- disse lui, con gli occhi più freddi che Tasha avesse mai visto -Stai zitta- Natasha non ebbe difficoltà ad obbedire e riprese fiato mentre lui proseguiva a baciarle il collo, stavolta più lentamente e dolcemente. Natasha cercò di rilassarsi sotto i suoi baci ma era difficile se non impossibile. Basta, basta... Dopo qualche minuto di pura agonia, Tavington riappoggiò la testa sul copriletto e chiuse gli occhi. Natasha rimase immobile e lo guardò respirare. Ad un tratto Tavington si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta. Natasha si rivestì e domandò: -Dove vai?- Tavington voltò la testa e la fissò freddamente: -Indovina- Natasha scosse la testa, incredula: -Da Sharon, è così?- -Già- -Cosa ci provi ad andare con lei?- domandò Natasha. Tavington la guardò con una strana espressione. Camminò verso di lei e abbassò la testa per guardarla dritta negli occhi. A Natasha iniziarono a battere i denti e dovette irrigidire la mandibola per non farsi sentire da lui. -Cosa ci provo? Tanto per cominciare lei non si lamenta quando le salgo sopra. Non cerca di cacciarmi quando la bacio. E non trema sotto il mio sguardo...- -Io non tremo sotto il tuo sguardo!- ribattè Natasha. -Certo che no- disse lui, prendendole pigramente una ciocca di capelli -Ma non credere che questo non mi piaccia- -Cosa?- disse Natasha. -Mi piace pensare di avere il totale controllo su di te. Mi piace l'idea di farti paura...- -Non ho paura di te- mentì Natasha. -Strano, sai? E' curioso che uomini adulti e anziani il doppio di te mi temano e tu no- disse lui astutamente. -D'accordo, hai vinto- si arrese Natasha -Vai pure- -Non aspettavo certo il tuo permesso- ribattè lui -Sono rimasto solo per darti un'idea di chi sarà il capo nella nostra futura famiglia- -D'accordo, colonnello- -Credevo di averti convinto a chiamarmi William- disse lui ghignando. -A volte mi viene spontaneo chiamarti colonnello- disse lei -Sei o non sei il mio capo?- aggiunse pesantemente. Tavington la tirò in piedi e la imprigionò nelle sue braccia. Le sfiorò il viso con una mano e le sussurrò: -Hai paura di me, adesso?- Natasha non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli gelidi di lui. -N...- fu tutto quello che riuscì a mormorare. Lo sguardo di lui si fissò sulle sue labbra. Natasha represse un brivido a fatica. Le labbra di Tavington si avvicinarono a quelle di lei e le toccarono. Natasha sentì la mano di lui posarsi dietro la sua testa e spingerle il viso contro il suo. Tasha respirò a fondo l'essenza di lui e lasciò che le labbra del colonnello, così calde, morbide e lisce, si posassero sulle sue e le accarezzassero profondamente. Tavington continuò a baciarla appassionatamente, stringendola sempre più a sé, dimezzando sempre più i suoi respiri. Separatosi da lei, la guardò negli occhi: -Non posso aspettare- Natasha distolse lo sguardo con difficoltà e sospirò. -William...- mormorò timidamente -E' una scelta tua. Portarmi a letto adesso potrebbe causare molte cose. Lo sforzo e il dolore potrebbero uccidermi..., potrebbero uccidere il bambino... potrebbero uccidere entrambi. Ma se tu reputi il sesso più importante, prendimi adesso. Io non avrei la forza di respingerti- William la guardò intensamente: -No, hai ragione. L'attesa sarà dura...- disse, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte -Ma quando il bambino nascerà, ne sarà valsa la pena- Natasha sorrise, sollevata: -Già- Tavington le accarezzò le guance delicatamente, sfiorando ogni tratto del suo viso. Quindi sospirò. -Ho cambiato idea- disse, separandosi da lei -Resterò- Natasha si stese sul letto e lo guardò svestirsi ed entrare nel letto con lei. Tasha si voltò dall'altro lato. -Ehi tu, dove credi di andare?- le disse lui, prendendola e costringendola a girarsi dalla sua parte -Se ho deciso di rimanere non è stato per guardarti la schiena- Natasha non replicò e Tavington sbuffò. -Perché sei sempre così triste?- A Natasha vennero in mente almeno un milione di risposte diverse, ma si limitò a dire: -La mia vita non è come la vorrei- sospirò profondamente -Non è neppure lontanamente come la vorrei- Tavington sorrise amaramente: -Allora abbiamo qualcosa in comune- Natasha lo guardò, ma alla pallida luce della luna appena sorta il suo volto non rivelava nulla. -Buonanotte, Tasha- -Buonanotte, William- Prima che il sonno li cogliesse, ognuno aveva fatto mille supposizioni su quello di cui parlava l'altra.  
  
Il mattino seguente Natasha aprì gli occhi e si voltò automaticamente verso destra. Si accorse di essere sola nel letto. Tavington doveva essersene già andato. Sospirando, Natasha si vestì (era ormai da un paio di settimane che i suoi nuovi vestiti erano stati portati nell'appartamento di Tavington) ed aprì la porta del corridoio, con la mezza idea di recarsi in giardino per fare una passeggiata. Scorse Bordon affrettarsi verso l'atrio. -Buongiorno, Bordon- lo salutò. Bordon si voltò e le sorrise: -Buongiorno, signora Tavington. Tutto bene?- -Sì, grazie. E voi?- -Tutto bene, anche se purtroppo sono stato chiamato in servizio proprio oggi, che dovevo essere in vacanza. Pazienza. Ma purtroppo il Maggiore Higgs è malato e io devo sostituirlo- -Oh, mi dispiace- disse Natasha -Dev'essere una bella seccatura. Avete notizie di mio marito?- -Oh, sì. Mi sta aspettando in cortile con gli altri. Meglio che mi sbrighi, non perdona i ritardi- Natasha sorrise: -Già. Scusate se vi ho fermato- Bordon scosse la tesa: -Mi avete frainteso, signorina. E' sempre un piacere parlare con voi- sorrise -Anzi, se avete bisogno di me, chiamatemi quando volete- Natasha annuì: -Lo farò, Bordon- Bordon si inchinò ed entrò nell'atrio, sparendo dalla sua vista. Natasha rimase con il sorriso sulle labbra. Sempre così gentile e disponibile, Bordon. Natasha provava una grande simpatia per lui. Era ancora sorridente quando entrò in giardino e si sedette sulla solita panchina. Era una giornata molto soleggiata: era la fine di marzo, e la primavera era appena nata. Il suo sguardo si posò sul posto alla sua destra. Tom stava seduto lì, quella gelida notte di gennaio, quando si erano baciati per la prima volta. Natasha lo ricordava benissimo. Lei, impaurita e indifesa, catapultata in un mondo ostile che non conosceva affatto, così diverso da quello in cui era abituata a vivere... e Tom, Tom che l'amava, Tom che era la sua unica consolazione in quell'inferno... Dio, quanto era cresciuta. Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva molto più grande. Quell'esperienza l'aveva cambiata. Forse era il fatto di essere sposata, o di essere incinta, oppure il fatto di doversela cavare da sola, di essere in mezzo alle difficoltà e alle paure... non era più la ragazzina che bussava tremante alla porta di Tavington... non era più la piccola Tasha, rannicchiata per terra a piangere in un angolino della stalla... lei ora era Natasha Tavington. Non c'era nessuno che la difendeva, e lei non sapeva difendersi. Aveva ancora paura di tutto e di tutti. Ma la differenza era che, nonostante prima si sentisse speranzosa, ora la speranza non c'era più. La fioca luce della speranza aveva lasciato il posto al buio profondo e nero della rassegnazione. Tom non sarebbe tornato. La sua vita non sarebbe cambiata. Non avrebbe mai più rivisto Rupert. Era tutto finito. Nel suo cuore non sarebbero rimasti che i ricordi di quella vita passata. E lei avrebbe trascorso il resto dei suoi giorni ad affogarsi in essi e a rimpiangerli.  
  
Quella sera Natasha si avviò sola al palazzo. Entrò nell'atrio e si diresse verso la sala da pranzo. Si sedette ad un'estremità del lungo tavolo di legno scuro e un servo apparì con un vassoio dal fondo della stanza. Natasha mangiò in silenzio. Il tintinnio delle posate e il ticchettio di un maestoso orologio a pendolo posto accanto alla parete erano gli unici rumori nella stanza. Fuori dalle finestre, una sera magnifica stava scendendo. L'orizzonte era sfumato di colori meravigliosi come il lilla e l'azzurro, ed osservare il tramonto era un vero e proprio spettacolo. Natasha aveva appena posato la forchetta nel piatto che improvvisamente udì il rumore della porta dell'atrio che si apriva e un gran frastuono di voci preoccupate. Tasha si alzò e si diresse verso l'atrio, chiedendosi in cuor suo cosa diavolo fosse successo. Appena arrivata, vide il Colonnello Tavington al centro di un gruppo di soldati, tra cui il generale O'Hara. Stringendo gli occhi, Natasha vide che la sua camicia era sporca di sangue... -Cos'è successo?- domandò, facendosi avanti. O'Hara la vide e disse ad un soldato: -Mewitt, sareste così gentile da accompagnare la signora Tavington nei suoi alloggi...- -Io non vado da nessuna parte!- ribattè Natasha -Cos'è successo?- ripetè. O'Hara la ignorò: -Colonnello Tavington, mi sembra opportuno che la vostra ferita venga immediatamente medicata- -No- disse Tavington -Ho bisogno di indire un consiglio di guerra. Immediatamente- O'Hara parve contrariato: -Ma Colonnello...- -Immediatamente- ribattè William con voce ferma. O'Hara sospirò: -Andiamo in sala da pranzo, allora- Il gruppo si mosse verso la sala da pranzo, e Natasha li seguì. Un soldato le bloccò la strada: -Signora, un consiglio di guerra non è cosa da donne- -Al diavolo!- disse lei -Devo sapere cos'è successo. Quello è mio marito!- -Lasciatela entrare, lasciatela entrare- disse O'Hara -Che qualcuno vada immediatamente a chiamare il Generale Cornwallis. Ne deve essere informato- Il gruppo entrò in sala da pranzo e prese posto a sedere. Natasha raggiunse William. -William, cos'è successo?- Tavington incontrò i suoi occhi: -Vattene, Tasha. Torna in camera- Natasha lo guardò stupita. Tra tutte le risposte che si era immaginata, quella era la meno probabile. Lui la stava deliberatamente comandando. Credeva che non fosse all'altezza della situazione. -Non tornerò in camera finchè non mi dirai cos'è successo- disse Natasha con voce ferma. L'espressione di Tavington divenne furiosa. -Ho detto: vai in camera- Dal brusio concitato intorno a loro era scaturito un silenzio di tomba. Tutti gli occhi erano rivolti verso William e Natasha. -Voglio sapere cos'è successo!- ripetè Tasha per l'ennesima volta. Tavington si alzò in piedi e prima che Tasha potesse fare qualcosa, lui la colpì. Le tirò uno schiaffo che le girò la testa e la fece cadere per terra. -COLONNELLO!- Un grido era giunto dall'ingresso della sala da pranzo. Natasha vide confusamente il Generale Cornwallis ritto sulla soglia. Guardava con occhi spalancati verso di lei. -Cosa...- -Generale, col vostro permesso vorrei portare mia moglie in camera- -Prima discuteremo della vostra condotta!- Tavington rise. Una risata fredda e canzonatrice. -La mia condotta? Spiacente, Generale, ma pare proprio che Natasha sia mia moglie, e che io abbia piena autorità su di lei- Il Generale aprì la bocca, ma non trovò nulla da dire. Quindi, guardando quasi con compassione la figura di Natasha sul pavimento, borbottò: -Che qualcuno porti la signora Tavington ai suoi alloggi- -La porterò io- si fece avanti Tavington. -No, voi rimarrete qui a spiegarmi cosa vi è successo- -Lo farò, my Lord, solo quando avrò portato mia moglie in camera- -Colonnello, state disubbidendo ai miei ordini, come è già successo innummerevoli volte. Per l'amor di Dio, fatela portare in camera da qualcun altro!- Tavington non replicò. Tornò a sedere sulla sua sedia e scoccò a Cornwallis uno sguardo arrogante. Natasha, che si aspettava di vedere avanzare Bordon in suo aiuto, si accorse per la prima volta che lui non era presente nel gruppo di uomini. Un soldato che Tasha non aveva mai visto prima, la aiutò ad alzarsi e la condusse verso la porta d'ingresso, sorreggendola goffamente. Prima di lasciare la stanza, Natasha chiese debolmente: -Dov'è il Maggiore Bordon?- Gli occhi di tutti i presenti si voltarono verso Tavington, che non aveva abbandonato quell'espressione arrogante e ostile. -Il Maggiore Bordon?- domandò Cornwallis a O'Hara. O'Hara gli rispose sottovoce: -E' il Maggiore dell'unità di Dragoni partiti questa mattina, my Lord- -Ah sì, credo di ricordare... ebbene, colonnello? Siete tornato da solo. Dove sono finiti gli altri che erano con voi, tra cui il Maggiore Bordon?- Tavington attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere. Quindi, senza mutare espressione, disse: -Il Maggiore Bordon è morto- Natasha sentì il cuore farsi pesante. No. Bordon no. I soldati tutt'intorno al tavolo sembravano affranti quanto lei. Avevano abbassato la testa e mormoravano tra di loro. Solo Tavington non sembrava partecipe al loro dispiacere. -E' stato ucciso da Gabriel Martin- riprese Tavington. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sgradevole -Che è stato poi ucciso da me- -Dove eravate, colonnello, mentre il Maggiore veniva ucciso?- chiese il Generale, con l'aria di uno che ha trovato il nocciolo della questione. Tavington guardò Cornwallis con malcelata antipatia, quindi disse, in tono freddo: -A pochi piedi da lui. Combattevo contro una mezza dozzina di ribelli- Tavington sospirò -Era pomeriggio. Forse le quindici, o le sedici. Io e la mia unità ci eravamo accampati a poca distanza da Pembroke per riposarci dopo una lunga cavalcata. Eravamo nei pressi di un fiume. Io ho colto l'occasione per lavarmi e per farmi la barba. A quel punto il Maggiore Bordon ha annunciato che dei soldati erano in avvicinamento. Volontari americani, una decina, e a cavallo. Tra di loro ho riconosciuto solo il reverendo Oliver e Gabriel Martin. Siamo precipitati alle armi. Nonostante ci avessero colti di sorpresa, in poco tempo siamo riusciti a raggiungere una situazione di parità. Eravamo rimasti solo io e il Maggiore Bordon contro Gabriel Martin e il reverendo. Ho sparato al reverendo, ma nel frattempo Martin aveva ucciso Bordon con una pugnalata allo stomaco- Natasha si portò le mani alla bocca. Tavington proseguì il racconto con voce piatta: -Non fui abbastanza veloce a ricaricare la mia pistola. Gabriel Martin mi sparò- Tavington si sfiorò la ferita sul fianco -Ma ebbe una pessima mira. Mi prese solo di striscio. Io finsi di essere morto e caddi a terra. Non nutrivo molte speranze che Martin jr. cadesse nel mio tranello, invece così fu. Invece che andarsene o spararmi da lontano, mi si avvicinò e sollevò il pugnale per darmi il colpo di grazia. Questa volta io fui più svelto di lui. Afferrai la mia spada e lo uccisi- Il silenzio cadde sulla sala. Quindi Lord Cornwallis sospirò e disse: -Bene, ora passiamo alle tattiche future. Quest'imboscata...- Natasha non riuscì a sentire altro. Il soldato l'accompagnò in camera sua e se ne tornò al consiglio. Una volta sola, Natasha si sedette sul letto. Bordon. Ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse morto. In un lampo, con orrore, ricordò che lui le aveva parlato proprio quella mattina, prima di partire verso quella spedizione che l'avrebbe portato alla morte. Natasha si sentiva affranta e triste come non lo era da tempo. Proprio quella mattina lei aveva pensato a quanto confortante fosse la presenza di Bordon ed ora se n'era andato anche lui. Non c'era niente da fare. Tutte le persone che l'aiutavano sembravano destinate a svanire nel nulla, aumentando il vuoto che c'era in lei.  
  
Tavington tornò solo qualche ora dopo, quando Natasha stava per assopirsi. Aprì gli occhi quando sentì la porta della camera aprirsi bruscamente e sbattere. Si alzò a sedere sul letto e guardò Tavington sedersi sulla sedia della scrivania e fissarla. -Io e te dobbiamo parlare- disse in tono freddo. Natasha abbassò la testa e non replicò. Si passò un dito sulla guancia, sulla quale le si stava formando un pesto violaceo nel punto in cui lui l'aveva schiaffeggiata. -Che non succeda più...- disse Tavington lentamente, scandendo bene ogni parola -Che tu mi disubbidisca davanti ai miei uomini- Natasha respirò a fondo: -William, io...- -No, non dire niente che non sia "D'accordo"- Natasha lo guardò sottomessa: -D'accordo- -Devi capire una cosa, tesoro- disse lui duramente -Non puoi farmi fare delle figure del genere davanti ai miei subordinati. Non riesci a capire? Se non riesco a comandare mia moglie, loro e soprattutto i miei superiori penseranno che non riesca neppure a comandare i miei uomini, non credi? Ho una dignità da difendere, Natasha- -E alla mia dignità non pensi?- disse Natasha senza riflettere. Gli occhi di Tavington divennero più gelidi che mai. -Come hai detto?- Natasha abbassò gli occhi, come se si fosse pentita di aver parlato. -E' che non riesco a capire perchè per te sia una vergogna se tua moglie ti disubbidisce e per me non dev'essere una vergogna se mio marito mi picchia in pubblico- mormorò. -Natasha, quando ti dò un ordine, in pubblico o no, tu mi devi ubbidire senza riserve- Natasha annuì, senza osare alzare gli occhi. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare. -Era solo che... volevo sapere cosa ti fosse successo, tutto qui- azzardò titubante. -Io non mi sono arrabbiato per questo- ribattè lui -Quello che mi ha fatto infuriare è stato che tu mi hai deliberatamente disobbedito in presenza del mio generale e di alcuni dei miei uomini. Hai ancora da obiettare?- Natasha scosse la testa. -Bene- disse Tavington -In questo caso posso finalmente andare a dormire- Si alzò dalla sedia e Natasha lo vide strizzare gli occhi. -William!- disse, alzandosi dal letto e avvicinandosi a lui -Non ti sei fatto fasciare la ferita!- -Sto bene- disse lui, allontanandola con una mano. -No, aspetta...- ribattè lei -Fammi dare almeno un'occhiata- -Sicura che non ti impressionerai?- disse lui con un ghigno. -Non mi impressionerò. Ma domani non puoi tornare in battaglia così- Tavington alzò le sopracciglia: -Se lo dici tu- Natasha iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia. Non sapeva perché, ma improvvisamente le sue guance divennero rosse e iniziò a sentire caldo. Tavington rise: -Come siamo imbarazzate- Natasha alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi, ma non replicò. Alla luce debole luce delle candele che illuminavano la stanza, il volto di lui appariva in qualche modo mistico; quella luce arancione creava ombre scure e riflessi sui suoi capelli sciolti. Tasha proseguì a sbottonargli la camicia e la sfilò dalle sue braccia. Il suo sguardo si posò sulla ferita. Era coperta di sangue, ma era superficiale. Natasha per un attimo pensò a cosa sarebbe successo se quella pallottola fosse passata solo un pollice più a sinistra... -L'hai scampata bella- mormorò. Tavington ridacchiò: -Non dire idiozie- -Perché?- esclamò lei -Sto dicendo la verità. Se il proiettile ti avesse colpito un po' più in là ora saresti stato morto- -Per tua immensa sfortuna non lo sono- replicò lui. Natasha sospirò. -In quell'armadio dovrei trovare delle fasce- disse, voltandosi e raggiungendo l'anta dell'armadio. Dopo qualche secondo tornò da lui con un rotolo di fasce. -Ora stai fermo- gli disse, aprendo una fascia e appoggiandola delicatamente sulla ferita -Devi tenere un dito qui- Tavington posò un dito dove lei gli indicava e la guardò lavorare con un lieve ghigno sulle labbra. Natasha avvolse il bacino di lui con della garza e alla fine fece un piccolo nodo. -Ecco, così dovrebbe andare- disse, terminato il suo lavoro. Tavington abbassò lo sguardo sulla fasciatura. Quindi la guardò e disse, con uno sguardo ironico: -Mai pensato di fare l'infermiera?- Natasha alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Non ho mai pensato a nessun lavoro- -Dovresti, sai?- disse lui, prendendole il viso con una mano -Mi sento già meglio- -Molto divertente- ribattè lei -Volevo solo aiutarti- -E mi hai aiutato- rispose lui, baciandola sulle labbra. Natasha si lasciò coinvolgere dal lungo brivido che le diede quel bacio e aprì gli occhi quando lui si separò da lei. -Ora andiamo a dormire- disse lui, prima di dirigersi verso il letto. Natasha lo seguì e qualche minuto dopo erano addormentati entrambi, l'uno di fianco all'altra.  
  
South Carolina, ottobre 1779. Otto mesi dopo.  
  
-Aiuto! Oh mio Dio! Chiamate un dottore, chiamate il Colonnello Tavington, chiamate qualcuno!!- urlò Sally a squarciagola nel corridoio. Natasha Halliwell gemette, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze al lenzuolo del letto della sua stanza. Ci fu un'altra contrazione, più forte questa volta, e Tasha gridò. Udì qualcuno affrettarsi nel corridoio e ben presto un uomo apparve sulla soglia e corse verso di lei. -Signora Tavington, sono il dottor Frankson. Si rilassi e respiri profondamente. Sta per avere un bambino- Natasha seguì i consigli del dottore e tentò di respirare. La sua fronte imperlata di sudore si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore. Il dottore le fece aprire le gambe e valutò la situazione. Si voltò e si rivolse a Sally, in rispettosa attesa sulla soglia: -Correte a chiamare il Colonnello Tavington-  
  
William Tavington passeggiava per il cortile del forte, riflettendo intensamente. Gli Americani avevano fatto un'altra imboscata, nei pressi del Santee questa volta, e ne erano usciti davvero malmessi. Non c'era che dire, non erano proprio capaci a combattere. Il punto era che fino a quel momento lui, William, era stato fortunato. Era riuscito a prevedere ogni loro attacco lavorando sodo. Ma per quanto sarebbe durata questa fortuna? Tavington sospirò e il suo respiro si condensò in una nuvoletta a causa della fredda temperatura di fine ottobre. Si diresse verso la stalla per prendere il suo cavallo, con la mezza idea di andare a fare una cavalcata prima di cena, quando si sentì chiamare. -Colonnello Tavington! Colonnello Tavington!- Tavington si voltò e vide Sally correre a perdifiato verso di lui. Una volta che lo ebbe raggiunto, la serva si fermò e si premette una mano sul petto, tentando di riprendere fiato. -Sì?- disse Tavington freddamente. -Vostra... moglie...- L'espressione di Tavington divenne allarmata: -Cosa le è successo?- -Sta... par... tor... en...do...- -COSA ?- esclamò il colonnello. Spiccò una corsa verso il palazzo, salì i gradini quattro alla volta e spalancò il portone principale senza preoccuparsi di chiuderlo.  
  
-Avanti, signora Tavington, respiri- Natasha strinse gli occhi per il dolore ed emise un grido. -Non... ce la faccio!- -Sì che ce la fate, spingete, coraggio- continuò il dottore. La porta della camera si spalancò e William Tavington entrò nella stanza. Era stravolto in viso e sembrava avesse corso. Il dottore si voltò: -Colonnello... finalmente- -C'è...- Tavington stava riprendendo fiato -C'è qualcosa che non và?- Il dottore scosse la testa con un sorriso: -Per adesso no, colonnello. Ma le contrazioni sono appena iniziate- In quel momento Natasha urlò di nuovo e strinse più forte che potè le lenzuola. Tavington si voltò verso di lei: -Coraggio, Natasha- le si avvicinò e le prese la mano -Andrà tutto bene- Natasha lo guardò e scorse apprensione nei suoi occhi solitamente impenetrabili. Delle teste curiose spuntarono dai lati della porta. -Cosa sta succedendo?- -Sta avendo un bambino?- -Come lo chiamerete?- -Come state, signora Tavington?- -Maschio o femmina?- Mentre Tavington chiudeva la porta in faccia a tutta quella gente, Natasha maledì tutti quanti dentro la sua testa. Un dolore acuto le invadeva l'intero corpo. Ogni contrazione era un violento afflusso di sofferenza che la costringeva ad urlare. D'un tratto pensò a Tom, che era lontano. Lontano? Non credi forse che sia morto? Non si vede più da otto mesi... Possibile che quella voce nella sua mente non volesse stare zitta neanche in quel momento di agonia? Dannazione, perché? Perché non c'era Tom a tenerle la mano invece del Colonnello Tavington? Perché lei aveva la terribile sensazione di essere a poca distanza dalla risposta che aveva atteso per tutti quei mesi? Perché avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo proprio quel giorno chi fosse il padre del bambino? Natasha urlò ancora una volta. Il dolore era tale che le venne da vomitare, ma il conato non portò nulla. E quello che le dava più il nervoso era il dottore, che se ne stava lì con quel sorriso indulgente sulle labbra, come se sapesse esattamente come si sentiva. -Dottore...- gemette -Quanto ci vorrà ancora?- Il dottore sospirò: -Dipende. Se tutto và bene, almeno altre tre ore. Se invece fosse una cosa lunga, potrebbero volercene altre cinque- -Oh mio Diooo!- urlò Natasha, presa da un'altra contrazione. A quel punto bussarono alla porta. -Chi DIAVOLO è??- disse Tavington con furia. Aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti a Wilkins che lo guardava, pallido in viso. -Signore... il Generale O'Hara mi ha detto di consegnarvi questi fogli, riportano dati riguardo a...- -CRISTO! Mia moglie sta partorendo! Sparisci di qui nel giro di cinque secondi o ti faccio fucilare!- Wilkins indietreggiò e balbettò: -Certo, signore... oh... auguri signore- Dopodichè fuggì nel corridoio. Il dottore si rivolse a Tavington: -Colonnello, calmatevi- Tavington gli rivolse un'occhiata di ghiaccio alla quale il dottore non osò rispondere. Natasha pensava a Tom, ai suoi genitori, pensava a tutte quelle cose che nei mesi precedenti l'avevano ossessionata. Anche se il suo pensiero fisso era Tom. Tom, ti prego, vieni qui! Vieni da me! So che sei ancora vivo, DEVI essere ancora vivo... ti prego aiutami! Vieni! Tavington ritornò a sedersi accanto a lei e le prese la mano tra le sue.  
  
Molte ore dopo, Tavington se ne stava in corridoio, passeggiando nervosamente avanti e indietro. Il dottore gli aveva consigliato di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria, ma lui non se la sentiva. Alzò la testa verso la vetrata alla fine del corridoio. La notte era scesa. Erano passate circa quattro ore da quando sua moglie aveva iniziato ad avere le contrazioni. Tavington quel giorno aveva provato delle emozioni che non provava da tanto tempo. Una, in particolare, sovrastava su tutte le altre. Era un'emozione che non provava da quando sentiva i passi irregolari di suo padre trascinarsi lentamente fino alla porta di casa e sua madre che iniziava a piangere. Paura. Tavington aveva dimenticato cosa si sentisse quando si aveva paura. Ora invece se lo ricordava benissimo, perché proprio in quel momento lo stava provando. Temeva che qualcosa andasse storto. Aveva paura che il bambino non sarebbe nato. Aveva paura che gli accadesse qualcosa. Molta paura.  
  
Natasha gemette un'ultima volta e il bambino uscì, con meno dolore di quanto si aspettasse. Il dottore lo prese e lo tenne in braccio. -Dottore- disse Natasha, le lacrime agli occhi -Fatemelo vedere- -E' proprio sicura di volerlo vedere, signora Tavington?- -Certo! E' il mio bambino!- Il dottore le porse suo figlio e Natasha, vedendolo, gridò di orrore. La pelle del bimbo era bluastra, gli occhi erano bianchi, rivolti all'indietro. -E' morto, signora Tavington- Natasha gridò ancora con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Ad un tratto il bambino che teneva tra le braccia le si appese al collo e iniziò a strangolarla... Natasha cercò di respirare, ma non ci riuscì. Come poteva una creatura così piccola avere una tale forza? Oh no, stava morendo... stava cadendo in un vortice nero... già riusciva a vedere dall'altra parte... C'erano delle persone sul fondo... Sua madre, suo padre, Alan... e Tom. No, cosa ci faceva lì, Tom? Lui era vivo... -Signora Tavington! Signora Tavington!- Qualcuno la stava schiaffeggiando. -Eh?- esclamò confusa nonappena tornò alla realtà. -Siete svenuta, per il dolore, immagino- le disse il dottore -Ma non preoccupatevi... ho quasi finito. Il bambino è quasi fuori del tutto- -Ah...- fu tutto quello che Natasha riuscì a rispondere. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino umido di pianto e di sudore, mentre nuove scosse di intenso bruciore la invadevano. Dopo l'incubo che aveva fatto, le girava la testa vorticosamente. Le sembrava che la stanza ballasse intorno a lei, non riusciva a trovare un punto fermo. Sally, che era giunta qualche ora prima, le stava appoggiando sulla fronte qualcosa di bagnato che Tasha a malapena avvertiva. Quando diavolo sarebbe finito tutto? La porta si aprì per quella che parve la centesima volta ed entrò Tavington. -Allora?- chiese a bruciapelo. Natasha avvertì con piacere che c'era dell'ansia nella sua voce. Sembrò notarlo anche il dottore, che sorrise con soddisfazione e disse: -Ah, non si preoccupi, colonnello. E' quasi uscito del tutto- -Non sono preoccupato- disse Tavington in tono omicida. Ma era pallido in volto. -Ecco, ecco ci siamo!- esclamò ad un tratto il dottore. Proprio in quel momento Natasha avvertì uno strappo tremendo e gridò talmente forte che la gola le si irritò. Tavington corse vicino al dottore e guardò Natasha: -Natasha, stai calma- Stai calma?? Natasha era troppo presa dal dolore per mettersi a detestare Tavington. Ad un tratto diede un ultima spinta, e con un urlo riuscì ad espellere il bambino. A Natasha le si rivoltarono gli occhi per un istante, ma quando riuscì a recuperare la vista vide il dottore con in braccio una piccola creatura coperta di sangue. -Sally, puliscilo- ordinò il dottore alla serva, che lo prese in braccio e lo pulì accuratamente con un pezzo di stoffa. Natasha udì il bimbo piangere e questo la fece piangere anche a lei, ma di gioia. Ce l'aveva fatta. Aveva avuto un bambino. -E' maschio o femmina?- chiese Tavington immediatamente. -Maschio, colonnello- rispose il dottore, prendendolo dalle mani della serva e porgendolo a Tavington -Tenetelo-  
  
Tavington prese tra le braccia il piccolo fagotto che il dottor Frankson gli porgeva. Per la prima volta, guardò il suo bambino. Era piccolissimo e indifeso... Lo sguardo di Tavington vagò sulle sue manine strette a pugno che agitava nell'aria. Piangeva, e il suo pianto era tutto quello che riusciva a udire. La sua pelle, il suo corpicino, erano tutto quello che riusciva a vedere. Tavington si sentiva come non si era mai sentito in vita sua. Aveva paura di toccarlo, persino di parlargli, perché sembrava così fragile... L'unica cosa che poteva fare era starsene lì a guardarlo. Perché William non aveva mai visto una cosa più bella. A poco a poco la piena consapevolezza di quello che significava quel piccolo lo travolse. William Tavington era padre.  
  
-Ti prego, William... fammelo vedere- Le parole di Natasha sembrarono risvegliare Tavington da una profonda trance. Senza staccare gli occhi dal neonato, Tavington avanzò verso Tasha e le porse, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, il fagottino di coperte tra cui stava loro figlio. Natasha lo prese tra le braccia e lo guardò, con le lacrime agli occhi. Se solo i suoi genitori fossero stati lì con lei... Natasha gli avrebbe mostrato con orgoglio suo figlio. Era madre. Natasha osservò piangendo il suo corpicino. Gli diede un piccolo e leggero bacio sulla fronte e il bambino si placò un poco. Tasha alzò gli occhi verso Tavington, che guardava il bambino. Quindi riabbassò lo sguardo verso il neonato. -Guardate, sta aprendo gli occhi- esclamò Sally, anche lei commossa. Natasha vide il bambino aprire gli occhi. Due occhi azzurro ghiaccio. 


	9. Capitolo 9: Paradiso e Inferno

Capitolo 9  
Paradiso e Inferno  
  
Il giorno dopo, Natasha aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il soffitto della sua stanza. Gemette quando un dolore proveniente da in mezzo alle gambe la travolse. Con estrema difficoltà si tirò a sedere e si prese la testa tra le mani. Come ormai le era successo tante volte, si rese conto che erano successe troppe cose in troppo poco tempo ed ora aveva bisogno di riflettere, mettere ordine nella sua testa e soprattutto rendersi conto di cosa fosse accaduto realmente e cosa no. Si accorse che Tavington non era nella stanza con lei, il che poteva significare due cose: o aveva passato la notte con Sharon, o aveva dovuto svegliarsi prima di lei per esigenze di lavoro. Si accorse che non gliene importava granchè. Ora doveva stare sola per un po'. Si toccò la pancia e vide che non c'era più quasi nessuna sporgenza: il bambino era nato davvero. E non era morto. Era vivo ed era maschio. E aveva due occhi identici a quelli di Tavington... Già, pensò Natasha sospirando, Il padre è lui. In fondo lei non aveva nutrito molte speranze che il padre fosse risultato Tom. Non aveva più speranze per nulla. Ma anche il fatto che il padre del piccolo era William, era di secondaria importanza, in fondo. L'unica cosa che le importava era che il bambino fosse nato e stesse bene. No, un momento. C'era un'altra cosa che le importava. Tom. Lui era fisso nei suoi pensieri. L'ossessionava, soprattutto da quando era stata costretta a lasciare la sua stanza per trasferirsi in quella di Tavington. A Natasha non era mai mancata così tanto una persona, neanche -un po' si vergognava a pensarlo- suo padre quando era in guerra. Forse perché sapeva che suo padre era andato al fronte per una ragione: difendere la patria. Invece Tom l'aveva lasciata basandosi su una falsa lettera. La sua vita era a repentaglio, e senza un valido motivo. Ma Natasha era stanca di domandarsi dove lui fosse, quando sarebbe arrivato o se fosse ancora vivo. La speranza era una cosa antica e sconosciuta che Natasha non nutriva più per nessuno. E la verità a cui portava quel silenzio, quella sua lunga assenza, quei secolari mesi senza di lui era solo una e stava penetrando in lei lentamente, uccidendola con inesorabile agonia... Tom era morto.  
  
William Tavington fu svegliato dal pianto di un bambino. Quando aprì gli occhi si rese conto di essersi assopito nella stanza in cui era stata messa la culla di suo figlio. Tavington si alzò dalla poltrona sulla quale aveva dormito e si diresse verso il piccolo. Prima di dormire, aveva deciso come lo avrebbe chiamato. A dire la verità la decisione non era stata molto difficile: William Tavington jr. Tavington lo guardò piangere. Alla felicità e alla soddisfazione di vederlo si aggiunse una sorta di disagio. Non aveva idea di come potesse fare per calmarlo. Lo prese in braccio, ma quello non smise. -Su, su...- tentò di dirgli, ma le sue grida sovrastavano la sua voce. Sospirando, Tavington aprì la porta e si diresse in corridoio, per vedere se Natasha poteva fare qualcosa. La stanza del bambino era stata posta a metà del corridoio, in quello che una volta era l'appartamento di Bordon. Purtroppo non c'era una camera più vicina alla loro stanza, e a Tavington non piaceva l'idea di tenere il bambino con loro: sarebbe stato troppo stressante. Anzi, Tavington sarebbe andato subito da Tasha a portarle William e poi se ne sarebbe occupata lei; lui aveva già una terribile emicrania e lo aspettava una giornata di duro lavoro. Entrò in camera e trovò Natasha stesa a letto. Non sembrava molto in forma. -Come stai?- le chiese Tavington. Senza aspettare una risposta, gli porse William. -Io devo andare, tienilo tu, oggi- -Certo- rispose Natasha. Appena lo prese in braccio William smise di piangere e Tavington aggrottò la fronte, confuso. Natasha parve non farci caso e lo accarezzò con un dito. -Come sei bello, tesoro mio- gli disse sorridendo -Come lo chiamiamo?- domandò distrattamente, senza guardare Tavington. Lui alzò le sopracciglia: -William- Natasha gli rivolse un'occhiata offesa: -Sei stato gentile ad aspettare me prima di dargli il nome- Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo: -E come avresti voluto chiamarlo? Tom?- Natasha lo guardò stringendo gli occhi, senza più sorridere. Come poteva fare del sarcasmo su una cosa del genere? Non gli rispose, ma disse, dopo qualche secondo, tornando ad osservare il bambino: -William è un bel nome- Tavington sorrise ma non disse nulla. Le fece un breve cenno ed uscì dalla stanza. Natasha accarezzò suo figlio. Il piccolo aveva gli occhi aperti e la guardava. -Tesoro...- mormorò lei, sfiorandogli le guance -Willy... ciao. Io sono la tua mamma- Natasha rimase a chiaccherare con Willy tutta la mattinata. A mezzogiorno arrivò Sally e lo portò a fare una dormita. Prima di uscire chiese a Natasha se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, ma lei rispose di no. Ancora una volta, sentiva che l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era starsene da sola. Si fece portare il pranzo in camera da alcuni servi e mangiò nella solitudine più totale. Non era una bella giornata: frequenti gocce di pioggia battevano sui vetri con impeto. Appena ebbe finito di pranzare, Natasha cercò di alzarsi in piedi e si diresse verso l'unica finestra della stanza. Guardò, aldilà della pioggia, il cortile. Peccato che piovesse, le sarebbe piaciuto fare una passeggiata di fuori. Come pioveva forte... quasi forte come la notte in cui... Smettila... togliti da quella finestra. Non servirà a niente... non tornerà. Si asciugò con il palmo della mano le lacrime che sgorgavano dai suoi occhi. Era inutile, tutta quell'acqua le ricordava terribilmente la notte in cui lui se n'era andato. No, basta, basta, non voleva più ricordare nulla... ... lei che correva veloce verso l'entrata del forte, con la pioggia che le scorreva gelida sul corpo (Non devo ricordare, basta... ) Tom, in lontananza, una figura confusa avvolta in un mantello nero, che si apprestava a partire... lui che si girava, e spiccava una corsa verso di lei... (Natasha smettila! Non pensare più! Non ricordare...) i suoi baci... le sue parole mormorate, sussurate dolcemente... i suoi occhi intensi e pieni di amore... le sue braccia che la stringevano forte... le sue mani che le sfioravano il viso... Natasha singhiozzò sonoramente, coprendosi la bocca con una mano e appoggiando la testa al vetro. Perché è successo tutto questo? Perché? Pérchè... Natasha si accasciò a terra, piangendo disperatamente. Si coprì la bocca con una mano per impedire a se stessa di gridare, di urlare al mondo la sua disperazione, la sua afflizione, la crudele realtà che la circondava e che la stringeva sempre più in una morsa dalla quale non sarebbe più uscita...  
  
Quella sera, Tavington entrò in camera e trovò Natasha addormentata per terra, sotto la finestra. Per un attimo si chiese cosa ci stesse facendo lì, ma non trovando risposta la prese in braccio e la posò sul letto. La mise sotto le coperte, poi si svestì ed entrò nel letto con lei. Avvicinò il viso al collo di lei e vi posò un leggero bacio. Non aveva intenzione di svegliarla, soprattutto perché lei aveva proprio l'aria di una che aveva estremamente bisogno di una bella dormita. Sì, in effetti Natasha aveva un aspetto malaticcio da alcuni giorni. Probabilmente era stato il parto, riflettè William. Era appena stato a "far visita" a Sharon, e aveva scoperto una cosa interessante. William si rigirò nel letto ripensando al suo incontro con la ragazza. -Dunque, ora sei padre- gli aveva detto lei, sbottonandogli la giacca. -Sembrerebbe di sì- aveva risposto lui. -Ma ancora non mi hai detto chi è tua moglie. Sai, in quel posto dove mi tocca vivere non arrivano molte notizie, solo pettegolezzi senza fondamento, e ancora io non lo so. Sei sicuro di non volermelo dire?- -Se insisti tanto... ma non credo che tu la conosca- Sharon aveva riso: -Ad ogni modo è una ragazza molto fortunata. E chi è?- -Natasha Halliwell. Faceva la stall...- -COSA????????????- Lui aveva aggrottato la fronte: -Qualcosa non và?- Sharon pareva sconvolta e infuriata. Aveva persino smesso di sbottonargli la giacca. -Sharon... non dirmi che la conosci- -Io... io... bè, devi sapere che lei... io e lei siamo... siamo... ehm... sorelle- -Sorelle?- aveva chiesto lui sbalordito. -E' una lunga storia che non ho voglia di raccontarti. Ma è la verità- William aveva riso: -Non riesco a crederci. E' davvero strano- -A me sembra più strano che tu ti sia innamorato di una come lei- -Oh, andiamo...- aveva detto lui, prendendole le mani e riappoggiandosele sul petto -Diciamo che è anche questa una lunga storia che non ho voglia di raccontarti- Sharon gli aveva sorriso, ma era rimasta un'ombra di tristezza nei suoi occhi. Ad ogni modo, l'avevano fatto come non lo facevano da tempo e Tavington era tornato al suo appartamento di malavoglia. Ma perchè Natasha non glielo aveva mai detto? Sempre che lo sapesse, è chiaro... ma probabilmente lo sapeva. Quante volte, in quei dieci mesi, gli aveva detto: -Stai ancora andando da lei? Stai ancora andando da Sharon?- E lei, nella sua testa, con molta probabilità aveva sempre saputo che lui stava andando da sua sorella. Com'era strano il destino... Ma chi diavolo era colui che stava pensando queste assurdità? Eccolo lì, il Colonnello William Tavington, nel letto con una ragazza sedicenne (Natasha aveva compiuto gli anni alla fine di marzo) che era sua moglie e la madre del suo bambino, il piccolo William. Eccolo lì, nel letto con questa sconosciuta, a meditare sul destino. Il destino... Tavington non aveva mai pensato al destino prima. Non ne aveva avuto tempo, o bisogno. L'unica cosa che immaginava vagamente era che aveva bisogno di un figlio per sentirsi sicuro quando andava in battaglia. Ma lui prima non avrebbe mai pensato una cosa del genere. Lui era William Tavington, non poteva morire in battaglia. La semplice idea era assurda, pazzesca. Gli altri erano fatti per morire. Ma perché questa sua mentalità non lo convinceva più? Cosa avvertiva? C'era qualcosa nell'aria... qualcosa che non gli piaceva. Un presentimento? No, i presentimenti erano delle stronzate... allora cosa? Come si poteva chiamare quella sensazione sgradevole, che lo faceva sentire come se lui stesso fosse parte di un disegno, un disegno che lo avrebbe portato a una conclusione predefinita di cui lui non era a conoscenza ma verso la quale lui stava inevitabilmente correndo a gambe levate? Prima che il sonno si impadronisse di lui, un pensiero, un bagliore, invase la mente di Tavington, uno stralcio di riflessione del quale non si sarebbe ricordato la mattina successiva... La mia ultima battaglia è vicina.  
  
Natasha si svegliò la mattina dopo e trovò, ancora una volta, il letto deserto. Cominciava a domandarsi se per caso Tavington non avesse cominciato ad avere paura a rimanere nel letto con lei, perché c'era la possibilità che Tasha si svegliasse prima di lui e gli sparasse. Abbandonò subito quest'idea, appena realizzò che era impossibile credere che William Tavington avesse paura di qualcosa. Si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò. Miracolosamente, non provava più alcun dolore fisico, il che era un grande progresso. Anche quel giorno la pioggia batteva instancabile sui vetri, ma Natasha non si soffermò ad osservarla. Invece si vestì, uscì dalla stanza e andò a fare una visitina a Willy. Il piccolo era davvero di buon umore, quel giorno, perché quando Tasha entrò nella stanza emise un gridolino di gioia. -Ehi, piccolino- gli disse, prendendolo in braccio -Come và oggi? Come siamo felici, eh? Adesso andiamo a vedere che fine ha fatto papà, d'accordo? Dai, vieni, andiamo a fare un bel giretto...- Con il bimbo in braccio, Natasha s' incamminò nel corridoio ed entrò nell'atrio, diretta alla sala da pranzo. Strada facendo incontrò O'Hara, che la salutò allegramente: -Buongiorno, signora Tavington. Congratulazioni- -Grazie, Generale. Sapete nulla di mio marito?- -E' partito cinque minuti fa. Abbiamo una battaglia a Wakefield, tra qualche ora dovremo partire anch'io e Lord Cornwallis. Ah, mi ha detto di dirvi che non sarà di ritorno fino a domani mattina- -D'accordo- rispose Natasha, dirigendosi verso la sala da pranzo -Buona fortuna, allora- -Grazie, signora Tavigton- disse il Generale, prima di inchinarsi brevemente e salire le scale dell'atrio. Natasha entrò nella sala attraverso le due pesanti porte d'entrata e si sedette, aspettando il servo con la colazione. Era mattino tardo e al tavolo non c'era nessuno a parte un paio di anziane signore vestite elegantemente che confabulavano tra di loro dall'altro capo della stanza. Non salutarono Natasha, nonostante lei avesse rivolto loro un sorriso e un cenno del capo. Al diavolo!, pensò Natasha, distogliendo lo sguardo da loro. Si rivolse al piccolo: -Willy... ehi. Come và, piccolo? Oh, il mio tesorino...- gli baciò la fronte e prese una delle sue piccole manine. Oh, era così tenero... -La vostra colazione, milady- disse il servo con voce nasale, posando il vassoio davanti a lei. -Grazie- lo congedò Natasha, prima di iniziare a mangiare le sue uova con scarso entusiasmo; il maltempo non le metteva mai molto appetito. Qualche minuto dopo, portò Willy a dormire e si ritirò in camera. Era senza dubbio la cosa peggiore da fare, rimanersene sola a pensare, riflettere e ricordare, ma non aveva altra scelta. In fondo, aveva ancora molte ore davanti a sé, prima che fosse tempo di pranzo, e dopo avrebbe avuto tutto il pomeriggio, quindi la sera. Qualcosa da fare doveva pur trovarlo. Decise di occupare il suo tempo cercando il mantello che le aveva regalato Tom. Era da un po' che non lo vedeva più e aveva intenzione di cercarlo: se lo avesse perso non sapeva come si sarebbe sentita. Andò nella camera che una volta apparteneva a Tom e iniziò a rovistare nell'armadio, evitando accuratamente di guardare la finestra, il letto e lo scrittoio, che già vedeva troppo spesso nei suoi sogni... Spalancò le ante e vide che l'armadio era stato riempito con pesanti coperte ripiegate, che evidentemente Sally o qualche altro servo non sapeva dove mettere. Fantastico, pensò Natasha, Questa stanza è diventata un ripostiglio. A quanto pare anche loro hanno perso le speranze che Tom ritorni... Cercando di evitare pensieri come quello che le era appena venuto, Natasha aprì i cassetti, uno dopo l'altro, e alla fine lo trovò. Eccolo lì, gettato in fondo a quello scomparto dell'armadio, senza riguardo, il mantello di Tom. L'oggetto al quale teneva di più. Natasha esitò prima di raccoglierlo. Voleva davvero rivederlo? Voleva davvero richiamare l'immagine perfetta e nitida di Tom? Sì. Natasha lo prese in mano, tremando leggermente, e lo tenne aperto davanti a sé, guardandolo. Non era cambiato molto dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, più di otto mesi prima. Era ancora nero inchiostro, con i lucenti e fini alamari argento che luccicavano alla debole luce grigiastra proveniente dalle finestre... era solo un po' impolverato. Natasha lo scosse per pulirlo, come aveva fatto più di un secolo prima con la paglia, quando l'aveva trovato. Tasha lo strinse forte a sé, respirando a fondo. Sì, era proprio quello. Il profumo di Tom le arrivò alle narici e fu come respirare l'aria fresca dopo essere stati troppo tempo sott'acqua. Natasha non riuscì a separarsene per ore, galleggiando in un mare di ricordi inevitabili. Quando tornò alla realtà, lo prese e lo portò in camera sua. Doveva trovare un posto sicuro per conservarlo, un posto nel quale Tavington non avrebbe mai guardato. Bè, non credo che venga a frugare tra i miei vestiti... Dopo qualche attimo d'incertezza, Natasha decise di nasconderlo nel suo guardaroba. Sì, quello doveva essere un posto sicuro. E adesso cosa avrebbe fatto? Natasha guardò l'orologio posato sulla scrivania. Mezzogiorno. Già ora di pranzo?, si chiese, sbalordita. Senza avere la minima voglia di mangiare, si diresse in corridoio, camminando a testa bassa. Era pazzesco. Era stata talmente tanto a respirare in quel mantello che il profumo di Tom le era rimasto nelle narici. Persino adesso lo sentiva. Era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che urtò qualcuno che camminava velocemente nella direzione opposta alla sua. -Scusate- disse, senza alzare la testa. Lo sconosciuto le sbarrò la strada. Natasha alzò lo sguardo, confusa: -Avete bisogno di...- Restò a bocca aperta. Gli occhi che ricambiarono il suo sguardo erano quelli grigi di Tom Felton.  
  
-Oh mio Dio!- gridò Natasha, posandosi le mani sulla bocca -TOM!- disse, prima di abbracciarlo. Tom la strinse forte: -Natasha...- -Oh, Tom!- pianse lei -Sei veramente tu?- -Sì, tesoro- rispose lui, accarezzandole la testa -Mi sei mancata tanto...- -Anche tu, anche tu...- disse Natasha, piangendo disperatamente sulla sua spalla -Cominciavo a pensare che fossi morto...- -C'è mancato poco- disse lui, continuando a stringerla. Natasha non si era mai sentita così felice in vita sua. Non era possibile! Dio ti prego, ti scongiuro, fa che questo non sia un sogno... Natasha lo guardò negli occhi, asciugandosi le lacrime: -Oh, Tom, non riesco a crederci... è... è fantastico... è la cosa più bella che... oh Dio, grazie! Tom...- lo strinse di nuovo, continuando a guardarlo. Non era cambiato affatto, era esattamente come lei se lo ricordava, con l'unica differenza che i capelli non era pettinati all'indietro, ma spettinati e bagnati: alcuni ciuffi biondi gli ricadevano davanti agli occhi. Tom sorrise mentre le accarezzava una guancia con una mano: -Sei più bella di come ti ricordavo...- Natasha sorrise tra le lacrime: -Vieni- gli disse, conducendolo nella stanza che lui aveva lasciato i primi di marzo. Entrarono e chiusero la porta. Tom non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. La prese e la baciò, quasi violentemente. Natasha si sentì rinascere, mentre passava le dita tra i capelli bagnati di lui. Quando si separarono, lui le sollevò il mento con due dita e la guardò negli occhi. -Quando ero là...- mormorò, fissandola con una dolcezza che Natasha non credeva possibile -In mezzo a quell'inferno... non ho fatto altro che aspettare questo momento. Non ho fatto altro che pensarti...- Tom la baciò di nuovo e Natasha provò un brivido di piacere lungo la sua spina dorsale. Tasha gli sfiorò il viso con una mano: -Cosa ti è successo dopo che partisti da qui, a marzo?- Tom sospirò profondamente e si guardò intorno. Il suo sguardo si fermò sulla bottiglia di brandy posata sullo scrittoio. -Ti và un po' di brandy?- -Perché no?- acconsentì Natasha sorridendo. Tom versò il liquore nei bicchieri. -E' la nostra bottiglia, questa?- -Credo proprio di sì- rispose Tasha, sedendosi insieme a lui sul letto, il bicchiere in mano. -Allora... racconta. Perché ci hai messo tanto?- Tom sospirò nuovamente. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e mandò giù un lungo sorso. -Dunque... quando partii era il due o il tre di marzo, non ricordo. Comunque era notte. Bè, in un giorno arrivai a Charlestown. Da lì dovetti cercare il primo carro che andava a Boston, a meno che non volessi fare la strada a piedi. Purtroppo il carro più vicino tardò di tre settimane a causa della pioggia e quando partii per Boston era ormai la fine di marzo. Il viaggio fu lento, le soste lunghe e frequenti. Riuscimmo a giungere in città alla fine del mese. I mesi di maggio, giugno e luglio li trascorsi a cercare mio padre. Le ricerche furono rallentate dalle rivolte e dalle scorribande dei ribelli. All'inizio riuscivo a muovermi in incognito, ma ero solo, e dopo tre mesi passati là la popolazione iniziò ad avere i suoi sospetti. Ad agosto tutti i bostoniani erano già venuti a sapere che io ero nipote di un generale inglese, e divenni immediatamente un ricercato. Credo che abbiano messo anche una taglia sulla mia testa, non saprei...- Tom bevve un altro sorso di brandy -Comunque, con l'inizio di agosto arrivò anche la tua lettera- -Ad agosto??- esclamò Natasha indignata -Io te l'avevo scritta poco dopo che tu partisti!- -Probabilmente la posta fa fatica ad arrivare in un posto così- disse Tom, pensieroso -Comunque, appena seppi che era stato Tavington a mandarmi la lettera che diceva di mio padre, mi sono sentito un idiota- Natasha lo abbracciò: -L'importante è che tu stia bene e che sia tornato- Tom chiuse gli occhi mentre la stringeva: -Tasha... ti amo così tanto. Il mio primo pensiero, in tutte le occasioni che ho rischiato di morire, era rivolto a te. Non facevo che domandarmi se stessi bene o...- la sua voce si spezzò -O cosa ti stesse facendo Tavington...- Natasha si separò da lui ed abbassò la testa. -Natasha...- mormorò Tom, prendendole le mani -So che non potrai mai perdonarmi per averti lasciata sola. Mi dispiace così tanto, è stata tutta colpa mia...- Lei scosse la testa: -No, Tom. Non è stata colpa tua... ti perdono, certo che ti perdono... ma promettimi che... che non mi lascerai mai più... ti prego- Tom le baciò le mani: -Certo tesoro. Non riuscirei più a stare neanche un attimo lontano da te...- Lo sguardò di Tom cadde sull'anello del suo anulare sinistro. Natasha abbassò di nuovo la testa e sospirò profondamente: -Già, forse... forse è ora che anche io ti racconti la mia storia- Tom annuì, mentre un velo di tristezza passava sui suoi occhi: -Già- Natasha cominciò: -Mi sposai con lui circa una settimana dopo la tua partenza. E... bè, diciamo che non successe niente di particolare fino a due giorni fa, quando...- Natasha so fermò e lo guardò incerta. -Quando...?- Natasha esitò e gli prese la mano: -Vieni... devo farti vedere una cosa- Tom seguì Natasha nel corridoio. La ragazza lo condusse in una stanza, parecchie porte più in là. Aprì la porta con cautela e sussurrò: -Entra, ma fai piano- Tom obbedì ed entrò in punta di piedi nella camera. Natasha lo portò verso una culla, dove un bambino stava dormendo pacificamente. -Lui è Willy- spiegò, guardando il bimbo -Mio figlio- Tom si sentì strano guardando il piccolo. Era un bambino piccino e tenero, bellissimo nella sua delicatezza, ma Tom sentiva una sorta di disagio nell'osservarlo. Alzò lo sguardo verso Natasha, che aveva assunto anche lei un'aria imbarazzata. -E'...- Natasha parlò prima che lui potesse continuare la frase: -No, Tom. Mi dispiace... io... io ci sono rimasta malissimo quando... quando mi sono accorta che lui... insomma, suo... il padre è Tavington- Tom abbassò gli occhi e tornò a guardare il bambino: -Come... come fai ad esserne così sicura?- chiese dopo un po'. -Ha gli occhi uguali a quelli di Tavington...- disse Natasha con delicatezza. Gli posò una mano sul braccio -Tom... mi dispiace, anch'io avevo sperato che...-  
  
Tom sospirò e disse, con un sorriso amaro: -Non importa. E' un bambino stupendo- -Sì- annuì Natasha, guardando anche lei verso il bimbo. Trascorsero alcuni minuti di silenzio. -Dov'è lui?- domandò Tom, alzando gli occhi per guardarla. Natasha impiegò qualche secondo prima di capire di chi stesse parlando Tom. -Oh... Tavington è in battaglia. Non tornerà fino a domani mattina. E' via insieme a tuo zio- Tom annuì lentamente, quindi disse, con una nota d'amarezza: -Immagino che non ci rimarrà molto bene quando mi rivedrà- Natasha rise: -No, direi proprio di no- gli circondò il collo con le braccia e disse, sorridendo: -Sei riuscito a mandargli a monte tutti i suoi piani- L'ombra di un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Tom: -Già- Chiaccherarono un po' mentre tornavano nella camera di lui, e una volta dentro i loro occhi s'incontrarono spontaneamente. -Tom...- cominciò Natasha. Lui le posò un dito sulle labbra: -Lo so- Natasha lo guardò intensamente e lo cinse con le braccia, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Lui le accarezzò i capelli, quindi le baciò la testa. -Se lo sai, ti prego non aspettare oltre- mormorò Natasha. -Tasha, guardami- le disse lui. Natasha alzò gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di lui. -Sai che ti voglio- disse Tom, la voce niente più che un dolce sussurro -Ma ne dovremmo pagare le conseguenze. Se Tavington dovesse venire a saperlo...- -Non mi importa- ribattè Natasha, determinata -Non mi importa niente di lui. Non lo sto tradendo, sto solo facendo quello che mi dice il mio cuore. E il mio cuore non mi ha portato all'altare con Tavington. Il mio cuore è sempre stato con te, nonostante nemmeno io sapessi dov'eri- Tom la guardò con dolcezza: -Lui non capirebbe- disse, accarezzandole il viso. Natasha chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dalla carezza di lui, un sollievo da tutto il male che c'era in lei. -Lo so- disse con voce tremante, ancora con gli occhi chiusi -Ma ho passato nove mesi a fare quello che voleva lui. Ora ti prego... dammi almeno un pomeriggio di tregua. Solo tu puoi aiutarmi. Solo tu puoi farmi dimenticare cosa sono, dove sono... solo tu puoi sollevarmi dal peso che grava sulle mie spalle. Ti prego, Tom- Tasha aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Tom sospirò profondamente e ricambiò il suo sguardo: -Ci potrebbe portare alla morte, lo sai, questo, vero? Se ci scoprisse qualcuno...- Natasha sorrise: -Benedetta la morte se arriva dopo un pomeriggio che ho passato con te! Non capisci? Se non mi fai tua, qui e ora, morirò comunque... non riuscirei più a sopportare il domani, quando Tavington tornerà... E prima di morire voglio fare l'amore con te, ancora una volta... ti prego...- Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Tom: -Non sei cambiata affatto- le disse, avvicinando le labbra alle sue -E io ti desidero sempre di più...- -E allora cosa aspetti?- sussurrò lei. Tom la baciò. Le loro labbra si incontrarono, si aprirono, si accarezzarono in un lungo, profondo e passionale bacio durante il quale le loro anime si incontrarono, si mischiarono... quando il baciò finì ognuno aveva ancora qualcosa dell'anima dell'altro in sé... Tom la prese per mano e la condusse verso il letto. Si stesero insieme e per un lungo attimo non fecero che guardarsi. D'un tratto i loro corpi si avvicinarono di nuovo; Natasha prese la mano di Tom e la fece correre su tutta se stessa. Tasha vide Tom tremare mentre lei gli appoggiava la testa sul petto, ansiosa di sentire il suo respiro, impaziente di avvertire le dita di lui, lisce e vellutate, correre sulla sua pelle... Tom le slacciò il vestito, quasi con violenza, come se la stoffa non fosse che una barriera tra lui e l'oggetto del suo desiderio; una barriera che voleva abbattere, e al più presto. Tom fece scivolare il vestito di lei giù dalle sue spalle e poi le alzò gentilmente il mento, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. -Natasha...- le sussurrò, il respiro che cominciava a diventargli affannoso. -Tom...- mormorò lei, distrutta dal desiderio -Tom, ti amo... ti amo da impazzire. Morirei per te, lo giuro davanti a Dio- Tom sorrise: -Anch'io ti amo... mi sei mancata, tesoro. Mi sei mancata tanto...-  
  
Detto questo le diede un ultimo, lunghissimo bacio sulle labbra, prima di iniziare a scendere verso il collo di lei. Natasha inarcò la schiena quando sentì le sue labbra bollenti posarsi sulla sua pelle nuda. Tom baciò ogni centimetro del suo collo e, quando arrivò al seno, era già eccitato come non lo era mai stato in vita sua. La lingua di Tom le toccò il seno sinistro, sfiorandolo, e lei gemette. -Oh mio Dio- Tom proseguì a baciarle il petto, ed ogni bacio era per Tasha una scossa di piacere. Ben presto Tom sentì le dita di lei passargli tra i capelli, concitatamente, senza tregua, e questo lo eccitò ancora di più. Prese qualche secondo per togliersi la camicia e i pantaloni, mentre Natasha nel frattempo di era sfilata i vestiti del tutto. Tom la condusse sotto le lenzuola, quindi montò su di lei e si fermò un attimo a guardarla. Era la cosa più bella che lui avesse mai visto. Lì, con quelle perle ambrate che erano i suoi occhi, con quei dolci ciuffi color del rame sparsi sul cuscino e quello sguardo dolce, che lo pregava di continuare. Tom non provava neppure ad immaginare quanto la amava, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile pensare una cosa del genere. Era impensabile. Tom si sarebbe fatto torturare, uccidere, si sarebbe fatto gettare in fondo all'oceano per lei, lo capiva tutte le volte che incontrava i suoi occhi, quei magici pozzi di amore, e dolcezza, e tutte le cose belle che potevano esserci in questo mondo... Era inconcepibile fare del male ad una creatura così delicata, fragile, e indifesa... eppure... Eppure c'è chi riesce a farle del male... No, in questo momento non importava. Tutto quello che voleva era farla sua, baciarla, rassicurarla, farle capire che era tutto finito, che era al sicuro lì, con lui... che nessuno l'avrebbe mai più ferita... Natasha guardò Tom negli occhi e fu come stabilire un contatto con la mente di lui... mai una persona era stata così nitida e trasparente come era lui adesso. Natasha, in quel vortice di disgrazie che era diventato la sua vita, non aveva più sicurezze. Ma ora ne aveva una, anzi due. La sicurezza di amare Tom. E la sicurezza che lui amasse lei. Tom abbassò la testa su quella di lei e la coinvolse in un lunghissimo bacio, durante il quale le loro lingue si incontrarono, in conteporanea con le loro anime, ansiose di riversarsi ancora nel corpo del'altro, ansiose di un contatto più ravvicinato, e più intenso di quello di un semplice bacio... La mano di Tom viaggiò, sfiorò il corpo di lei, dal suo seno al suo ombelico, e più giù... Natasha chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per non urlare. Tom fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di lei e le baciò il collo con impeto. Alcuni suoi ciuffi biondi sfiorarono la fronte di lei e Tasha non potè fare a meno di rabbrividire. Natasha gli accarezzò la schiena, gli mise le mani tra i capelli, lo baciò sulle labbra. A quel punto Tom incrociò le dita della sua mano con quelle della sua, e la baciò sul palmo. Quindi la penetrò. Come la prima volta che erano andati a letto insieme, Natasha provò un improvviso dolore che la fece stringere gli occhi. Ma prima che potesse rendersene conto, il dolore si era tramutato in piacere, un'ondata di piacere travolgente, alla quale Natasha non riuscì a resistere. Tom iniziò ad ansimare, mentre prendeva a spingere in lei, con un ritmo fisso, costante ma trattenuto... non voleva farle male, non si sarebbe mai permesso di farle una cosa simile... Natasha provò l'irresistibile impulso di gridare, ma cercò di trattenersi. D'un tratto desiderò che lui le mettesse una mano davanti alla bocca, così avrebbe soffocato ogni suo grido, ma non ebbe la forza di esprimere le sue volontà... la sua mente rifiutava di distrarsi dal ritmo con cui lui spingeva sempre più dentro di lei... anche il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere seguendo quel ritmo... Natasha aveva il fiatone, ma respirare non importava nulla, in quel momento... nel momento in cui amore e attrazione carnale si fondevano, nel momento in cui la disperazione, l'angoscia ed ogni stupida questione del mondo terreno sparivano veloci dietro le loro spalle, risucchiate da quell'ondata travolgente e inevitabile di emozioni che l'amore, l'unica cosa che contava, aveva riversato su di loro, conducendoli su un' isola sperduta e inesplorata nella quale avrebbero vissuto la vita insieme, senza mai staccarsi l'uno dall'altra... Natasha guardò negli occhi di Tom e capì che quell'immensità la stava provando anche lui. Non erano più due persone distinte, ma una sola creatura bisognosa di affetto, un affetto che solo l'altra metà era capace di donargli... Tom era incapace di dire qualcosa, persino di pensare. L'unica cosa che capiva era che parole o pensieri in quel momento non servivano, non quando la sua mente e quella di Natasha danzavano allo stesso ritmo, non quando gli occhi ambrati in cui stava guardando erano la sua unica ragione di vita. Quando lui si separò da lei, dopo quello che a Natasha parve un attimo, ricordi, memorie e preoccupazioni tornarono ad invadere le loro menti. La tregua era finita. L'intera stanza sembrava essere diversa, ora che quel contatto di pura magia era svanito. Tom collassò, ansante, di fianco a lei e l'abbracciò, mentre riprendeva fiato. Natasha aveva ancora la mente invasa dal ritmo del respiro di lui, e non riusciva a sentire altro. Anche lei, con il fiatone, lo abbracciò, ed entrambi restarono lì, confusi e appagati, a rivivere nella loro memoria le sensazioni provate e a cercare di conservarle per il futuro. Tom la guardò e le scostò un ciuffo di capelli dal viso. Quindi la baciò, assaporando le labbra di lei con dolcezza e devozione. -Ti ho fatto male?- le chiese con delicatezza. -No- rispose lei senza esitare, guardandolo negli occhi. Lui le sorrise e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. Fu in quel momento che tutto cambiò. Improvvisamente la porta della stanza si spalancò violentemente e Tom e Tasha si voltarono di scatto, quasi con dolore. Quello che videro gelò il sangue nelle loro vene. Tavington se ne stava sulla soglia, il volto livido di rabbia. I suoi occhi azzurri guardavano con furia repressa Natasha e Tom, ancora abbracciati nel letto. -Vedete, Generale?- disse a denti stretti. Solo allora Tasha si accorse che Tavington non era solo. Il generale O'Hara entrò nella stanza e guardò con occhi stupefatti suo nipote. -Tom! Cosa...? Cosa significa tutto...? Come è...?- -Natasha, in camera- ordinò Tavington in tono fermo. Natasha si avvolse un lenzuolo attorno al corpo per coprirsi. Le tremavano le mani. Cosa ci faceva lì? Perché non era in battaglia? Come mai era tornato? -Colonnello!- disse Tom, fermando con una mano Natasha, che stava per alzarsi dal letto. -Come potete...- -Natasha, lo ripeterò solo una volta- disse Tavington, guardando Tasha con occhi che non promettevano niente di buono. Natasha abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Tom posata sul suo braccio, quindi lo guardò negli occhi. -Tom, io devo...- -No, Tasha, tu non devi niente! Non puoi andartene con lui! Tu non lo ami!- gridò Tom ostinato. Tavington avanzò e separò bruscamente il braccio di Natasha dalla presa di Tom. -Felton, non azzardarti a comandare mia moglie, non azzardarti neppure a guardarla!- disse Tavington, strattonando Natasha ma continuando a fissare Tom. -Cosa avete intenzione di farle, Tavington? Non vi basta quello che avete già...- -Tom, non dire un'altra singola parola- Tutti si voltarono verso il Generale O'Hara. Natasha non lo aveva mai visto così: era serio più che mai ed aveva un'aria profondamente grave in volto. -Tu vieni con me, cara, abbiamo un paio di cosette da discutere insieme- sussurrò Tavington all'orecchio di Tasha, spingendola verso la porta. -No, ti prego...- esclamò Natasha, cercando di opporre resistenza -Ti prego, lasciami... mi fai male...- -Colonnello, lasciatela!- gridò Tom, alzandosi dal letto con un lenzuolo legato in vita e iniziando a inseguire Tavington, che intanto trascinava senza difficoltà Natasha per il corridoio. -No, Tom, tu rimarrai qui. Mi devi delle spiegazioni!- disse O'Hara in tono fermo, ostacolando Tom. -Zio, lasciatemi passare... non capite? La sta portando a... le farà del male! Non potete trattenermi qui!- -Non posso?- disse O'Hara iniziando ad alzare la voce -Ti dirò io quello che non puoi fare tu, ragazzo... il Colonnello Tavington è il marito di Natasha... ha pieno diritto su di lei! Anche se in questo momento la stesse uccidendo, tu non potresti fare niente- Tom lo guardò stringendo gli occhi, come se non credesse a quello che aveva appena sentito. Ad un tratto la rabbia prevalse in lui. Dal corridoio provenivano le grida di aiuto di Natasha... -SPOSTATEVI!- gridò Tom, e spinse O'Hara da parte con una tale forza che il generale cadde a terra. Tom uscì nel corridoio di corsa e vide il Colonnello Tavington strattonare Natasha verso la porta della loro camera. -Natasha!- gridò, correndole incontro. -Tom!- pianse lei, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di Tavington. Ma il colonnello aveva già raggiunto la porta e senza esitazioni la aprì e gettò Natasha dentro. Natasha cadde a terra su un fianco, colpendo pesantemente il duro legno del pavimento con la tempia destra. Gridò di dolore e strinse gli occhi, mentre Tavington chiudeva la porta, soffocando le urla di Tom provenienti dall'esterno. Tavington si sciolse i capelli e si sbottonò la giacca, senza staccare un attimo gli occhi da Natasha, che non lo vedeva ma avvertiva il suo sguardo. Tasha non si mosse. Rimase ferma per terra, ad ascoltare Tom battere alla porta, a prestare attenzione a ogni minimo movimento di Tavington, temendo il momento in cui lui sarebbe avanzato verso di lei. Il corpo di Natasha era scosso da incontrollabili brividi... non riusciva a smettere di tremare... Tra una silenziosa preghiera e l'altra, Natasha udì i passi di Tavington avvicinarsi a lei. Il pavimento vibrava sotto i suoi pesanti stivali... -Allora...- cominciò Tavington, prendendola per i capelli cosicchè lei fu costretta a tirare la testa indietro -Abbiamo ben deciso di intraprendere la carriera di puttana, non è così?- Natasha strizzò gli occhi mentre lui tirava un violento scossone ai suoi capelli. Cercò di non urlare. Non voleva dargli questa soddisfazione, nè preoccupare ulteriormente Tom, che, lo sapeva, era in ascolto appena fuori dalla porta. Tavington la sollevò in piedi senza alcuna difficoltà e la spinse contro il muro. Natasha non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando la sua schiena colpì violentemente la parete. Tavington le immobilizzò le braccia sopra la testa con una sola mano. Natasha tentò inutilmente di liberarsi, ma la sua presa era di ferro. -Dunque...- disse Tavington a denti stretti, avvicinando il suo corpo a quello di lei -Sai cosa hai fatto, Natasha? Hai idea di ciò che significhi quello che tu hai avuto il CORAGGIO DI FARE???- Natasha tremò sotto il suo sguardo infuriato, e rispose, tra le lacrime: -William, io...- -NON MI IMPORTA DELLE TUE RIDICOLE SCUSE E SPIEGAZIONI!!!- gridò, il suo viso a pochi centimetri da quello terrorizzato di lei -Voglio che tu ti penta di aver fatto ciò che hai fatto...- Natasha singhiozzò: -Ti prego, William... ti prego! Lasciami andare, ti supplico, io...- Tavington le tirò uno schiaffo talmente forte che Natasha sbattè l'altra guancia sul muro, schiacciandosi un occhio. Battè le palpebre nel tentativo di riacquistare la vista, cercando per prima cosa di sopportare il dolore. Ma il dolore era troppo... -Mi chiedi di lasciarti andare...- disse lui freddamente -Dopo essere appena andata a letto con un imbecille risorto dalla tomba- Tavington rise, la risata più inquietante e crudele che Natasha avesse mai sentito -E credi davvero che io mi faccia intenerire da una puttana come te, Natasha? E' questo che credi, eh?- Natasha chiuse gli occhi per non fargli vedere le lacrime che, inarrestabili, minacciavano di rigarle le guance. Tavington la scosse rabbiosamente, e Natasha battè più volte la nuca e la schiena contro il duro e freddo muro contro il quale era imprigionata. Alcune lacrime le sgusciarono dagli occhi chiusi. Natasha le avvertì scorrere lentamente sulla guancia che lui le aveva appena fatto battere brutalmente contro la parete. -Oh, piangi...- disse lui in un sussurro pericoloso, avvicinando le sue labbra all'orecchio di lei, procurandole lunghi brividi gelidi -Sei convinta di impietosirmi, vero?- Natasha rimase immobile quando sentì la lingua di lui, calda e viscosa, percorrere lentamente il tragitto della sua lacrima e leccarle la guancia. Tasha voleva urlare, voleva che qualcuno la aiutasse, ma non ebbe la forza, o il coraggio per chiamare aiuto, per emmettere un suono che non fosse i respiri strozzati e i deboli gemiti che davano voce alla sua paura. Il respiro di Tavington divenne irregolare, sempre più serrato, mentre tornava a fissarla negli occhi. Non c'era traccia di pietà nel suo sguardo. Natasha lesse in quegli occhi ciò che lui aveva intenzione di farle, ciò per cui lui aveva aspettato più di otto mesi... le sue ginocchia iniziarono a cedere. Lui la sorresse per le spalle, inizialmente, poi si allontanò impercettibilmente da lei, che si accasciò ai suoi piedi. La testa di Natasha girava. Non si sentiva così da quando aveva bevuto il brandy nella stanza di Tom, tanto tempo prima. Ma stavolta non era ubriaca di brandy. Era ubriaca di paura. Tavington le teneva ancora i polsi in una morsa meno stretta ma ugualmente salda, e lei sentì le ossa delle braccia scricchiolarle mentre si inginocchiava, scossa dai brividi, vicino agli stivali di lui. Natasha notò che il lenzuolo nel quale teneva avvolto il suo corpo altrimenti nudo non sembrava destinato a resistere a lungo: se Tavington l'avesse scossa un'altra volta, sarebbe scivolato giù dalle sue spalle, scoprendola. E Tavington non vuole altro... Tavington le lasciò andare le braccia, che Natasha si mise lentamente in grembo. Se ne stava lì, a testa china, aspettando che lui iniziasse a spogliarla. Ma il colonnello sembrava esitare, come se stesse decidendo mentalmente quale punizione infliggerle per prima. Natasha vide le mani di lui tremare di rabbia. Ad un tratto, senza preavviso, uno degli stivali sul quale si era posato infine il suo guardo si alzò e la colpì con violenza in pieno viso. Natasha emise un verso strozzato quando battè a terra con tanta forza che tutto diventò nero per un istante. L'istante dopo Natasha se ne stava a guardare il suo stesso sangue colare sul pavimento in luccicanti fiotti. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di posarsi una mano sul naso per arginare il flusso, che un altro calcio la colpì, stavolta dritto nelle costole. Natasha gridò senza pietà quando sentì una strana sensazione al petto, seguita da un tric agghiacciante. La costola... Natasha si accorse di sputare sangue anche dalla bocca, ora. Il suo petto sembrava essersi ristretto: ogni volta che i polmoni si espandevano per farla respirare andavano a sbattere contro qualcosa... Natasha divenne paonazza per la mancanza d'aria. Riusciva a prendere fiato, anche se a malapena, ma ogni boccata d'aria le costava un'immensa mole di dolore. Rimase ferma per terra, inerte, cercando di chiudere gli occhi e morire prima che lui le sferzasse un altro colpo. Il suo sguardo storto e confuso si posò sul legno, un tempo lucido, sul quale ora continuavano a scendere goccioline di sangue sempre più frequenti. Le grida di Tom si facevano strada nella sua mente e pensò, sconvolta, che c'era solo una porta a dividerli... Mentre Natasha arrancava per prendere fiato, Tavington l'afferrò nuovamente per i capelli e la tirò su. Tasha ebbe l'impressione che il cuoio capelluto non sarebbe resistito a una tale pressione... si aspettava di vedere Tavington con in mano i suoi capelli strappati, tutti con un'estremità gocciolante sangue... Invece la capigliatura resistette e Natasha emise un gemito soffocato e sconnesso, provocatole dalla pressione dolorosa e grottesca dei polmoni contro la costola che Tavington aveva colpito. Tavington la rimise in piedi, sorreggendola senza troppo impegno. Natasha si lasciò guidare mollemente, incapace di reagire, la sua mente concentrata sul forte dolore al petto che seguiva ogni passo che lui, con il totale controllo su di lei, le faceva fare. Si avvicinavano alla porta. La mente confusa di Natasha, straziata dalla sofferenza, riuscì a stento a capire dove si stavano dirigendo, ed una riflessione sul perché Tavington la stava portando verso la porta dietro la quale Tom urlava disperato era oltre ogni sua capacità, al momento. Si limitò ad osservare quello che le stava facendo fare. Tavington le avvolse un braccio attorno al collo ed aprì la porta.  
  
Tom sobbalzò di sorpresa quando vide la porta aprirsi davanti a lui. Un dolore consistente gli proveniva dalle mani ormai rosse, strette a pugno, che così assiduamente avevano battuto su quel duro legno impenetrabile, mosse dalla disperazione e dall'afflizione più nera. Tavington apparve sulla soglia, il braccio destro attorno al collo di Natasha. Tom si sentì morire quando la vide: aveva il viso coperto di sangue; gli occhi, di solito così dolci e pieni d'amore ora erano semichiusi, morenti; il lenzuolo che teneva attorno al corpo era ancora miracolosamente avvolto intorno a lei, ma sembrava in condizioni precarie; il suo colorito era paonazzo, e Tom vide chiaramente il sangue che aveva sulle guance mischiarsi con le lacrime abbondanti sgorgate dai suoi occhi. Il petto di Tom iniziò ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi febbrilmente, animato da una rabbia che non aveva mai provato prima, una rabbia peggiorata dall'odio, dalla disperazione, e da un colossale senso di colpa. -BASTARDO!!!!!!!!!- gridò, prima di scagliarsi con tutte le sue forze su Tavington. Al colonnello bastò un calcio ben assestato per rispedire Tom contro il muro. Ma il ragazzo non si arrese e si gettò nuovamente in avanti, ansioso di cancellare quel ghigno dalla faccia di Tavington, ansioso di distruggerlo, di stringergli le mani al collo e soffocarlo come lui stava facendo a Natasha proprio in quel momento... -Dimmi che cosa vuoi, Felton- disse tranquillamente Tavington, scagliandolo ancora una volta contro il muro. Questa volta Tom colpì la parete con forza, troppa forza. Gli sembrò che la schiena gli si spezzasse, e scivolò a terra, seduto contro il muro del corridoio, ad ansimare. -Tom...- Un debole gemito era uscito dalla bocca di Natasha, ancora stretta da Tavington, il quale serrò la presa. Tom vide Natasha stringere gli occhi, mentre il rossore del suo viso diventava più intenso. -Lasciala... Tavington- gridò Tom, da terra. Tavington rise, beffardo: -Non credo- -Non... azzardarti... a farle... del male...- -Ah, no?- ribattè Tavington -Peccato che lei sia mia moglie ora, e la decisione di cosa farle e cosa non farle spetti a me- Tavington voltò il capo verso Natasha e le posò un bacio fra i capelli, con fare possessivo. Tom si sentì come se qualcuno lo avesse accoltellato alla milza. -Bè, se non hai nient'altro da dirmi...- disse Tavington, muovendosi per chiudere la porta. Natasha emise un debole verso di protesta. -Non... lasciala... non...- mormorò Tom confusamente. Ma Tavington non gli prestò la minima attenzione e, rivoltogli un ultimo ghigno beffardo, chiuse la porta definitivamente. Tom udì distintamente un grido di dolore provenire dalla stanza, e questo lo fece sentire, se possibile, ancora peggio.  
  
Natasha gridò con la poca aria che le era rimasta nei polmoni quando lui la buttò sul letto e montò a cavalcioni su di lei. Se avesse avuto la capacità, la forza per pregarlo a voce alta di non farle altro male, Natasha l'avrebbe fatto. Supplicarlo avrebbe dato tregua, per un attimo, alla sofferenza, anche se probabilmente poi sarebbe tornata integra o maggiore, dal momento che sicuramente lui non le avrebbe dato ascolto, anzi, le avrebbe tirato uno schiaffo, le avrebbe intimato di stare zitta, le avrebbe urlato contro. Ma stavolta Tasha stava male davvero. A meno che non si sbagliasse di grosso, stava morendo. Il dolore che le proveniva dalla costola colpita era lancinante, Natasha si chiedeva cosa ci facesse ancora tra i vivi, visto che aveva l'impressione che il suo torace si fosse squartato. E Tom... come stava? Lo schianto con il quale la sua schiena aveva colpito la parete era stato agghiacciante. Natasha lo immaginò là, nel corridoio, seduto per terra, impotente. Perché Tavington lo aveva colpito? Perché O'Hara non era lì a rimproverarlo, a dire indignato che non si aspettava un comportamento simile contro suo nipote, e cose del genere? Era tutta colpa sua, di Natasha. Era colpa sua se ora Tom era ferito. Era colpa sua se aveva litigato con suo zio... Natasha li aveva sentiti gridare mentre veniva trascinata in camera da Tavington. Il Generale O'Hara era arrabbiatissimo. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. In un lampo, ricordò quello che era successo pochi minuti prima nella camera di Tom, e il suo cuore si rasserenò un poco, dandole la forza di aprire gli occhi. Il Colonnello Tavington si stava togliendo la camicia, facendo scivolare via i bottoni dalle asole con gesti furiosi e colmi di minaccia. La camicia fu gettata a terra, e prima che Natasha potesse realizzarlo, lui aveva aderito il corpo a quello di lei e le aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo lasciandole dei piccoli segni rossi sulla pelle. Le labbra del colonnello, bollenti e bramose, scesero più giù e Natasha, suo malgrado, inarcò la schiena quando lui le strappò il lenzuolo dal corpo, scoprendola completamente. Le lacrime accecavano la vista a Natasha, che comunque non voleva vedere quello che già sentiva. Tavington le immobilizzò le braccia sulla testa, senza che ne avesse davvero bisogno. Anche se ne avesse avuto la forza, infatti, Tasha non avrebbe combattuto contro di lui. Ormai sapeva che era impossibile vincere. Tavington tracciò una linea di baci bollenti fino al suo seno, prima di iniziare e leccarle il primo capezzolo. Natasha emise un debole gemito quando sentì i denti di lui stringersi intorno a quest'ultimo, provocandole un dolore atroce. Tavington non se ne curò, ma anzi si occupò dell'altro seno e strinse ancora più dolorosamente il capezzolo tra i suoi denti. Ti prego, fallo smettere..., pregò Natasha silenziosamente, Ti prego... La lingua di Tavington scese fino al suo ombelico, che leccò tutt'attorno, provocandole degli inspiegabili brividi di eccitazione. Natasha rimase immobile, talvolta presa da una convulsione, ad aspettare che lui proseguisse. Sapeva di stare per provare un grande dolore, e cercava di prepararsi psicologicamente. Tavington impiegò solo qualche secondo per slacciarsi i pantaloni, poi, ancora tremante di rabbia, spinse il lei con tanta forza che Natasha ebbe l'impressione che il suo corpo si stesse spaccando in due. Urlò, trovando l'ossigeno chissà dove. Anche se Tasha fosse stata muta avrebbe urlato, lo sapeva. Il dolore era troppo. Le lacrime raddoppiarono, il dolore al petto sparì sostituito da un male cento volte peggiore. L'erezione del colonnello era penetrata in lei con tanta violenza che si sentì come se un coltello dalla lama affilata stesse squartando senza pietà la sua carne più intima. Quasi senza accorgersene, le sue dita si aggrapparono al copriletto e lo strinsero, mentre lui iniziava a spingere più a fondo. La cosa terribile era che Natasha non riusciva a immaginare che si potesse andare più a fondo di così. Continuando a spingere senza pietà, il Colonnello Tavington si stese completamente su di lei e sul suo corpo straziato. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, ansimando. Natasha fu quasi soffocata dal suo petto e alcuni stralci di capelli castano scuro le ricaddero sul viso, invadendola con il suo profumo. Ora ansimava anche lei, e la presa delle sue dita sul copriletto stava diventando sempre più intensa, mentre, senza grande successo, cercava di distogliere la mente da quello che lui le stava facendo. Quale pensiero era così felice da distrarla da tanta soffrenza? Tentò di evocare nella mente immagini di Tom, ma erano tutte legate ad un senso di colpa profondo che non la faceva affatto stare meglio. Allora pensò a Willy, ma il semplice fatto che si chiamasse come l'uomo che in quel momento la stava stuprando non aiutò le cose. Pensò, inorridita, a quando Willy avrebbe scoperto com'era nato. Non da un atto d'amore, ma da una brutalità che sua padre aveva compiuto su sua madre. Natasha non lo avrebbe sopportato, e sarebbe stata costretta a mentire ancora una volta ad una persona che amava, come era successo tanto tempo prima con Tom. Non c'era niente da fare, pensò tremante mentre il dolore in lei raggiungeva nuove vette, la vita non le riservava altro che miseria. Inevitabilmente, il suo pensiero tornò al colonnello. Quanto ancora l'avrebbe torturata? Quanto ancora sarebbe durata la sua punizione per essere andata a letto con Tom? E, soprattutto, cosa sarebbe venuto dopo? Tavington non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di fermarsi, o di rallentare la sua andatura. Anzi, l'accellerò, intensificando la disperazione della sua giovane moglie. Dove Natasha trovò la forza di parlare, non se lo spiegarono mai, nè lui, nè lei stessa. -William...- sussurrò, ma poiché il suo mento era appoggiato sulla spalla di lui, Tavington riuscì a sentirla. -No, non dire una parola, puttana- ansimò lui malevolmente al suo orecchio -Non dire una sola parola o giurò che ti ammazzo- La prospettiva di essere uccisa si presentò meno inquietante del solito nella mente di Natasha. No, la morte non era peggio di questo. Natasha era sicura che morire sarebbe stato molto meno doloroso che continuare a vivere. Ripensò a quando, quel mattino di fine marzo, aveva tentato di uccidere Tavington. Se avesse avuto una pistola, in quel momento, non l'avrebbe puntata sul colonnello, ma su sé stessa. Sì, era certamente la cosa che adesso desiderava di più. E, pensò mentre nuove lacrime calde le solcavano le guance, Tom avrebbe capito. Tom avrebbe capito perché lei aveva deciso di farla finita. Le sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarlo solo, e lasciare Willy con il suo sanguinario padre, e abbandonare Rupert al suo destino, qualunque esso sarebbe essere, ma sapeva che tutti, anche suo figlio, una volta che avrebbe saputo la verità, avrebbero capito la sua disperazione. No, Natasha non aveva più vincoli che la trattenessero in vita. Un tempo avrebbe potuto temere di spezzare il cuore a sua madre, a suo padre, a tutta la sua famiglia, ma ora l'unica cosa che voleva era rivederli. Rivederli?, disse una voce maligna e insopportabile dentro di lei, E pensi davvero che sarebbero orgogliosi di te? Come potresti mai raccontare loro tutti i peccati che hai commesso? Non ti vergogni nemmeno un po'? Sì che mi vergogno, pensò Natasha disperata, Allora pregherò il Signore perché, una volta morta, mi mandi all'Inferno. Lì non incontrerò di certo i miei genitori. E l'Inferno non può essere peggio di qui, Satana non può essere peggio di Tavington... Natasha chiuse gli occhi dal dolore quando il ritmo del colonnello accellerò. Lo udì ansimare e gemere. Non voglio più vedere nessuno, non voglio più parlare con nessuno... voglio solo che mi lascino morire in pace. Voglio morire, voglio raggiungere l'Inferno e vivere per sempre nella dannazione che mi merito... voglio annegare nella mia vergogna, voglio portarla alla mia tomba e dormire con lei in eterno... non voglio che nessun altro la veda... voglio morire. Un raggio di luna illuminò la pistola di Tavington sul comodino, esattamente dov'era quel mattino primaverile, quando lei aveva ceduto alla tentazione di ucciderlo. Nonostante fosse così vicina a lei, Tasha la vedeva lontana chilometri. Era ancora più invitante e stuzzicante del solito... Ti prego, ti prego... fa che io possa prenderla, dammi la forza di porre fine a tutto questo... La testa di Natasha prese a girare vorticosamente per il dolore. Era inconcepibile, una tale agonia... era inconcepibile che Tavington stesse ancora spingendo in lei, con velocità e forza sempre maggiori... non era possibile che lei fosse ancora viva... La costola ferita iniziava a scricchiolare sotto il peso di lui, così come il suo bacino. Dio, aveva dimenticato quanto fosse pesante quel petto così muscoloso e duro... Tavington la guardò negli occhi e Natasha provò una fitta al cuore. A lui piaceva, si vedeva benissimo... gli piaceva farla soffrire, farla star male, farla piangere... Natasha chiuse gli occhi davanti alla sua espressione malefica e riprese a pregare che lui provasse pena per lei e la lasciasse andare. Ma il dolore continuò a tormentarla, e solo dopo quelli che parvero millenni, lui uscì dal corpo di lei e si stese al suo fianco, ansimando profondamente. Natasha rimase immobile, arrancando per riprendere fiato. La sua costola gemette più che mai e Tasha ebbe ancora una volta l'impressione di essere sul letto di morte. Tavington chiuse gli occhi, il suo petto robusto che si alzava e si abbassava febbrilmente, ed appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Natasha lo guardò girando appena la testa ed aspettò in silenzio la sua prossima mossa, sperando che questa volta l'avrebbe uccisa. Dopo molti minuti il respiro di Tavington ritornò costante, e Tasha ebbe l'impressione che si fosse addormentato. Forse non ci sarebbero state altre punizioni, dopotutto. Stava per voltare nuovamente la testa, magari per cercare di prendere sonno, quando gli occhi di lui si aprirono di scatto, facendola sobbalzare dolorosamente. Tavington si stese su un fianco e la guardò, gli occhi brillanti nella luce della luna e i lienamenti del viso duri e furiosi. Le prese il mento con una mano e la costrinse a fissarlo negli occhi. -Non provare mai più a disobbedirmi- scandì, la presa sul suo mento che diventava via via più salda. Natasha rabbrividì mentre nuove lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi. Si sentiva fragile più che mai, ed era tornata a desiderare che lui non le facesse altro male. La mano di Tavington vagò sul seno di lei, sfiorandolo, e giunse proprio sulla pelle sopra la costola dolorante. -Ti ho fatto questo- le disse in un sussurro -Per fare in modo che tu non possa più andare a fare la puttana di quell'idiota di Tom. In effetti- disse, mentre un ghigno cattivo gli piegava le labbra -Non credo che potrai andare molto in giro nei prossimi giorni- Natasha per un attimo temette che lui iniziasse a premere le dita sulla costola, ma lui non lo fece. Si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiata prima di lasciarle andare il mento e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Non la aiutò a fare lo stesso, così Natasha se ne rimase, nuda, sul copriletto. In pochi minuti, il gelo di novembre la travolse. Con grande sforzo, riuscì a recuperare il lenzuolo che lui aveva gettato poco più in là mentre la spogliava, e sì coprì con quello. Natasha sentì che era umido in più punti e si accorse che era sporco di sangue, il sangue che le era uscito dalla bocca e dal naso dopo che lui l'aveva colpita. Si chiese quanto grave fosse ciò che lui le aveva provocato. Non ne sapeva niente di medicina, però si rendeva conto che tanto dolore doveva avere una fonte. Non sapeva neppure se sperare che fosse grave o no. Non sapeva più nulla, era solo conscia della sofferenza nel suo corpo, delle sue paure, del freddo che la sua pelle scoperta stava provando. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di prendere sonno, ma nonappena le sue palpebre furono abbassate, immagini le giunsero spontanee. Eccole lì, le vedeva tutte le crudeltà che Tavington le aveva inflitto... Vide una ragazza con i capelli color rame essere malmenata brutalmente da un Dragone in una fredda notte invernale, appena fuori da una locanda... vide la stessa ragazza urlare davanti al cadavere della madre e del fratello... vide il Dragone tentare di stragolarla... baciarla quando lei era debole e ferita... violentarla... vide un ragazzo biondo correre via nella pioggia... vide l'uomo che era la causa di tutto ciò fermo sull'altare, che la aspettava... lo vide spingere il ragazzo biondo contro il muro... lo vide portarla a letto nuovamente... Le lacrime giunsero senza che lei riuscisse a fermarle. Era inutile impedire a quei ricordi di tornare, freschi e nitidi, nella sua mente, perché Natasha sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a buttarseli alle spalle e dimenticarli. Le avevano segnato la vita e sarebbero rimasti, indelebili, crudelmente realistici, fermi ed immobili nella sua mente. E l'avrebbero tormentata in eterno.  
  
Tavington aprì gli occhi nel cuore della notte. Doveva essere molto tardi, forse un paio di ore prima dell'alba. Tavington sbuffò e si rigirò dall'altra parte, chiedendosi cosa diamine lo avesse svegliato. Poi dopo qualche secondo l'udì di nuovo. Era un pianto, dolce e attutito, che aveva infranto il suo sonno leggero. Tavington sbattè le palpebre ripetutamente, cercando di rischiararsi la vista. Corrugando la fronte, vide una figuretta stesa poco più in là, mezzo coperta in un lenzuolo bianco sporco di sangue. L'espressione di Tavington da confusa divenne gelida. Si azzardava anche a piangere, quella puttana maledetta. La cosa che lo fece infuriare ancora di più fu che il suo primo pensiero era stato quello di prenderla e aiutarla a stendersi sotto le coperte, per proteggerla dal freddo. No, Tasha, stavolta non mi convincerai..., pensò furibondo, Stavolta non farò la figura dell'idiota... Perché era così che si era comportato durante quegli ultimi mesi. Da idiota. Un idiota totale. Lei, in un modo che lui ancora ignorava totalmente, era riuscita a stregarlo, a metterlo a cuccia come se fosse stato un cane. No, quel periodo era finito. Era giunto il momento che il vecchio Colonnello Tavington tornasse alla carica e mettesse in riga quella stupida. Tale padre tale figlia, pensò. Ricordando la morte di George Halliwell, la sua mente rivisse bagliori dell'antico orgoglio. Sì, pensò mentre si rigirava sull'altro fianco voltando le spalle a Natasha, William Tavington è tornato.  
  
Fu una lunga notte per molti degli abitanti del palazzo. Il Generale O'Hara era stato chiamato da Lord Cornwallis per discutere alcune tattiche che si erano prolungate per diverse ore. Mentre se ne stava ad ascoltare distrattamente i commenti del Lord Generale, la mente ancora fissa sul litigio avuto con il nipote, nella sua camera Natasha Halliwell si era finalmente addormentata, le guance ancora umide di pianto. Purtroppo il sonno non era riuscito a cogliere Tom Felton, che non si era mosso da dove Tavington lo aveva lasciato. Tom si sentiva confuso. Il dolore alla schiena -aveva preso una bella botta- era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Natasha il primo. Tavington il secondo. Tom aveva pensato che con il suo ritorno le cose sarebbero cambiate. Si aspettava che, dal momento che Tavington aveva sposato Natasha solo per il bambino, lui non le avrebbe impedito di amarlo. Non pensava che avrebbe impedito a Tom di vederla. Lui non la ama... perché diavolo le sta facendo questo? Ha tutte le prostitute del Forte ai suoi piedi, anche quella Sharon... se vuole andare a letto con qualcuno perché non và con loro? Cosa vuole da Tasha? Lei è la mia Tasha, e mia soltanto... è per lei che ho stretto i denti e sono andato avanti, quand'ero a Boston, invece di abbandonarmi alla disperazione... è per lei che sono tornato... solo per lei. Tavington non ha fatto tutto questo per averla. Tavington non la ama, non la merita... e non ha il diritto di farle quello che le sta facendo! Tom si prese la testa tra le mani. Perché, perché diavolo le cose stavano andando così? Perché stava succedendo tutto ciò? Perché Tavington non la lasciava andare? Dio, chissà in che condizioni era Natasha... Tom non aveva sentito molti altri rumori dopo che la porta gli era stata chiusa in faccia. Delle urla di Natasha, una replica infuriata di Tavington, diversi movimenti e poi silenzio. Come stava Natasha? Cosa diavolo le aveva fatto? La prima cosa che farò domattina sarà andare a controllare..., si disse. Quindi girò la testa verso la finestra ed attese che le luci del mattino apparissero all'orizzonte.  
  
Quando Natasha aprì debolmente gli occhi, la prima cosa che notò fu la luce giallastra che invadeva la stanza. Doveva essere appena passata l'alba. Dei movimenti di stivali sul legno le dissero che Tavington si era già alzato. -Sono stato chiamato a un consiglio di guerra a Camden, sarò di ritorno domani- le disse, nonappena vide che lei era sveglia -Ma questo- disse, avvicinandosi al letto e guardandola negli occhi -Non vuol dire che tu sia autorizzata ad andare a letto con il primo che incontri, chiaro?- Natasha voltò la testa dall'altra parte e annuì debolmente. -Bene, speriamo che questa volta tu sia capace di fare la moglie fedele. A quanto pare questo ruolo non ti si addice molto- Natasha non rispose. Non era adatta a fare la moglie fedele? -In ogni caso- proseguì lui, pettinandosi i capelli davanti allo specchio -Chiuderò la porta a chiave- Natasha rimase zitta ancora una volta. Cercava di raccogliere le energie necessarie per parlare. -Potrò... potrò chiamare un dottore, almeno?- mormorò, mentre un dolore lancinante al petto la faceva sperare che la risposta fosse sì. Tavington si legò i capelli senza rispondere, quindi si allacciò la giacca rossa e verde continuando a guardarsi allo specchio con nonchalance. Natasha odiava quel suo modo di fare. Lui si voltò e la guardò dall'alto della sua statura. -Un dottore?- disse in tono scettico -E perché dovresti?- Natasha sentì al rabbia montarle dentro, e il fatto di non potere urlare per sfogarla la fece irritare ancora di più. -La mia costola...- fu tutto quello che riuscì a sussurrare, allo stremo delle forze. Le sopracciglia di Tavington si alzarono. -D'accordo- disse, con l'aria di fare un grande concessione -Ma sei caduta da cavallo- -Come?- disse Natasha. -Ho detto- ripetè lui in tono quasi stizzito -Che sei caduta da cavallo. Non vorrai mica far sapere a tutti che ti ho punita perché sei andata a letto con un poco di buono come Felton, non è vero?- Natasha rimase pensierosa. In effetti, non gliene importava nulla di quello che avrebbero detto gli abitanti del palazzo se avessero scoperto che Tavington la picchiava, però non era neanche tanto stupida da disobbedirgli dopo quello che le era successo l'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto. -Và bene- mormorò. Tutto quello che voleva era passare una mattinata tranquilla ed essere visitata da un medico. -Brava la mia ragazza- disse Tavington ironicamente, posandole un bacio sulla fronte. Si incamminò verso la porta che dava sul corridoio. -Manderò a chiamare il dottore- le disse, prima di uscire. Natasha rimase sola ad aspettare che arrivasse qualcuno. Si chiese dove fosse finito Tom, e perché ancora lui non fosse arrivato. Non essere stupida, si disse, Dovrà pure aspettare che Tavington se ne vada... Pochi minuti dopo bussarono discretamente alla porta. -Avanti- disse Natasha con un filo di voce, sperando di vedere comparire Tom, magari con il vassoio della colazione come ai vecchi tempi. Invece era solo il dottor Frankson, che avanzò portando una valigetta con sé. -Buongiorno, signora Tavington- le disse cordialmente, appoggiando la valigetta sul comodino e voltandosi verso di lei -Come sta il bambino?- Natasha lo maledì mentalmente per costringerla a dare queste risposte inutili. Se Willy stava male, non avrebbe subito chiamato qualcuno? -Be... ne- riuscì a dire, il dolore alla costola sempre più acuto. Il dottore rispose con un sorriso. -Ne sono felice- disse, sedendosi in una sedia vicino al letto sul quale Tasha giaceva -Ora, il Colonnello Tavington mi ha spiegato le circostanze del vostro tragico incidente- Natasha ringraziò il cielo che lui fosse arrivato al punto. -Signora Tavington, così non và- disse lui con aria di rimprovero, scuotendo la testa a destra e sinistra -Come potete pensare di andare a cavallo il giorno dopo del parto?- Natasha gemette. Il dolore era diventato insopportabile. -Dovevate essere giudiziosa e aspettare che passassero alcuni giorni. Era così ovvio che sareste caduta- Natasha gemette ancora. Il dottore parve prendere quei gemiti per impecazioni di rimorso, invece che di rabbia, quindi andò avanti con la sua predica. -I cavalli, poi... sono bestie feroci, indomabili. Già è difficile controllarli in perfette condizioni di salute! Ma, immagino che voi e vostro marito abbiate voluto festeggiare la nascita del vostro bimbo con una bella cavalcata lontano dal mondo, vero? Eh, sì posso capire... la gioventù- -Dottore- gemette Natasha -Potreste... dare un'occhiata... alla mia... costola?- Il dottore sorrise: -Certo, certo, sono qui per questo- Appunto, pensò Natasha. Il mattino terminò senza grandi avvenimenti. Il dottor Frankson somministrò a Tasha alcuni antidolorifici che, dovette ammetterlo anche lei, la fecero stare molto meglio. Poi Natasha fu spostata con cautela nell'ex appartamento di Bordon, per dare il tempo a Sally di cambiare le lenzuola e dare una pulita al pavimento. Mentre passava in corridoio in braccio al dottore, Natasha lanciò un'occhiata alla porta della stanza di Tom, ma la trovò chiusa. Nessun rumore proveniva dall'interno e Natasha si chiese, terrificata, se lui se ne fosse andato di nuovo. Nella stanza di Bordon, trovò un inquieto Willy ad aspettarla. Non era in grado di prenderlo in braccio (in effetti non riusciva neppure a stare seduta sul letto), così si limitò a dargli un dito per farlo giocare. Natasha si sentiva in colpa perché non riusciva a passare più tempo con il suo piccolo, ma d'altro canto non poteva farci niente. In fondo era Tavington a decidere tutto, sempre, e lei non aveva altra scelta se non ubbidire in silenzio ai suoi ordini e sopportare, sempre in silenzio, le sue assurde punizioni. La trattava come se avesse chiesto lei di sposarlo. Come se volesse farla sentire in colpa per quello che aveva fatto. Ma lei non poteva sentirsi meno colpevole di così; aveva solo dato ascolto a quello che le diceva il suo cuore, e questa non poteva considerarsi una colpa, anche se l'aveva portata ad una notte di sofferenze. Il dottor Frankson, dopo averla riaccompagnata in camera, le diede alcune istruzioni: -Allora, signora Tavington- disse con fare sussiegoso -La vostra non è una costola rotta, ma semplicemente incrinata. Le costole incrinate hanno solo bisogno di riposo. Vedrete, in un paio di settimane avrete netti miglioramenti e nel giro di un mese sarete a posto. Se doveste sentire ancora dolore, lascio gli antidolorifici a vostro marito, quando lo incontro. Bè, credo di aver finito, qui. Arrivederci, e ricordate... la prossima volta che andrete a cavallo pensateci due volte!- Uscì con un gran sorriso. Una volta che fu sola, Natasha alzò le sopracciglia, esasperata. Esisteva della gente veramente stupida. Si mosse leggermente tentando di trovare una posizione comoda. Il dolore al petto era svanito, e lei aveva intenzione di godersi il temporaneo effetto dei farmaci. Mentre stava per assopirsi, la porta si aprì di nuovo. Natasha aprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere Tom chiudere di scatto la porta alle sue spalle. -Tom!- soffiò Natasha. Tom le si avvicinò e le prese una mano, baciandola. -Tesoro- mormorò, scostandole un ciuffo dalla fronte. Natasha notò che un velo di tristezza oscurava i suoi occhi. -Non stai bene- disse lui, inginocchiandosi vicino a lei -Ed è tutta colpa mia...- -Oh, no Tom- gli disse lei, guardandolo negli occhi -Non dire stupidaggini- Tom chinò il capo sulla sua mano. -Mi dispiace- disse a voce molto bassa -Mi dispiace tanto- -Tom- disse lei in tono fermo -Guardami- Tom alzò la testa, diversi ciuffi biondi davanti agli occhi. -Ehi...- mormorò lei, sfiorandogli il viso con una mano -L'ho voluto io, ricordi? Tu mi avevi detto che ci sarebbero stati dei gravi rischi... tu avevi previsto che qualcosa del genere potesse succedere... ma io ti ho pregato di andare avanti- lo sguardo di lei si fece più intenso mentre un sorriso le incurvava le labbra -E ne è valsa la pena- Lui sorrise debolmente. -E' che...- disse, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo -Io... insomma...- i suoi occhi tornarono a fissarsi in quelli di lei -Io non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti così. Quand'ero a Boston... non ti vedevo, non ricevevo i tuoi baci, non riuscivo ad esprimerti il mio amore... ma almeno non ti vedevo nemmeno soffrire. Natasha... io non riesco più a sopportare tutto questo. Io ti amo, ti amo troppo...- continuò dolcemente, accarezzandole una guancia -E vorrei proteggerti da ogni male, ma come vedi non sono in grado di farlo. Io... sono inutile- Natasha lo guardò senza capire. Tom abbassò il capo e Natasha lo sentì singhiozzare. -Tom...- disse lei. Voleva più di ogni cosa alzarsi da quel maledetto letto e baciarlo, dirgli che era tutto a posto. Come aveva potuto pensare, la notte prima, di suicidarsi? Come aveva potuto pensare di fargli questo? Natasha si sentì ancora una volta in colpa. Cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile a lui e gli sussurrò: -Tom, se potessi tornare indietro... ti giuro che farei esattamente quello che ho fatto. Ieri...- sospirò profondamente -Ieri mi hai fatto passare dei momenti meravigliosi. Come puoi pensare che io rimpianga ciò che è successo, che ti dia addirittura la colpa? E' colpa di Tavington... e sua soltanto- Tom alzò lentamente il capo. Natasha vide che le sue guance erano rigate di lacrime, e questo la fece stare male. -Oh, Natasha...- mormorò -Tesoro...- Si alzò in piedi e la baciò. Natasha si sentì come se un fiotto di vita le attraversasse il corpo. -Ti amo, Tasha- mormorò lui -Non mi stancherò mai di dirtelo- Natasha sorrise: -E io non mi stancherò mai di sentirmelo dire- Tom le prese le mani e regnò il silenzio per qualche minuto. Poi lui sospirò profondamente: -Senti, Tasha...- cominciò -Stavo pensando una cosa. Quando tu sarai guarita, dici che... insomma...- abbassò la voce e la guardò negli occhi -Credi che potrei aiutarti a... fuggire?- Natasha impiegò qualche secondo ad afferrare le parole che lui aveva pronunciato. -Fuggire?- bisbigliò, confusa. Tom la guardò intensamente: -Il mio più grande desiderio è che tu ti allontani da lui. Vorrei che lui non potesse farti altro male. Voglio che tu sia felice, e potrai esserlo solo in un luogo molto, molto lontano da qui- -Ma...- balbettò Natasha -Come faremo ad andarcene?- Le parole di Natasha sembrarono incupire ancora maggiormente Tom. Esplose in una brave risata amara: -No, Tasha. Come farai ad andartene è la domanda giusta- Tasha lo guardò incredula: -Tom, è già difficile che io riesca ad andarmene, figuriamoci se riesco a fuggire da sola!- -L'unico modo in cui tu puoi uscire da questo maledetto forte è con una copertura dall'interno- disse Tom -La mia- Natasha battè ripetutamente le palpebre, confusa. Non riusciva a capire cosa intendesse dire Tom. Ma intanto, piano piano, l'idea di lasciare Fort Carolina si faceva strada nella sua mente... lasciare Tavington, lasciare quelle maledette mura... Poi il ricordo di Tavington la riportò bruscamente alla realtà. -Lui mi troverà- mormorò Natasha. Tom abbassò lo sguardo: -Senti, io avevo pensato una cosa. Nel prossimo mese Tavington e i Generali saranno occupatissimi. La guardia ai confini del forte sarà più labile, renderà la fuga più semplice. Per me non sarà difficile distrarre i soldati quel tanto che basta per darti via libera. Ma...- l'entusiasmo di Tom parve svanire -Già, dimenticavo... tu non hai dove andare- A Natasha le si illuminarono gli occhi: -No, aspetta!- esclamò -C'è mio fratello! So anche dove si trova! Potrei andare da lui!- Un sorriso illuminò il bel viso di Tom: -Giusto! Senti, ti nascondi da lui per un po' e poi... e poi appena posso ti raggiungo! E porterò Willy con me, cosa dici?- Natasha rise. Non si sentiva così felice da secoli. -Sì, sì, Tom!- disse, contenta -E' perfetto!- Entusiasti, si abbracciarono, stringendosi forte l'uno all'altra. L'idea di lasciarsi alle spalle Fort Carolina era fantastica per entrambi; sembrava anche troppo bello per essere vero. Infatti... 


	10. Capitolo 10: Fuga dal forte

Capitolo 10  
Fuga dal forte  
  
Natasha impiegò più del previsto a guarire. Secondo il dottor Frankson la sue lenta guarigione era dovuta al fatto che non riuscisse a rilassarsi. Natasha avrebbe anche potuto accogliere quest' ipotesi (dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato le riusciva assai difficile trovare pace) se non fosse che il dottor Frankson non le pareva un medico molto affidabile. In effetti Natasha aveva l'impressione che la cosa non dipendesse tutta da lui. Aveva incominciato a supporre addirittura che Tavington lo avesse minacciato di non fare una diagnosi che prevedeva la guarigione di Natasha solo dopo qualche mese. Ad ogni modo, nonostante il dottore continuase a ripeterle nelle sue visite giornaliere che ben presto sarebbe stato in grado di camminare, quel "ben presto" fu traducibile in "fine febbraio". Infatti pochi giorni prima dell'inizio di marzo, Natasha fu in grado di alzarsi, dopo quasi tre mesi trascorsi a letto, e di muovere qualche passo. La costola non doleva quasi più, grazie all'ausilio dei farmaci e degli antidolorifici forniti dal dottore, e l'umore di Natasha non potè che migliorare, anche se, come Tasha fece notare a sé stessa, "di certo non poteva peggiorare". Purtroppo, però, il lento recupero delle capacità fisiche di Natasha fu la causa della rovina del piano di fuga di Tom, anche se entrambi non perdevano le speranze. In effetti Tom aveva raccontato a Natasha, in occasione di uno dei loro incontri segreti, che aveva sentito dire che per la fine di marzo i colonnelli e i generali presenti a palazzo sarebbero stato chiamati ad una lunga campagna lungo il Santee che li avrebbe tenuti tutti occupati per due intere settimane. Questa notizia aveva rallegrato molto Natasha, che si era quindi prefissata un obiettivo: guarire e tornare in forma entro la fine di marzo. -Speriamo di farcela, stavolta- aveva detto Tom, seduto sul letto accanto a lei. Natasha non aveva risposto. Si sentiva stranamente superstiziosa, ultimamente, e contava di preservarsi più fortuna possibile per la fuga. Lei e Tom avevano ormai pianificato tutto nei minimi particolari, e Tasha, anche da un punto di vista obiettivo, doveva ammettere che erano riusciti ad elaborare un ottimo piano. Tom avrebbe distratto con una qualche ragione i soldati di turno all'esterno, magari con la scusa di un incendio, di una rapina, o qualcosa del genere. Natasha sarebbe corsa veloce fuori dal palazzo (ecco un altro motivo per cui doveva guarire alla svelta) e sarebbe andata nella stalla a prendere un cavallo qualsiasi. Poi via, sarebbe fuggita, cavalcando lontano da quel dannato forte. Sarebbe andata a rifugiarsi nel bosco vicino a casa sua, dove avrebbe trovato Rupert. Avrebbero passato insieme alcuni giorni, fino a che non fosse arrivato Tom con Willy, e a quel punto sarebbero partiti tutti quanti verso qualche stato ancora in mano ai coloni, come la Carolina del Nord. Natasha sorrideva tutte le volte che le veniva in mente questa bella prospettiva. Lei, Tom e il bambino. Come sarebbe potuta andare meglio? Il primo di marzo, Natasha fu svegliata da un bacio sulla fronte. -Io vado- disse Tavington, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta. Tasha sbattè gli occhi nella luce che entrava a fiotti dalle finestre. -Passa da Willy prima di andare via- mormorò, la voce impastata dal sonno. Sentì Tavington sbuffare. -Non ho tempo, ci andrai tu- disse in tono che non ammetteva repliche -Sono in ritardo- Detto questo sbattè la porta dietro di sé. Natasha sbadigliò, infastidita. Ultimamente Tavington non sembrava aver tempo per nulla che non fosse la guerra, i Generali, o, ma proprio al limite, Sharon. Natasha in effetti vedeva suo marito solo alla sera, e non sempre. Tornava a notte tarda e si alzava poco dopo l'alba. Natasha aveva l'impressione che le cose, là fuori, si stavano avviando ad una fine. Che vincessero Inglesi o Americani, per lei non faceva differenza. Il suo destino sarebbe stato con Tavington comunque. Quello che temeva di più era la fine della guerra, quando Fort Carolina sarebbe stato abbandonato, perché -in caso di vincita o di perdita- un forte non serviva a nulla quando non c'era una guerra in corso. E l'abbandonare Fort Carolina avrebbe significato molto per Natasha. In caso di vittoria, lei, Tavington e Willy sarebbero andati a vivere in Ohio, dove un titolo di nobiltà li attendeva. Se gli Inglesi avessero vinto Natasha sarebbe diventata governatrice insieme a suo marito. Ma il peggio non era questo. Il peggio era che, finita la guerra, lei e Tom avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio per sempre. Lui sarebbe stato costretto a tornare in Inghilterra, dai suoi genitori. E se anche non lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe certo potuto continuare a tenersi in contatto con Natasha, non quando loro due non sarebbero più vissuti sotto lo stesso tetto. E anche in caso di vittoria degli Americani, le cose non sarebbero cambiate molto. Tavington aveva parlato a Natasha di una villa che possedeva nei dintorni di Liverpool: certamente, se la guerra fosse andata male per gli Inglesi, lei, Tavington e Willy si sarebbero stabiliti là. E anche se Tom li avesse seguiti, Natasha dubitava che potesse in qualche modo mettersi in contatto con lei. No, non c'era via di fuga: con la fine della guerra sarebbe giunta anche la fine delle loro possibilità di vivere una vita insieme. Per questo, con l'avvicinarsi della fine delle ostilità, era importante che il loro piano per fuggire dal forte funzionasse. Era la loro unica speranza. E non avevano intenzione di farla sfumare.  
  
Dopo essersi vestita, Natasha andò a prendere Willy e, una volta fatto colazione, si diresse in giardino per una passeggiata. Ultimamente trascorreva molto tempo all'aperto: fuori faceva ancora freddo, ma nel cielo cominciava già a brillare un bel sole splendente, che la metteva di buon umore. Mentre si sedeva sulla solita panchina, Natasha realizzò che le cose stavano finalmente andando un po' meglio. Tavington non passava molto tempo con lei, e anche se nelle rare occasioni in cui lo faceva pretendeva da lei del sesso sfrenato, Tasha sentiva il suo umore migliorare sempre più, forse perché non sentiva più il fiato di lui sul collo ogni santo giorno, come succedeva prima. -Guarda, Willy... mi vedi? Mi vedi bene? Io sono la mamma- disse al piccolo. Era cresciuto molto negli ultimi tempi e aveva cominciato ad emettere dei suoni, a giocare, così era da un po' che Tasha aveva preso l'abitudine di cercare di insegnargli a dire "mamma". -M-a-m-m-a- sillabò, gesticolando verso di sé -Io sono la M-A-M-M-A- Il piccolo spalancò gli occhioni azzurri e scoppiò in una risatina acuta. Natasha gli sorrise di rimando. -Se non altro lo fai divertire- disse una voce alle sue spalle. Natasha si voltò e vide Tom venire verso di lei, le mani in tasca. -Tom!- bisbigliò lei, contenta di vederlo e preoccupata allo stesso tempo -Non dovresti essere qui!- Tom si sedette accanto a lei e le sorrise. -Nah, Tavington se n'è andato mezz'ora fa- disse, mentre Willy gli lanciava un gridolino a mò di saluto -Vuoi cacciarmi via?- le disse, alzando le sopracciglia ironicamente. Dio, è troppo bello quando fa così..., pensò Natasha trasognata. -Certo che no- rispose. Una brezza leggera si levò intorno a loro. Tom rivolse la sua attenzione al piccolo. -Ehi Willy- gli disse. Il bambino rise mentre Tom lo faceva giocare con le sue dita. Natasha ebbe la fugace impressione che ormai Willy si fosse abituato a vedere più Tom che Tavington. Andiamo bene..., pensò, mentre guardava Tom continuare il suo gioco con Willy. -Ci sai fare con i bambini- osservò, sorridendo. -Bè, ho fatto pratica con mia sorella- disse Tom, sorridendo al bambino che ora rideva felice. Natasha lo guardò. -Non sapeva che avessi una sorella- mormorò. -Già, tu non sai molto di me- ribattè Tom, alzando lo sguardo. Tasha si rese conto che aveva ragione. Non sapeva nulla di lui, tranne il fatto che lo amava. In effetti non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, però, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva curiosa. -No, è vero- disse -Perché non mi racconti qualcosa?- Tom sorrise: -Non c'è tanto da sapere, in verità. I miei genitori vivono a Londra, proprio nel centro. Mi sono allontanato da loro perché desideravo un po' di libertà. Il Generale O'Hara è il fratello di mia madre, così... ho pensato che sarei potuto venire a vivere qui piuttosto che andarmene là. All'inizio ho detto ai miei che sarei tornato, ma ora non ne sono tanto sicuro. Devo dire che all'America preferisco di gran lunga la cara Inghilterra, ma c'è un motivo più che valido per cui io devo rimanere qui...- La guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo profondo. Natasha si sentì arrossire e sorrise: -Non riesco a credere che tu rimanga qui per me- -E chi stava parlando di te?- scherzò Tom -Io dicevo del panorama...- Natasha gli tirò una spinta che quasi lo fece cadere dalla panchina. Si rialzò, ridendo e, una volta seduto, avvicinò il viso a quello di lei. Natasha fu presa dall'irresistibile tentazione di baciarlo, di cedere alla voglia di sentire ancora una volta le sue labbra sulle sue, ma si scostò leggermente, fermandolo. -Tom...- mormorò, affranta.-Lo so- rispose lui, sospirando amaramente e allontanandosi da lei. Natasha gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla: -Dài, non fare così- Tom si voltò verso di lei: -Ma nessuno ci sta guardando- sussurrò. -Come fai a sapere chi si nasconde dietro quelle tende?- mormorò lei, indicando con un dito le molte finestre dietro di loro, sul retro del palazzo. Tom sospirò di nuovo e sorrise amaramente: -D'accordo, d'accordo, hai ragione tu, come al solito- Tasha gli strinse la spalla. Passarono alcuni secondi in silenzio. Poi Natasha disse: -Mi dicevi che hai una sorella?- Tom impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere. -Ne avevo una, sì- mormorò, fissando gli occhi davanti a sé -Ma è morta- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo. -Mi dispiace- gli disse -So cosa significa perdere una sorella- Tom scosse la testa e tornò a guardarla: -No, non fraintendermi. E' vissuta solo pochi mesi, cinque o sei, credo, poi si è ammalata improvvisamente. Quel raffreddore l'ha uccisa nel giro di una settimana. Mia madre era sconvolta- -Posso immaginarmelo- mormorò Natasha -Dev'essere stato terribile- Tom sospirò: -Già. Ma sono cose che si superano- Furono interrotti da Willy, che per qualche motivo si era messo a piangere. -Shh, tesoro, shh. Cosa c'è?- gli disse Natasha, per placarlo. Lo prese in braccio e iniziò a cullarlo dolcemente. Tom sorrise vedendo con quanto amore la ragazza stava guardando il piccolo. -Sarà meglio che ci separiamo- le disse, alzandosi -O il nostro Willy attirerà un po' troppo l'attenzione e saranno guai se qualcuno ci vede insieme- Natasha annuì lentamente. -Allora ci vediamo- gli sorrise. Tom volse a entrambi un cenno di saluto e sparì dietro l'angolo, diretto all'entrata del forte.  
  
I giorni trascorsero con una velocità impressionante, e prima che qualcuno potesse rendersene conto, erano già arrivati alla fine di marzo. Il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno, Natasha si svegliò con una certa eccitazione nello stomaco. La fuga era prevista per il pomeriggio dopo. Si vestì ed uscì dalla stanza. Nel corridoio incrociò Tom, ma dal momento che un Dragone stava passando proprio in quel momento, lui si limitò a farle l'occhiolino e lei gli sorrise. Andò a fare una visitina a Willy, ma il bimbo stava dormendo e Tasha non ebbe il coraggio di svegliarlo, così si diresse a fare colazione da sola. Mangiò nella sala da pranzo quasi deserta come al solito (ultimamente si alzava molto tardi dal letto: aveva bisogno di raccogliere le energie e riposare finchè poteva), con poco appetito, nonostante fosse una giornata meravigliosa: dalle alte finestre penetrava una luce forte e decisa. Natasha sperò che il giorno dopo fosse stato altrettanto soleggiato. Dopo avere controllato che nessuno la stesse osservando, Natasha afferrò alcune pagnotte di pane e un vasetto di marmellata d'arance e se le infilò sotto il vestito; voleva raccogliere tutto il cibo che poteva per portarlo a Rupert, nel caso lui ne avesse avuto bisogno. Poco dopo tornò in camera, nascose tutto quello che aveva rubato dalla tavola nel guardaroba, sotto i vestiti, sistemandoli in modo che non si notasse niente di strano. Chiuse l'armadio e prese un libro da un cassetto della scrivania. Quindi uscì di fuori, nella luce del sole, e si sedette sulla sua panchina a leggere. Un forte vento le scompigliò i capelli, e dovette tenere ferme le pagine con tutte e due le mani perché non si sfogliassero. Impiegò qualche minuto prima di capire di essere osservata. Alzò il capo lentamente e strizzò gli occhi in direzione di Sharon, che la squadrava dall'angolo del palazzo. La ragazza quel giorno era vestita con un abito corto rosa e bianco, disgustosamente scollato. Natasha notò che aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione di totale furia sul viso scarno. -Ciao Sharon- disse distrattamente Natasha, tornando al suo libro. Non le andava di discutere ancora con lei. -Oh, buongiorno, signora Tavington- disse lei in tono sgradevole. Natasha le rivolse un'occhiata impassibile: -Vattene- Sharon le si avvicinò e Natasha vide che tremava di rabbia. -E' così che ti devo chiamare, adesso, vero? E mi dicevi...- sembrava che l'indignazione le rendesse difficile parlare -E mi dicevi cose del tipo "Sharon, non dovresti fargli da puttana"... a quanto pare non sono io la puttana, vero, Tasha? Sei una stronza!- Detto questo le diede una spinta che la fece cadere con la schiena sul terreno. Natasha si sentì mancare il respiro quando la costola appena guarita gemette per la botta. Guardò in alto fino alla sorella, incredula di quello che le aveva appena fatto. -Come... come hai potuto?- gridò Sharon, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite -Come hai potuto farmi questo? Brutta stronza! Figlia di puttana!- le diede un calcio, ma i mesi che Tasha aveva trascorso ad essere malmenata da Tavington le avevano insegnato qualcosa. Forse non riusciva ancora a difendersi da suo marito, ma da un'altra donna sì. Rotolò sul terreno, evitando il piede di Sharon che continuava a scalciare furibondo, e riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi. Si diresse verso Sharon con passo pesante, mossa da una rabbia che non provava da tempo. La prese per le spalle e la spinse contro il muro. Sentì il tonfo della testa di Sharon che batteva contro il muro, e per un attimo capì cosa ci trovava di tanto piacevole Tavington nel picchiare la gente: si sentiva potente, e invece di placarsi, la rabbia non faceva che aumentare e crescere di nuovo. Natasha afferrò Sharon ancora una volta e la sbattè più forte contro la parete di pietra, moltiplicando le grida di lei. -Adesso mi ascolterai- le disse, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava dolorosamente -Ascoltami bene, Sharon. Non azzardarti mai più a venire da me, hai capito? Non ti voglio più vedere e non ti vedrò più, chiaro?- Sharon la guardò come se non credesse alle sue orecchie, ma non disse altro. Natasha sentì la rabbia sbollire dentro di lei e la lasciò andare. Sharon corse via senza voltarsi indietro, e, una volta sola, Natasha scoppiò a ridere. In effetti non era molto esilarante vedere quanto sua sorella fosse impazzita sotto l'influenza di Tavington, ma era bello, per una volta, non essere la vittima. Sentendosi orgogliosa di sé stessa, Natasha riprese il suo libro dall'erba nel quale era caduto e riprese a leggere.  
  
Dopo pranzo, Natasha si ritirò in camera con l'idea di farsi una bella dormita. Si stese sul letto e, rannichiatasi su un fianco, si mise a pensare al giorno dopo. Il piano di fuga era stato organizzato per essere messo in atto alle quattro e mezza del pomeriggio successivo quando, per certo, al forte non ci sarebbe stato quasi nessuno. Natasha non stava più nella pelle di andarsene da lì, anche se Willy le sarebbe mancato molto. Inoltre, non poteva fare a meno di provare una morsa di paura ogni volta che pensava ai rischi che lei e Tom avrebbero dovuto correre. Si stava per addormentare quando la porta della stanza si spalancò e Tavington fece il suo ingresso nella camera. Natasha si tirò su a sedere. Il colonnello appariva stanco e depresso. Dopo essersi sciolto i capelli e tolto gli stivali e la giacca, si buttò sulla poltroncina della scrivania e si versò del brandy. Lo sorseggiò in silenzio, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre con una mano si massaggiava le tempie. -Tutto bene?- gli chiese Natasha, incerta. Tavington non aprì gli occhi, ma disse con voce roca: -Siamo invitati a Middleton Place, stasera- In risposta allo sguardo interrogativo di Natasha, Tavington borbottò: -Un ballo- -Oh- disse Natasha. L'ultima cosa che aveva voglia di fare era partecipare ad un ballo. Cioè, non che da piccola non lo avesse mai desiderato, ma ora come ora Tasha non esultava all'idea di trovarsi per ore in mezzo a gente che non conosceva, e che, ci avrebbe scommesso, le avrebbero puntato gli occhi addosso per tutto il tempo. E poi Tasha detestava ballare. Ad un tratto, immaginando di volteggiare in mezzo a un salone da ballo con Tavington, le scappò da ridere, ma preferì trattenersi visto che lui appariva così stressato. Tavington aprì gli occhi e la guardò. -Lo trovi divertente, eh?- Natasha si sentì sollevata quando colse una nota divertita nella sua voce e nel suo sguardo. -Bè- ammise, arrossendo -Non riesco a immaginarmi te che balli- Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un sorriso. Per un attimo Tasha rimase come folgorata dal suo fascino. Tavington si stese sul letto e le fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, mentre lui le passava una mano tra i capelli, distrattamente, guardando il soffitto. -Sono stanco- disse dopo qualche secondo. Natasha non rispose, mentre la sua testa si alzava e si abbassava al tempo del respiro di lui. -Non andiamo, allora- suggerì timidamente dopo qualche secondo. Tavington sospirò: -Dobbiamo- -Perché?- -Perché ho rifiutato gli ultimi nove inviti- rispose Tavington. Natasha rise: -Bè, allora credo che dovremmo, sì- Tavington grugnì: -Non ne ho voglia- -Nemmeno io- sospirò Natasha. Ma la sua mente già si domandava come sarebbe stato ballare con il Colonnello Tavington.  
  
Qualche ora prima del ballo, Natasha decise di recarsi da Rowena per farsi consigliare un vestito. Non che ci tenesse particolarmente a fare bella figura, ma Tavington le aveva detto di mettersi qualcosa di elegante. Natasha attraversò i corridoi velocemente, senza lanciare neppure uno sguardo dalle finestre che oltrepassava: ogni volta che vedeva il cortile le veniva una stretta allo stomaco, pensando che il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuta fuggire da lì. Arrivata nell'atrio, udì delle voci femminili provenienti dalla sala da pranzo, ma non ci fece caso finchè non udì il suo nome. -Eh, sì, quella Halliwell è davvero una ragazza fortunata. Ma care, ci pensate?! Se non si fosse sposata con il colonnello, questa sera al ballo io avrei potuto fare colpo su di lui, no? Sono sicuramente più affascinante di quella bambina!- -Devo ricordarti, cara, che ti accompagno io al ballo? Credi davvero che, vicino ad una bellezza mozzafiato come me, lui ti avrebbe rivolto anche un solo sguardo?- -Oh, non parlarmi del suo sguardo, per favore!- la voce sospirò, sognante -Ha degli occhi meravigliosi...- -Occhi che, tralaltro, sono rivolti sempre verso di me- rimbeccò una terza voce. -Sì, certo, Mary, certo. Tutti a palazzo sanno che lui muore per me!- -Ma non dire sciocchezze!- esclamò una quarta -Io provengo da una nobile famiglia inglese, senza dubbio lui fra noi tutte scieglierebbe me!- -Come no!- -Continua a sognare, cara!- -Sogno sì! E chi non sogna il Colonnello Tavington??- Le voci si misero a ridacchiare. Natasha salì le scale di corsa, sperando che le quattro ragazze non si accorgessero che lei aveva sentito tutto. Arrivata sul primo pianerottolo, si voltò e rivolse uno sguardo verso l'atrio. Non avrebbe saputo dire come si sentiva. Da una parte arrabbiata, dall'altra divertita, e da un'altra ancora... orgogliosa. Che se lo tengano pure, pensò irritata, decidendo di non indagare più a fondo sulla natura di quei sentimenti contrastanti, Se hanno voglia di essere picchiate un giorno sì e uno no... se hanno voglia di essere comandate a bacchetta... se hanno voglia di vedere la loro vita andare in fumo... Tasha dovette concentrarsi per trattenere le lacrime. Alla fine, percorse più velocemente possibile il pezzo di corridoio che la separava dalla stanza di Rowena e bussò alla porta. Si udirono dei movimenti dall'interno e poco dopo la porta di spalancò e Rowena comparve sulla porta. Indossava un lungo abito rosa salmone e si stava aggiustando uno scialle di perline al collo. Spalancò i piccoli occhi scuri nel vederla. -Oh, Natasha!!!!!! Cara!!!!!!! Che bello rivederti!!!! A cosa devo questa bella visita, carina??- esclamò mentre la faceva entrare -Charles! E' la signora Tavington!- Natasha entrò e vide il Generale O'Hara in piedi al centro della stanza. I suoi occhi azzurro cielo spiccavano sul viso rosso pomodoro. Natasha non potè fare a meno di notare che era un po' spettinato. -Piacere di vedervi, signora Tavington- le disse gentilmente. Avevano fatto pace qualche mese prima, e ora lui e suo nipote si parlavano di nuovo. Natasha era felice che avesse dimenticato l'accaduto, però non potè fare a meno di sentirsi imbarazzata. -Buongiorno, generale- disse timidamente, mentre cominciava a domandarsi cosa ci faceva nella stanza di Rowena. -Scusatemi signore, ma temo proprio che per me sia ora di andare- si congedò il generale, inchinandosi ad entrambe e precipitandosi fuori dalla stanza. Rowena alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre chiudeva la porta. -Eh, gli uomini!- sospirò, sorridendo -Sempre così riservati!- Natasha non sapeva cosa dire, così rimase zitta. -Allora, tesoro, perché sei venuta a farmi visita? Qualcosa non và?- Natasha avrebbe dato qualunque cosa perché lei non le facesse quella domanda. Improvvisamente, mentre fissava gli occhi sereni di Rowena, le venne l'irresistibile impulso di raccontarle tutto. Probabilmente l'avrebbe aiutata, scaricare un po' del peso che la opprimeva su qualcun altro... -No- disse, quasi senza rendersene conto -No, sono solo... venuta... perché stasera c'è... un ballo... e devo vestirmi bene, William ha detto...- -Oh, certo, figliola! Adesso troverò un bel vestito perfetto per te!!- esclamò Rowena al settimo cielo. Si mise a rovistare nel suo inesauribile armadio e poco dopo ne emerse con un abito di velluto nero. Lo stese davanti a sé e lo osservò con occhio critico. -No, santo cielo, non devi andare a un funerale- borbottò, gettandolo da parte. Poco dopo tirò fuori un abito bordeux con soffici ricami floreali. -Carino questo, vero? Ma non credo che sia della tua taglia... no, andrebbe probabilmente bene a me...- Riprese a cercare. Quando ormai Natasha iniziava a perdere le speranze, Rowena emise un verso trionfante e tirò fuori un lussuoso e sontuoso vestito color crema, con un ampia scollatura e un'allacciatura incrociata sulla schiena. -Questo!!!- esclamò, precipitandosi verso Tasha. Lei lo guardò e sorrise: -E' meraviglioso- disse, sfiorando la stoffa. -Ed è anche in ottime condizioni!- osservò Rowena -Perché non lo provi, cara?- Natasha gettò un'occhiata alla pendola vicino alla porta. Erano già le sette e mezzo. -Credo che sia ora che mi prepari- mormorò. -Lascia che ti dia una mano!- disse Rowena, trascinandola alla toletta. Natasha acconsentì e mezz'ora dopo usciva dalla stanza della vedova vestita e pronta per il ballo.  
  
Tavington si passò una mano sui capelli senza che ce ne fosse la necessità: non ve n'era uno fuori posto. Soddisfatto di come appariva nello specchio, si tirò le maniche della giacca e iniziò a battere impercettibilmente la punta dello stivale sul pavimento. Che fine aveva fatto Natasha? Proprio mentre iniziava a pensare a una ramanzina da farle, la porta si spalancò ed entrò Tasha. -Credo che dovremmo andare- gli disse distrattamente -Direi che possiamo passare da Willy a dargli un'occhiata prima di uscire, non credi? Sono secoli che non lo vedi...- Tavington rimase a guardarla, folgorato. Indossava un lungo vestito color crema, ampiamente scollato, che aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo sinuoso e giovane; i suoi capelli rosso rame erano legati in un elaboratissima crocchia circolare sulla nuca, con diverse ciocche che le ricadevano sulle spalle nude. I suoi occhi risaltavano sulla pelle liscia e chiara del suo viso, mandando bagliori ambrati; due chiazze rosse sulle guance indicavano ingenua eccitazione, il che gli ricordò che era il primo ballo per lei. Una figura così delicata e dolce gli parve improvvisamente proibita, lontana. Fu solo quando l'anello che lei portava al dito luccicò nella sua direzione che lui si ricordò, con orgoglio, che quella ragazza era sua. Completamente, interamente sua. -William?- disse lei. -Sì, andiamo- le rispose, uscendo nel corridoio e prendendola automaticamente sottobraccio. Si incamminarono verso la porta che conduceva all'atrio e Natasha lo fermò nonappena oltrepassarono la porta di Willy. -Ehi, William...- mormorò -Non vuoi...? Non credi che dovresti a dare un salutino a Willy, prima di...- -Passeremo da lui al ritorno, o rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo- disse lui in tono fermo. Dopo aver rivolto un'altra occhiata a Tasha, pensò che quella notte, dopo il ballo, non avrebbe avuto assolutamente voglia di andare a dormire...  
  
L'atrio era pieno di coppie vestite elegantemente che si avviavano verso il portone. Natasha vide Wilkins rivolgere a Tavington un segno di saluto e distolse lo sguardo, pregando che Tavington non si fermasse a parlare. Ma Tavington non era il tipo da queste cose, infatti lui si limitò a fargli un leggero cenno con il capo e poco dopo lui e Tasha uscirono nell'aria pungente di fine marzo. Nonostante di giorno la temperatura fosse piacevole e il paesaggio attorno al forte addirittura incantevole, di sera era molto freddo e i boschi che fiancheggiavano l'alta palizzata di legno apparivano oscuri e inquietanti; non c'era vento, e le cime dei pini e degli abeti se ne stavano fermi e diritti, rivolti verso l'alto in quella che pareva una bizzarra imitazione dell'appuntito cancello sottostante. Fuori dalla barriera che chiudeva il cortile attendeva una fila di eleganti carrozze color blu polvere, che partivano nonappena le coppie vi salivano a bordo. Natasha si stupì nel vedere quanti Dragoni ci fossero, al forte: era abituata a vederne solo alcuni, ma improvvisamente si rese conto che entrambe le due unità di Fort Carolina (quella di Tavington e quella di Tarleton) erano molto numerose. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima. Cominciò a sentire freddo e guardandosi intorno pregò che il ballo non si svolgesse all'aperto. Finalmente lei e Tavington, insieme al Colonnello Tarleton e sua moglie Molly, occuparono una carrozza e partirono alla volta di Middleton Place. Durante il viaggio Tarleton e Tavington parlarono depressi del ballo. Neanche Tarleton sembrava ansioso di parteciparvi. -E' così terribile?- chiese Natasha timidamente. -Vedrete, signora Tavington- sospirò lui. Era proprio un bell'uomo: capelli lunghi quasi quanto quelli di Tavington, ma più chiari, e occhi color nocciola. Sua moglie era giovane e grassottella, con capelli ricci e neri, due grandi occhi scuri e l'aria un po' seccata. Non aveva ancora detto una parola. Neppure Tavington era molto loquace, ma del resto, pensò Natasha mentre lo guardava, quella era la sua natura. Dopo un quarto d'ora giunsero a Middleton Place. Tavington porse la mano a Natasha per aiutarla a scendere e lei abbandonò la carrozza guardandosi intorno meravigliata. Il giardino più grande che avesse mai visto si stendeva davanti ai suoi occhi: un sentiero di ghiaia diritto e perfetto si snodava per tutto il suo perimetro, fiancheggiato da siepi ben potate; lo sguardo di Tasha lo percorse fino a giungere ad un palazzo, vasto almeno il doppio di quello di Fort Carolina, le cui finestre illuminate gettavano luci di superiorità sull'esterno. Dragoni, nobili, ricchi aristocratici con le loro signore, gruppi di signorotti elegantemente vestiti, tutti passeggiavano per il giardino, diretti verso il palazzo. Natasha rabbrividì quando un vento leggero le mosse i capelli; sentì il profumo inconfondibile del mare, che le ricordò Charlestown, e si voltò. Il giardino si stendeva per miglia e miglia, oltre la stradina attraverso il quale giungevano altre carrozze, fino a scendere dolcemente su una baia alla quale era attraccata un'unica nave. Natasha vide la luna piena specchiata sulla superficie del mare, in lontananza... Non c'è che dire, pensò, continuando a guardarsi intorno ammirata, E' proprio un bel posto. -Avanti, su, vediamo di farla finita- sospirò Tavington rassegnato, iniziando a camminare senza degnare di uno sguardo la luna, o le stelle, o il giardino, con l'aria di uno che cose come quelle le vede tutti i giorni. Natasha lo prese sottobraccio e si affrettò a stare al passo con lui. Tarleton e sua moglie li seguivano, chiaccherando con una coppia di nobili dall'aria molto snob. Seguirono le varie coppie e i gruppi che si dirigevano verso il palazzo, superando sempre più gente. Tavington camminava molto velocemente. -Puoi andare un po' più piano?- gli chiese Natasha -Sto inciampando nel vestito- Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo. -Allora facciamo che io vado avanti e ti raggiungo dopo?- propose lui, un ghigno sulle labbra. Natasha lo guardò sconvolta: -Cosa?! No, no, d'accordo, aumenterò il passo- -Come mai così nervosa?- chise lui, gli occhi che brillavano -E' solo uno stupido ballo- -Lo so- disse Natasha ansimando, la costola che iniziava a darle fitte d'avvertimento -Ma non mi và di rimanere in mezzo a tutta questa gente che non conosco- Tavington rise: -Pensa io che ci devo venire quasi tutte le volte che mi invitano- -Scommetto che una volta dentro non è così male- disse Natasha. Si sbagliava di grosso. Appena entrarono, Natasha ebbe giusto il tempo di catturare una fugace occhiata di un ingresso enorme, con pareti bianche e oro e tappeti rossi, che vide qualcuno che avrebbe preferito non vedere. Sarah Slaves se ne stava lì, in piedi vicino all'entrata, con un bicchiere di brandy in mano. Natasha dovette ammetterlo: era proprio bella. Indossava un lungo abito rosso, anche lei con le spalle scoperte, e i capelli sciolti le ricadevano sulla schiena in lunghi riccioli lucenti. Si diresse subito, senza il minimo imbarazzo, verso lei e Tavington. -William... che piacere vederti- disse con un sorriso accattivante, porgendogli la mano. Natasha si strinse al braccio di Tavington in un gesto istintivo. Tavington le sorrise: -Milady...- -Che peccato non poter dire lo stesso per voi, Natasha- disse Sarah con uno sguardo di superiorità. Natasha si sentì avvampare. -Per voi sono la signora Tavington, milady, chiamatemi pure così- ribattè -Mi chiamano per nome solo le persone con cui sono particolarmente in confidenza- Detto questo sorrise a Tavington. Tasha, che CAVOLO stai facendo?? -Certo- disse Sarah, il sorriso gelato sulle labbra -E ancora io sono qui a chiedermi perché mai proprio tu, Will, sia così entrato in confidenza con questa bimba- Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono: -Già, chissà se un giorno lo scoprirete, milady- disse con un ghigno. -Sai, William, credo che comunque questa sarà una cosa passeggera- proseguì Sarah -Quando sarai tornato in te... vieni pure da me. Sai benissimo dov'è la mia casa...- sorrise con aria sognante -Non credo che nessuno lo sappia meglio di te- Mentre Sarah le scoccava un altro sguardo di disgusto, Natasha si grattò sul naso con aria indifferente, sventolando l'anello di fidanzamento davanti a sé. -Andiamo a prendere da bere?- propose Tasha a Tavington -Sento l'irrefrenabile desiderio di allontanarmi da qui- Sembrava che Tavington fosse sul punto di fare uno dei suoi soliti ghigni, ma si trattenne e dopo un cenno di saluto a Sarah seguì Natasha attraverso la folla. -Sembrate molto amiche- commentò, prendendo il bicchiere che un servo gli porgeva. Natasha sbuffò: -Avevi ragione su quanto dicevi dei balli- rivolse un'occhiata intorno, dove l'orchestra stava suonando un valzer e molte coppie ballavano, facendo brillare i gioielli alla luce dei lampadari di cristallo -Sono terribili- Tavington alzò le sopracciglia. -Non ci resta che ballare- mormorò distrattamente, buttando giù in un sorso l'intero contenuto del bicchiere. -Cosa?!- gli chiese Natasha -Come, ballar...- Fu interrotta da un infrangersi di cristallo sul pavimento. Tavington aveva lasciato cadere il bicchiere, ma nessuno a parte Tasha lo aveva sentito, perché proprio in quel momento il valzer era finito e tutti stavano applaudendo i musicisti. -Perché l'hai fatto?- gli chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. -Perché volevo farlo- rispose Tavington, alzando le spalle -Allora, andiamo a ballare o no?- -Io... io...- disse Natasha, arrossendo -Veramente...- -Oh, andiamo- disse lui, tirandola verso il centro della pista da ballo -Non fare la timida- Natasha divenne completamente rossa mentre lui le metteva un braccio attorno alla vita e la stringeva a sé. -William, io... non sono... non so ball...- -Shh- le disse lui -Smettila di preoccuparti- L'orchestra attaccò con un pezzo lento e dolce, di clavicembalo accompagnato da tre o quattro archi. Era una musica molto piacevole, ma Natasha non era precisamente in vena di godersela. Era concentrata sul muovere i piedi avanti e indietro, cercando di non pestare quelli di lui. Si sentiva goffa come non si era mai sentita in vita sua. Tavington la teneva stretta, il suo mento che sfiorava la testa di lei, gli occhi che la guardavano. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. -Te l'avevo detto che non sapevo ballare!- ribattè Natasha, guardandolo negli occhi con aria offesa. Gli occhi di Tavington brillarono: -Sei bellissima stasera- disse in un mormorio roco. Se Tasha non era abbastanza rossa, lo diventò. Le sue guance iniziarono a bollire. Quella era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava che lui le dicesse. Improvvisamente si accorse di quanto fosse diverso, in quel momento, da come era stato qualche mese prima, quando... insomma, quella sera lì, la sera del ritorno di Tom. -Oh...- disse cercando di prendere tempo -Oh...- ripetè. -Dai delle risposte molto interessanti, Tasha- disse lui, ironico -Molto eloquenti, oserei dire- Natasha sorrise. -Volevo solo dire... che... insomma, anche tu sei molto... molto...- sospirò -D'accordo, anche tu sei molto bello stasera- Era vero. Non che apparisse molto diverso da com'era gli altri giorni, ma in lui c'era qualcosa di... di strano. La stava guardando con la sua solita espressione, sì, ma per la prima volta Natasha si rese conto che c'era del buono in lui. Non era il sanguinario Colonnello Tavington. Non in quel momento, almeno. Improvvisamente Natasha provò l'impulso di abbracciarlo più di quanto non stesse già facendo, di stringerlo, ma una qualche parte di lei non voleva farlo; così rimase lì, a fissare quei misteriosi occhi azzurri che mai le erano sembrati più profondi e più pieni di segreti. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, il pezzo suonato dall'orchestra terminò e tutti batterono le mani. Natasha e Tavington si separarono lentamente. Tavington la riaccompagnò al tavolo delle bevande. Natasha prese un bicchiere di brandy e se lo avvicinò alle labbra. Bevve un lungo sorso, assaporandolo con l'aria dell'intenditrice. Tavington sorrise: -Vacci piano- Natasha sospirò: -Senti chi parla- Rimasero per un po' fermi al tavolo, a mangiare stuzzichini, bere brandy e guardare gli altri invitati. Ad un certo punto, quando il ballo ormai si avviava al termine, Tavington disse: -Andiamo fuori- Era appena apparso sulla soglia il Generale Cornwallis accopagnato dal fido O'Hara. Evidentemente Tavington voleva evitare di parlare con lui. -William, se non vuoi parlare con il Generali, non potremo uscire da lì- disse Natasha saggiamente indicando con un cenno del capo il portone principale. -Usciamo di qua- disse Tavington, prendendola per un braccio e conducendola verso una porticina dietro il buffet. Una volta fuori si ritrovarono in una sorta di giardino posteriore: era molto più piccolo, con un laghetto poco distante, contornato da salici piangenti. Era deserto. Tavington chiuse la porta dietro di sé, prese Tasha sottobraccio e si incamminò con lei verso il laghetto. Raggiunsero la cima della pozza d'acqua e si fermarono a guardare il cielo. -E' meraviglioso, qui- disse Natasha dopo qualche secondo, accennando al lago. Il cielo notturno si stendeva su di loro come un manto. Una brezza leggere accarezzava i loro volti, muovendo le fronde dei salici, increspando la superficie del lago e la sua versione del cielo sovrastante. Alcuni grilli cantavano in lontananza. -Già- rispose Tavington distrattamente. Mosse qualche passo verso il lago e sospirò profondamente, volgendo lo sguardo al cielo. D' un tratto Natasha si ricordò di una cosa che gli voleva chiedere da diverso tempo, ma che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli. Chissà se era il momento giusto? -William... posso farti una domanda?- Tavington assentì, lo sguardo fisso e immobile davanti a sé. Pareva molto pensieroso. -Cosa... cosa è successo ai tuoi genitori?- disse Tasha molto piano. Tavington abbassò lo sguardo e fissò il terreno. Sembrava determinato a non guardarla in faccia. Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio e Natasha sospirò, pensando che lui non volesse più parlarle. Invece poco dopo Tavington cominciò: -Mia madre era nata in America- disse con una voce piatta che segnalava anche troppo chiaramente la profonda ferita che quel racconto stava per riaprire -Ma i suoi genitori erano inglesi. Un giorno incontrò mio padre, che si trovava per caso in America. Lui... era un mercante, veniva da Liverpool. Si innamorarono e mio padre decise di non lasciare più le colonie. Mia madre mi partorì a diciotto anni e mio padre aveva solo qualche anno in più di lei quando nacqui. Le cose andarono bene fino a quando io non compii tredici anni. In quel periodo mio padre... aveva preso una brutta abitudine- sospirò, e Natasha capì che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, raccontarla era molto doloroso -Aveva incominciato a bere. Mia madre gli diceva che non... gli diceva di non farlo, ma lui non la ascoltava. Col passare del tempo, iniziò a picchiarla- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo a terra. -Una sera- Tavington deglutì -Una sera tornò a casa ubriaco come non lo era mai stato. Si diresse verso mia madre... io cercai di fermarlo, ma fu inutile. Lui mi buttò a terra e non riuscii più ad alzarmi. Non potevo scappare, sarei dovuto restare lì a guardare mentre... mentre lui...- Tavington sbattè le ciglia ripetutamente e abbassò lo sguardo -Tirò fuori la pistola e le sparò- Natasha si portò le mani alla bocca, inorridita. -Poi si uccise- concluse Tavington, rialzando lo sguardo e fissandolo su di lei. -O mio Dio- mormorò Natasha. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una storia del genere. Come era possibile che dietro ad un uomo freddo e crudele come il Colonnello Tavington si celasse un passato tanto orribile? Anche lei lo guardò. La sua espressione era imperscrutabile, nei suoi occhi non si leggeva nulla tranne che rabbia repressa. Gli posò una mano sul braccio. -William... io... mi dispiace- sussurrò, ancora scioccata -Non avrei mai immaginato che...- Tavington scosse la testa: -No, lo so. Non ti saresti mai immaginata che io potessi avere dei sentimenti, non ti saresti mai immaginata che io possa soffrire come gli altri, vero? Perché è questo che tutti pensano di me- Natasha scosse la testa vigorosamente: -Non mi sarei mai immaginata che avessi avuto un passato così...- -E' passato- tagliò corto Tavington -Non mi fa nè caldo nè freddo, ora- Quella era una bugia, Natasha lo capì benissimo. Ma preferì non discutere. -Mi dispiace- ripetè, stringendogli il braccio. Tavington la guardò negli occhi con una strana espressione. -Cosa c'è?- chiese Natasha. -E' che non riesco a capire- disse lui -Perché, fra tutte le persone, io l'abbia raccontato proprio a te- Natasha rimase sorpresa. -Non... non lo hai mai raccontato a nessun altro?- chiese con voce incerta. Ma dentro di lei cominciava ad aprirsi una breccia di comprensione. Ecco perché lui era sempre così riservato, così freddo con tutti, così violento... si era tenuto tutto questo dentro per anni e anni, e quei ricordi dovevano averlo torturato da un'eternità, rodendogli l'anima e forgiandola in quella che era diventata. Un'anima senza pietà per nessuno, perché nessuno aveva mai avuto pietà per lui. La vita non gli aveva dato niente, solo dolore e ricordi che avrebbe preferito non avere. Era più che ovvio che scaricasse la sua sofferenza sugli altri. In un lampo, Natasha provò per lui un profondo dispiacere. Dimenticò tutto ciò che lui le aveva fatto... ora sembrava avere un senso, anche se orribile e ingiusto. -No, non l'ho mai raccontato a nessuno prima- disse Tavington, continuando a studiarla -Nonostante alcuni, come Bordon, me lo avessero chiesto molte volte- Natasha strinse le labbra. Provava una profonda pena per lui, e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a ciò che le aveva appena raccontato. -Torniamo dentro, comincia a fare freddo- osservò Tavington, prendendola per mano e conducendola verso l'entrata secondaria del palazzo. Natasha annuì e lo seguì.  
  
La mattina dopo, Natasha si svegliò con un sobbalzo. Aveva fatto un brutto sogno, anche se non ricordava esattamente su che cosa fosse. Sospirando, riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Tavington era lì che dormiva accanto a lei. La battaglia alla quale doveva partecipare quel giorno sarebbe iniziata al pomeriggio, quindi poteva tranquillamente trascorrere il mattino dormendo. Natasha si rigirò nel letto, pensando a quello che lui le aveva raccontato la notte prima. Che storia orribile. Natasha provava una sorta di senso di colpa quando si rendeva conto che stava per tradire la fiducia che lui le aveva dimostrato raccontandole quella vicenda del suo passato. Lei stava per andarsene. Nel giro di qualche ora, con un po' di fortuna, avrebbe lasciato Fort Carolina. Ma era pronta per compiere un passo del genere? Ricordò quella strana luce che brillava negli occhi di Tavington mentre ballavano, a Middleton Place. Lui le era sembrato così sincero in quel momento, così... Natasha si era sentita al sicuro con lui. Come poteva tradire la parte buona che c'era in lui scappando via? No, adesso non farti venire queste stupide idee in testa, disse una voce dentro di lei, Vuoi davvero passare il resto della tua vita a vivere nella sua ombra, a fare ciò che lui vuole che tu faccia? Ultimamente non è così male, disse una voce diversa dalla prima, Ultimamente lui ha posto della fiducia in te. Non sembra più intenzionato a farti del male. Ma ti rendi conto che la storia della morte dei suoi genitori non l'ha mai raccontata a nessuno, a parte te? Questo cosa diamine c'entra?, ribattè la prima voce, Chi ti dice che non sia una balla? I suoi occhi me lo dicono, disse la seconda, Potrei giurare che in quel momento era sincero. AL DIAVOLO! E Tom?? Appunto, Tom... non posso lasciarlo qui. Non posso lasciare Fort Carolina. E se Tavington uccidesse Willy mentre sono via? Ha degli scatti di rabbia spaventosi... Natasha si prese la testa tra le mani. Era terribilmente confusa. Solo il giorno prima la prospettiva di lasciare tutto e andarsene le era sembrata magnifica, ma ora non ne era più tanto convinta. Avrebbe significato lasciare Tom per chissà quanto tempo, abbandonare Willy in mano a Tavington, tradire la fiducia che suo marito le aveva appena dimostrato e cacciarsi in Dio solo sapeva quanti guai. E se poi Tavington l'avesse ritrovata? Cosa le avrebbe fatto? Cosa avrebbe fatto a Rupert, se avesse trovato anche lui? Piano piano però, l'immagine di Rupert si fece strada nella sua mente. Quanto voleva rivederlo... era un anno! Un anno che non aveva più sue notizie... sentiva così tanto la sua mancanza... E se Rupert non si fosse trovato più nella vecchia capanna del bosco? Sarà meglio che inizi a pregare che sia ancora lì, si disse, Sicuramente servirà molto di più che stare qui ad arrovellarsi su problemi inesistenti... Si girò sull'altro lato, tentando di riaddormentarsi.  
  
Alle tre di quel pomeriggio, Natasha andò a fare visita a Willy. Lo prese in braccio e lo cullò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Quanto le sarebbe mancato, quel piccolo fagottino... Lo strinse a sé, badando di non fargli male, e appoggiò la guancia sulla sua fragile testolina. Dopo una manciata di minuti, la porta si aprì alle sue spalle e Tasha si voltò. Tavington fece il suo ingresso nella stanza; Natasha notò che era vestito di tutto punto: indossava la sua divisa in modo impeccabile; la spada era affissa alla cintura e tintinnava minacciosamente, le mani erano già coperte dai guanti di pelle nera. -E' ora- la avvisò -Devo andare. Credo che sarò di ritorno solo fra un paio di settimane circa- Natasha annuì e gli porse Willy. -No, Tasha, devo andare, sono in ritardo- disse lui, voltandosi per uscire. Anche il suo tono di voce, tornato freddo e imperioso, sembrava essere già pronto per la battaglia. -William, ti prego- mormorò Natasha con voce implorante -Non rivedrai tuo figlio per due settimane, e forse anche di più. Per favore- Tavington alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese il bambino in braccio. -Willy, a quanto pare la mamma vuole che io arrivi in ritardo- gli disse, scoccando uno sguardo ammiccante a Natasha. Lei notò che era riemersa la parte dolce che c'era in lui. Willy sembrava sempre sortirgli quest'effetto. Natasha sorrise mentre li guardava. -Fai il bravo mentre sono via, d'accordo, Willy?- stava dicendo William -E mi raccomando, allontana ogni brutto uomo da lei. Non vorrai mica finire con un altro papà, eh?- Natasha distolse lo sguardo forse un po' troppo bruscamente. Era pazzesco come Tavington riuscisse sempre a farla sentire in colpa. Cercò di non mostrare la sua preoccupazione quando Tavington le rimise tra le braccia il bambino. -Adesso fai la nanna, tesoro- gli disse Tasha, rimettendolo nella culla. Quindi si voltò verso Tavington e gli sorrise stancamente: -Grazie, William. Ha bisogno di stare con te, ha bisogno di vederti, ogni tanto- Tavington annuì lentamente e le si avvicinò. Natasha evitò i suoi occhi per paura di sprofondarvi dentro. Lui la cinse con le braccia e la guardò. -Dato che ci sono potrei anche fare un salutino a mia moglie- sussurrò, prima di baciarla. Natasha sentì la sua anima rabbrividire, per chissà quale motivo. Era da molto che non le capitava di trovarsi stretta così dalle sue forti braccia; era da molto che lui non la baciava in quel modo, con tale passione da farle irrigidire tutto il corpo; era da molto che lui non la stringeva forte a sé. Erano emozioni già provate in passato, ma dimenticate, persino temute. No, quello che sentiva per la prima volta non era la sensazione in sé: era la volontà, seppure segregata e nascosta, che lui non se ne andasse, che continuasse a baciarla, lì in quella stanza, in quel preciso momento. Voleva che il tempo si fermasse e che lei non fosse costretta a pensare a un dopo, alle possibilità che il piano per fuggire dal forte andasse storto, al rischio che la sua vita potesse peggiorare ulteriormente. Invece il bacio finì e ben presto Tavington lasciò la stanza, dopo averle rivolto un ultimo cenno di saluto. Una volta sola, Natasha si accasciò a terra e si prese la testa tra le mani. Aveva voglia di piangere, di disperarsi. Ora un altro dubbio si era aggiunto nel turbine di preoccupazioni che le vorticava in testa. Il dubbio riguardava Willy. L'immagine di Tavington, un Tavington così diverso dal solito, che prendeva suo figlio in braccio e lo guardava con quell'impossibile espressione di amore era un tormento per lei. Si sentiva colpevole perché nel giro di poco tempo lei gli avrebbe portato via anche il suo unico erede, il bambino che Tavington aveva tanto desiderato. Chissà, forse Tom sarebbe riuscito a fuggire con Willy anche prima che il colonnello tornasse. In quel caso, quando William avrebbe fatto ritorno al forte, non solo non vi avrebbe trovato sua moglie, ma anche suo figlio sarebbe scomparso. Cosa avrebbe fatto Tavington a quel punto? A quel punto mi verrà a cercare, riflettè Natasha, E una volta trovata mi ucciderà. Sì, l'avrebbe uccisa. Le avrebbe sparato, e lei avrebbe rivisto i suoi genitori e Alan. Ma non avrebbe più visto Tom per tantissimo tempo, e neanche Willy. A meno che Tom non decidesse di seguirla. Smettila di pensare a queste idiozie. Il piano filerà liscio, non può succederti più nulla dopo tutto quello che ti è già accaduto! Lassù esiste Qualcuno che ti guarda, Tasha, e questo Qualcuno avrà pietà di te, almeno stavolta! La porta si aprì di nuovo e Natasha voltò la testa verso l'entrata della stanza. Tom corse verso di lei e le si inginocchiò di fianco. -Mio Dio, cosa ti ha fatto? Sei ferita? Stai bene? Non avevo sentito nessun grido, niente, altrimenti sarei arrivato subit...- -Non è niente Tom- gli disse lei -Io sto bene. Non mi ha fatto niente- Tom sospirò di sollievo: -Ma allora perché sei qui per terra?- -Io...- cominciò Natasha -Devo parlarti di una cosa- Tom appoggiò la schiena al muro e si sedette accanto a lei, in ascolto. -Dimmi- Natasha sospirò profondamente: -Senti, Tom... io non so se tu sarai d'accordo, ma... non mi sembra il caso di portarci via anche Willy. Voglio dire...- era difficile spiegarlo -Tavington ha bisogno di lui. Gli vuole bene. E... credo che in qualche modo riuscirà anche a crescerlo- Tom la guardò a lungo, prima di dire, esitante: -Credi davvero che sia la cosa migliore per lui?- accennò con la testa alla culla, dentro la quale Willy dormiva tranquillamente -Per il piccolo, voglio dire- Natasha chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa alla parete. -No, non lo so- ammise -So solo che una volta che saremo entrambi fuori di qui, noi... noi vivremo per un po' come dei vagabondi, intendo che dovremmo emigrare in un altro stato, verso il Nord... e non so se Willy ce la farà. Ha solo cinque mesi...- Natasha sospirò di nuovo -Tom, credo che la cosa migliore da fare, per lui, per noi, e per...- stava per dire "per Tavington", ma per qualche ragione non riuscì a pronunciare il suo nome. Deglutì e riprese -Credo che la cosa migliore per tutti sia lasciarlo qui- Tom alzò le sopracciglia. -Io non voglio scaricarti la responsabilità, Tasha- disse molto lentamente -Ma questa decisione non spetta a me. E' tuo figlio. Sappi solo che se deciderai di portarlo con noi, io sarò disposto non solo a tenerlo, ma anche a fuggire con lui, a rubarlo a Tavington. Ma è giusto che sia tu a decidere se farlo o no- Natasha annuì lentamente: -Sì, hai ragione- -Non dev'essere una scelta facile- disse Tom, comprensivo -Perciò mi toglierò dai piedi mentre decidi. Ricorda che tra un'ora e mezza ci ritroviamo in cortile al solito posto- -Sì, d'accordo- rispose Natasha in una sorta di trance. Aspettò che lui chiudesse la porta alle sue spalle, quindi si alzò e si diresse verso la culla, riflettendo sulla nuova responsabilità che era calata su di lei. Aveva poco tempo per prendere la sua decisione. Cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse portato con lei e Tom? Avrebbero dovuto girovagare in cerca di un passaggio che li conducesse il più lontano possibile da lì, per prima cosa. Probabilmente avrebbero usufruito della carovana di Charlestown, dal momento che Tom sapeva dove passava. Ma a quel punto probabilmente sarebbero già diventati ricercati; avrebbero faticato molto a trovare un altro modo per lasciare la Carolina del Sud, e nel frattempo le provviste e il denaro che avevano con loro sarebbero finiti, e Willy avrebbe iniziato a sentire freddo e fame. Poi si sarebbe ammalato, e nel giro di un paio di giorni sarebbe... No, poteva anche andare diversamente. Tom poteva pagare il conducente della carovana da Charlestown perché li portasse immediatamente in città senza spargere la voce. Avrebbe potuto fare un viaggio relativamente tranquillo e giungere nella Carolina del Nord nel giro di una settimana o due. Da lì poi avrebbero iniziato una nuova vita, senza rimorsi e senza nostalgie di alcun tipo. Tavington li avrebbe cercati forse per mesi, ma con la guerra in corso e con tutte le cose che aveva da fare non sarebbe andato molto lontano e il Generale Cornwallis non gli avrebbe mai permesso di abbandonare le sue truppe. Così sarebbe stato costretto a tornare in battaglia e, con un po' di fortuna, in un anno avrebbe dimenticato tutta la faccenda, la rabbia gli sarebbe sbollita insieme alla voglia di vendicarsi di Tom e Tasha. Poi, con la fine della guerra, si sarebbe trasferito in Ohio o in Inghilterra a seconda che gli Inglesi avessero vinto e perso, e a quel punto avrebbe certamente trovato una fidanzata "degna": c'erano tantissime donne e ragazze che morivano ai suoi piedi, non gli sarebbe stato difficile rimpiazzare lei, Natasha. E se Willy fosse rimasto a Fort Carolina? Natasha e Tom, con o senza difficoltà, sarebbero giunti in North Carolina e si sarebbero sposati. La loro vita sarebbe stata felicissima, ma Natasha sapeva che nel giro di poco tempo lei avrebbe incominciato a porsi mille domande su dove fosse Willy in quel momento, su come stesse, su come lo stesse trattando Tavington, e se stava crescendo insieme a una mamma che non era lei. Avrebbe anche iniziato a chiedersi se mai, un giorno, Tavington gli avrebbe detto chi era la sua vera madre, se gli avrebbe raccontato tutta la storia. Natasha supponeva che in quel caso Willy sarebbe cresciuto e morto con la credenza di essere sempre vissuto con i suoi veri genitori. Era impossibile che Tavington, un giorno, gli raccontasse che la sua vera madre era lei. Natasha sospirò, guardando quella creaturina che dormiva placidamente, inconscia che una persona stava decidendo proprio in quel momento il futuro della sua vita. Gli passò un dito sulla fronte, gli accarezzò una guancia con le nocche. Come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo? Come avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui? No, tanto era quella la cosa giusta da fare, Natasha lo sentiva nel cuore. Non poteva e non voleva toglierlo a Tavington. Però, dall'altra parte, non voleva abbandonarlo, non voleva vivere con la consapevolezza che suo figlio era là fuori da qualche parte, che non sapeva che era lei la sua mamma. Doveva esserci almeno un sistema per fare in modo che lui lo sapesse. Anche un tentativo disperato le avrebbe dato speranza. Assorta nei suoi pensieri e nell'elaborazione di un'idea che le si era appena presentata nella mente, Natasha uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in camera sua. Prese dalla scrivania un foglio, una penna e un calamaio, e portò tutto nella stanza di Willy. Si sedette alla scrivania di Bordon e iniziò a scrivere.  
  
Caro Willy,  
  
Ciao. Probabilmente troverai strano ciò che ti sto per dire, ma ti assicurò che è la verità. Io mi chiamo Natasha Tavington. Il mio cognome prima di sposare tuo padre era Halliwell. Willy, ti scrivo questa lettera per dirti una cosa molto importante, che ti sconvolgerà, forse ti farà arrabbiare, ma ti prego di crederci. Io sono tua madre, Willy. Sposai il Colonnello Tavington il 10 marzo 1779, quando ti aspettavo già da un mese. La tua nascita, avvenuta il 31 ottobre di quello stesso anno, fu una delle più grandi gioie della mia vita. Oggi è il 28 marzo 1780: tu stai dormendo qui, accanto a me. Oggi lascerò Fort Carolina, dove attualmente vivo con tuo padre. Ora William è in battaglia, è partito per una campagna sul Santee, e sarà di ritorno solo tra qualche settimana. Ho deciso di affidarti alle sue cure, invece che portarti con me. Lui ti vuole moltissimo bene, Willy. Tiene tantissimo a te, e io so che riuscirà ad essere un padre magnifico. So che c'è del buono in lui, e credo che nessuno, a parte i suoi genitori, l'abbia mai conosciuto come l'ho conosciuto io. Se mai ti venisse voglia di cercarmi, Willy, ti prego di non farlo. Non voglio che lasci solo tuo padre, per lui sarebbe un dolore terribile. Per questo non ti dirò dove sono diretta, e con chi ho intenzione di scappare. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io sono là fuori, da qualche parte, e che non passerà giorno nel quale io non ti penserò. Mi dispiace di essere stata una madre tando pessima da vivere con te solo questi miseri cinque mesi, ma devi capire che in questo momento, in questa situazione, non ho altra scelta. Non credo che capirai mai il perché io abbia voluto lasciare te e tuo padre. E' una lunga storia, e se non sarà William a narrartela, non la conoscerai mai: io non te la racconterò, perché da una parte non voglio che tu sappia cos'è successo, anche se è un tuo diritto. Perdonami, perché sto per lasciarti solo. Appena finirò di scrivere, nasconderò questo lettera nella federa della tua culla, con la speranza che tu un giorno, quando sarai grande, la troverai. So che è un tentativo disperato, ma è pur sempre un tentativo e io sento di dover fare qualcosa. Ora devo andare, tesoro. Ricordati che io ti vorrò bene per sempre. Con affetto,  
  
Natasha Tavington  
  
Natasha sorrise amaramente al pensiero di Willy, un Willy adulto, che trovava quella lettera datata chissà quanti anni e leggeva quello che lei aveva appena scritto. Si alzò dalla sedia e aprì un buco che aveva notato qualche giorno prima nella federa che ricopriva la culla. Con mani tremanti, infilò la lettera all'interno della stoffa e la spinse il più a fondo possibile. Se Dio vuole, Willy la troverà, si disse. Lanciata un'ultima occhiata al piccolo e posatogli un ultimo bacio sulla fronte, Natasha si avviò per uscire dalla stanza. Arrivata all'uscio si voltò, con la consapevolezza di stare per vedere suo figlio per l'ultima volta in tutta la sua vita. L'immagine della culla le giunse sfocata attraverso la fitta cortina di lacrime che le oscurava gli occhi. -Addio, Willy- mormorò -Sogni d'oro- Se Dio vuole la troverà... se Dio vuole la troverà... Natasha Tavington richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
Quasi due ore dopo, Tom e Tasha si incontrarono nel cortile, sulla loro panchina. Natasha era stata occupatissima a preparare i bagagli, anche se in realtà non doveva portare molto con sé: giusto del cibo per Rupert e qualche coperta con cui coprirsi nel caso non fosse riuscita ad arrivare al bosco entro quella giornata e avesse dovuto accamparsi in qualche luogo all'esterno. -Se dovesse venire brutto tempo, mi raccomando di nasconderti in un luogo appartato, sicuro: cerca una macchia d'alberi, una collina, qualunque cosa, ma lontano da qualunque sentiero, o per loro sarà uno scherzo trovarti. Cavalca sempre vesto est, e ben presto giungerai a Pembroke. Vedrai, sarà questione di un paio d'ore, se prendi un buon cavallo. Una volta giunta a Pembroke -- non so in che condizioni l'abbiano ridotta i Dragoni, ma non fermarti a guardare -- cavalca più veloce che puoi verso casa tua. La strada la conosci bene. Se vedi che qualcuno ti segue, accellera e cerca di arrivare almeno al villaggio più vicino che trovi. Comunque, credo che per stanotte riuscirai ad arrivare da tuo fratello. Io cercherò di lasciare il Forte entro la fine di questa settimana. Tu aspettami nella capanna di Rupert- -Tom... e cosa succede se Rupert non sta più lì?- sussurrò Natasha. -Nasconditi in quella capanna lo stesso. Mi hai spiegato bene dove si trova, e io credo di riuscire a raggiungerti- sospirò -Prima o poi- Natasha non replicò e lui riprese: -Ho sentito dire da dei viaggiatori che in questo periodo nevica, dalle parti di casa tua- le riferì -Quindi copriti bene. E cammina dove la neve è bassa, così le tue tracce verranno ben presto cancellate- Natasha lo abbracciò forte: -Oh, Tom, ho paura- Tom le appoggiò una mano dietro la testa: -Ho paura anch'io. Se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa...- -Ma non succederà nulla, giusto?- disse Natasha, in cerca di rassicurazioni. -Certo che no, tesoro- le rispose lui. Le prese il viso con le mani e la baciò profondamente. Natasha gli cinse il collo con le braccia, godendo di quella carica di energia e speranza. -Tom, ti amo- disse lei, mormorando. Lui la guardò intensamente: -Anch'io ti amo, tanto. Quindi stai attenta, và bene? Stai attenta se non vuoi farmi male...- Lei annuì: -Starò attenta- I due continuarono a guardarsi, mentre ognuno, fissando negli occhi dell'altra, si domandava se si sarebbero più rivisti. -E' ora- disse Tom, dopo quello che pareva un attimo. Si alzò in piedi, prendendo Tasha per mano -Dobbiamo andare- Si separarono all'angolo che dava sul cortile. Natasha lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non sparì alla vista. A quel punto, sapendo di avere pochissimo tempo a disposizione, corse verso la stalla. Fortunatamente passò del tutto inosservata fino a che non entrò nel piccolo edificio che per ben tre mesi era stata la sua dimora. Appena mise piede in quell'ambiente grottescamente familiare, e l'odore dei cavalli, denso di ricordi, le colpì il naso, vide chi aveva preso il suo posto come addetto alle stalle. Un uomo dalla pelle color dell'ebano era seduto per terra, la schiena contro una colonna, le braccia incrociate sul petto. La guardò sgranando gli occhi e alzandosi in piedi. -Signorina...- disse con un forte accento africano. -Vorrei prendere un cavallo- disse lei -Un cavallo veloce- -Numero di stalla?- le chiese lo schiavo. -No, non il mio cavallo- precisò Natasha impaziente, lanciando un'occhiata nervosa fuori dal portone semi-aperto -Un cavallo qualsiasi, che vada veloce- Il servo annuì. -Allora vado a prendere cavallo per voi- disse, prima di dirigersi verso l'ultimo cubicolo. Ne emerse con la cavalla dal manto nero e lucido sulla quale Natasha aveva speso tante ore. La riconobbe immediatamente. -Daisy!- esclamò. Lo schiavo la guardò confuso: -Voi conoscere lei?- Natasha annuì: -L'ho cavalcata altre volte- buttò lì. Si affrettò a salire sulla puledra e a prendere le redini tra le mani. Si sistemò il fagotto che portava sulla schiena, si lisciò il mantello nero che indossava. Il mantello di Tom. Sperava che le avrebbe portato fortuna. Il servo le aprì la porta della stalla, che si spalancò con uno scricchiolio. -Prego signorina- le disse gentilmente. Natasha chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. Lo stava per fare. Stava per uscire nel cortile, dove sarebbe scappata verso la libertà. Avanzò verso l'entrata della stalla e uscì. Dovette pararsi con una mano dal sole, che la colpì con particolare impeto dopo l'oscurità della stalla. Nessuno delle giubbe rosse reagì quando la videro uscire all'aria aperta su un cavallo. A dire la verità nessuno di loro diede segno di averla vista. Tom aveva ragione, pensò Natasha, Oggi ci sono meno soldati del solito, sono tutti in battaglia. Infatti solo una mezza dozzina di guardie sorvegliava il cancello, e parevano tutte piuttosto annoiate. Natasha sospirò profondamente. Doveva aspettare che Tom facesse accadere qualcosa, che li distraesse. Finalmente, dopo angoscianti minuti di attesa, Tasha sentì un grido provenire da dentro il palazzo. Le guardie si voltarono immediatamente, all'erta. Poco dopo, strizzando gli occhi nella luce del sole, Natasha vide Tom correre verso l'esterno gridando: -AL FUOCOOOO!!!!!!!!- Subito le guardie spiccarono una corsa verso il palazzo, le armi scintillanti al sole. -Dove?- -Ci sono feriti, signor Felton?- -Qualcuno vada a prendere dell'acqua!- -Al fuoco! Al fuoco!- Natasha ghignò vedendoli entrare di corsa all'interno del palazzo. Tom le fece l'occhiolino e sparì dentro anche lui. Natasha corse al cancello e scese con un balzo dal cavallo. Veloce, spinse con tutte le sue forze il pesante portone di legno. Con sua grande fatica, riuscì ad aprirlo, ma producendo un rumore terribile che, Natasha ne era certa, era stato udito fin dentro il palazzo. Risalì in groppa a Daisy e la spronò verso le colline brulle. Oltrepassò il fatidico cancello senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Galoppò veloce, i capelli tirati indietro dal forte vento contro il quale stava cavalcando. Non riusciva a crederci. Era libera. Non c'erano mura intorno a lei, non c'erano barriere che le impedissero di andarsene verso la libertà. Cavalcò più veloce che poteva, e non rallentò finchè il forte non sparì alle sue spalle. Non si voltò indietro. Il vento freddo le passava tra i capelli, sferzandole il viso, ma non poteva esserle più gradito... era da tanto che non sentiva l'aria fresca scorrerle sul corpo... era da tanto che non godeva della vista e del profumo dei fiori appena sbocciati... Natasha si mise a ridere. Era tutto lì, quello che doveva fare. E pensare che si era fatta tanti problemi, prima, invece era stato così semplice... neppure la costola le doleva, non aveva più preoccupazioni, il vento turbinoso e inquieto sembrava averglieli soffiati via tutti... era felice. Felice di star per rivedere Rupert, il suo amato fratello, felice di gustarsi la primavera in tutto il suo splendore per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, felice di poter cavalcare lontano da quell'Inferno... Ma soprattutto, Natasha era felice perchè, se tutto fosse andato bene, non avrebbe mai più rivisto Tavington, non avrebbe mai più dovuto combattere contro quella parte di sé stessa che sembrava lo amasse addirittura... Se tutto fosse andato bene, appunto.  
  
Era il tramonto quando Natasha intravide Pembroke in lontananza. All'inizio temette di aver sbagliato strada ed essere capitata in una cittadina che non conosceva. Ma lo scenario quadrava, le era perfettamente familiare. Era in Pembroke che c'era qualcosa che non andava affatto. Di solito la prima cosa che vedeva avvicinandosi alla città era il campanile. Ma il campanile non c'era più. Si avvicinò alla cittadina, cavalcando con circospezione. Il vento della sera faceva ondeggiare l'erba dei campi tutt'intorno. Quello era l'unico rumore. Un silenzio di morte avvolgeva le case oscure e abbandonate, un silenzio talmente assordante che Natasha sentì una profonda inquietudine crescere in lei, mordendole lo stomaco. Si strinse nel mantello di Tom, sebbene non facesse più tanto freddo. Si sentiva osservata. Daisy continuò ad avvicinarsi, camminando, alla cittadina morta che sussurrava a poca distanza da loro. Natasha rivolse il suo sguardo verso l'albero che segnava l'inizio del paesino. L'albero dove, quel giorno, aveva visto i tre impiccati. Quel giorno... Si trovava esattamente dove aveva visto per la prima volta Tom. I ricordi di quella sera le ritornarono nitidi e chiari, e delle immagini le balenarono nella mente...  
  
-Spaventoso, vero?Chi siete?- -Ehm... io... non sono di qui. Devo... devo andare, arrivederci...- -Non dovreste allontanarvi tutta sola in tempi come questi... I ribelli tendono molte imboscate alle fanciulle solitarie- -Io... credo di... sapermela cavare da sola, grazie-  
  
Natasha sorrise tra sé. Chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un giorno sarebbe fuggita con quel misterioso ragazzo inglese? Il sorriso sparì lentamente dalle labbra di Natasha appena il suo sguardo iniziò a vagare sulle contrade di Pembroke. Erano deserte. E là, dove terminava il vialetto principale, c'era un cumulo di macerie. Ciò che restava della chiesa... e degli abitanti del villaggio. Natasha sospirò. E pensare che molte di quelle persone lei le conosceva... Chissà se era stato Tavington. Probabilmente sì. Era sul punto di andare a vedere più da vicino, in cerca di un segno di vita, ma qualcosa la trattenne. Ricordò ciò che le aveva detto Tom...  
  
"Una volta giunta a Pembroke -- non so in che condizioni l'abbiano ridotta i Dragoni, ma non fermarti a guardare -- cavalca più veloce che puoi verso casa tua."  
  
Aveva ragione. Non doveva fermarsi. Si domandò, con un certo timore, se i Dragoni o qualche giubba rossa fosse già sulle sue tracce. Sperava di no. In ogni caso, era meglio non fermarsi a controllare.  
  
Nel giro di un'ora la notte era scesa, portando con sé un gelo pungente e un piacevole profumo di neve. La strada era in salita; la sua casa infatti si trovava in mezzo alle colline. Per la prima volta, Natasha si domandò cosa ne avessero fatto i Dragoni. La risposta le giunse nonappena voltò l'angolo. Dove un tempo stava la sua casa ora c'era un mucchio di assi annerite, l'una sopra l'altra, coperte di neve. Alcuni ciuffi d'erba spuntavano da sotto il cumulo, soffocati dal freddo. Non c'erano orme sullo strato di neve circostante. Natasha trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. Tutte le volte che pensava alla sua casa, alla sua vecchia vita, non le era mai neanche passato per la mente che quel luogo, denso di ricordi, dove lei aveva trascorso i quindici anni della sua infanzia, ora fosse diventato... ora fosse diventato un niente coperto di neve. Come poteva essere? Con un senso di tristezza inconsolabile, Natasha scese da cavallo, sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio di Daisy e si voltò di nuovo verso le macerie nel bel mezzo della radura. Si avvicinò cautamente a ciò che rimaneva della sua casa. La neve scricchiolava sotto i suoi passi. Arrivata sul cumulo di detriti, Natasha prese un asse e lo gettò via. Poi fece la stessa cosa con il secondo. E continuò. Non sapeva esattamente cosa stessa cercando, ma sapeva che non poteva andarsene di lì senza aver dato un'occhiata, senza aver controllato che non vi fosse rimasto qualcosa di suo, qualcosa che le provasse che quella vita sicura e accogliente che conduceva un tempo era davvero esistita. I minuti passavano, la notte si inoltrava, ma il gelo sembrava intenzionato a non raggiungerla... Natasha continuò a rovistare. Ad un tratto si fermò. Le sue dita avevano sfiorato qualcosa... con mani tremanti, Natasha tirò fuori quello che aveva trovato. Era un foglio di carta, bruciacchiato in più punti, ma ancora leggibile. Natasha la riconobbe come una delle lettere di suo padre. Con le lacrime agli occhi, Tasha si strinse la lettera forte al petto, ringraziando il cielo per avergliela fatta trovare. Non ci poteva credere. Come aveva fatto a sopravvivere all'incendio? Come poteva essere ancora lì, dopo tutti quei mesi? Certe cose devono accadere..., si disse, Certe cose sono scritte nel destino... Cos'altro le riservava il destino? C'era scritto, da qualche parte, che lei era destinata a vivere una vita felice con Tom? O che era destinata a condurre un'esistenza tormentata con Tavington? Nessuno può saperlo... posso solo pregare. Natasha baciò la lettera del padre, desiderando che lui fosse ancora lì con lei a proteggerla. Invece non c'era più. Natasha sospirò. Fece per voltarsi, quando udì qualcosa di metallico premere contro la sua schiena. Una canna di pistola. -Voltati lentamente- disse una voce. A Natasha saltò il cuore in gola. Si voltò tremando da capo a piedi e si preparò a fronteggiare il suo aggressore. Il quale, appena la vide, abbassò immediatamente la pistola. Un'espressione di incredulità si estese sul suo volto. -Natasha?!?- esclamò Rupert, spalancando gli occhi e la bocca. Natasha lo guardò, senza parole: -Rupert!- Gli corse incontro e lo strinse forte, abbracciandolo stretto. -Tasha, io... io credevo... che tu...- -Come sono felice di vederti!- esclamò Natasha, stringendosi al suo petto. Era così familiare, stare in quelle braccia... -Io non... riesco a ...- balbettò Rupert, sconvolto -Oh, Tasha!- esclamò infine. -Mi sei mancato- disse lei, stringendolo ancora più stretto. -Anche tu- rispose Rupert, accarezzandole i capelli -Mi sono chiesto tante volte dove ti avessero portato...- -Dove vivi ora?- chiese Natasha, cercando di evitare l'argomento "Dragoni", almeno per il momento. -Ah, io... ho una capanna del bosco. Sai la vecchia capanna dove stava nonno Jeremiah? Ora sto lì- Natasha provò un piccolo shock nel constatare che Tavington le aveva detto il vero sin dall'inizio. Pensò sconvolta a come sarebbe stato facile per lui uccidere Rupert, quando passava di lì. Scacciò quelle preoccupazioni e si affrettò a seguire Rupert nel bosco. Dopo aver slegato Daisy, iniziarono ad incamminarsi per un piccolo sentierino ghiaioso. La foresta era di modeste dimensioni, tuttavia man mano che ci si avviava la macchia mista di alberi si faceva sempre più fitta. Natasha si chiese preoccupata se Tom sarebbe riuscito a trovare la giusta strada senza perdersi. Rupert stava parlando. -Ho cercato molte volte di venire a salvarti- disse, giocherellando con la pistola -Ma temevo che ti avessero portato in un luogo troppo lontano... se non fossi riuscito a raggiungerlo e fosse morto strada facendo? Se mi avessero trovato e ti avessero usato per estorcermi informazioni su nostro padre? Era troppo rischioso- -Già- assentì Natasha. -In ogni caso... dov'è che sei stata?- le domandò Rupert -Dove ti hanno portato?- Natasha si guardò intorno nervosamente: -Parliamone una volta dentro- suggerì. -D'accordo- rispose lui. Continuarono ad avanzare verso il folto degli alberi. Natasha dovette più volte aiutare Daisy a superare un tratto di sottobosco particolarmente spinoso. Finalmente la vecchia capanna del nonno apparve: era in buone condizioni, considerando tutti gli inverni che aveva visto; ogni facciata era coperta di edera selvaggia, il tetto era diventato, a quanto pareva, un ottimo ritrovo per la maggior parte degli uccelli della Carolina del Sud, ma tutto sommato era un nascondiglio perfetto: si mimetizzava con l'ambiente (o almeno lo avrebbe fatto se fosse stata coperta di neve) e non presentava assi o pezzi di muro mancanti. Era ancora tutta intera. -Entra- disse Rupert, tenendole aperta una scricchiolante porta di legno. Natasha mise piede nella piccola abitazione. La temperatura all'interno era straordinariamente calda: probabilmente gli spessi muri di pietra grigia tenevano lontano il freddo. Era arredata in modo molto spartano: un basso tavolo con due sgabelli rozzamente intagliati, un'unica finestra sbarrata, due letti pieni di coperte fatte di pelli d'animale. -Come mai hai due letti?- chiese Natasha. -A dire la verità, uno lo avevo preparato per te, nel caso tornassi- disse lui, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Si voltò e le sorrise. Natasha ricambiò. A quanto pare non ha mai perso la speranza di rivedermi, pensò, provando un forte moto di gratitudine per lui. Si sedette su uno sgabello e aspettò che Rupert finisse di accendere tutte le candele. -Allora- disse lui, una volta seduto -Ora voglio che mi racconti tutto. Dal giorno in cui...- deglutì -Dal giorno in cui è successo tutto quanto alla tua fuga di oggi- Natasha sospirò. Mi chiede poco... Sarebbe stato doloroso rivivere tutto, soprattutto perché molte ferite in lei non erano ancora guarite e riaprirle sarebbe stato terribile. -E'... è una storia così lunga- mormorò, evitando il suo sguardo. -Ti prego, Tasha- disse lui, e Natasha fu stupita dall'intensità della sua voce -Ho vissuto un anno nell'ombra... senza che nessuno mi spiegasse cos'era successo. Io non so nulla. So solo che quel giorno, quello stramaledettissimo giorno, è arrivato Tavington puntandoti una pistola. So che ha ucciso papà, mamma e Alan- deglutì ancora una volta, quindi alzò gli occhi verso di lei -Ma non so altro- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva negarlo: Rupert aveva il diritto di sapere quella storia. Ma alcune cose... come avrebbe potuto raccontaglierle? -Era una sera come tante altre- iniziò, cercando di mantenere la sua voce impassibile -Io stavo lavorando in locanda... ricordi? La locanda a Pembroke... e all'improvviso... è entrato lui, con i suoi uomini- Rupert la fissava, gli occhi quasi vitrei, come se attendesse il resto del racconto con ansia e timore. -Io sapevo chi erano- proseguì Natasha -E quindi pregai che nessuno gridasse il mio nome proprio in quel momento, e cose del genere. Stava andando tutto liscio, fin quando...- Dolorose immagini riapparvero nella sua mente. Vide Wilkins alzare il capo dal suo bicchiere... lo sentì pronunciare la frase che le avrebbe rovinato l'intera esistenza...  
  
-Non siete per caso Natasha Halliwell?-  
  
-Quando io... io ho riconosciuto uno di loro- disse Natasha scuotendo la testa per scacciare i ricordi -Era James Wilkins- Gli occhi di Rupert si spalancarono. -James Wilkins?! Ma... cosa... lui cosa c'entra con i Dragoni?- Natasha alzò le spalle: -Ora è uno di loro- Rupert si prese la testa fra le mani. Natasha si domandò come avrebbe reagito al resto, se già si scandalizzava in quel modo per Wilkins. -Credo proprio che non vinceremo questa guerra- mormorò, abbattutto -Non quando i migliori sono dall'altra parte... sporco traditore bastardo- Natasha vide i pugni di lui stringersi e gli posò una mano sull'avambraccio: -Rupert...- gli sussurrò -E' così, non puoi farci niente- Chi le aveva detto quelle stesse parole, tanto tempo prima? Rupert riappoggiò le mani sul tavolo. -Continua- disse. Natasha abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo e proseguì il racconto. -Lui mi riconobbe... e lo disse a Tavington- Rupert scosse lentamente la testa: -Non riesco a crederci- -E... Tavington...- Natasha cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé -E lui... mi portò fuori- Negli occhi di Rupert comparve una luce allarmata. -Aspetta un attimo, Natasha...- scese dallo sgabello e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, prendendole le mani -Lui... lui... ti ha fatto qualcosa?- Natasha distolse velocemente lo sguardo mentre un peso si istallava nel suo petto. -Natasha...- mormorò lentamente Rupert -Rispondimi, Tasha- Natasha non ce la faceva. Rimase in silenzio, sperando che Rupert riuscisse a capirlo da solo. -Tasha, rispondimi...- ora Rupert suonava disperato -Ti prego, Tasha, dimmi che lui... non ti ha...- Natasha chiuse gli occhi. Calde lacrime le rotolarono sulle guancie. Rupert scosse la testa vigorosamente: -No, no...- Natasha tirò su con il naso. -Non può aver... non a te...- Tasha annuì lentamente: -Lo ha fatto- Rupert si passò le dita tra i capelli, come se volesse strapparseli. Si alzò in piedi bruscamente e prese la pistola, caricandola con un clic. Si diresse verso la porta. -Tu aspetta qui- le disse. Dalla sua voce non traspariva altro che una furia glaciale. -Dove vai?- chiese Natasha disperata -Dove stai andando?- Rupert si voltò. Natasha non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato. -Ad uccidere quel figlio di puttana- Tasha si alzò così di scatto che lo sgabello cadde all'indietro. Raggiunse il fratello e gli prese un braccio. -No, Rupert! Tu non capisci! Non riuscirai mai ad ucciderlo, è semplicemente impossibile... ti prego, resta qui! Non lasciarmi sola!- Rupert si liberò dalla sua presa. -NON LO LASCERO' VIVERE DOPO QUELLO CHE TI HA FATTO!!!- gridò. Natasha singhiozzò: -Ti prego Rupert... non voglio perdere anche te- Questo parve fermarlo. Si arrestò nell'atto di afferrare la maniglia. -Ti prego- ripetè Natasha, prendendogli la pistola dalle mani. Lui non oppose resistenza. -Resta qui. E' inutile, in questo momento lui è in battaglia. Non lo troveresti mai. Coraggio, torna a sedere. Devo continuare con la storia- Rupert parve incerto per qualche secondo, quindi tornò al suo sgabello. Natasha, rivolto un ringraziamento al Cielo, raddrizzò il suo e ricominciò a raccontare. -Tavington iniziò a picchiarmi- disse, nel tono più freddo che le riuscì -Insomma... lui probabilmente mi avrebbe ucciso se non... se non...- Natasha riflettè qualche secondo prima di riprendere. Come l'avrebbe presa Rupert la sua storia con Tom, visto che era un inglese... -Se non?- la incitò Rupert. Natasha sospirò. -Se non fosse arrivato Tom- Rupert sgranò gli occhi: -Chi diavolo è Tom?- -E' il nipote del Generale O'Hara- -Cosa?? Cosa ti ha chiesto?? Ti ha messo sotto tortura? Ti ha fatto del male anche lui?- -No- Natasha scosse la testa vigorosamente -No, lui è a posto. Mi ha salvata da Tavington. Se non fosse stato per lui... io ora sarei probabilmente morta- Rupert deglutì. -Il modo in cui parli di questo Tom continua a non convincermi- disse in tono perentorio. Natasha arrossì. -Bè... ecco... io... Io credo... anzi, so... di essere innamorata di lui. Ed è anche grazie a lui se sono riuscita a fuggire dal forte- Rupert la guardava ancora con quell'espressione poco convinta. -Da quale forte?- chiese, evidentemente deciso a cambiare argomento. Natasha proseguì sollevata. -Fort Carolina- rispose, osservando la sua reazione. Ma la notizia non sembrò sortire particolare effetto su di lui. -Ne ho sentito parlare- borbottò -Ci impiccano molti ribelli, laggiù- Natasha assentì e riprese: -Quando mi risvegliai... mi ritrovai al forte- -No, aspetta un attimo- la interruppe lui -Quando ti risvegliasti?! Cos'era successo? Eri svenuta? Ti avevano colpito?- -Il Colonnello Tavington tentò di... strangolarmi- mormorò Natasha, gli occhi bassi. -Oh, Cristo- esclamò Rupert, mettendosi la testa fra le mani -Immagino che sia merito di quel Tom se non ti abbia uccisa- Natasha sollevò gli occhi da terra. Un momento... cos'era successo quel giorno? Perché Tavington non l'aveva uccisa? Natasha non se l'era mai chiesto prima... perché diavolo lui, se la odiava tanto, non l'aveva strangolata? Perché l'aveva lasciata in vita? -No?- la incitò Rupert -Non è andata così?- -A dire la verità- disse Tasha lentamente -Non so perché non mi abbia uccisa- Rupert la guardò con occhi annebbiati: -Immagino che...- deglutì -Ti abbia lasciata vivere perché... perché aveva altri... piani... per te- Natasha scosse la testa: -Non credo. Tavington agisce di getto, non pensa alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, nè le pianifica- -Come fai ad esserne così sicura?- domandò Rupert. Natasha lo guardò intensamente: -Ho vissuto con lui per più di un anno, Rupert. Un anno nel quale ogni giorno... ogni giorno dovevo combattere contro la paura... la paura di fare qualcosa che a lui non fosse andato bene... Nel terrore che lui... che lui mi... che lui mi portasse a letto un'altra volta senza che io lo volessi...- Era impossibile trattenere il pianto, ora. Lacrime amare presero a scendere dalle palpebre serrate dei suoi occhi. Rupert le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò con fare protettivo. Tasha aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, aveva bisogno di tirar fuori tutto... -E' stato terribile, Rupert- pianse, stringendolo forte -Lui... lui mi costringeva a fare cose che io... cose che io non avrei mai voluto fare. Mi picchiava, e io piangevo... a lui piaceva vedermi soffrire, lo faceva apposta... Lo so che lo faceva apposta... Mi teneva le mani ferme sopra la testa mentre... oh, Rupert! Ti giuro che io non volevo... ma non potevo fare nulla per impedirlo... E io pensavo a mamma e papà... chissà cosa penseranno di me, ora, Rupert! Oh, voglio morire, voglio morire... non voglio più vederlo... non voglio incontrarlo mai più...- Rupert le accarezzò la testa. -Non piangere, Tasha- le sussurrò -Vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà. Non dovrai più rivederlo, è tutto finito. Ora ci sono io con te... non gli permetterò di farti altro male...- Natasha si aggrappò a tutte quelle speranze. Sì, quello che diceva Rupert era vero, era assolutamente vero. Non avrebbe mai più dovuto vedere Tavington, gli aveva detto addio per sempre... Non lo rivedrò mai più, si disse Natasha, asciugandosi le lacrime, Mai più.  
  
Cenarono piuttosto tardi. Di comune accordo, cercarono di evitare qualsiasi discussione che riguardasse Tavington o la vita di Natasha al forte. Mentre mangiavano le provviste che Tasha aveva portato, Rupert le raccontò invece la sua storia, di come fosse riuscito a sfuggire ai soldati che Tavington gli aveva messo alle costole, di come fosse riuscito a nascondersi e a tenere il suo rifugio segreto. -A dire la verità, non erano dei tipi molto svegli- raccontò, parlando dei suoi inseguitori -Mi è bastato semplicemente attirarli su un sentiero un po' sperduto... acquattarmi in un cespuglio... e affrontarli con un bastone- -Con un bastone?- chiese Natasha, afferrando una fetta di pane e intingendola nel sugo -Ma erano armati!- Rupert fece un sorrisetto: -E da dove credi che venga quella?- disse soddisfatto, indicando la pistola che giaceva abbandonata sul letto. -Vuoi dire che... era di uno di loro?- domandò Tasha. -Già... purtroppo non ho molti proiettili con cui caricarla- ammise, un po' deluso -Anche l'altro soldato ne aveva una, di pistola, ma sfortunatamente aveva già sprecato il colpo- -Almeno ne hai una- disse Tasha, prima di bere un sorso di vino di sambuco. -Già- disse Rupert -Hai finito di mangiare? Allora seguimi, c'è una cosa che sono sicuro ti farà piacere vedere- Si alzarono da tavola. Natasha lo seguì, incuriosità. Lui prese una coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle, coprendola. -Fa freddino, di fuori- l'avvertì, prima di aprire la porta della capanna. Uscirono in un'aria talmente gelida che a Natasha parve impossibile che fosse già arrivata la primavera. In effetti, con la neve che scricchiolava dolcemente sotto i loro piedi, il bosco aveva un'aria incredibilmente invernale. Rupert condusse Tasha sul retro della capanna, dov'era stato eretta una piccola baracca che lei non ricordava. -Non ricordavo ci fosse anche questa costruzione- disse a Rupert. -Infatti l'ho costruita io- disse lui, dirigendosi verso l'entrata della stessa. Tasha poteva udire dei movimenti all'interno. Rupert entrò nella baracca e poco dopo ne uscì, con in mano le redini di... -Melyiss!!!- esclamò Natasha, fuori di sé dalla gioia. La cavalla stava lì, con il bel pelo pulito come sempre, con quei lucidissimi occhi scuri... quanto era cresciuta! -Oh, tesoro!- gridò Tasha, abbracciandole il collo -Mi sei mancata- le sussurrò all'orecchio. La puledra nitrì felice. Natasha non riusciva a credere che fosse ancora viva, non riusciva a credere di averla ritrovata... Rupert le osservava sorridendo. -E' arrivata qui il giorno dopo che te ne andasti- le disse -Non so davvero come sia riuscita a venire fin qui. Credevo l'avessi legata da qualche parte- -Infatti- disse Natasha, accarezzando il morbido e caldo manto dell'animale -Ma credo che sia stato Whilpest a liberarla. Sai, il padrone per il quale lavoravo, alla locanda. Lui non aveva preso molto bene il fatto che Tavington mi avesse portato via- Natasha trascorse almeno un'ora ad accarezzare Melyiss. Avrebbe voluto restare di più con lei, ma Rupert le disse che non era prudente starsene fuori di notte, così ad una certa ora entrambi tornarono nella capanna e si infilarono nei rispettivi letti. -Dici che ci sono molte possibilità che mi trovino?- domandò Tasha, infilandosi sotto le calde coperte del suo nuovo letto -Insomma, credi che mi verranno a cercare qui?- -Non lo so- disse Rupert -Non credo- Ma prima che l'ultima candela fu spenta, Natasha vide Rupert mettere la pistola sotto il cuscino.  
  
-Non ti ho ancora spiegato il piano- disse Natasha a colazione, il giorno dopo. -Quale piano?- domandò Rupert. -Il piano per fuggire- rispose Natasha -Non possiamo restare qui- Rupert la guardò: -E perché? Non mi è mai venuto a cercare nessuno- Natash sospirò. Perché doveva dirglielo proprio lei? -Tavington ti ha visto, un giorno- tagliò corto, sperando che lui non le facesse altre domande -Mentre tornava da una battaglia. Me lo ha raccontato un anno fa, ma sono convinta che se lo ricorda ancora. Ha una memoria molto lunga- La forchetta che Rupert teneva in mano cadde fragorosamente nel piatto: -CHE COSA??- Natasha sobbalzò. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere, altrimenti lo avrebbe detto con più tatto. -Ehi, Rupert, và tutto bene- gli disse, cercando di calmarlo -Te l'ho già detto, ora Tavington è in battaglia, e...- -Ma non capisci??- esclamò lui, allarmato -Se l'avesse detto a qualcuno? Se ora questo qualcuno è in viaggio verso di noi?- -Rupert, calmati- disse lei, alzando la voce -Non l'ha detto a nessuno, e comunque non poteva prevedere la mia fuga. Ci vorranno almeno due settimane prima che lui venga a sapere che me ne sono andata. E per allora io, te e...- sospirò -...e Tom saremo lontani da qui- -Cosa c'entra Tom?- chiese Rupert aspramente. -Smettila di nominarlo con quel tono!- sbottò Natasha -Sembra quasi che odi più lui di Tavington- -Sai che non è vero- ribattè Rupert -E' che non sono convinto che possiamo fidarci di lui, Tasha. E se fosse una spia che ti ha fatto venire qui solo per riuscire a catturarmi?- -Tom non lo farebbe mai- disse Natasha con convinzione. -Questo lo dici tu- incalzò lui -Ma io non credo che...- -Basta, Rupert, per favore- disse Natasha stancamente, appoggiandosi la testa su una mano -Non voglio più parlarne. Se non mi vuoi più qui, me ne andrò. Probabilmente tornerò al forte e mi prenderò le mie responsabilità per essere fuggita. Ne pagherò tutte le conseguenze. Ma una cosa che non farò mai- Natasha lo guardò -Sarà smettere di credere in Tom- Rupert battè un pugno sul tavolo: -Ma non puoi sapere quello che ha in testa!- -Senti- disse Natasha infervorata, alzandosi in piedi e fronteggiandolo -Per quindici mesi, e sto parlando di quindici mesi... lui è stata la mia unica ragione di vita! E sai perché, Rupert? Lo vuoi sapere perché? Perché lui è quasi sempre stato al mio fianco, ad aiutarmi, ad ascoltarmi, a proteggermi... lui era con me in tutti i momenti in cui tu te ne stavi qui al sicuro! Tu non hai mai provato a venire a salvarmi! Non ti sei mai preoccupato per me! Mentre io ero là, a fare la puttana a Tavington per salvarti la vita, tu eri qui e te ne fregavi altamente di cosa mi stesse...- Natasha si fermò, come congelata. Rupert la guardava con un'espressione di incredulità mista a rabbia. -Tu che cosa??- disse, in un soffio. Appariva davvero sconvolto. Natasha non avrebbe voluto dirglielo così. Era solo che il fatto che lui non volesse confidare in Tom l'aveva mandata su tutte le furie. Aveva parlat d'impulso, senza pensare... ma in quel momento Natasha preferì non avere mai aperto bocca. -Tu mi hai... salvato la vita...? Di cosa stai parlando?- Natasha si accasciò sulla sedia e si appoggiò la testa sulle mani, ben decisa a non guardarlo. Ormai era fatta, doveva dirgli tutto. -Io e Tavington facemmo una specie di patto... se io mi fossi donata interamente a lui... non ti avrebbe ucciso. Perché lui sapeva dove ti trovavi... ti avrebbe ucciso se io non avessi... se non avessi obbedito in silenzio ad ogni suo ordine- Rupert scosse la testa lentamente: -Non avresti dovuto farlo. Avrei preferito morire piuttosto che lui ti facesse questo- -E io avrei preferito pagare quel prezzo, piuttosto che lasciarti morire- ribattè lei, quasi irritata. -D'accordo- sospirò Rupert, sconfitto -Scusa. Accetterò Tom- Natasha ringraziò il Cielo. La colazione riprese, anche se nessuno dei due aveva più molta fame.  
  
Passarono tre giorni, e le provviste che Natasha aveva portato dal forte cominciavano ormai ad esaurirsi. Una sera Rupert si mise a cercare in un vecchio baule impolverato un bastone, da lui appuntito e lavorato, che gli permettesse di uscire a caccia. -Non avevi detto che era pericoloso?- gli chiese Natasha. Stava cercando di convincere Rupert a non uscire di casa a quell'ora: non le andava di restare da sola. Rupert indossò una lunga pelliccia d'orso e se la strinse addosso, inforcando il bastone: -Pericoloso cosa?- -Uscire di notte!- ribattè lei irritata -Non dovresti farlo, Rupert- -Bè, se vogliamo avere qualcosa da mangiare per domani sarà proprio il caso che io esca a caccia. Questo bosco non abbonda di selvatici, di giorno- Natasha rimase a guardarlo, impotente, mentre apriva la porta. Dal letto sul quale era distesa, Tasha udì il vento ululare e scuotere le cime degli alberi. -Vengo con te, allora- disse speranzosa, tirandosi su a sedere. Rupert scosse la testa: -Non se ne parla- -Perché?- gridò lei infuriata -Starò sempre vicina a te!- -Ho detto di no- ribattè lui in tono fermo -E' troppo pericoloso. Tu resti qui- Natasha si ributtò sul letto, imbronciata, mentre lui chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle. Come si permetteva di trattarla così? Mentre fissava il soffitto infuriata, le tornò alla mente l'immagine di Tom, e questo riuscì almeno a placarla un po'. Natasha non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarlo. Perché ci metteva tanto ad arrivare? Quei tre giorni di attesa erano stati terribilmente lunghi. Tasha aveva iniziato a detestare quelle quattro mura tra le quali lei sedeva, con lo stomaco che brontolava per la fame, con gli occhi che si animavano ad ogni minimo rumore proveniente dall'esterno, impaziente di un qualunque segnale che annunciasse l'arrivo di Tom. Ma lui non arrivava. Il dubbio, che durante i mesi che Tom aveva passato a Boston l'aveva distrutta e torturata con così serrante sequenza era tornato a tormentarla di nuovo: Natasha aveva ricominciato a temere che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Non dormiva neppure bene: le sue paure assumevano forme sempre più mostruose nei suoi incubi, nei quali Natasha vedeva Tom impiccato all'albero di Pembroke; i suoi genitori che le sputavano in faccia disgustati, gridandole che non meritava che l'Inferno; vedeva Tavington che puntava la pistola a Willy, Tavington che infilzava Tom con la sua spada, Tavington che sparava a Rupert, Tavington che la buttava a terra e la violentava... e ogni notte Natasha si ritrovava nel letto, piangente, rannicchiata su un fianco per proteggersi da quelle visioni orribili... l'avrebbero mai lasciata in pace? Natasha scosse la testa. Non doveva pensare a tutte quelle cose, se lo ripeteva ogni santo giorno. Non doveva. Si alzò a sedere sul letto. Cominciava ad avere paura. Rupert doveva già essersi inoltrato nel folto del bosco, e quindi era lontano da lei, in quel momento. Se qualche bestia fosse arrivata fino alla capanna e fosse riuscita a entrare? Se qualcuno l'avesse trovata? Natasha scese dal letto e si mise alla ricerca di qualcosa che l'aiutasse a difendersi, nel caso fosse successo qualcosa. Controllò se Rupert aveva portato la pistola con sé, ma a quanto pareva l'aveva fatto. -Non devi preoccuparti, Tasha- disse ad alta voce. Parlare da sola aveva sempre l'effetto di rassicurarla. Se non altro le sue parole coprirono almeno per qualche secondo l'ululato del vento all'esterno, che le dava i brividi. Si accorse di avere la pelle d'oca. In effetti indossava solo la sua leggera tunica da notte, e la temperatura era molto bassa. Se fa freddo qui chissà di fuori, si disse. Stava per tornare a letto sotto le coperte quando udì un suono. Un suono che le gelò il sangue nelle vene. Rumore di zoccoli di cavallo. Molti. Natasha sentì chiaramente il proprio cuore batterle nelle orecchie. -Oh mio Dio- deglutì. Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori. Non scorse nulla d'insolito, ma poteva udire chiaramenti i cavalli, (non troppo lontani, a quanto pareva) venire verso di lei. -Oh Dio- disse febbrilmente, guardandosi intorno con ansia. Cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare? La parte speranzosa che era in lei parlò nella sua testa. Forse è Tom... No, non poteva essere Tom. Non era un singolo cavallo, ma molti, molti di più. Una ventina, una trentina, una quarantina... impossibile dirlo con precisione. Ma certamente più di dieci. E stavano raggiungendo il suo nascondiglio, presto lei avrebbe potuto vederli arrivare... Senza pensare, Natasha si catapultò all'esterno. Non aveva sentito male: dei cavalli si stavano davvero avvicinando, da fuori si sentiva ancora più chiaramente il suono dei loro zoccoli. Venivano proprio verso di lei, anche se ancora non riusciva a vederli. Veloce, a piedi nudi nella neve, con il corpo tremante per la paura a per il gelo, Natasha si precipitò sul retro e da lì iniziò a correre, verso il folto del bosco, senza sapere dove andare, con l'unico intento di allontanarsi il più possibile dalla capanna. Il freddo iniziò a stringerla in una morsa. Nonostante corresse da poco più di venti secondi, Natasha aveva già perso la sensibilità ai piedi, ma non ci fece caso. L'unica cosa che contava era scappare, riuscire a fuggire... Mentre correva però, la curiosità prevalse in lei e ad un certo punto, a debita distanza dal sentiero principale, si fermò dietro un albero e cercò di vedere chi fossero i visitatori. Tanto conosceva già la risposta. Dragoni. Almeno trenta. Stringendo gli occhi, Natasha individuò le loro sagome raggiungere la capanna e fermarsi. Si mise una mano sulla bocca quando udì la voce che aveva pregato così tanto di non udire mai più... -Bruciate tutto- stava dicendo Tavington freddamente -Portate i cavalli al forte. Wilkins, dirigiti da quella parte. Porta con te Launey, Tervin e Plumbee. Spaulding, McPauley... con me. Setacciate la foresta. Portatemeli vivi. Se fra mezz'ora non li avrete trovati ve la vedrete con me- Natasha vide i Dragoni partire obbedienti nelle direzioni indicate da Tavington. Si voltò di scatto e riprese a correre, pregando che non la trovassero. Dopo circa cinque minuti di corsa frenetica, Natasha inciampò e cadde a terra. Tentò di rialzarsi, ma il suo corpo era talmente intirinzito dal freddo che faticava a rispondere ai suoi comandi. I muscoli delle gambe bruciavano. Nei piedi erano entrate diverse schegge che le mandavano fitte ad ogni passo che muoveva. Natasha gemette, ma non riuscì a rialzarsi. Si guardò intorno e si accorse di non sapere più da che parte andare. Non poteva fermarsi... ma non poteva neanche correre incontro ai Dragoni che in quel momento stavano probabilmente dando fuoco alla capanna... Un momento... questo poteva aiutarla. Natasha alzò lo sguardo al cielo e dopo pochi attimi scorse quello che cercava. Un filo di fumo si alzava, da qualche parte verso est. La capanna era da quella parte, dunque. doveva andare a sinistra. Qualunque cosa dovesse fare, doveva muoversi. Avanti, Tasha, si disse, Devi resistere almeno una mezz'ora. Se entro una mezz'ora non ti trovano, non ti cercheranno più... Natasha riuscì a raccogliere le forze necessarie per iniziare a gattonare nella direzione opposta al fumo della capanna. Dopo qualche passo, non potè fare a meno di soffrire del doloroso contatto della neve gelida con le sue mani piene di graffi a causa dei rami appuntiti che aveva oltrepassato. Riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi e riprese a correre, ansimando per la mancanza di aria. Gettò un'occhiata dietro di lei, ma non scorse nessuno. Già la capanna non era più visibile... ma non si era allontanata abbastanza... Corri, corri, corri... si incitava. Il bosco si stringeva minaccioso attorno a lei. Sentiva l'oscurità premerle sugli occhi, vedeva il suo stesso fiato condensarsi in tante nuvolette... sentiva i suoi piedi pestare velocemente il terreno ricoperto per molti pollici di neve, sentiva il suo respiro affannoso riempirle le orecchie in modo assordante... Basta, non ce la faceva più. Non riusciva più a correre, non poteva continuare... Invece correva ancora... Doveva smettere di respirare csì rumorosamente, l'avrebbero sentita... Era impossibile che non udissero i suoi passi... I piedi di Natasha, rossi per il freddo, incontrarono un ramo imprevisto e smisero la loro corsa. Tasha cadde ancora una volta con la faccia per terra, a contatto con quella neve crudele che la stava uccidendo con il suo freddo... Natasha aprì gli occhi. Non poteva abbandonarsi al riposo. Doveva correre. Si rialzò senza badare al dolore nel suo corpo e riprese a scappare, ansimando sempe più velocemente. I polmoni bruciavano, imploravano aria... Dov'è Rupert? L'avranno già trovato? Ti prego, fai che sia riuscito a scappare, almeno lui... Quanto tempo sarà passato? Dio, ti prego, dammi la forza di continuare a correre... correre... cor... Non riusciva più a pensare. Era solo un'essere dalle sembianze umane con il corpo gonfio di gelo e di paura, che continuava a correre nonostante tutto... Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc... Il rumore dei suoi passi nella neve... il panico che le fasciava il cervello, il cuore... le mani, strette a pugno, che continuavano a farsi forza sui lati del busto, facendo leva sull'aria, sul nulla... cercando di continuare a scappare... Cercando di impedire che tutto ricominciasse di nuovo... Natasha voleva continuare la sua fuga. Ma il suo corpo non era più d'accordo con lei. Cadde a terra, rotolò per un tratto nella neve, e urtò contro un tronco rovesciato. Chissà il rumore che aveva provocato... Natasha si premette una mano sul petto, annaspando per l'aria. Il suo petto, bagnato di neve, si alzava e si abbassava febbrilmente... i polmoni stavano cercando di recuperare l'ossigeno... La testa di Natasha girava... Non riusciva più a muoversi... Aveva perso il controllo di sé stessa... E la milza doleva, doleva, doleva... a ogni respiro fitte di dolore la raggiungevano. Per qualche minuto tutto quello che Natasha riuscì a fare fu osservare il meraviglioso cielo trapunto di stelle che la guardava dall'alto, austero. Dov'era Tom? Dov'era Rupert? Come stava Willy? Natasha si tirò a sedere, nonostante le gambe la stessero implorando di non farlo. Aveva sentito qualcosa... un rumore... doveva essere stato un rametto che si spezzava. E ora passi... passi veloci sulla neve... Dannazione, si stavano avvicinando. Natasha strisciò per terra, cercando di produrre meno suoni possibili, cercando disperatamente di non farsi sentire... convinta che il suo cuore, che batteva così violentemente contro le costole, sarebbe stato udito dal suo inseguitore... Nel panico, Tasha trovò una grossa radice rialzata e vi si raggomitolò dietro. No, era impossibile che non l'avessero sentita, o vista... Quanto tempo è passato? Quanto tempo è passato? Natasha trattenne il fiato mentre cercava di capire cosa stesse facendo colui che la inseguiva. I passi si avvicinavano, non c'erano dubbi. Man mano che si facevano vicini, vicinissimi, Natasha capì che si trattava di stivali da Dragone. Tavington? Ti prego, fa che non sia lui, fa che non mi trovino, ti scongiuro, ti scongiuro... Natasha ormai poteva anche sentire il respiro del Dragone che stava proprio dietro la sua schiena... se non fosse stato per la radice che la nascondeva lui l'avrebbe vista... Ti prego, Signore, ti prego... I passi si fermarono. Natasha immaginò che l'uomo stesse seguendo le impronte che lei aveva lasciato sulla neve... probabilmente stava riflettendo, le stava interpretando... e quando avrebbe capito... Cosa doveva fare? Scappare adesso? Ha una pistola... senza dubbio ha una pistola sguainata... Ma Tavington aveva dato l'ordine di non uccidere nè lei nè Rupert... quindi questo qualcuno non le avrebbe sparato, se fosse fuggita in quel momento... a meno che... A meno che non sia proprio Tavington. Doveva rischiare? Doveva uscire allo scoperto e iniziare a correre nella direzione opposta? No, l'avrebbe raggiunta dopo pochi passi. Lei doveva anche alzarsi in piedi, lui l'avrebbe agguantata in men che non si dica... Aiuto, qualcuno mi aiuti, per favore..., pregò in silenzio. Udì un sospiro alle sue spalle. -So che siete lì dietro, signora Tavington- Natasha sobbalzò. Aveva riconosciuto la voce... forse c'era una speranza. Forse c'era... -Wilkins- singhiozzò, ancora nascosta dalla radice. Pochi attimi dopo, un braccio la tirava in piedi con forza sorprendente e l'aiutò a scavalcare la radice. Natasha guardò negli occhi l'uomo che l'aveva scoperta. -Wilkins...- mormorò, le guance riscaldate dalle lacrime. Lui le prese un polso e lo tenne fermo nella sua mano guantata. Natasha lo guardò supplichevole: -No, Wilkins, vi prego... Non riportatemi da lui... Non fatelo...- -Devo, signora Tavington- disse Wilkins in tono formale. -NO!- pianse Natasha, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa di ferro -Vi scongiuro, no! Lasciatemi andare! Lasciatemi! Come potete farmi questo? Come potete??- L'espressione di Wilkins era imperscrutabile nelle tenebre. Natasha si sentì trainare da lui verso la direzione dalla quale saliva il fumo... -No, Wilkins! Vi prego! Nooo!!- Natasha cercò in tutti i modi di combatterlo, ma non riusciva ad opporgli resistenza... tempestò il braccio che la teneva prigioniera con pugni disperati, concentrati di tutta la forza che le era rimasta... ma ben presto la stanchezza prevalse in lei e si lasciò condurre da lui. Quando ormai erano a pochi passi dalla capanna, Natasha fece un ultimo, triste tentativo. -Vi prego- disse debolmente -Lasciatemi andare. Non fatemi questo- Wilkins sembrava preda di un doloroso conflitto interiore. Si fermò e il cuore di Natasha si riempì di nuove speranze. -Credetemi, signora Tavington. Non vorrei farlo. Ma devo- Natasha ricominciò a piangere: -Perché, perché siete passato dagli Inglesi? Perché non mi lasciate andare? Perché non mi lasciate vivere la mia vita...?- Ogni sillaba era uno scoppio di disperazione, e nuove lacrime che scorrevano fino a giungerle al collo. Wilkins riprese a camminare, trascinandola con sé. Nel giro di un minuto, raggiunsero la capanna, o meglio, quello che ne restava. Molti Dragoni se ne stavano lì attorno, sparsi. Alcuni avevano ancora in mano delle torce ardenti. Natasha chiuse gli occhi appena scorse una sagoma fin troppo familiare. Tavington mosse qualche passo verso Wilkins. I Dragoni smisero di parlare tra di loro e lo guardarono. L'unico rumore rimasto era il crepitio delle fiamme. -Alla buon'ora- disse Tavington freddamente -Dov'era?- -Non troppo lontana, signore- rispose Wilkins -Un centinaio di piedi a ovest- -E allora perché ci avete messo tanto?- sbottò Tavington. -Le mie scuse, signore- rispose Wilkins, che ora tratteneva entrambi i polsi di Natasha fermi dietro la schiena di lei. Tasha si lasciava sorreggere da lui. Non aveva la forza di starsene in piedi. Udì Tavington muovere un passo ancora verso di lei. Sapeva che era vicinissimo. Lui le alzò il mento con una mano guantata, ma lei non aprì gli occhi. Non voleva rivederlo, non volera incontrare di nuovo quegli occhi... -Bentornata, tesoro- disse in tono mellifluo, prima di tirarle uno schiaffo il cui rumore echeggiò orribilmente nel bosco semideserto. Natasha gemette e aprì gli occhi istintivamente, ma non cadde; i suoi polsi erano ancora nella mani di Wilkins. Natasha si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi che da una vita, ormai, infestavano i suoi incubi... Lui la guardava con disprezzo e superiorità. Dietro quell'atteggiamento pacato, però, Natasha scorgeva un bruciante fuoco di rabbia, che animava i suoi occhi facendoli brillare nella notte. -Wilkins, lasciala a me. Che dieci di voi tornino nel bosco. Avete un quarto d'ora per trovare quell'altro bastardo. Gli altri organizzino la partenza- Tavington prese bruscamente Natasha per un braccio e la ricondusse nel bosco, trascinandola ancora più violentemente di come aveva fatto Wilkins. Andarono. E continuarono ad andare. Natasha ormai non capiva più dove fossero, aveva completamente perso il senso dell'orientamento. L'unica cosa che riusciva a provare, a parte il freddo, era un angosciante senso di paura, terrore e panico che le attanagliavano lo stomaco. Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, Tavington si fermò e lasciò il suo braccio. Natasha cadde a terra bocconi, incapace di reagire. Lui la tirò su da terra e la sbattè contro un albero particolarmente robusto. Natasha gemette debolmente al contatto della sua schiena seminuda contro la ruvida corteccia. -A quanto pare- cominciò lui, sbattendola ancora una volta contro l'albero -La nostra ultima chiaccherata non ti ha insegnato niente, vero? Allora lascia che ti dia un'altra lezioncina...- La prese per le spalle e la schiacciò contro la corteccia. Natasha chiuse gli occhi quando sentì alcuni pezzi di legno particolarmente aguzzi penetrarle nella pelle, facendola gemere lievemente. -Eppure- proseguì Tavington, un'ira glaciale nella voce -Pensavo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro... ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo- Tavington si fece avanti talmente tanto che lei si sentì soffocare dal suo corpo. Lui le prese le mani e gliele immobilizzò sopra la testa. Poi prese a baciarle il collo con rabbia, mentre il suo petto forte e robusto schiacciava il suo. Natasha provò distintamente la sensazione della sue labbra morbide e calde che si posavano sulla suo collo gelido, facendole venire la pelle d'oca. -Ciò che ora voglio che tu faccia- disse lui, muovendo la testa in avanti per poterle parlare nell'orecchio -E' urlare- Natasha non capiva, ma non si sforzava neppure. La sua mente era invasa da un inconsumabile dolore che la stava torturando senza sosta. -So che i miei uomini non riusciranno mai a trovare quel bastardo di tuo fratello- sussurrò lui malevolo -Quindi l'unico modo per trovarlo è farlo venire qui di sua spontanea volontà. E l'unica ragione per la quale lui potrebbe venire qui è temere che io possa fare del male alla sua preziosa sorellina- Natasha singhiozzò. -Perciò urla, Natasha- le ordinò -Urla il suo nome, chiama aiuto. In effetti...- disse, mentre la sua mano scivolava nella sua scollatura -Credo che presto ne avrai bisogno...- Con un ghigno malevolo, la mano di Tavington viaggiò ai suoi pantaloni. Se li slacciò continuando a fissarla, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi e teneva la testa ferma rivolta dall'altra parte. -Ti prego, non di nuovo- lo supplicò mormorando, il corpo immerso nei tremiti -Per favore, no- Lui non fece che alzarle la gonna del vestito, ignorando le lacrime di lei. Ben presto Tasha sentì la sua erezione spingere in lei, penetrarla... squarciarla... spingere sempre più la sua schiena sanguinante contro la corteccia. Natasha serrò le labbra. Non doveva urlare, non doveva... Il colonnello prese a spingere in lei con più violenza, rendendole impossibile non gridare. Ma lei resisteva. Tra poco sarà tutto finito... tra poco rivedrò Tom... Andrà tutto bene... Il dolore avrà fine... L'importante è che io non urli... -TI HO DETTO DI GRIDARE!!!!!- disse lui, spingendo in lei con tanta forza che lei gemette, le mani strette a pugno, le unghie conficcate nella carne. Ma il gemito non era stato abbastanza acuto per essere udito tutt'intorno. Natasha si concentrò più intensamente. Ancora in lei, Tavington le prese il mento con una mano e lo strinse, facendo scendere altre lacrime dai suoi occhi. -Se non griderai, Natasha- le disse, minaccioso -Arrivati al forte ti picchierò fino a farti vomitare l'anima- Natasha non lo ascoltò. Non avrebbe ceduto alle sue minacce... Tavington la schiacciò ancora una volta contro l'albero. Natasha udì distintamente il rumore della pelle scoperta della sua schiena che strisciava sulla corteccia e gemette debolmente. Non ricordava di avere mai provato tanto dolore in vita sua. Un urlo disperato lottava per uscire dalla sua bocca, ma lei aveva le labbra serrate e si costrinse a trattenerlo. Tavington aumentò il ritmo, cercando di andare più a fondo. Natasha strinse gli occhi e gemette, in preda all'agonia. Il dolore era assurdo, il ritmo con cui Tavington andava in lei sempre più forsennato e maniacale. Non sapeva per quanto sarebbe riuscita a resistere...  
  
Tavington uscì da lei con un violento scossone e tirò fuori la pistola. La puntò alla sua tempia sinistra con tanta foga che a Tasha sembrò che stesse per penetrarle nel cervello. Brividi partivano dal punto in cui la fredda canna dell'arma le toccava la testa, e le percorrevano l'intero corpo, avvolgendola nel terrore. -Urla- ripetè lui -URLA!!- Natasha respirò profondamente e pianse, ma non fece altro. A quel punto Tavington la prese per un braccio e la gettò a terra. Natasha sprofondò nella neve e non si lasciò andare neppure un grido quando lui le tirò un potente calcio sulla schiena. Natasha vide il suo stesso sangue colarle dalla bocca e imbrattare la candida neve davanti a lei. E' finita... sto morendo. Non sento più freddo... Da terra, Natasha alzò debolmente lo sguardo verso di lui. Scorse nei suoi occhi una profonda irritazione. Ce l'ho fatta... ce l'ho fatta... Rupert è salvo... Sorrideva ancora quando i suoi occhi si chiusero. 


	11. Capitolo 11: La battaglia di Cowpens

Capitolo 11  
La battaglia di Cowpens  
  
Natasha non sapeva se a svegliarla fosse stato il bruciore atroce proveniente dalla schiena o l'aprirsi di una porta a poca distanza da lei. Sbattè debolmente le palpebre alla luce aranciata di una candela. Doveva essere notte fonda. Corrugando la fronte, guardò chi era il suo visitatore. -Eppure vi avevo detto di fare attenzione ad andare a cavallo, Mrs Tavington- Natasha sbuffò tra sé quando riconobbe la voce. Tra tutte le persone, doveva per forza trovarsi ancora una volta con il dottor Frankson? Il dottore appariva diviso tra un'aria professionale e un irritante atteggiamento di soddisfazione dovuto, immaginò Natasha, al fatto che lei fosse stata punita per non avere seguito i suoi consigli. Fu solo quando egli si fu seduto in una sedia accanto al letto e iniziò a tirare fuori i suoi attrezzi che Tasha si accorse che non era solo. Tavington se ne stava sulla soglia, nell'ombra, in quella che forse secondo lui era una buona interpretazione di un devoto marito addolorato. Non era molto credibile, ma a quanto pareva era sufficiente per convincere il dottore, che sembrava proprio aver bevuto ogni singola idiozia che il colonnello gli aveva fornito come versione dei fatti. -E' caduta su un tronco, dicevate, colonnello?- domandò il dottor Frankson in tono convenzionale. -Già, il cavallo dev'essere inciampato- disse Tavington in tono impassibile -E probabilmente lei poi vi è caduta sopra- -Già, già- rispose il dottor Frankson, come se quelle parole confermassero alla perfezione le sue ipotesi. Se ne avesse avuto la forza, a Natasha sarebbe piaciuto molto gridargli in faccia la verità, ma tanto non sarebbe servito. Sconfitta, guardò Tavington. La sua espressione, immersa nell'oscurità, era difficile da interpretare, ma Tasha riusciva quasi a vederlo ghignare nella sua direzione. Era impossibile che non stesse ghignando in un momento come quello. -Tutto a posto, niente di grave- disse il dottore con il tono di chi fa una grande rivelazione -Ha solo qualche piccolo taglio e ferite varie sulla schiena, ma nulla di permanente. Ha anche un piccolo pesto in prossimità della parte posteriore del collo, ma nulla di rotto- Natasha ricordò in un flash il dolore provato quando lo stivale di Tavington l'aveva colpita. Il dottore le rivolse un sorriso indulgente: -Non preoccupatevi, signora Tavington. E neanche voi, colonnello- disse rivolgendosi a Tavington, ancora nell'ombra -Vostra moglie sta benissimo. Un'unica cosa... visto il suo, permettetemi, dubbio talento nel cavalcare, vi consiglierei di non lasciarla mai più salire in groppa ad un cavallo, per il suo bene- -Oh, su questo non ci piove, dottore- disse Tavington freddamente -Provvederò io stesso a fare in modo che non abbia più occasione di farsi male- Il dottore sorrise soddisfatto nel vedere che qualcuno gli dava retta, anche se in realtà non aveva capito il vero, meschino significato di quella frase maliziosa. Natasha, al contrario, lo comprendeva sin troppo bene: rivolse a Tavington un'occhiata piena di odio. Il dottor Frankson salutò entrambi ed uscì dalla stanza, portando con sè la sua inseparabile valigetta. Tavington mosse qualche passo in avanti e chiuse la porta a chiave. Senza guardare Natasha, iniziò a sciogliersi il nodo del fazzoletto che portava legato al collo e lo appoggiò sullo schienale di una sedia. Si sciolse i capelli, si tolse gli stivali e la giacca, e si gettò sul letto a pancia in giù, accanto a lei. Tasha continuava a non guardarlo. Lui le si avvicinò e la baciò, esplorando la bocca di lei con la sua calda lingua. Natasha si lasciò coinvolgere senza opporsi. Lui separò le labbra dalle sue e la guardò. Tasha incontrò i suoi occhi e non fu più capace di spostare lo sguardo altrove. Gli occhi di lui la studiarono attentamente, prima che dicesse: -Perché sei così stupida?- Dopo un breve sospiro, Tavington proseguì, intensificando il suo sguardo -Credevi davvero che saresti riuscita a fuggire senza che io ti trovassi?- Natasha non rispose. Non aveva niente da dire. -Ma, da una parte, è questo che mi piace di te- continuò lui, accarezzandole una guancia -La tua totale, irreparabile ingenuità... chiunque avrebbe capito che io non potevo essere tanto idiota da fidarmi di te e lasciarti al forte con poco più di sei guardie a sorvegliare il cancello. No, tesoro, mi dispiace, ma sembra proprio che io abbia vinto anche stavolta- Dovette ammeterlo anche Natasha. Ma era ancora avida di spiegazioni. -Non dovevi essere in battaglia?- mormorò debolmente. Tavington emise uno sbuffo divertito: -Gli Americani ci hanno giocato un altro dei loro soliti giochetti. Codardi. Non si sono presentati. Abbiamo dovuto mobilitare tutte le unità di Dragoni e gran parte di quelle delle giubbe rosse, ma siamo andati là per niente. Siamo tornati a Fort Carolina la sera stessa che siamo partiti. A quel punto trovo lo stalliere, al quale avevo assegnato il compito di riferirmi il nome di chiunque avesse preso uno dei cavalli dalla stalla, che mi dice che una ragazza è venuta a prendere un cavallo proprio quel pomeriggio. Il mio primo pensiero è stato di venire subito a cercarti, ma avevo le solite stupide scartoffie da sbrigare. Per tre giorni sono rimasto al forte a sistemare le varie faccende. Stasera finalmente sono riuscito a radunare una bella pattuglia e a venire a cercarti. Sapevo dov'eri... non era poi così difficile da indovinare. Devo dirlo, la tua ingenuità mi ha sorpreso ancora una volta- Natasha chiuse gli occhi per non vedere quell'espressione di trionfo sul suo volto. Si sentiva stupida, sapeva che lui aveva ragione. Come aveva potuto pensare che sarebbe riuscita a ingannarlo? Come aveva potuto pensare che lui non sarebbe riuscito a trovarla? Tavington aveva ragione. Aveva vinto anche questa volta. Perché non si era accontentata semplicemente di vivere una vita serena con un Tavington che lei, dopo tanti tentativi, era infine riuscita a rendere buono? Perché aveva dovuto rovinare tutto? Natasha riaprì gli occhi, pronta a fronteggiarlo. Lui la stava ancora osservando e lei si sentiva a disagio. -William- mormorò lei -Io non lo farò un'altra volta. Ti giuro che non lo farò mai più- Si sorprese nel sentire queste parole uscire dalla sua bocca. Ma l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era che lui si riappacificasse con lei. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare un'altra volta, voleva solo che da quel momento in poi loro due potessero vivere tranquilli. Voleva solo cercare di avere una vita felice, anche se con l'uomo sbagliato. Tavington continuò a guardarla. Non c'era stupore nei suoi occhi, solo profonda comprensione. Lei lo guardò supplichevole. Sentiva di aver sbagliato tutto. Non avrebbe mai dovuto sperare di poter fuggire, non avrebbe mai dovuto sconvolgere quel precario equilibrio che si era creato tra lei e il colonnello. Non si sarebbe mai più riempita la testa con stupide speranze del genere. Perché era la speranza che l'aveva condotta a questo. Era ora che lei fronteggiasse la realtà e si arrendesse a essa. Non aveva più voglia di combatterla. -William?- disse, gli occhi che iniziavano a riempirsi di lacrime. -Sei uguale agli altri, Tasha- disse lui. Il suo tono di voce era molto basso. -Non so come io abbia fatto a vedere in te qualcosa di più, ma mi sono sempre sbagliato. Sei assolutamente identica a tutte le altre persone che ho conosciuto. Come gli altri, sei desiderosa di allontanarti da me, di sconfiggermi, di andartene via- Natasha rimase in silenzio. Sì, voleva andarsene da lui. Ma non ci avrebbe provato mai più. Oh, cos'era quel sentimento angosciante che si liberava in lei? Perché si sentiva in colpa? Perché stava provando tutte queste cose nello stesso momento? -William...- sussurrò -Mi dispiace- Tavington vide le lacrime scorrerle sulle guance e capì che lei si stava arrendendo. Stava per sottomettersi a lui definitivamente. Tasha si tirò a sedere asciugandosi il pianto con le dita. William si alzò e l'abbracciò. La tenne stretta, respirando a fondo il suo profumo di ragazza. Lei pianse a lungo sulla sua spalla, singhiozzando con tutta l'anima. Non si era mai sentita più confusa in vita sua. Sapeva solo che non voleva fare altri tentativi. Sapeva solo che si sarebbe rassegnata alla volontà di lui senza fiatare. Voleva solo smettere di combattere, smettere di fare l'ingenua, piantarla con quella farsa. E voleva lasciare andare le cose come il destino le aveva pianificate, senza più opporsi. Non c'era più forza in lei. Era vuota e non provava nulla, solo una grande rassegnazione e la profonda tristezza che la stava facendo versare tante lacrime. Era finita. Tavington le mise una mano sulla la schiena e l'accarezzò. Sentì le braccia di lei serrarsi ancora più strette attorno al suo collo. Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un ghigno mentre continuava a passarle una mano sulla schiena.  
  
Natasha non incontrò Tom per due settimane. Sentiva molto la sua mancanza, ma temeva di rivederlo: aveva paura della sua reazione quando lei gli avrebbe comunicato la sua drastica decisione di lasciar perdere tutto. Da quando era tornata al forte dopo la sua breve assenza, molte cose erano cambiate, e in peggio. Lei e Tom erano sorvegliati in continuazione, e Tasha vedeva in ciò l'immancabile zampino di Tavington. Lui, per loro fortuna, non era venuto a sapere che Tom avrebbe dovuto raggiungere Natasha fuori dal forte, nel loro piano di fuga. Tavington pensava solo che Tom avesse aiutato la ragazza a fuggire, ma che non avesse fatto altro. O almeno, se sospettava implicazioni più profonde di Tom nella vicenda, non lo raccontava a Natasha. Quest'ultima si sentiva distrutta. In lei regnava un senso di risoluzione che, a seconda delle volte, la faceva sentire una persona matura e una persona molto stupida. Aveva una gran confusione in testa. Non sapeva se aveva fatto la cosa giusta o quella sbagliata, non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto mantenere la promessa fatta a Tavington o no. Ma di una cosa era sicura: ne aveva abbastanza di tutto ciò. Se il suo destino sarebbe stato vivere con Tavington, così sarebbe successo. Sarebbe stato terribile, ma non c'era altra scelta. Tasha le aveva provate tutte. Non aveva mai vinto contro di lui, mai. Ciò le aveva insegnato che a certe cose non ci si poteva opporre.  
  
Si sentiva abbattuta, perché aveva la consapevolezza che ora non poteva più tornare indietro. Aveva la consapevolezza di avere sprecato un sacco di tempo ad evitare il suo destino invece che impiegarlo cercando di migliorarlo. Più di tutto, si sentiva sconfitta, distrutta dalla rassegnazione. Aveva un disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, ma Tavington aveva deciso di tenerla isolata da tutti. Dopo che Sally portava la colazione e l'appoggiava sulla scrivania, Tavington lasciava la camera chiudendola a chiave ogni volta. Tasha si svegliava e non perdeva neppure il tempo a vestirsi, tanto sapeva che per tutta la giornata non sarebbe uscita, se non per andare in bagno. Faceva colazione in silenzio, e tornava nel letto, riprendendo a dormire. Esistevano due sole chiavi della sua stanza: una ce l'aveva Tavington, l'altra era stata affidata a Sally, con la minaccia di torturarla se si fosse azzardata a darla a qualcuno. La povera serva viveva nel terrore ora, non parlava più con nessuno, e il suo solito, rassicurante sorriso sembrava essersi estinto per sempre. Natasha immaginò che Tavington dovesse averla minacciata in maniera molto violenta. Ella faceva visita a Natasha quattro volte al giorno, portando i vassoi con i pasti, e accompagnandola in bagno se lei ne aveva bisogno. Spesso le portava anche Willy, che era l'unica vera compagnia di Tasha. Era meriviglioso averlo di nuovo vicino, soprattutto dopo che lei si era preparata psicologicamente a dargli addio per sempre. Le giornate di Tasha erano sempre più vuote e prive di senso. Cullava il piccolo per tutto il tempo, e nonappena lui si addormentava Natasha sedeva davanti alla finestra e guardava fuori per ore e ore, fino a che non calava la sera e arrivava Sally con il vassoio della cena. Poi, quando la notte s'infittiva, arrivava Tavington. Lui era sempre molto stanco, e, fortunatamente per lei, non sempre pretendeva nottate di fuoco. Tornava al suo alloggio a notte fonda, spesso alle due o alle tre del mattino, e si svegliava un paio di ore dopo. Natasha non riusciva a capire come potesse continuare così, ma lui non sembrava sentire il peso di quegli orari assurdi. D'altra parte, Tasha considerava ciò un'insperata fortuna. Una mattina di metà aprile Natasha aprì gli occhi. Sbattè le palpebre ripetutamente, cercando di mettere a fuoco la stanza attorno a lei. Il letto era vuoto, come al solito. Si alzò in piedi e vide il vassoio della colazione abbandonato sulla scrivania. Non aveva fame, così lo lasciò perdere. Si stirò le braccia e le gambe e, sbadigliando, si sedette sulla sedia davanti alla finestra. C'era un sole molto forte, ma la giornata non era particolarmente serena: il cielo era coperte di plumbee nuvole molto spesse, e i raggi solari che riuscivano a filtrare colpivano il terreno con violenza. Natasha si avvicinò alle finestra e vide l'immagine che ormai era così abituata a guardare: il cortile, ordinatamente sorvegliato da guardie in divisa rossa allineate parallelemente al sentiero in terra battuta che portava direttamente al cancello. Il cancello dal quale lei avrebbe così tanto voluto fuggire di nuovo. Ma no, doveva rassegnarsi. Natasha era sicura che non ci avrebbe ritentato mai più. Stava per voltarsi, quando vide Tom uscire dal palazzo e avvicinarsi furtivamente alla sua finestra. Tasha provò un tuffo al cuore. E se qualcuno lo avesse visto? Tuttavia aprì la finestra con un impeto di gioia che non provava da molto. Oh, aveva così tanto bisogno di rivederlo... Tom salì sul davanzale e con un balzo riuscì ad entrare nella camera di Natasha. Senza tanti preamboli, la prese stretta tra le braccia e la baciò. Tasha si sentì rabbrividire di piacere. -Come stai, tesoro? Come stai? Oh, se solo fossi riuscito a venire prima...- disse Tom, continuando a stringerla forte. La baciò forte sulla guancia e le fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto. -Mi dispiace, Tasha. Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo... Quel bastardo... perché diavolo è tornato da quella dannata battaglia, non lo so... Oh, non doveva trovarti, non doveva... almeno non è riuscito a prendere tuo fratello... Ma è riuscito ancora una volta a farti del male, io... Mi dispiace così tanto, così tanto...- Natasha si lasciò coccolare da lui senza dire una parola. -Ti giuro, la prossima volta nulla andrà storto, ho pensato che il momento adatto sarà verso i primi di maggio, quando tutti gli ufficiali saranno via per la battaglia di Cowpe... Natasha ti senti bene?- s'interruppe Tom, una volta che l'ebbe guardata bene. Natasha sospirò, gli occhi velati di tristezza. -No- rispose, evitando il suo sguardo -No, non sto affatto bene- Tom si sedette sul letto: -Cosa c'è che non và? Ancora lui?- Natasha si passò una mano sulla fronte in un gesto stanco: -Sì e no- -Sei preoccupata per il prossimo piano di fuga?- domandò lui, incerto. Tasha alzò lo sguardo verso Tom. Scosse la testa lentamente. -Non ci sarà un altro piano di fuga- bisbigliò in un soffio. -Come?- chiese Tom -Cosa stai dicendo?- -Oh, Tom!- sospirò lei, cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza -Io non riesco ad andare avanti così... a provare, e riprovare, fino a che non riusciamo a... a porre fine e tutto... Non riesco più, Tom!- Si sedette anche lei sul letto e lo guardò. Lui la fissava, muto e incredulo. -Ogni nostro fallimento io... io lo devo pagare, Tom. Lui mi fa del male ogni volta che mi trova a fare qualcosa che non dovrei fare. Le sue punizioni cominciano a pesarmi così tanto... Ha minacciato di uccidermi, e di questo non ho paura... ma temo per la vita di Willy. Se in uno scatto di rabbia gli sparasse, lo strozzasse, o...?- la voce le morì in gola. Tom la guardava senza capire: -Cosa vuoi dire?- -Voglio dire- mormorò Natasha, fissandolo profondamente negli occhi. Deglutì e proseguì: -Voglio dire che è finita, Tom. Dobbiamo arrenderci all'evidenza. Non possiamo sconfiggerlo... io non posso più continuare a pagare, non posso più continuare a soffrire... l'unico modo per mettere fine a tutto questo è ubbidirgli, in silenzio... E' l'unico modo, Tom...- Tom la guardava stringendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa: -Non puoi dirmi questo...- Tasha notò che il suo petto iniziava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi furiosamente e lo abbracciò. -Tom, mi dispiace... mi dispiace...- Tom non si muoveva. Sembrava compeltamente spiazzato: -Questo significa che... finita la guerra... io e te non... non potremmo mai più... vederci, è così?- Natasha chiuse gli occhi e asciugò le lacrime che le sgorgavano. -Mi dispiace, Tom- ripetè -Ma non abbiamo altra scelta, rifletti- Tom si passò le mani tra i capelli, spettinandoli. -No... no ci dev'essere un altro modo- Si alzò di scatto e iniziò a misurare a gran passi la stanza. Natasha aspettò in silenzio che la realtà penerasse in lui. D'un tratto Tom si buttò per terra e cadde sulle ginocchia. -No, no... no- ripetè disperato, la testa fra le mani. Natasha si sedette accanto a lui e lo abbracciò. Piansero insieme, ognuno sulla spalla dell'altra, infuriati e impotenti davanti al destino. -Mi dispiace...- mormorò Tom -Mi dispiace di non essere mai... riuscito a proteggerti- Natasha scosse la testa: -Non è mai stata colpa tua, Tom... mai. Ti amo, tesoro, ti amo tantissimo- -Se tutto questo non fosse mai successo... - bisbigliò Tom, stringendola a sé. Natasha versò altre lacrime, senza riuscire a fermarsi. -Oh, Tom...- singhiozzò -Ormai non ho più speranza... non spero più in niente, Tom- -Ascoltami, Natasha- mormorò lui, prendendole il viso con una mano -Promettimi che non mi dimenticherai... promettimi che anche quando la guerra finirà, quando verremo separati... promettimi che penserai ancora a me... promettimi che mi starai vicina... Perché questa rimarrà la mia speranza- Lei annuì, quasi senza più vedere il volto di Tom a causa delle lacrime che le offuscavano la vista -Lo prometto... lo prometto...- Lui la strinse ancora al petto, sempre più forte. Natasha voleva restare lì, non voleva che la sua vita venisse turbata in altri modi... voleva ritrovare la ragione, ma essa sembrava avere abbandonato quella stanza... non c'era niente lì, solo tragedia e lacrime... Tom si alzò in piedi e l'aiutò a fare lo stesso. -Quanto sei bella...- le disse lui, accarezzandole il viso -Sei la cosa più meravigliosa che mi sia mai capitata... e che mai mi capiterà- La baciò. Natasha si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze al suo collo... sentì alcuni ciuffi dei capelli biondi di lui sfiorarle la fronte... Si lasciò cullare dal bacio più dolce che avesse mai ricevuto... Quel bacio che l'avrebbe cullata in eterno... -Ci vediamo, Tasha- mormorò lui, staccandosi da lei e avvicinandosi alla finestra. -Ci vediamo, Tom- disse lei asciugandosi le lacrime. La finestra si chiuse con un colpo secco dietro di lui. Natasha si buttò sul letto, ma non pianse. Non aveva più lacrime.  
  
I giorni trascorsero incolori e malinconici. Tavington passava più tempo con Natasha, ora. Le raccontava che la guerra non stava procedendo bene per gli Inglesi, ma che non c'era da preoccuparsi. Tutto sembrava dipendere dalla decisiva battaglia di Cowpens, che avrebbe avuto luogo i primi di maggio. Circa una settimana dopo l'ultimo incontro di Tasha con Tom, Natasha si svegliò e trovò il colonnello steso accanto a lei. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e si mise ad osservarlo, spassionatamente. Non si sarebbe mai stancata di guardarlo dormire... sembrava così diverso... ancora Tasha non riusciva a capire come potesse apparire tanto differente da quando era sveglio. Il suo torace scoperto e muscoloso si alzava e si abbassava lentamente. Le sue forti braccia erano una sotto il cuscino, l'altra sulle lenzuola leggere. Natasha si domandò se sotto le coperte fosse nudo. Soffocò una risatina con il cuscino. Ogni tanto le venivano queste strane idee. D'un tratto, però, si sentì curiosa. Insieme alla curiosità, anche un leggero senso di colpa si fece strada dentro di lei, ma lei non voleva dargli retta. Non si era forse promessa di non combattere mai più contro la realtà? Però era vero che Tom le mancava tanto... era vero che lei avrebbe voluto più di ogni cosa andare a vivere con lui... Basta, hai fatto la tua decisione. Non puoi farci niente. Non puoi farci niente. Perché doveva combattere contro la sua stessa mente per trovare un po' di tranquillità? Natasha riappoggiò la guancia sul cuscino e continuò a osservare il bel volto di suo marito. Un sorriso amaro si formò sulle sue labbra. Un sorriso rassegnato. Sì, William, hai vinto. Hai vinto, William... io rimarrò qui... non ti devi preoccupare... Sebbene desiderasse essere con l'amore della sua vita, doveva ammettere che quando Tavington non era arrabbiato con lei non era male. Non solo era un uomo bellissimo, ma sapeva anche essere dolce. Natasha da una parte si sentiva orgogliosa di se stessa quando rifletteva che era tutto merito suo se ora William era così. Solo con lei lui era un uomo romantico. Era il solito Colonnello Tavington con Sarah Slaves... ma era William con lei. Sì, per sottomettersi ad una vita intera con lui doveva prima di tutto accettarlo. E Natasha si sentiva pronta anche per questo. Era l'unico modo per tornare ad essere felice anche se, Natasha lo sapeva, la ferita che Tom aveva lasciato dentro di lei non si sarebbe mai rimarginata. Avrebbe sempre sentito la sua mancanza. La sua mente tornò con leggerezza a chiedersi se Tavington stava dormendo nudo o no. Natasha represse un ghigno, mentre la curiosità in lei diventava intrattenibile. Si avvicinò a lui, muovendosi lentamente e cercando di provocare meno rumore possibile. Quando gli fu vicinissima, la tentazione di baciarlo divenne insopportabile. Però d'altra parte, voleva anche vedere se... Natasha abbassò lo sguardo lentamente. Dannazione, c'erano le lenzuola. Con lentezza e cautela, afferrò un lembo della coperta e prese a tirare, piano piano. Natasha arrossì come una ragazzina mentre il lenzuolo scivolava via. -Cosa stai facendo?- Natasha sobbalzò quando sentì quella battuta ironica. Alzò la testa e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri di Tavington che la fissavano con sguardo divertito. -Ah... ehm... sì, io... cioè...- Tavington le prese il viso con la mano. -Dì la verità- Natasha si sentì avvampare. -Ecco... bè, veramente... stavo... non...- Tavington sorrise mentre le guance di lei diventavano ulteriormente rosse. -Sai, Tasha... sembri una ragazza pura, innocente... ma sotto sotto... eh?- Natasha sorrise imbarazzata. -Sì, bè... io... ero solo curiosa- Lo sguardo di Tavington diventò malizioso. -Ti piacerebbe vederlo?- La domanda arrivò così inaspettata alle orecchie di Natasha che sentì l'improvviso bisogno di un secchio di acqua fresca che spegnesse il fuoco ardente sulle sue guance. Scoppiò a ridere. -Sto bene anche così, grazie- disse, distogliendo lo sguardo. -Non sapevo se farti continuare o no- disse Tavington, un brillo divertito negli occhi -Ma alla fine ho pensato che saresti potuta rimanere sconvolta- Natasha rise: -Ma non dormi mai?- -No- rispose Tavington -Sono anni che non dormo... e questo mi torna piuttosto utile quando delle spietate assassine di almeno vent'anni più giovani di me cercano prima di spararmi, poi di molestarmi- Natasha scoppiò a ridere. In effetti, l'immagine di lei che puntava la pistola contro Tavington ora le sembrava ridicola. Avrei dovuto capirlo prima che in lui non c'era tutta questa malvagità... non era possibile... Tavington si alzò a sedere e si legò il lenzuolo in vita, lanciando uno sguardo malizioso a Tasha. Anche lei si alzò e si vestì. Andarono a trovare Willy e insieme lo portarono a fare colazione. Nel pomeriggio Tavington fu chiamato a partecipare ad un consiglio di guerra dove si sarebbero decise le tecniche da usare contro gli Americani nell'ormai vicina battaglia di Cowpens, così Natasha si preparò a trascorrere ore e ore chiusa in camera come al solito. Dopo che Willy si fu addormentato, decise di passare il tempo mettendo ordine nel suo armadio. Il mantello di Tom non era più lì. Tasha lo aveva perduto quando era andata a trovare Rupert: era rimasto nella capanna ed era andato a fuoco. Natasha si dispiaceva molto per quella perdita, ma da una parte ringraziava il cielo: l'avrebbe aiutata a non pensare troppo a Tom, a non rimpiangerlo. Per coincidenza le sue mani trovarono proprio la vestaglia che indossava la sera in cui Tavington l'aveva catturata per la seconda volta: Natasha vide che era ancora sporca di sangue, il sangue che aveva perso per colpa di quel dannato albero. Natasha si passò una mano sulla schiena e sentì dei piccoli segnetti nei numerosi punti in cui la corteccia, un mese prima, l'aveva strisciata. Almeno non facevano più male. Distrattamente, Tasha controllò cosa c'era nelle tasche della vestaglia. Inarcò le sopracciglia quando toccò qualcosa. Con il cuore che batteva forte, tirò fuori la lettera di suo padre. Se n'era quasi dimenticata! In quei quattro giorni che Tasha aveva passato lontana dal forte, dormiva sempre con la lettera di suo padre, quella che aveva trovato sotto le rovine della sua casa. E se la metteva in tasca, perché l'aiutava a sentirlo vicino... Natasha se la rigirò tra le mani. La calligrafia di suo padre le era così familiare... Il testo del plico era ormai illeggibile, tant'era bruciacchiata la carta, ma Natasha non se ne curava. L'osservò a lungo, stringendola a sé, baciandola, immergendosi nei ricordi.  
  
Tavington uscì dalla sala delle riunioni e si diresse nell'atrio, verso la sua camera. Attraversò il corridoio, la mente ancora alla riunione che aveva appena avuto. Lord Cornwallis sembrava davvero convinto che lui, William, dovesse aspettare il comando del generale prima di attaccare. Tavington non si diceva precisamente d'accordo con lui... e se il generale non lo avesse chiamato per niente? No, Tavington non aveva intenzione di starsene a guardare la battaglia della sua vita da sopra la collina. Lui sarebbe intervenuto quando più gli andava, e non gli importava nulla se così infrangeva quelle stupide regole. In fondo, grazie ai suoi interventi avevano sempre vinto. Perché questa volta doveva andare diversamente? Tavington tirò fuori la chiave e la girò nella toppa. Entrò nella camera e trovò Natasha seduta per terra, davanti all'armadio. Gli dava le spalle e sembrava china su qualcosa. Tavington chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Tasha non si voltò e lui inarcò le sopracciglia quando udì un debole rumore di pianto. -Natasha?- disse, incerto. Lei voltò la testa asciugandosi le lacrime. -William- mormorò lei, sorridendo -Sei tornato... Com'è andata la riunione?- Si alzò in piedi, continuando a passarsi il palmo della mano sulle guance. -Cos'hai, Tasha?- domandò lui, avvicinandosi a lei -Cosa c'è?- Natasha scosse la testa vigorosamente. -Niente, niente- -Cosa nascondi dietro la schiena?- domandò lui con fare inquisitorio, notando le braccia di lei, entrambe nascoste dietro il suo corpo. -Nulla- rispose lei in tono poco convincente. -Fammi vedere- ordinò Tavington avvicinandosi a lei. -No, William, no, ti prego- disse lei, terrorizzata. Natasha arretrò fino al muro e lui si mise di fronte a lei, molto vicino. William le prese un braccio e lo strattonò. Un foglio di carta ripiegato e ingiallito cadde sul pavimento. Natasha pianse disperatamente. -No, William, ti prego... non prenderlo...- Tavington lo raccolse e lo dispiegò. Natasha si prese il viso tra le mani. A quanto pareva era una lettera, ma illeggibile. Tavington si chiese perché lei si stava disperando tanto per il fatto che lui avesse trovato quel pezzo di carta. -Cos'è?- Per tutta risposta la ragazza continuò a piangere. -Natasha- disse lui, strattonandola -Rispondimi, Tasha... non costringermi a farti del male- Lei aprì gli occhi debolmente. Rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove, mormorò: -L'ho trovata nelle rovine della mia casa... è una delle lettere che mio padre mi aveva mandato- I suoi occhi velati di lacrime incontrarono i suoi. -Ti prego, William, non buttarla via. E' l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta... l'unico ricordo che ho di mio padre- Per un attimo Tavington fu sul punto di strapparla davanti ai suoi occhi. Ma non gli sembrava una cosa utile, nè proficua. Non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto farlo. -No, puoi tenerla- disse Tavington, restituendogliela. Le lasciò andare il braccio. Natasha, incredula, riprese la lettera e lo guardò negli occhi. -Grazie- mormorò, piuttosto sorpresa. La ripose nell'armadio con cautela e tornò a fronteggiarlo. Lui sospirò. -Sono molto stanco- disse, sciogliendosi la coda e gettando il laccio altrove -Ti và di pettinarmi i capelli?- Natasha scoppiò a ridere. -Che c'è?- chiese lui -Non sei capace?- -Certo che sono capace- rispose lei. In qualche modo le sembrava comica l'immagine di lei che pettinava Tavington -D'accordo- Tavington si sedette alla sedia della scrivania e lei si mise dietro di lui. Ben presto lui avvertì Natasha muovere la spazzola tra i suoi capelli. In pochi secondi dimenticò la guerra, dimenticò Lord Cornwallis... dimenticò il passato... Chiuse gli occhi... non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che si era rilassato tanto... La spazzola saliva, scendeva, tirava qualche capello facendolo rabbrividire... Le piccole mani di Natasha si muovevano su e giù con grazia infinita... Passarono i minuti. Tavington si sentiva diverso. Gli sembrava di galleggiare in un mare di nulla, la mente miracolosamente sgombra, dove tutto quello che contava era il dolce movimento della spazzola in mano a lei, Natasha, quella giovane creatura così delicata e fragile, che gli sembrava in qualche modo diversa da tutte le persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita. Nonostante lui fosse in grado di scorgere un fondo di tristezza negli occhi di lei, la ragazza sembrava determinata a non farglielo notare... William aveva avuto ragione a pensare che lei si era completamente arresa a lui, ad una vita con lui... Io sarò in grado di darle la vita che merita... Certo che sarebbe stato in grado di farlo. Non c'era nulla che lui non fosse in grado di fare. Tranne forse levare quel velo di tristezza dai suoi occhi... -William, posso chiederti una cosa?- La voce di Tasha lo scosse dalle sue riflessioni. Si lasciò coinvolgere da un altro brivido mentre la spazzola gli tirava un altro capello. -Chiedi- disse Tavington, osservandola nello specchio della toletta. Anche Natasha guardò verso il suo riflesso. -Perché quel giorno non mi uccidesti?- chiese timidamente, tornando con lo sguardo ai lunghi capelli di lui. Tavington capì immediatamente di cosa stava parlando. Era ovvio che prima o poi glielo avrebbe chiesto... ma, se sapeva che glielo avrebbe chiesto un giorno, perché non si era preparato una risposta da darle? Tavington sospirò. -Può bastare, Tasha- le disse, alzandosi. Lei riappoggiò la spazzola sulla toletta e abbassò lo sguardo. Tavington capì che la ragazza si stava pentendo amaramente di avergli fatto quella domanda. Lui non sapeva cosa risponderle, così decise di ignorarla. Si tolse la giacca e la camicia. Sentiva addosso lo sguardo di lei. -Ehi, cosa guardi, tu?- le disse. Le guance di lei diventarono scarlatte e un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra. Tavington amava l'innocenza con cui lei arrossiva. Si coricarono verso le sei del pomeriggio, quando la notte era ancora lontana. Con l'avvicinarsi dell'estate, i giorni si stavano allungando, ed in quel momento era ancora giorno, di fuori. Natasha cadde subito in un sonno profondo. Tavington si mise le mani dietro la testa e rimase a riflettere, osservando il soffitto. La domanda che lo aveva tormentato per quei lunghi quattordici mesi gli stava vorticando nel cervello per l'ennesima volta... Perché non l'ho lasciata morire? Non era mai successo che lui fosse sul punto di uccidere qualcuno senza finire il lavoro. O uccideva o non uccideva. Cosa, cosa lo aveva fermato mentre stringeva sempre più forte il collo di quella ragazzina per lui del tutto sconosciuta e inutile? Cosa c'era in lei che non c'era in nessun altro? Perché non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse lei? E, soprattutto, perché non si sentiva infuriato a questo proposito? Perché non rimpiangeva più il tempo in cui era se stesso? Tavington provò ancora una volta quella strana sensazione... qualla specie di presagio assurdo... sentiva qualcosa di orribile avvicinarsi sempre più a lui. E in qualche modo questo qualcosa gli sembrava legato al motivo per cui lui non aveva ucciso Tasha... Si sporse di lato per vedere il viso di lei. Alcuni lisci ciuffi ramati le coprivano le palpebre chiuse. Lui glieli scostò dalla fronte e continuò a osservarla. Si abbassò sul suo orecchio e sussurrò: -Non lo so, Tasha- Il suo sguardo vagò su ogni meraviglioso particolare del viso di lei. -La verità è che non lo so nemmeno io- Natasha mormorò qualcosa nel sonno e lui sorrise. Quindi tornò a dormire.  
  
-E non hai idea di quando tornerai?- -No- rispose Tavington, buttando giù un bicchiere di vino -Partiamo domani mattina presto, saremo di ritorno... non so. Con molta probabilità dopodomani, al Generale Cornwallis non piacciono le battaglie troppo lunghe-  
  
Natasha, Tavington e Willy se ne stavano seduti sulla panchina del cortile. Era il tramonto; uno splendido paesaggio si stendeva davanti ai loro occhi, presentando ancora intatti i frutti colorati che la primavera gli aveva donato. Vista temperatura relativamente calda di fine aprile, lei e Tavington avevano portato qualcosa da bere dalle cucine. Tasha aveva avuto il permesse di uscire solo perché, ovviamente, Tavington era con lei. Era bello poter riassaporare un po' di aria pulita: la stanza in cui era rinchiusa cominciava a diventare una vera e propria prigione per lei; Tasha la odiava, e un senso di claustrofobia la invadeva ogni volta che vi si ritrovava chiusa dentro per ore e ore, senza avere nulla da fare. Così le era piaciuto molto il pomeriggio appena trascorso: William l'aveva portata all'aperto, dove avevano pranzato parlando del più e del meno. Willy era stato sempre con loro... a Natasha sembrava impossibile, ma ora si era sentita in una vera famiglia, sensazione che ormai aveva dimenticato da tanto. Ma c'era quella solita ferita che ancora bruciava in lei sempre più forte. Tom non si era più fatto vedere. Nonostante i loro alloggi fossero nello stesso corridoio, Tasha non lo aveva più visto dal giorno in cui si erano salutati. Per quello che le raccontava Sally (la quale, passato lo spavento, era tornata loquace come sempre), per il palazzo si vociferava che si fosse suicidato. Ma Tom era ancora vivo, le raccontò sempre Sally, che spesso era incaricata di portargli i pasti, era solo che sembrava sconvolto per qualcosa. Suo zio aveva cercato molte volte di parlargli, ma era stato tutto inutile: il ragazzo a malapena mangiava, non usciva più dalla sua camera, non apriva bocca... Natasha soffriva nel sentire tutto questo, soprattutto quando pensava che lei invece stava cercando di dimenticarlo... Si sentiva anche stupida per forzarsi così tanto di farsi piacere Tavington ma, come ormai si era ripetuta infinite volte, non aveva altra scelta se non accettare tutto quello che le capitava. Fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, in parole povere. Era esattamente ciò che stava facendo, solo che certe volte Tavington le piaceva davvero. Il modo in cui sorrideva, la dolcezza con cui guardava Willy... le sue parole ironiche... non era un uomo sgradevole, o almeno lei era riuscita a tirare fuori il meglio che c'era in lui, e ciò la faceva sentire orgogliosa ormai da diverso tempo. Era solo che avrebbe tanto voluto sapere come stava Tom, cosa gli stava passando per la testa...  
  
Tom Felton fissava il vuoto. Vedeva correre davanti ai suoi occhi tutta la sua vita, vedeva tutti i bei momenti che aveva passato con lei... con Tasha... La sua Tasha. Si prese la testa fra le mani. Perché aveva dovuto dirle addio? Perché era successo tutto questo? Perché Tavigton aveva vinto ancora una volta? Ma stavolta quella vittoria era stata più pesante di quanto Tom avesse mai potuto credere. Era riuscito nel suo intento finale: fare in modo che Natasha si dedicasse interamente a lui, che si arrendesse a lui. Tom sapeva che lei lo pensava, e molto. Avvertiva che lui le mancava almeno quanto lei mancava a lui. Ma non ci potevano fare niente. Niente. E ora cosa avrebbe fatto? L'indomani si sarebbe svolta una delle ultime battaglie della guerra, molto probabilmente. Una battaglia decisiva. E quando la guerra sarebbe finita, Tasha sarebbe stata portata via, lontano, molto lontano da lui. E allora perché lui se ne stava lì abbandonato sul letto? Perché non cercava di sfruttare al meglio il poco tempo che gli rimaneva da stare con Tasha? Perché tutto quello che faccio si ritorce contro Natasha... Tavington ha trovato il modo di non farla disubbidire mai più ai suoi ordini... L'ha terrorizzata a tal punto che lei si è arresa, si è buttata ai suoi piedi... Ma non doveva andare così... non finirà così... Un bussare alla porta lo fece sobbalzare. -Tom!- chiamò una voce al di là del legno. Tom rimase immobile. Prima o poi suo zio si sarebbe stancato di bussare e lo avrebbe lasciato riflettere in pace. -Tom!- chiamò ancora la voce -Adesso entro!- Entra, pensò Tom, Tanto non ho niente da dirti. La porta si aprì e il Generale O'Hara apparve sulla soglia. L'uomo appariva molto preoccupato in volto. Chiuse elegantemente la porta dietro di sé e si diresse verso il nipote con occhi affettuosi. -Tom, non puoi continuare così- gli disse, sedendosi sul letto -Se solo mi spiegassi qual è il problema...- -Sapete benissimo qual è problema!- esclamò Tom furibondo -Lo sapete eccome-  
  
O'Hara fece un gesto di comprensione. -E' vero, lo so. La signora Tavington- Tom non disse nulla e O'Hara sospirò: -Tom, è una ragazza sposata. E' madre di un figlio- disse delicatamente. Tom chiuse gli occhi. -Uscite da questa stanza- disse, la rabbia che cresceva in lui. -No- rispose O'Hara -Io non uscirò fino a che non avremo risolto questa questione- Tom lo guardò con insolenza: -Credevo che domani ci fosse una battaglia importante. Come mai non siete a un consiglio di guerra?- O'Hara sorrise: -Credi davvero che i consigli di guerra si facciano il giorno prima della battaglia?- -A volte è così- disse Tom con scarso interesse. -Sì, hai ragione. Ma ora non dobbiamo parlare di me- continuò O'Hara -Devi spiegarmi la faccenda, Tom- Tom si prese la testa fra le mani: -Zio, non capite. Non potete capire! Nessuno può capirmi, sono...- -Almeno prova a spiegarmi- disse O'Hara -Tutta questa storia- Tom lo ignorò: -Avrei dovuto restare a Boston... o in Inghilterra. Non sarei mai dovuto venire qui- -Tom, non devi essere disgustato perché il colonnello Tavington ti impedisce di vedere sua moglie... non puoi negare che lui abbia il diritto di farlo- Tom rimase in silenzio. Disse, dopo qualche secondo: -Ci sono cose che... che un uomo non dovrebbe mai avere il diritto di fare- alzò gli occhi verso lo zio per la prima volta da quando era arrivato -Soprattutto su una donna- O'Hara sospirò profondamente: -Il Colonnello Tavington non è mai stato un gentiluomo e non credo che lo diventerà mai. Ma la presenza di una signora Tavington nella sua vita lo aiuterà... credimi, Tom, è straordinario l'effetto che una donna può avere su un uomo, persino su un uomo... bè... poco ortodosso come il Colonnello- Tom assentì. Sì, Natasha su di lui aveva avuto un effetto incredibile... Tom sentiva che la sua stessa vita dipendeva da lei... Era lì, distrutto dall'amore, a rimpiangerla. Lei, Natasha Halliwell (perché questo era per lui), con il suo sorriso di aperta semplicità... quel sorriso cancellato dalla crudeltà dell'uomo con cui ora era costretta a dividere il letto... e lui non poteva fare niente per evitarlo. Guardò suo zio, che si era alzato in piedi e guardava fuori dalla finestra con aria pensierosa. Tom si rese conto dalla sua espressione che le parole che lui stesso aveva appena detto avevano sortito effetto anche su di lui. Dovevano avere un significato speciale per il generale, ma Tom ignorava quale. D'un tratto una consapevolezza si fece strada in lui mentre ricordava i dolci baci di Tasha...Voleva solo una cosa, solo una certezza. -Voglio che Natasha sia felice- disse, più a se stesso che allo zio -Voglio che sia felice- ripetè -Anche se dovrà stare con lui... so che le farà del male... ma forse, un giorno, lei riuscirà ad essere felice anche con lui... se è successo tutto questo... è stato perché doveva succedere... Ed era il destino che la voleva separare da me...- Era terribile pronunciare quelle parole, era come una condanna, una condanna che recitava a se stesso... Ma in fondo, Tom sentiva di aver detto la verità. Voleva svegliarsi la mattina con la consapevolezza che lei era là fuori, da qualche parte, che pensava a lui... che viveva felice con la sua nuova famiglia... che non rimpiangeva i tempi passati, ma guardava al futuro... Tom deglutì. Si accorse che il Generale lo stava guardando. -Sono molto orgoglioso di te, Tom- gli disse -Sei un bravo ragazzo- Dopodichè, il Generale lasciò la stanza. Tom si rivolse alla stanza vuota. -Non voglio essere un bravo ragazzo- mormorò -Voglio solo stare con Natasha... voglio solo stare con lei...-  
  
Le stelle si erano appena accese nel cielo notturno di uno splendido blu vellutato. Natasha ricordava bene quando lei e Tom le avevano guardate, la prima volta che si erano seduti lì insieme, poco prima di darsi il primo bacio. Perché tutto le ricordava così terribilmente lui? -Entriamo, comincia a fare freddo- mormorò distrattamente, raccongliendo i bicchieri. Tavington assentì, prese Willy e iniziarono a camminare verso l'entrata del palazzo. Nell'atrio c'era una strana atmosfera. Ufficiali dell'esercito salivano e scendevano le scale scambiandosi mappe e cartine, e parlando sottovoce; soldati semplici fuori servizio erano sparsi qua e là e confabulavano: Natasha poteva dedurre dal pallore dei loro giovani volti che per molti di loro l'indomani ci sarebbe stata la prima (e forse l'ultima) battaglia della loro vita; molte delle persone nell'atrio salutavano Tavington mentre lui le oltrepassava facendo cenni tutt'intorno, tenendo in braccio Willy e per mano Natasha: lei notò che molte delle reclute più giovani guardavano il colonnello con grande ammirazione; qualcuno bisbigliò al loro passaggio; ovunque c'era un'aria pesante, colma di attesa, tensione, paura... Bastava mettere piede nel palazzo per capire che erano davvero alla vigilia di una battaglia d'importanza impressionante... Natasha non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere prima, la tensione sembrava schiacciarla, fare leva su di lei e le riempiva il cuore di angoscia... I colori del muro, del pavimento, la luce diffusa dai lampadari sembravano in qualche modo essere più forti del solito, più soffocanti... Natasha poi, attraversando il cortile, aveva notato gruppi furtivi di soldati dirigersi verso la baracca delle prostitute. Natasha immaginò che le reclute volessero rilassarsi, la sera prima di una battaglia così incisiva come sarebbe stata quella del giorno dopo. Si chiese se anche Tavington sarebbe stato di quella mentalità e quella notte avrebbe preteso qualcosa da lei.... Entrarono nel loro corridoio, dove regnava un silenzio di tomba. Senza parlare, portarono Willy nella sua cameretta e quindi entatrono entrambi nella loro stanza. Tavington accese le candele per illuminare il locale. Natasha era sul punto di togliersi il vestito per mettersi la camicia da notte quando Tavington la fermò. -Tasha- disse, sfiorandole i gomiti con le mani -Stasera voglio spogliarti io- Natasha lo guardò negli occhi. Forse era l'inquietante effetto della tremolante luce delle candele sul suo viso, o forse le parole che lui aveva appena pronunciato, ma tutt'un tratto lui le fece di nuovo paura come la prima volta. Lo guardò senza dire nulla. Non poteva sperare che lui non volesse farlo, in una notte come quella. Abbassò la testa: -Và bene, William- mormorò, sottomessa. William posò le labbra sulle sue, donandole un bacio profondo e pieno di passione. Le loro ombre, allungate dalla scarsa luce fornita dalle candele, ne formavano una sola sulla parete dietro di loro. Natasha appoggiò le mani sulla sua camicia, quasi aggrappandosi a lui. Gli occhi di Tavington incontrarono nuovamente quelli di lei mentre le loro labbra si separavano morbidamente. Le mani di lui si insinuarono sotto i lacci del suo vestito e lo lasciarono scivolare lentamente giù dalle sue spalle, scoprendo sempre più la sua pelle liscia e morbida. Il vestito cadde per terra con un fruscio. Natasha si trovava nuda di fronte a lui, ma per qualche ragione non se ne vergognava. Si strinse a lui, come per coprirsi... in realtà cercava conforto... Tavington avvertì i seni della ragazza aderire al suo petto. Questo lo eccitò, ma non era la solita eccitazione selvaggia, da consumare il prima possibile... era come un piacere da gustare lento. Anche perché sentiva che quella volta... quella volta c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, in lei... quella volta era diversa da qualunque altra. Tavington le posò un baciò tra i capelli, respirando a fondo il suo profumo. Le sue mani viaggiarono lentamente ai seni scoperti di lei. Li accarezzarono, dolcemente, delicatamente. Natash aveva il corpo attraversato da mille brividi. Non sapeva cosa le sarebbe successo, di lì a qualche momento... non sapeva se doveva aver paura o no. William la condusse al letto e la fece stendere. Non la spinse, e non le montò sopra. La fece giare su un fianco, rivolta verso di lui. -Toglimi la camicia- le disse. Il suo tono non era imperioso, ma ammorbidito e tenue. Natasha obbedì e gli slacciò al camicia, bottone dopo bottone. Tavington la osservava, eccitandosi sempre di più. Tasha lasciò scivolare via la camicia dal suo forte petto muscoloso e atletico. Si strinse a lui, abbracciandolo, senza che lui glielo avesse ordinato. Natasha si strinse forte al suo petto, come per pregarlo di non farle del male, per fargli capire che lei aveva bisogno di protezione. Tavington le alzò il viso con una mano e la baciò. Lei non oppose resistenza. La mano di Tavington si posò sulla sua schiena nuda. L'accarezzò con la punta delle dita, sfiorandola... Natasha rabbrividì di nuovo e irrigidì il corpo sotto il suo tocco. Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un leggero sorriso. -Rilassati- le sussurrò, prima di baciarle il collo. Le labbra di Tavington, bollenti e morbide, scesero fino al suo seno. Lo leccarono e lo baciarono con delicatezza... In effetti guardandolo, a Natasha non sembrava eccitato come le volte precedenti, tanta era la lentezza e la dolcezza con cui muoveva la sua lingua avanti e indietro, infinite volte... Quello che non sapeva era che in realtà lui non si era mai sentito più eccitato in vita sua. Ma riusciva a controllarsi, e a far crescere il suo eccitamento sempre di più, così alla fine nutrire il desiderio sarebbe stato mille volte più soddisfacente. Arrivato a un certo punto, William non riuscì a trattenersi oltre. Iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni, ma fu fermato dalla mano di Tasha, che si posò sulla sua. -William... ascoltami...- sussurrò lei, guardandolo negli occhi. Tavington avrebbe preferito che lei gli togliesse la mano da lì; non lo stava certo aiutando a trattenersi... -Cosa c'è?- disse Tavington. -Ti prego... potresti fare piano... almeno questa volta?- chiese lei supplichevole. Tavington le prese la mano e la ricoprì di baci. Natasha avvertì un brivido di eccitazione quando sentì i polpastrelli delle sue dite entrargli tra le labbra, toccare la sua lingua... Tavington chiuse gli occhi mentre gustava il piacere di avere le dita di lei in bocca... erano così sottili, morbide, profumate... -Farò piano- le disse lui -Non ti farò male- Natasha fu rassicurata da quelle parole. Lui si tolse le dita di lei dalla bocca e riprese a slacciarsi i pantaloni. Natasha continuò a guardarlo negli occhi anche quando il corpo di lui si avvicinò al suo e sentì la sua erezione entrare in lei. Chiuse gli occhi, pronta a provare dolore. Ma il dolore semplicemente non venne. Natasha non riusciva a credere che lui fosse già in lei, eppure lo avvertiva... Avvertiva le leggere spinte che dava dentro di lei, lo avvertiva ansimare... Lui l'abbracciò e la tenne stretta. Natasha si lasciò cullare, per la prima volta, da quelle braccia forti che prima le facevano così paura... Tavington le posò una mano dietro la schiena e la tirò verso di lui ancora una volta. Lei rimase aggrappata saldamente al suo collo, impaurita all'idea di lasciarlo andare... Oh, cosa le stava succedendo? Voleva che lui andasse più a fondo... Aprì gli occhi e guardò in quelli di lui. Non vi trovò superiorità, nè sguardi canzonatori... nessun ghigno era disegnato sulle sue labbra. La guardava, semplicemente, come non aveva mai guardato nessun altro... La stringeva con l'affetto che non aveva mai dimostrato a nessun altro... Lui la baciò ancora una volta, profondamente, congiungendo la sua lingua con quella di lei, mentre le sue mani continuavano a percorrere il suo giovane corpo, accarezzandolo con passione... Intanto continuava a spingere, ma se lui le stava facendo male, allora Natasha doveva essere diventata immune al dolore, perché non provava nulla... Solo liberazione, si sentiva liberata dal peso delle scelte che aveva fatto, dalle responsabilità di quelle che ancora doveva fare, e dal pentimento che la assediava nella costante indecisione per aver fatto quelle giuste o quelle sbagliate... era tutto svanito lì, in quegli occhi azzurro ghiaccio. E' così che finirà tutto, dunque?, si chiese Natasha, aggrappandosi alle spalle di lui, Finirà con questi occhi azzurro ghiaccio?  
  
Quando Natasha aprì gli occhi la mattina dopo ebbe l'impressione di essersi appena destata da un sogno meraviglioso. Guardò, com'era sua abitudine ormai, alla sua destra. Sobbalzò nel trovare il letto vuoto. Poi ricordò... la battaglia di Cowpens. Tavington se n'era andato, era già partito. Probabilmente sarebbe ritornato il giorno dopo. Natasha notò di essere nuda sotto le coperte, ma qualcuno le aveva avvolto i lenzuoli intorno al corpo per coprirla. Natasha sorrise pensando a Tavington che posava le lenzuola su di lei, mentre lei dormiva tranquilla. Era incredibile quello che era successo la notte prima, Tasha non riusciva ancora a realizzarlo. Lui era stato così dolce... Dentro di sé è un marito perfetto, si disse. Mentre si vestiva, sapeva che stava cercando di autoconvincersi per la centesima volta che la sua situazione non era così male. Su un fatto non ci pioveva: lei e Tavington erano finalmente riusciti a capirsi. Ora si rispettavano reciprocamente, o almeno così pareva. Ma Natasha sapeva a chi apparteneva il suo cuore, non aveva bisogno di chiarimenti. Non aveva da rimproverarsi per essere stata bene la sera prima: doveva stare con Tavington il resto della sua vita, quindi avrebbe fatto meglio a fare in modo che tra loro le cose andassero bene. Natasha sentiva che si potevano aiutare a vicenda: Tavington facendole dimenticare Tom almeno per un attimo, Tasha facendogli dimenticare il suo oscuro passato possibilmente per sempre. Natasha voleva che Willy avesse dei buoni genitori in pace tra loro; lei avrebbe fatto in modo che nulla potesse turbarlo, e per questo la prima cosa da fare era accettare Tavington e i suoi alti e bassi. Però non poteva, non poteva negare a se stessa che quella non era la vita che lei desiderava. Lei voleva vivere con Tom... Tom... come stava? Sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticarla? Sarebbe mai riuscito a rifarsi una vita nuova senza di lei? Ti prego, Signore, aiutalo a non pensare più a me... fallo stare meglio... Ma Natasha sapeva che, se anche lui un giorno l'avesse dimenticata, lei non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare lui.  
  
Natasha trascorse il pomeriggio con Willy, cercando ancora di insegnargli a dire "mamma". Quando Sally passava davanti alla porta della sua camera, Natasha le chiedeva se erano arrivate notizie da Cowpens, ma ogni volta riceveva una risposta negativa, così alla fine smise anche di tentare. Willy cresceva sempre più, ma in quanto a linguaggio non aveva fatto molti progressi; ancora Natasha non era riuscita a carpirgli altro che gridolini e risa, che comunque la rendevano orgogliosa. Era davvero un bellissimo bambino: era evidente che da adulto sarebbe assomigliato tantissimo a Tavington. Gli occhi, in particolare, erano identici. Arrivò la sera, quindi la notte. Natasha andò a letto molto presto, verso le nove. Nel palazzo regnava ancora quell'atmosfera di tensione, si avvertiva persino stando in camera. La ragazza si sentiva sola, così tenne Willy a dormire con lei. Durante la notte iniziò a piovere e tuonare molto forte. I tuoni scossero i vetri delle finestre, spaventando a morte il piccolo, che iniziò a piangere, e si calmò solo quando Natasha gli cantò qualcosa. -I still remember the world from the eyes of a child- gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli le guance -Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now... Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world/ I want to go back to... believing in everything and knowing nothing at all- Stava cercando di ricordare il secondo verso della canzone quando Tasha udì un rumore lontano che le sembrava del tutto estraneo al temporale. Il bambino aveva ricominciato a piangere. -I still remember the sun... Always warm on my back... Somehow it seems...- prese Willy in braccio e si diresse verso la finestra -... colder now...- Stringendo gli occhi nella pioggia, vide qualcosa avvicinarsi ai cancelli. Il cortile sembrava in grande agitazione. Soldati correvano nel fango ad aprire i cancelli più velocemente possibile... Willy piangeva ancora, terrorizzato da un tuono improvviso che Tasha a malapena aveva udito. -Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger... I want to go back to... Believing in everything...- Cos'era? Sembrava un carro, un carro che portava cosa? -Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world...- Che fosse la carovana di Charlestown? Ma allora perché sembravano tutti così preoccupati e allarmati? -I want to go...- Natasha ormai stava perdendo la concentrazione, tanto era assorta dalla scena nel cortile. Una brutta sensazione si stava impadronendo di lei, un brutto presentimento... sentiva che quel carro non portava nulla di buono... -... back to... believing in...- Vide i soldati in giubba rossa portare da dentro il palazzo dei... cos'erano? Teli? Lenzuoli? Il sangue le si gelò quando vide cosa trasportava il carro. Morti. E quegli uomini stavano portando barelle. Ma a cosa servivano delle barelle ai morti? E, soprattutto, perché avevano dovuto portare i cadaveri fino al forte? No, non erano morti. Erano dei feriti. I feriti della battaglia di Cowpens. Natasha riconobbe una divisa rossa e verde, un Dragone. Strizzò gli occhi nell'oscurità e nella pioggia e intravide l'uomo che stava in piedi vicino al carro. Era il Capitano Wilkins. Appariva stravolto e urlava ai soldati qualcosa, forse (Natasha lo intuì dai suoi gesti) stava intimando loro di sbrigarsi. Dov'era William? La risposta arrivò anche troppo presto. Con orrore, Natasha vide gli uomini scaricare dal carro un uomo in divisa rossa e verde, ma con alcuni bottono d'oro. Anche a quella distanza Natasha lo riconobbe... -Oh mio Dio!- esclamò, sconvolta. Appoggio Willy sul letto, lo coprì con un lenzuolo e si precipitò sulla porta. Tirò la maniglia. Chiusa. Dannazione! Si era dimenticata che era chiusa dentro. Doveva uscire, doveva fare qualcosa... Senza pensare, Natasha prese la sedia della scrivania e la spinse contro il vetro della finestra, che andò in mille frantumi. Natasha gettò la sedia altrove e salì sul davanzale della finestra. Saltò fuori e atterrò con i piedi sul terreno fangoso. Prese a correre più veloce che poteva verso la scia di soldati che stava portando William dentro. Corse fino a raggiungerli. -William!- gridò, avvicinandosi a lui. Uno di loro la scacciò: -Andatevene, signorina! Cosa ci fate qui? Lasciateci passare, fatevi da parte!- Natasha si tolse di mezzo, ma li seguì. Doveva vedere in che condizioni era, doveva essere sicura che non fosse... Le porte del palazzo furono spalancate immediatamente e tutti i servi e le serve nelle loro semplici vestaglie da notte si radunarono intorno ai feriti portati dal carro. Natasha inseguì i tre servi a cui fu assegnato il corpo di William. Ancora non era riuscita neppure a vederlo... I servi lo portarono nel secondo corridoio sulla sinistra, che a quanto pareva era una sorta di infermeria interna divisa in stanzini. Deposero William nella prima porta a destra del corridoio e accesero le varie candele. -Come sta?- chiese Natasha. -Noi non sa- rispose uno di quelli -Noi non dottori- Natasha si avvicinò a Tavington. Quasi aveva paura di vederlo. Appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quello che stava sul lenzuolo, vide già tutto quello che non voleva vedere... Sangue gli imbrattava il collo, dove una grossa ferita era stata inferta molto in profondità; sangue gli imbrattava la pancia... qualcuno lo aveva infilzato con una spada, qualcosa di appuntito, contundente... La cosa successiva che vide Natasha fu il buio più assoluto.  
  
-Ma chi ha rotto la finestra?- -La signora Tavington, immagino- -Povera cara! Che terribile colpo dev'essere stato per lei!- Natasha sbattè le palpebre nella luce del mattino. Si strofinò gli occhi, tentando di mettere a fuoco quello che stava intorno a lei. Due figure femminili la osservavano da un lato del letto. I loro volti andavano e venivano, ma muovevano qualcosa nella memoria di Natasha... se li ricordava, non le erano nuovi. -Sally- mormorò -Rowena- Rowena si girò felice verso Sally: -Te lo dicevo che ci riconosceva- -Cosa... cosa mi è successo?- chiese Natasha con voce impastata. Rowena sospirò: -Sei svenuta, mia cara... dopo aver visto... temo...- Natasha si tirò a sedere così di scatto che sia Rowena che Sally sobbalzarono. -William! Come sta?- Rowena e Sally si scambiarono uno sguardo. -Oh, Santo Cielo- disse Sally, facendosi il Segno della Croce. -Cosa c'è?- domandò Natasha -Cosa gli è successo? Voglio vederlo!- -Non mi sembra una buona idea, cara- rispose Rowena. -Ma è vivo?- chiese Natasha terrorizzata. Rowena sospirò: -Oh, tesoro... sta lottando. Non è morto, ma il dottore dice che è in uno stato di coma... Insomma... è sospeso tra la vita e la morte. E' nelle mani di Dio- Natasha si prese la testa tra le mani. -Voglio vederlo- -Oh, cara...- Rowena fu interrotta da un bussare alla porta. Sally andò ad aprire e il dottor Frankson fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. -Mrs Tavington... immagino che vogliate vedere vostro marito- disse in tono insolitamente serio e professionale. -Sì- rispose Tasha, scendendo dal letto e camminando verso il dottore. Rowena guardò Frankson con disapprovazione ma non disse nulla. Il dottor Frankson la condusse nella stanza accanto alla sua, quella dove la notte prima i quattro servi avevano portato William. Il dottore si fermò un attimo prima di aprire la porta. -Questo potrebbe scioccarvi, lo sapete- le disse. -Sono già abbastanza scioccata- ribattè Natasha. Il dottore assentì e spalancò la porta lentamente. Natasha mosse qualche impaurito passo all'interno. Si avvicinò al letto sui cui giaceva William. Poco mancò che non svenisse un'altra volta. William era steso, con gli occhi chiusi, le mani appoggiate sul petto. Una spessa fasciatura rossa di sangue gli copriva il collo, un'altra il torace. Natasha non aveva mai visto tanto sangue in vita sua. -William- sussurrò, prendendogli la mano -Mi senti?- -Non può sentirvi- si fece avanti il dottore. Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente, e quello annuì, prima di lasciare la stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Natasha prese una sedia e si sedette accanto al letto su cui giaceva il colonnello. L'osservò. Il suo viso e i suoi capelli erano sporchi del fango della notte prima. Natasha prese un panno posato sul comodino e lo immerse in una bacinella di acqua fresca. Glielo passò sul viso lentamente, pulendolo. Non sapeva più cosa pensare. Prima il destino le lanciava tutti quei dolorosi segnali dicendole che la sua vita si sarebbe consumata con Tavington, ora le faceva questo. Forse il mio destino è rimanere sola per sempre... Non lo sapeva. Non aveva voglia di pensare. Era molto dispiaciuta per quello che era successo a Tavington, ma dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se lui fosse rimasto in coma fino alla fine della guerra lei sarebbe potuta andare a vivere con Tom, avrebbe potuto realizzare tutti i suoi sogni. Sarebbe riuscita a porre fine a tutto. Perché nessuno mi dice cosa fare, perché nessuno mi consiglia la scelta giusta? Perché sono costretta a fare sempre tutto da sola?? Natasha era arrabbiata con tutti. Era arrabbiata con se stessa perché non riusciva più a capirsi, non riusciva più a interpretare il profondo silenzio che stagnava in lei; ce l'aveva con Tavington perché la stava facendo attraversare un momento terribile, gettandola nell'indecisione; era infuriata con Dio e con il destino che la stavano turturando crudelmente come se lei non avesse già sofferto abbastanza; era arrabbiata con i suoi genitori e con Alan, perché se ne stavano lassù in silenzio e non le indicavano la giusta via; ce l'aveva con Tom, perché non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa... Se sto cercando il momento giusto per suicidarmi, questo è perfetto, si disse amaramnte. Ma anche il suicidio non aveva più senso: e se William non si fosse mai più svegliato e Willy poi fosse diventato orfano? Chi si sarebbe occupato di lui? Chi l'avrebbe aiutato a crescere? E se poi Tom avesse deciso di seguirla e si fosse ucciso anche lui? Natasha non avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo... E Rupert? Lui dov'era? Come stava? D'un tratto Tasha si ritrovò a invidiare Tavington, che se ne stava lì, a dormire, lontano dal mondo e da tutte le sue futili preoccupazioni... Chissà se sarebbe morto, chissà se avrebbe rivisto i suoi genitori e quelli di Natasha, chissà se se ne sarebbe andato lasciandola libera di vivere la sua vita... Ma ormai Natasha si era abituata talmente tanto a vivere con Tavington da non trovarla più una prospettiva tanto deludente. Si era costretta a pensare di essere felice anche con lui talmente a lungo che non aveva altre ambizioni. E dentro la sua anima la rosicchiava il costante e assillante pensiero che con Tom avrebbe avuto la vita che aveva tanto desiderato... Bussarono alla porta e Natasha sobbalzò. Si era completamente immersa nel silenzio della stanza e quel rumore improvviso l'aveva fatta spaventare. -Avanti- mormorò. La porta si aprì e Tom apparve sulla soglia. -Posso entrare?- domandò. Natasha annuì. Forse non era pronta per rivederlo... forse non era pronta ad aggiungere altri ricordi di Tom nella sua mente... ma voleva che lui le stesse vicino. Voleva che lui la consolasse, perché se c'era una persona che era in grado di farlo, quello era lui. Tom chiuse la porta delicatamente e si avvicinò con cautela al letto su cui giaceva inerte Tavington. -Sono contenta che tu sia venuto- disse lei. Perché gli stava parlando così formalmente, come se avessero appena litigato? -Non potevo lasciarti sola in un momento del genere- ribattè lui. -Siediti- gli disse Tasha, indicandogli una sedia. Lui si sedette con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani congiunte in avanti. Per qualche secondo regnò un silenzio carico di riflessioni, nel quale non fecero che guardarsi. -Se questo non fosse successo- iniziò Tom, accennando al corpo di Tavington -Io ero pronto a lasciarti andare. Ero pronto...- sospirò, e Natasha capì che lui stava male almeno quanto lei -Ero pronto a rinunciare a te a patto che stessi bene... Ero pronto a passare la mia vita da solo, a pregare che tu potessi avere un'esistenza felice, a pregare che lui non ti facesse altro male...- Natasha lo guardò. Il suo sguardo era pieno di tristezza. -Ma ora... ora lui è in coma- riprese Tom, guardandola fisso -E questo che significa? Significa che il destino ci sta dando un'altra possibilità? Significa che c'è ancora speranza?- Natasha si ravviò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si appoggiò la testa su una mano. Abbassò lo sguardo. -Non ho idea di cosa significhi- mormorò a voce molto bassa, cercando di trattenere le lacrime -So solo che io voglio stare con te- Tom non rispose. Non voleva farla stare male, ma era quello che desiderava anche lui. Dirlo l'avrebbe fatta soffrire troppo e lui non voleva provocarle altro dolore. No, la cosa migliore era fare ciò che aveva intenzione di fare, la conclusione alla quale era giunto dopo notti e notti di riflessioni... -Natasha- le disse -Io devo dirti una cosa- Natasha alzò debolmente gli occhi e lo guardò. Ti prego Signore, fa che non stia arrivando niente di brutto... ti scongiuro... Tom distolse lo sguardo e parlò con una voce chiara e decisa che doveva servire a mascherare il dolore che c'era in lui: -Tra una settimana passa la carovana da Charlestown- fece un pausa e respirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per farsi forza -Io me ne vado. Torno in Inghilterra- Natasha iniziò a piangere. -Tom... no...- -E' là che devo stare. Non ho più motivo di rimanere qui. Tu devi vivere la tua vita con lui, io sono solo d'impaccio... ti renderò solo le cose più difficili restando qui- -No... no... non farlo, Tom... non abbandonarmi di nuovo... ti prego- Natasha faceva fatica a parlare a causa del pianto -No...- -Natasha, non dire niente- disse lui in tono improvvisamente freddo -Non dire niente- Natasha cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui e piegò il capo, supplicandolo: -Tom, non farmi questo! Non farlo...- Lui la guardò scuotendo la testa: -Natasha, stai zitta... non parlare...- -Ma non... puoi...- ansimò lei, le guance umide delle lacrime più disperate che avesse mai pianto -Non farlo... non farlo...- Tom si alzò in piedi e camminò verso la porta. -Non andartene! Non farlo, no...!- Tom si voltò. Natasha non aveva mai scorto tanta freddezza nei suoi occhi. -L'hai detto tu stessa, Tasha- le disse lentamente -Ha vinto lui. Non vale più la pena di combattere- -No, Tom... dimmi che non partirai, non puoi farmi questo...- -ZITTA!- gridò lui -Non dire un'altra parola! Stai zitta, non...- Natasha lo guardava supplichevole da terra. Tom non doveva fermarsi a riflettere sulle lacrime che lei aveva versato per lui, non doveva fermarsi a pensare... -Non voglio più vederti- disse in tono gelido -Mai più. Addio- -NO!- urlò lei disperata -No...- Tom chiuse la porta dietro di sé, tagliando fuori i singhiozzi convulsi di Natasha. Percorse il corridoio quasi corsa, entrò nell'atrio, imboccò il corridoio di camera sua... Appena entrato si buttò sul letto e seppellì la testa nel cuscino. Le urla di Natasha rimbombavano nella sua testa... -No... no... non farlo, Tom... non abbandonarmi di nuovo... ti prego- -Basta, smettila- disse Tom alla stanza vuota. L'unico modo per farla stare meglio era lasciare l'America, lasciare Natasha in pace... dall' Inghilterra lui non avrebbe più avuto modo di ferirla in nessun modo... perché tutto quello che l'era successo era sempre stata colpa sua, di Tom... -Perdonami, Natasha- sussurrò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani -Perdonami-  
  
Trascorsero tre giorni. Natasha non si muoveva dalla stanza di Tavington, mangiava e beveva appena. Teneva Willy con sé ma non gli cantava nulla. Non voleva far ricadere la sua disperazione anche sul piccolo, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. La sua vita era distrutta. William non si risvegliava dal coma, il dottore perdeva le speranze, Tom tra quattro giorni l'avrebbe abbandonata per sempre... nel palazzo c'era un'aria da funerale a causa della sconfitta di Cowpens, del dolore per i soldati scomparsi... preghiere accompagnavano i feriti. Molti di loro si erano già ripresi, ma non festeggiavano con i compagni... Tante volte Tasha riceveva visite, ma a malapena udiva quello che le reclute le dicevano su quanto Tavington fosse stato un ottimo colonnello, su quanto avesse combattuto gloriosamente anche quando la battaglia era già persa... Tasha non sopportava più le infinite condoglianze, gli auguri, i complimenti sul come lei stesse affrontando bene la situazione... Ne aveva abbastanza dei fiori, dei biglietti, degli incitamenti ad essere forte... Voleva solo che la lasciassero in pace. Voleva solo che quella porta restasse chiusa invece che riaprirsi in continuazione. Voleva solo avere il tempo per realizzare quello che stava succedendo alla sua vita, sempre che quella si potesse ancora chiamare vita. Natasha aveva l'impressione che William fosse molto più vivo di lei, in quel momento. Se si appoggiava una mano sul petto e sentiva il suo stesso cuore battere non le sembrava il suo... o forse il suo corpo era ancora in vita, ma la sua anima se n'era già andata quel giorno in cui aveva visto Tom per l'ultima volta... Pensieri, ricordi, parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli ma che non gli aveva mai detto turbinavano nella sua mente e l'affogavano... le stringevano il collo come Tavington aveva fatto quando l'aveva catturata, solo che ora era mille volte peggio, perché Natasha non faceva nulla per combatterli... le sue difese erano a terra, la sua voglia di vivere era svanita, esisteva e basta, era come un guscio vuoto che aleggiava in un oceano di niente, di nullità, di nero... Natasha non piangeva, non parlava, non si muoveva. Le sue piccole mani erano ancora strette attorno a quella di William. Erano ancora aggrappate all'ultima speranza che le era rimasta. Il quarto giorno di quella veglia infinita, quando ormai i visitatori, capito che lei non aveva niente da dire a nessuno non bussavano più alla sua porta, Natasha aprì gli occhi. Si era addormentata sulla sedia accanto a William, come al solito. Era mattina presto, probabilmente tre o quattro ore dopo l'alba. Cosa l'aveva svegliata? Natasha rivolse il suo sguardo al colonnello. Era una sua impressione o la sua testa era leggermente girata di lato, verso la sua direzione? Tasha lo guardò perplessa, ma lui se ne stava fermo e immobile come al solito. Lo sguardo di Natasha vagò sulla sua camicia slacciata. Per un attimo si aspettò che lui aprisse gli occhi di scatto e le dicesse con quel suo tono ironico, le labbra piegate in un ghigno e gli occhi che brillavano: -Cosa stai guardando?- Ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi. Si ricordò quelle che lui le aveva detto quando lei gli aveva chiesto se dormiva mai... -Sono anni che non dormo... e questo mi torna piuttosto utile quando delle spietate assassine di almeno vent'anni più giovani di me cercano prima di spararmi, poi di molestarmi- Natasha sorrise tra sé. Come avrebbe voluto che lui fosse sveglio anche in quel momento... Natasha sospirò, ma proprio mentre lo faceva Tavington aprì le labbra e mormorò qualcosa. Natasha cadde dalla sedia. Nella culla alle sue spalle, Willy si svegliò con un gridolino, ma lei a malapena se ne accorse. Si alzò in piedi, tremante, e si avvicinò a William con cautela. Dopo qualche secondo, lui mormorò di nuovo. -Oh mio Dio... oh mio Dio...- disse Natasha in preda al panico. Si stava svegliando! Era vivo! Si stava svegliando dal coma! E lei cosa doveva fare? Chiamare il dottore o restare lì con lui? Cosa doveva... Tavington girò la testa dall'altra parte, ancora con gli occhi chiusi. -Mmm... Nat... a...- Natasha gli prese la mano e la strinse forte. -Shh...- gli disse, non sapendo cosa fare -Shh, William...- Non voleva lasciargli la mano, ma doveva chiamare qualcuno. -Sally!!!- chiamò -Sally!!! Vieni qui immediatamente!!- Lo sguardo di Natasha tornò a Tavington. Si stava iniziando ad agitare. -William, calmo... non muoverti...- disse, cercando di placarlo. Pochi minuti dopo Sally entrò nella stanza. -Eccomi, signora- disse, inchinandosi rispettosamente. -Sally!!! Và a chiamare il dottor Frankson, William si sta svegliando!- -Cosa??! Oh, subito, certo...!- esclamò lei, prima di correre via. William aveva smesso di agitarsi. -Adesso arriva il dottore, William- gli disse Natasha -Non ti preoccupare- Cinque minuti dopo il dottor Frankson entrava nella stanza con aria pomposa, seguito da Sally, che trasportava la sua valigetta. -Largo, largo!- disse, intimando a Natasha di allontanarsi dal letto. Natasha rimase ad osservare il dottore tirar fuori lo stetoscopio e mettersi a visitare William. Natasha si teneva le dita in bocca per la tensione. Perché William era tornato fermo? C'era qualcosa che non andava? -Dottore...?- chiese. Frankson le fece cenno di tacere e Tasha ubbidì. Molti minuti dopo, quando ormai l'ansia della situazione si stava allentando, il dottore ripose lo stetoscopio nella valigetta e si voltò verso Natasha. Aveva un'aria strana, quasi imbarazzata. -E' esattamente come prima. In uno stato comatoso molto profondo- disse a voce bassa. Natasha aggrottò le sopracciglia: -E come spiega il movimento di poco fa?- Il dottor Frankson le prese le mani con fare paterno. -Ascoltatemi, capisco che dev'essere una tragedia per voi, ma... dovete sapere che le ferite che vostro marito ha ricevuto sono molto, molto gravi. E' naturale che lo shock ricevuto vedendolo in tali condizioni vi abbia...- -Cosa state dicendo?- gridò Natasha infuriata, tirando indietro le mani -Che ho avuto una visione? E' questo che state insinuando?- Il medico sospirò. -Signora Tavington, è stato senza dubbio un colpo davvero terrib...- -No, state zitto!- urlò Natasha, le orecchie che le pulsavano per la rabbia -Si è mosso, ha addirittura parlato... Stava cercando di dire il mio nome! Glielo giuro davanti a Dio! Io l'ho visto, è la verità, è la ve...- -DOTTORE!- urlò Sally con urgenza -Guardate! Giratevi! Il colonnello! Si sta muovendo!- Il dottore si voltò di scatto, ma non abbastanza in fretta per evitare di cogliere l'espressione di trionfo sul volto di Natasha. Anche lei si avvicinò a William. Tavington stava muovendo la testa da una parte all'altra del cuscino, ancora più violentemente di come faceva prima. Natasha capì che stava soffrendo molto. Il dottor Frankson si precipitò verso la sua valigetta e si mise a rovistarvi dentro. Tirò fuori una bottiglietta di un liquido trasparente e ne fece bere un sorso a William, mettendogliela a forza nella bocca. -E' un antidolorifico- spiegò il dottore -Lo aiuterà a stare meglio- Poi, voltandosi verso Natasha, le disse: -Avevate ragione, Mrs Tavington. Il colonnello Tavington è finalmente tornato fra noi-  
  
William correva. Sentiva un dolore atroce al collo e allo stomaco, ma continuava a correre. Era in un bosco, un bosco molto fitto e buio... dal fondo provenivano delle grida... Delle grida che conosceva troppo bene, perché lo ossessionavano da troppi anni... -Ti vengo a salvare- mormorò -Ti vengo a salvare...- -William- sussurrò una voce. D'un tratto il bosco sparì, le grida cessarono. William vide il buio, un nero soffocante e rale... il dolore aumentò cento, mille, diecimila volte... Aprì gli occhi. C'era qualcuno vicino a lui, ma non riusciva a vedere bene... -William, sono qui- sussurrò ancora la stessa voce. William la riconobbe e sentì meglio. Sì, lei era l'unica persona che voleva vedere in quel momento... Sbattè le palpebre. -Oh, William- sussurrò Natasha, stringendogli la mano -Resci a sentirmi?- Tavington aprì la bocca e cercò di parlare: -S...ì- Natasha sorrise e gli baciò la mano. -Come ti senti?- gli chiese. Tavington corrugò la fronte: -St...o be...ne- -Vuoi che chiami il dottore? Vuoi farti dare degli altri antodolorifici?- Tavington scosse la testa ma smise subito. Il collo... che dolore... Cercò di mettersi a sedere, ma Natasha lo fermò. Tavington, nel suo stato intontito, non riuscì a credere che lei fosse in quel momento più forte di lui. -No, rimani steso- disse lei -Non sei in ottima forma- Le labbra di Tavington si piegarono in un sorriso. -E'... stato... quel figlio... di...- Lei gli posò un dito sulle labbra: -Lo so. Benjamin Martin. Me l'hanno raccontato i soldati che ti hanno visto e sono riusciti a sopravvivere. Non sono poi così pochi, sai...?- I ricordi della battaglia tornarono sempre più dettagliati nella memoria di Tavington, accompagnati da un senso di sconforto. -La... guerra...- -Non è ancora persa del tutto- gli disse Natasha -Il Generale Cornwallis spera di riuscire a battere i continentali a Yorktown. Partiranno tra un mese, credo- Tavington rimase in silenzio. Era molto più facile stare ad ascoltare quello che lei aveva da dirgli, piuttosto che partecipare alla conversazione. -Sei stato in coma tre giorni. Stamattina hai dato i primi segni di vita, e ora io e te stiamo addirittura parlando- disse lei sorridendo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e proseguì: -Dovresti dire cosa dicono di te certe tipe che sono passate di qui...- Natasha imitò una voce acuta e civettuola: -Oh, il meraviglioso colonnello Tavington è riuscito a vincere anche la morte! Che uomo!- Rise e a Tavington parve di non aver mai sentito suono più bello della sua risata. -Sono pazze di te, quelle là- continuò Natasha -E' incredibile quante ne dicono sul tuo conto... sembra che non parlino d'altro!- Tavington non potè fare a meno di notare che, dietro all'allegria che manifestava, la tristezza negli occhi di Natasha era più profonda di quella che lui vi avesse mai scorto. -Tasha...- disse, a stento -Qualcosa non và?- Non c'erano dubbi. Quel velo di malinconia che offuscava gli occhi di lei si era appena accentutato ulteriormente. -Certo che no- disse, sorridendo. Ma si alzò di scatto e disse: -Devo andare a chiamare il dottore. Devo dirgli che hai aperto gli occhi e che stai bene- Nonappena chiuse la porta alle sua spalle, Tavington sospirò. Cosa c'è che non và, Tasha?, si chiese, Cosa c'è...?  
  
Il dottor Frankson continuò a riempire William di antidolorifici e nel giro di quattro giorni lui iniziò a stare davvero bene. Le due gravi ferite che gli erano state inferte pulsavano ancora, e il sangue continuava imperterrito ad imbrattare i bendaggi con cui venivano fasciate, ma ora il Colonnello Tavington era fuori pericolo. Tutti al palazzo sembrarono rallegrati da questa notizia. Mentre passeggiava nei corridoi con Willy in braccio, Natasha colse molte frasi del tipo "Non esistono i Dragoni senza William Tavington", oppure "Ucciderò Ben Martin con le mie stesse mani per quello che ha fatto al colonnello", ecc. Natasha era felice nel vedere quante persone gli fossero affezionate, anche solo perché era un buon colonnello. Era felice nel constatare questo, sì, ma la felicità ormai sembrava aver abbandonato Natasha definitivamente. A peggiorare la situazione, giunse il giorno in cui sarebbe arrivata la carovana da Charlestown. Il giorno in cui Tom se ne sarebbe andato per sempre dalla sua vita. Natasha andò a trovare Tavington al meriggio, quando un forte sole entrava dalle finestre. Appena entrata, Tasha lo trovò seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera del letto. Tentò di sorridergli. -Buongiorno, William. Guarda un po' chi c'è- gli disse, accennando a Willy, che se ne stava tra le sue braccia. Tavington sorrise a entrambi. -Ciao Willy- disse al piccolo, con voce roca a causa della ferita al collo. Natasha chiuse la porta e si avvicinò a William per dargli modo di accarezzare le guance del bimbo. Tasha notò che in lui brillava ancora quello sguardo che riservava solo ed esclusivamente al figlio. Natasha rimase con William quasi tutto il pomeriggio, anche se non poteva fare a meno di lanciare occhiate furtive all'orologio a pendolo posto dietro il letto: sapeva che alle sei di sera sarebbe arrivato il carro e Tom se ne sarebbe andato per sempre. Alle sei meno un quarto, Tasha concentrò la sua attenzione su William. Le pareva pensieroso. A dire la verità, durante gli ultimi quattro giorni lui era stato molto silenzioso e meditabondo. Natasha immaginò che stesse ripensando alla battaglia di Cowpens: quella sconfitta, la prima della sua vita, doveva pesargli molto. E non doveva neanche essere tanto facile superare la rabbia che sicuramente provava per essere stato insultato in quel modo da un ribelle. Natasha sapeva che Tavington non era il tipo da perdonare o dimenticare facilmente. Era solo che le sembrava così strano il comportamento di lui, non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi perché: la guardava in modo strano, le parlava in modo strano... i suoi occhi erano per la maggior parte del tempo persi davanti a lui, a fissare il vuoto. Natasha si chiese a cosa stesse pensando così intensamente, perché probabilmente era la guerra, ma doveva esserci qualcosa di più... a cosa un uomo poteva pensare quattro giorni consecutivi, senza interruzioni? Natasha sobbalzò quando il pendolo suonò sei rintocchi. Nel giro di pochi minuti sarebbe arrivata il carro di Charlestown... Tavington sospirò: -Sally mi ha detto che Felton partirà per l'Inghilterra-  
  
Natasha abbassò lo sguardo, maledicendo la lunga lingua di Sally. Davvero, non voleva parlarne con Tavington, non adesso che Tom era proprio sul punto di andarsene. -Sì- rispose, asciutta -E' vero. Lo... lo ha detto anche a me- Il dolore nella sua voce era impossibile da ignorare, Tasha lo sapeva bene. Ma pregava che lui non se ne fosse accorto. -Ti dispiace?- chiese lui, molto piano. Natasha lo guardò. Non riusciva a capire dove voleva andare a parare, con quella domanda... Non era evidente che le dispiaceva? O forse era riuscita a nasconderlo bene? Tasha ne dubitava... Non era mai riuscita a nascondergli qualcosa, a ingannarlo... perché quella doveva essere la prima volta? -Non lo so- rispose. Dagli occhi di Tavington capì che no, non era riuscita a convincerlo. Mentre lottava per non scoppiare a piangere, Natasha sentì il rumore di un carro che si avvicinava... eccolo, stava arrivando... stava per portare via Tom... Tavington sospirò profondamente. -Puoi andare- Natasha non si sforzò neppure di sorridergli. Lo salutò, prese in braccio Willy e si alzò in piedi. Aveva appena raggiunto la porta quando sentì Tavington sospirare ancora una volta. -No, non hai capito- disse lentamente -Puoi andartene- Natasha si voltò: -Come?- -Puoi andare, Tasha. Puoi andartene. Parti con Tom, lascia Fort Carolina. Ti lascio libera- Natasha non era sicura di aver capito bene. Strinse gli occhi nella sua direzione e disse: -Non capisco di cosa stai parlando- Posò la mano sulla maniglia e fece per tirarla quando sentì un gemito dietro di lei. Si voltò e vide che Tavington stava cercando di alzarsi. -No!- gli disse, correndo verso di lui -Non ti devi alzare, William! Il dottore ha detto...- Tavington le afferrò il polso e lo tenne fermo nella sua mano. -Natasha, ascoltami bene, perché non lo ripeterò un'altra volta- disse lui lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi -Vattene. Devi andartene. Parti con Tom, vattene ora prima che io cambi idea- Natasha stava iniziando a piangere. Come poteva scherzare su cose simili? Come poteva riempirle la testa con così tante, false speranze? -Lasciami, William- pianse -Stai delirando- Tavington scosse la testa. Natasha notò che nei suoi occhi c'era qualcosa molto simile alla tristezza. -Non sono mai stato tanto lucido in vita mia- disse, con un tono così diverso dal solito -Ascoltami, Tasha, ti prego- Natasha smise di dimenarsi e guardò nei suoi occhi. Possibile che le stesse veramente dicendo questo? Ora Tavington non la guardava più negli occhi. Fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. -Ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto... quando mi hai chiesto perché quel giorno io non ti ho lasciata morire?- Natasha annuì lentamente. -Ora lo so, Tasha- disse lui, con gli occhi che fissavano di nuovo nei suoi -L'ho sempre saputo, ma solo ora l'ho capito... Mentre ero lì, mentre il sangue mi imbrattava il mento, mentre mi scendeva verso il collo...- Tavington deglutì -Mentre stavo per morire, Tasha... ripensavo alla mia vita... E dei miei trentanove anni, di solo una cosa mi ero pentito... C'era solo una cosa che rimpiangevo... Era di non averti mai detto... di non avere mai detto neppure a me stesso... Che...- Natasha lo guardava, le lacrime che scendevano innarrestabili dai suoi occhi. -Io ti amo, Natasha- disse Tavington, guardandola sempre più intensamente -Io ti amo... E per questo non voglio che tu stia più con me. Tu sei la ragazza più straordinaria che abbia mai conosciuto... Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto... tu... hai continuato a starmi vicina... Hai finto di sopportarmi, ma io so che... io so che...- Tavington si coprì il viso con le mani. -Io so che tu non mi hai mai amato... Nessuno l'ha mai fatto... E io non voglio che tu rimanga qui a soffrire con me... Tu meriti di più della vita che io ti posso dare. Devi andartene... vai prima che sia troppo tardi... Porta via Willy, portalo con te...- Natasha non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, e neppure ai suoi occhi. Il colonnello Tavington era lì, e per la prima volta Natasha lo vedeva per quel che era veramente: un uomo disperato, il cui passato gli aveva rovinato l'intera esistenza... un uomo che cercava una vendetta che mai sarebbe arrivata... E l'amava... e voleva lasciarla andare... E lei se ne sarebbe andata. D'un tratto la giusta via le apparve chiara davanti a sé. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato che lasciare Tavington potesse essere tanto doloroso. -Solo una cosa- disse Tavington alzando gli occhi -Devi promettermi che... Quando la guerra finirà... tu tornerai qui. Gli Americani probabilmente vinceranno, ormai è inutile negarlo... quindi io me ne tornerò in Inghilterra nonappena la guerra finirà. Ti prego solo di tornare qui, un'ultima volta... Perché mi piacerebbe poter rivedere Willy ancora una volta prima di lasciare l'America...- Natasha annuì: -Lo farò, William. Lo farò- Natasha sentì dei rumori provenienti da fuori. Se voleva andarsene e raggiungere Tom, doveva muoversi. Ma prima si sentiva in dovere di fare una cosa, non poteva andarsene così... Guardando Tavington negli occhi, gli si gettò al collo. Lo strinse forte. Le sue labbra raggiunsero le labbra di lui e lo baciarono profondamente, in un bacio che riuniva anima e corpo. Per la prima e ultima volta, Natasha baciava volontariamente il Colonnello Tavington e lui ne rimase sorpreso. Quando il bacio finì, la guardò con il brillio ironico ancora al suo posto. -Ho sempre saputo che sotto sotto non eri la ragazza pura e semplice che sembravi...- Natasha rise, senza ombre di tristezza, ora. -Ci vediamo, Tasha. Ciao, Willy- Natasha si avviò alla porta. Si voltò. Lui era lì, ancora appoggiato allo schienale del letto, che la guardava andarsene via. -Ci vediamo, William- disse, prima di aprire la porta e correre nel corridoio. Mentre correva forsennatamente fuori dal palazzo, Willy ancorato al petto, Natasha vedeva tutta la sua vita correrle davanti. Sapeva che una parte di lei era ancora nella stanza con Tavington, a baciarlo, a consolarlo... sapeva che quella parte della sua anima non se ne sarebbe mai andata da lui. Ma lei doveva farlo. L'amore della sua vita stava per partire e lei doveva assolutamente fermarlo. Scese gli scalini tutto d'un fiato e corse verso il cancello. Proprio in quel momento vide Tom avvicinarsi al carro. Quella situazione le diede uno strano senso di deja'vu... -TOM!!!!!- gridò, continuando a correre verso di lui. Lo vide voltarsi e improvvisamente tornare a guardare avanti, accellerando l'andatura. Era troppo lontana, non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungerlo in tempo... -TOM!!- gridò ancora, cominciando ad ansimare. Se solo avesse potuto correre più in fretta... Non c'era niente da fare, lui continuava a ignorarla... -Tom!- gridò, allo stremo delle forze, mentre cominciava a rallentare per la stanchezza -Tom! Mi ha lasciata andare! Mi ha lasciata! Vide Tom fermarsi di colpo. Lei, sorridendo, continuò a correre fino a che non lo raggiunse. -... Tom...- disse lei, premendosi una mano sul petto -... lui... mi... ha... lasciata... liber... a...- -Cosa sai dicendo?- le disse lui, voltandosi. -Tavington!- esclamò Natasha -Mi ha lasciata andare! Posso venire con te!- Tom aggrottò le sopracciglia. -Credevo di averti detto che non ti volere più vedere- disse freddamente. Natasha lo guardò incredula. Cosa stava dicendo? Ma un sorriso piegò le labbra di Tom. -Il che significa che certe volte so essere davvero stupido- disse, prima di baciarla. La sensazione della sue morbide labbra sulle sue era così meravigliosa che a Natasha venne voglia di piangere di gioia. -Ti ha lasciata andare?- disse lui incredulo, nonappena furono saliti entrambi sul carro. Natasha guardò il forte allontanarsi alle sue spalle. Era così bello essere fuori, si sentiva così libera... così felice... -Sì- rispose, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Willy -Mi ha lasciata libera-  
  
Tom sorrise: -Non riesco a crederci- disse, -Spero che non sia un sogno- Il cocchiere li interruppe: -Dove si và?- -North Carolina- risposero Tom e Tasha all'unisono. Si sorrisero. -Sai, Tom, credo che in fondo questo sia un sogno- disse Natasha dopo un po'. Tom la guardò alzando le sopracciglia: -Mmm?- -Sì- proseguì Tasha sorridendo -Queso è il nostro sogno- 


	12. Epilogo

Epilogo  
  
North Carolina, ottobre 1781.  
  
-Signor Felton! Signora Felton! Svegliatevi!- Qualcuno bussava insistentemente alla porta d'ingresso. Natasha Felton aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu Tom, a sedere sul letto, che la guardava. -Chi è che grida?- gli domandò Natasha con la voce impastata dal sonno -Sveglierà Willy...- -Credo che sia Hardwick- disse Tom, alzandosi e indossando la vestaglia -Vado a vedere cosa vuole- -Vengo con te- borbottò Natasha, allacciandosi la camicia da notte e seguendolo. Percorsero il corridoio in legno fino a raggiungere la porta d'ingresso, dove Mr Hardwick bussava ancora. -Sì, signor Hardwick?- domandò Tom, nonappena ebbe aperto la porta. -E' finita! La guerra è finita!!- gridò quello, tutto rosso per l'emozione. -Cosa? State delirando?- disse Tom, aggrottando la fronte. -Oh, no signor Felton!!! E' finita! Tutta l'America sta festeggiando! Abbiamo vinto! Quei dannati Inglesi -scusatemi, signora Felton- se ne vanno!!! Siamo liberi!- Natasha si voltò verso Tom: -Credo che stia dicendo il vero- gli disse. Tom sorrise: -Ma è fantastico!- I due si abbracciarono, mentre Hardwick saltellava felice verso casa sua, ignaro, ovviamente, che Tom era nipote di un generale inglese. Lui e Natasha erano sposati da un anno. Quanto tempo era passato da quel fatidico giorno di maggio in cui avevano lasciato Fort Carolina... quante cose erano cambiate. Ora i due vivevano felicemente in una piantagione della Carolina del Nord, dove erano autosufficienti e conducevano la vita che avevano sempre desiderato. Due mesi prima avevano ricevuto la meravigliosa notizia che Natasha era incinta e insieme aspettavano questo bambino con gioia. Il loro primo figlio. Willy era ancora con loro, e adesso aveva quasi due anni. Entrambi lo amavano alla pazzia; stava diventando sempre più bello. Natasha non riusciva a credere di aver raggiunto una tale serenità... pareva proprio che tutti i loro sogni si fossero realizzati. Ma mentre preparava la colazione insieme a Tom, qualcosa si mosse nella sua memoria... -Ti prego solo di tornare qui, un'ultima volta... Perché mi piacerebbe poter rivedere Willy ancora una volta prima di lasciare l'America...- -Non è grandioso?- stava dicendo Tom. Le si avvicinò e la prese tra le sue braccia. Guardandola negli occhi le disse: -Questo significa che il bambino vivrà lontano dalla guerra, ci pensi?- Lei sorrise: -E' meraviglioso- Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno della promessa fatta a Tavington, nemmeno a Tom. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di dirglielo, nè di mantenere quello che aveva promesso al colonnello... Bè, poteva ignorare l'intera faccenda... No, come posso ignorarla... Tavington mi ha lasciata libera... E Willy è suo figlio... La sua stessa voce, nitida come se fosse una cosa che aveva appena detto, le rimbombò nella mente... -Lo farò, William. Lo farò- -Tasha, stai bene?- le chiese Tom, scorgendo qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Natasha lo guardò dubbiosa. -Sediamoci- gli disse, conducendolo al tavolo del tinello. Una volta che si furono entrambi seduti, Natasha sospirò. -C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto, Tom- Tom la guardò, serio. -Quando Tavington mi lasciò andare...- cominciò. Vide Tom mettersi una mano tra i capelli all'udire il nome di Tavington. In fondo era raro che rievocassero il passato, si erano promessi di non ricordare mai più... -Lui mi fece promettere una cosa- disse Natasha velocemente, cercando di non dare troppo peso alle parole che stava dicendo -Mi fece promettere che, quando la guerra sarebbe finita, io sarei tornata da lui...- Tom distolse lo sguardo e disse, sottovoce: -...Cristo- -... e gli avrei fatto dare un ultimo saluto a Willy prima che partisse per l'Inghilterra- concluse Natasha, guardandolo ansiosa. Tom sembrava molto depresso. -Bè...- disse con fare sbrigativo, con l'aria di chi ha trovato un'ottima soluzione prima del previsto -Tu non... ovviamente... non manterrai questa promessa, vero?- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo senza dire nulla. -Cosa?!- esclamò Tom -Non puoi dirmi questo! Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto... tu... tu... hai intenzione di... tornare?- Natasha lo guardò: -Tom... so che mi ha fatto del male. Ma... insomma, mi ha fatto promettere di... di tornare... e lui mi ha lasciata libera, è tutto merito suo se ora siamo qui... E poi Willy è suo figlio...- Natasha si pentì immediatamente di aver parlato. Sapeva che Tom considerva Willy come figlio suo, e il ricordargli che invece era di Tavington doveva essere per lui poco piacevole. Tom la guardò abbattuto. -Scusa, Tom- si affrettò a dire lei -Non volevo dirlo- Lui sospirò: -No, hai ragione. Non sarebbe andata così se lui non ti avesse lasciata libera. Devi mantenere la tua promessa- Tasha gli sorrise e lo abbracciò: -Grazie, Tom- -No, dai... in fondo anch'io voglio rivedere mio zio prima che torni in Inghilterra. E' una vita che non lo vedo. Coraggio, allora, andiamo a fare i bagagli- Natasha gli sorrise felice. Intanto, dentro, si preparava a rivedere Tavington.  
  
Il viaggio per Fort Carolina durò due settimane e non fu precisamente comodo. Dopo mille intemperie, come burrasche, vento e pioggia, Fort Carolina apparve finalmente davanti a loro. Natasha dovette fare più di un respiro profondo prima di aprire gli occhi e vederlo di nuovo. Dei terribili ricordi erano legati a quel luogo. Tom le strinse la mano notando il suo disagio. Scesero dal carro ed entrarono nel cortile. Se da fuori il forte appariva più o meno come Natasha se lo ricordava, con l'unica aggiunta di numerosi carri come il loro che attendevano appena fuori dal cortile, l'interno era completamente diverso. Le file di giubbe rosse che era così abituata a vedere erano sparite; qua è là starnazzavano galline venute da chissà dove puntualmente rincorse da uomini in borghese, evidentemente dei soldati ora disoccupati; altri uomini, alcuni con ancora addosso le divise ora sporche e impolverate, portavano casse dall'interno del palazzo e le caricavano sui carri in attesa all'esterno, per poi tornare dentro a prenderne della altre; l'unica cosa che non era cambiata erano le prostitute, ancora in giro per il cortile a corteggiare i soldati. Natasha alzò le sopracciglia mentre le guardava. Lei e Tom percorsero i gradini ed entrarono nel familiare atrio del palazzo. L'interno fremeva di attività quasi quanto il cortile, uomini e donne salivano e scendevano le scale, parlando ad alta voce. -Tom!!!- Una voce era giunta dalla cima delle scale. Tom e Tasha si voltarono giusto in tempo per vedere il Generale O'Hara salutarli allegramente, con Rowena sottobraccio. I due li raggiunsero sorridendo. Natasha notò che Rowena era più alta di O'Hara di almeno tutta la testa. -Zio!- disse Tom, felice -Che piacere rivederti- O'Hara arrossì: -Una bella sorpresa riaverti qui... Posso presentarti...- -Oh, NATASHA!- tuonò Rowena, prendendo Natasha e stritolandola. O'Hara arrossì ancora di più. -Rowena, cara, ti prego, abbassa la voce...- Ma Rowena non lo ascoltava. Stava ancora stringendo Natasha a sé. -Oh, cara! Quando ho saputo... non avrei mai immaginato tu stessi così tanto male con il colonnello... Ma credo che lui sia stato un gentiluomo a lasciarti andare a vivere con il nipote di Charles, non credi? Oh, cara, cara...- -Grazie, Rowena- disse Natasha in un soffio -Se ora volete scusarmi... Auguri, Generale... io... devo proprio andare- Natasha riuscì a districarsi dall'abbraccio di Rowena, prese Willy in braccio e, salutandoli ancora una volta, si diresse verso il corridoio nel quale abitava Tavington. Sentiva addosso lo sguardo di Tom. Si voltò e vide che lui la stava osservando. Lui le sorrise, incoraggiante, e lei ricambiò. Quindi entrò nel corridoio. Quasi tutte le porte delle camere erano spalancate. Qualche soldato passeggiava verso l'atrio abbracciato con la rispettiva donna. Natasha si sentiva nervosa quasi quanto la prima volta che aveva percorso quel corridoio. Proprio mentre stava per arrivare in fondo, si fermò udendo una voce sgradevolmente familiare. -Oh, James! Muoviti con quella borsa! Non dobbiamo partire stasera?- Natasha si voltò e vide Sarah Slaves in piedi davanti ad una porta spalancata a metà corridoio. La donna non sembrava averla vista, tanto era intenta a guardare con sufficienza qualcuno all'interno. Natasha era sul punto di voltarsi di scatto per non farsi vedere, quando vide l'uomo con cui Sarah stava parlando. -Un attimo, tesoro- disse Wilkins, uscendo dalla camera con una borsa dall'aria pesante in mano. Prese Sarah sottobraccio: -Eccomi qui, amore. Andiamo- I due si allontanarono nell'affollato corridoio, diretti all'atrio. Natasha non riusciva a crederci: Sarah Slaves e James Wilkins! Bella coppia di imbecilli, disse tra sé e sé. Riprese a camminare verso la porta alla fine del corridoio. Quandi vi fu davanti, alzò il pugno per bussare. Il suo cuore batteva come un tamburo... Bussò e nel giro di pochi secondi la maniglia si girò e la porta si aprì. Natasha Felton si ritrovò a guardare negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio di William Tavington. Lui non sembrava affatto sorpreso di vederla lì. Le sorrise: -Natasha...- Natasha ricambiò il sorriso: -Ciao, William- -Entra- le disse lui, spostandosi di lato per lasciarla passare. Natasha mosse qualche passo in quella che per così tanto tempo era stata la sua dimora. -Scusa il disordine- disse Tavington, mostrando con un gesto un borsone aperto sul letto, dal quale spuntava un vistoso abito da donna -Ma, come ti aveva detto, stiamo per partire- -Stiamo?- domandò Tasha con un certo disagio. Proprio in quel momento dall'altra parte della stanza giunse una voce. -Chi era, William?- Natasha spalancò la bocca nel vedere sua sorella avanzare verso di loro con un bambino in braccio. -Sh...Sharon?- balbettò, senza parole. Sharon sgranò gli occhi: -Natasha??- Era molto diversa dall'ultima volta che si erano viste. Non era più ossuta e scarna, ma ben nutrita e aveva un'aria felice, non più sciupata; i suoi capelli biondi erano molto più lunghi e le arrivavano alla vita, sciolti e ondulati: era incredibile... Natasha non riusciva a credere che quella creatura serena e sorridente fosse la stupida ragazza di dubbi costumi che un anno prima le aveva causato tanti problemi... Ma... era possibile che stesse con Tavington? Chi era il bambino che teneva tra le braccia? -Oh, Natasha- disse Sharon, baciandola sulle guance -E' bellissimo rivederti... quando te ne sei andata... avrei tanto voluto dirti che... che mi dispiace per tutte le cose che ti ho detto... Sono stata una stupida, ti ho trattata malissimo... Mi dispiace tanto, sorellina... A proposito, come và?- -Ah... io...- Natasha era senza parole -Ma... voi due... insomma, siete... sposati?- Sharon sorrise e arrossì guardando William, il quale le sorrise in risposta. -Sì- rispose Tavington -E... ti devo presentare William- disse indicando il bambino. Natasha, superato il primo smarrimento, scoppiò a ridere guardando il piccolo nelle braccia di Sharon. -Non hai mai avuto molta fantasia con i nomi- disse a Tavington, che le sorrise. -Io ti ho portato il piccolo Willy, come promesso- gli disse, porgendogli il bambino. Tavington lo prese in braccio e lo guardò negli occhi. -Ciao, Willy- disse al bambino. Poi, rivolgendosi a Natasha: -Come vanno le cose?- Sharon si schiarì la gola e disse, piuttosto di fretta: -Io credo che porterò William a fare una passeggiatina... Ciao, Tasha, ci vediamo- -Ciao- la salutò Natasha, prima che sua sorella si dileguasse nel corridoio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Lei e Tavington rimasero soli. -Io e Tom viviamo in North Carolina, adesso- disse lei -E aspettiamo un bambino- William sorrise: -Immagino che Tom sia molto felice- Natasha annuì: -Sì. Siamo entrambi felicissimi- William continuava a guardare Willy con quello sguardo che Tasha ricordava così bene. -E' bellissimo- disse, posando un bacio sulla fronte del piccolo -Mi dispiace di non aver potuto passare più tempo con lui- -William- disse lei, posandogli una mano sul braccio -Io... mi sento in dovere di ringraziarti per avermi lasciato andare. Io non avrei la vita di adesso se non fosse stato per te- Tavington la guardò: -Era il minimo che potessi fare per... per ripagare tutto quello che ti ho fatto- Natasha abbassò lo sguardo. -Anche tu hai un bellissimo bambino, comunque- disse lei, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Tavington sospirò: -Già. E Sharon è una brava moglie- Natasha sorrise: -Ancora non ha cercato di spararti?- Tavington scosse la testa, un ghigno sulle labbra: -No, ma prima o poi farò impazzire anche lei- Risero entrambi, mentre i ricordi della loro vita insieme tornavano nelle loro menti. Per un attimo sembrò loro che tutto fosse tornato come prima, con Willy, nella loro stanza. Ma poi tornarono alla realtà e si guardarono intensamente. -Oh... hai lasciato quella lettera di tuo padre che avevi trovato nelle rovine di casa tua- le disse Tavington, distogliendo lo sguardo e restituendole Willy. Si diresse verso l'armadio e si mise a cercare. Poco dopo tirò fuori la lettera ingiallita sulla quale lei aveva versato tante lacrime, e gliela porse. Ma Natasha scosse la testa: -Dalla a Sharon. Lei ha lasciato la nostra famiglia molto prima di me. Voglio che la tenga lei- -Come vuoi- rispose lui, appoggiandola sulla scrivania. Per qualche minuto non fecero che guardarsi. -Quando partite?- chiese Tasha, rompendo quel silenzio assordante. -Oh, tra due giorni- rispose Tavington -Non vedo l'ora di lasciare questo posto- -Ti capisco- disse Natasha senza riflettere. Tavington sorrise. -Bè...- riprese Tasha -Credo che sia arrivato il momento di salutarci- -Già- rispose Tavington vagamente -Solo una cosa... hai presente la vecchia culla di Willy? Vorrei che continuassi a tenerlo lì... Perché non te la porti via?- Natasha scosse la testa: -Grazie, ma ne abbiamo già un'altra a casa- -Credo che per lui sia meglio tornare a dormire lì- insistè Tavington. Natasha alzò le sopracciglia notando qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo e nel suo tono, come una nota supplichevole. -Ti prego, Tasha- continuò lui -Mi farebbe molto piacere- Natasha assentì, confusa: -Và bene- Tavington sembrò sollevato: -Bene. E' ancora nella vecchia stanza di Bordon, chiedi a un soldato di aiutarti a trasportarla... Dì che ti mando io- -D'accordo- rispose Natasha. Si avviò alla porta, seguita da Tavington. Arrivata sulla soglia, si voltò. I suoi occhi si volsero per l'ultima volta verso Colonnello Tavington. I capelli sciolti sulle spalle, la camicia larga e sbottonata, i pantaloni neri, gli immancabili stivali... così se lo sarebbe sempre ricordato. Con i suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio in contrasto su tutto. -Addio, William. Prenditi cura di Sharon- Un sorriso gli piegò le labbra. -Sarà lei che si dovrà prendere cura di me. Tu, piuttosto, prenditi cura di Willy, d'accordo?- Natasha annuì. -Addio, Tasha- disse lui, prima di chiudere la porta. Natasha sospirò e cominciò a ripercorrere il corridoio.  
  
-Finalmente tornati!- disse Tom, entrando in casa e aiutando Tasha a portare la culla di Willy. -Già... è bello starsene qui, ora che la guerra è finalmente finita- disse Natasha -Accendi il camino, Tom... fa freddo- -Come, non basto io a riscaldarti?- scherzò lui, chiudendo la porta. -Muoviti- disse lei ridendo. Lui la baciò profondamente. -Ai vostri ordini, milady- sussurrò, prima di andare a mettere la legna nel caminetto. Natasha appoggiò Willy sul tappeto, dove cominciò a gattonare felice. -Fai il bravo, Willy- gli disse, sorridendo. Si diresse in corridoio, dove aveva lasciato la vecchia culla del bimbo. Si mise a spingerla verso la stanza di Willy. Chissà perché Tavington insisteva tanto perché la prendessi, si chiese. Ma aveva poca importanza, ora. Entrò nella cameretta del bambino e sollevò la culla per portarla dentro. La mise contro il muro, vicino alla culla nuova. Accese una candela per vedere che effetto faceva lì attaccata al muro. Le sembrò che non stava tanto male. Stava per andarsene quando si ricordò di una cosa. Appoggiò la candela sul comodino e si avvicinò alla culla. Poco dopo trovò la cucitura in cui aveva nascosto la lettera indirizzata a Willy, quando meditava di lasciarlo al forte. Ci infilò una mano dentro e poco dopo le sue dita trovarono qualcosa. Tirò fuori la lettera. Natasha non ci credeva che fosse ancora lì. Curiosa di rileggerla, l'aprì. Il suo cuore si fermò quando vide che la calligrafia in cui era scritta non era la sua. Ma allora cosa...? Incredula e confusa, iniziò a leggerla:  
  
Caro Willy,  
  
Il mio nome è William Alexander Tavington. Sono il colonnello dell'unità di Dragoni Verdi inviata in America dal re d'Inghilterra. Ti scrivo perché ho una cosa importante da dirti: so che ti sembrerà impossibile crederlo, ma io sono tuo padre. Io e tua madre, Natasha Halliwell, ci sposammo il 10 marzo 1779 nella cappella di Fort Carolina, dove attualmente viviamo. Oggi è il 9 maggio 1780 e ho appena compiuto la scelta più difficile della mia vita: ho lasciato andare te e tua madre via da questo posto. La storia del nostro matrimonio è stata lunga e burrascosa, e se ti stai chiedendo il perché io abbia preso questa drastica decisione è che tua madre è una ragazza fantastica, mentre io sono un uomo sanguinario e disperato. So che tua madre non potrà mai perdonarmi per quello che le ho fatto, e fa bene a non farlo: sono stato un mostro e ho reso la sua vita un inferno. Quando mi sono accorto che l' amavo davvero come non amerò mai nessun'altra era ormai troppo tardi; lasciandola partire ho voluto punire me stesso per tutto il male che le ho fatto... ma so che anche questo non basterà. Ora tutto quello che voglio è che tu sappia che, nonostante tutto, io ti ho sempre voluto bene e in fondo il sangue che scorre nelle tue vene è il mio, non quello di Tom Felton. Ma sono sicuro che Tom riuscirà a crescerti e ad essere un padre e un marito migliori di quelli che io sarei mai potuto essere. Felton è tutto quello che io non sarò mai, e proprio perché è l'opposto di me io credo che sia il meglio che possa capitare a te e a Natasha. Sono convinto che con due genitori così meravigliosi riuscirai ad avere una vita perfetta... la vita che meriti. La vita che Natasha merita, e che io non sono stato in grado di darle. E' arrivato il momento di salutarti. Non dimenticherò mai te, nè tua madre, e vi vorrò sempre bene. Rimarrete per sempre la mia unica, vera famiglia.  
  
William Tavington  
  
p.s. Un giorno tua madre ha tentato di fuggira dal Forte nel quale io così crudelmente l'avevo rinchiusa. Ti lasciò una lettera molto simile a questa per dirti che era tua madre, e la nascose nella federa di questa culla. L'ho trovata per caso oggi pomeriggio, e ho deciso di fare lo stesso. Non perderò mai la speranza che tu, un giorno, la trovi.  
  
Natasha si asciugò le lacrime e sospirò. -Ehi, tesoro! Il camino è acceso! Cosa stai facendo, non vieni?- la voce di Tom la raggiunse dal salotto. -Arrivo!- gridò lei in risposta. Natasha ripiegò la lettera con cura e la rimise nella federa della culla. No, non avrebbe tolto a Tavington la speranza che un giorno Willy l'avesse potuta trovare. Si alzò in piedi e spense la candela con un soffio. Non preoccuparti, William, disse tra sé e sé, con la sensazione che lui la stesse ascoltando, da qualche parte, Forse un giorno Willy la troverà... Dopotutto, pensò mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé, C'è sempre speranza.  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
